


На маяк

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Драко Малфой выходит из Азкабана под надзор старшего аврора Поттера. Оба потеряны и не знают, как жить дальше. Оба ищут свой маяк, который укажет дорогу в безопасный жизненный порт. А если тебя хотят убить, то времени на долгие поиски себя, истины и справедливости попросту нет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

_«Те, кто сегодня, как свиньи на бойне, визжат об ужасах терроризма, сами первыми прибегнут к нему, как только почувствуют в этом необходимость»_

**Карлос Шакал (Ильич Рамирес Сантос)**.

_«Порою мне кажется, что между двумя людьми, разбивающими друг другу морду в кровь, больше взаимопонимания, чем между теми, кто смотрит друг на друга вот так, как бы со стороны»._

**Хулио Кортасар. «Игра в классики"**

_«Тот, кто хочет научиться жить, должен заглянуть в лицо смерти. Тот, кто хочет научиться любить, должен пройти через одиночество»._

**Луис Ривера. «Есть только те, кто сражается»**

Папка жгла руку. Обычная папка, обычный картон, обычное дело… Обычный дерьмовый день аврора Поттера.

Гарри кинул взгляд на часы, сощурил глаза, что-то быстро прикинув в уме, и пошёл в сторону «телефонной кабинки» в атриуме Министерства. Лифт привычно дёрнулся, остановившись наверху, ещё пару секунд шипел механизм, и дверь открылась. Поттер шагнул на мостовую, на ходу запихнув злосчастные документы во внутренний карман плаща, и двинулся к набережной. По дороге в подвальном магазинчике он купил пару пива и сэндвич с ветчиной. Старшему аврору Поттеру нужно было подумать.

А подумать было о чем: Робардс вызвал к себе с самого утра и сугубо официальным тоном, какого Гарри давно от начальника не слышал, объявил, что дело – тут он хлопнул той самой папкой, – передаётся Поттеру. Это приказ. 

– И я хочу, чтобы ты был очень внимателен, Гарри, – неожиданно проникновенно и очень тихо заявил Гавейн, почти ложась на стол грудью, чтобы приблизиться к лицу своего подопечного. – Это важно. Глаз с него не спускай, понял. Не прессуй, но пусть не расслабляется.

Гарри кивнул скорее от удивления, чем от понимания. И открыл скоросшиватель.

С колдографии на него смотрел Драко Малфой семилетней давности.

– Гавейн!

– Исполняйте, старший аврор! – рявкнул Робардс и грозно сверкнул взглядом из-под кустистых бровей, прежде чем уткнуться в бумаги, всем видом показывая, что Поттеру лучше исчезнуть из кабинета главы Аврората немедленно.

– Слушаюсь. Разрешите идти? – не менее зло ответил Гарри.

– Идите.

Вот и весь разговор.

И теперь Гарри сидел на лавочке на набережной Темзы, медленно пил пиво и крошил хлебную корку чайкам. Чёрт знает почему, но Поттер любил этих птиц.

Когда содержимое первой бутылки подошло к концу, Гарри достал папку и углубился в чтение личного дела заключённого номер триста семьдесят девять, Драко Люциуса Малфоя. Точнее, с завтрашнего дня уже не заключённого, а выпущенного на свободу за истечением срока исполнения наказания. Только малфоевская свобода была с короткий поводок: ограничение в правах владения магической собственностью, запрет на появление в любой магической части Лондона без сопровождения, шестимесячный запрет на выезд из Великобритании, запрет на использование любой магии на территории Великобритании… Список запретов был длинней полярной ночи. Но самых неприятных вещей во всем этом было две. Первая – куратором Малфоя был назначен он, Поттер. В приказном порядке, который, как известно, не обсуждается. Вторая – старший аврор, а ныне тот самый куратор, изучал колдографию, на которой восемнадцатилетний Хорёк уже в тюремной робе, испуганно смотрел в камеру, сжимая губы, и настроение Поттера падало камнем вниз. Не нужно было быть гением по части определения эмоций, чтобы увидеть панический страх в глазах бывшего слизеринца. Удивительно, как он давил его в себе…

«Драко Люциус Малфой. Дата рождения: 5 июня 1980 года. Чистокровный. Статус на момент ареста: Пожиратель Смерти…»

Да какой он был Пожиратель?! Разменная пешка.

«Приговор Визенгамота: семь лет заключения общего режима с отбыванием в тюрьме Азкабан. Без права на досрочное освобождение».

Общего режима?! Гарри поперхнулся, пиво пошло пеной изо рта, и пришлось срочно нагнуться, чтобы не запачкаться: семь лет общего? Да там же одни отморозки сидели! По десять-пятнадцать человек в камере! Егеря, ворье, мелкая шушера с Лютного… Он вообще Малфоя на руки целиком получит или частями?!

Незаметно махнув палочкой, чтобы убрать следы пролитого пива, утеревшись и проверив себя на наличие пятен, Гарри поморщился, вспомнив процесс над Малфоями. Сначала Люциус: поцелуй дементора. Тот даже не пикнул – сдулся, сдался… Потом Нарцисса: заочно к домашнему аресту и ограничению в применении магии, да и то только благодаря показаниям Поттера. А заочно потому, что Нарцисса Малфой успела сбежать, пока Министерство и Аврорат ушами хлопали, прохлопав таким образом целую битву у Хогвартса, что там говорить про какие-то незарегистрированные портключи…

А потом Драко Малфой. Видимо, его мать сильно рассчитывала на помилование – Хорёк ничего не сделал, в сущности. Да, применял Круцио, но там абсолютно точно было давление и запугивание. Ну, провел в школу Пожирателей – та же история. Дамблдора не убил, Поттера «не узнал»… Он вообще без палочки был под конец сражения! Но Метка была, Круцио были, и судейский секретарь радостно поставил штамп на дело: закрыто. Семь лет как с куста.

Почему все трое Малфоев не ушли, пока можно было, Поттер понять не мог. Но отчего-то очень хорошо представил себе отчаяние миссис Малфой.

Погано было на душе, ой как погано… С чего бы? А вот нате ж вам… 

Дальше шел список взысканий. В первый год Хорьку, видать, хорошо доставалось: предупреждение, карцер, карцер, предупреждение. О, лазарет! Потом опять карцер. Правда, потом почти ничего – видно, и младшего тоже сломало. В характеристике было написано, что заключённый дисциплинирован. 

Малфой? Дисциплинирован?

Ехать не хотелось категорически – знал аврор, как охрана учит порядок соблюдать. До тошноты хорошо знал.

Поттер устало потёр лицо, провел по подбородку – опять забыл побриться, так и борода отрастёт! – и тяжело поднялся, словно новое поручение многотонным грузом давило на плечи.

Он постоял ещё минуту, подкидывая вверх остатки хлеба и наблюдая, как его ловят прямо в воздухе лёгкие на крыло белоснежные птицы. Завтра нужно будет отправляться в Азкабан забирать Малфоя. Нужно двигаться, оформлять кучу документов, смотреть в лицо бывшего школьного соперника и зачитывать права перед отправкой в маггловский мир. Это всё рабочая рутина, привычная и понятная. Непонятно только, какого Малфоя он увидит. Никто бы в здравом уме не поверил, что герой и аврор Гарри Джеймс Поттер банально боится. И зря не поверил бы.

Чайки покричали, понаворачивали круги над его головой, но угощения больше не было, и они улетели дальше по своим чаячьим делам. А Поттер аппарировал домой.

***

В окнах золотился вечерний свет, где-то натужно и сонно прокряхтел Кричер, неразборчиво жалуясь на что-то, Вальбурга делала вид, что думает о вечном и глобальном, хотя просто по-стариковски задремала в кресле. Поскрипывали половицы, на чердаке глухо хлопало незакрытое совиное окно. Гарри поставил на стол бумажный пакет с китайской едой из ближайшего ресторанчика, не глядя кинул на диван мундир, расстегнул рубашку, брючный ремень, вздохнул и улёгся на пол рядом с прямоугольником солнечного пятна. Он наблюдал, как свет понемногу подбирается к его ногам, невесомой улиткой заползает на них, кривится на складках ткани, согревает колени и ступни, ползет дальше, медленно изучая комнату, которую они оба видели уже сотни раз. На полках тусклым золотом сверкнули корешки книг, за окном пронеслась пожарная машина, судя по сирене. Как и этот свет, Гарри постепенно растворялся в одиночестве комнаты, терялся и обезличивался, при этом причудливым образом оставаясь самим собой. Он не спал, но сознание дремало, издалека отмечая звуки и прошедшее время. Прямо над головой Гарри танцевал и извивался в воздухе тоненький кошачий волосок – пару месяцев назад Гермиона просила приютить своего кота. Гарри очнулся и нахмурился, подул на апельсиново-рыжую шерстинку, не давая ей упасть, и плюнул на это дело – ну никак не мог он вспомнить, зачем Герм его просила и почему Живоглоту в Норе не сиделось.

А солнечный луч стал насыщеннее, уже не такой блеклый, совсем тёплый, оранжевый. Он перебрался на стену, на потолок… Скоро совсем исчез, уступив место фонарному свету, который никуда не двигался, никуда не спешил и ничего не хотел. Прямо как Гарри. Поттер знал, что будет болеть спина, чувствовал лёгкий голод, но вставать и не собирался. Совсем. Он вообще ничего не хотел и уже очень давно. «Синдром хронической усталости», – говорила в своё время Джинни. Сам Гарри формулировал гораздо короче: всё херово. Вроде, ничего страшного, а так надоело, да по мелочи, да много… Хотя, может, и усталость. Кто знает? Он даже не мог определенно сказать: то ли рутинное, противно-серое существование породило в груди пустоту, то ли благодаря повседневности и предсказуемости эта пустота ещё не сожрала его изнутри.

Все желания сосредоточились на одном: он мечтал уехать отсюда. Банально и довольно глупо предполагать, что где-то будет лучше только потому, что начнется новая жизнь. Гарри отдавал себе отчёт, что никакой новой не существует, а есть только одна-единственная – твоя, с которой ты сам волен делать всё, что вздумается. Он думал сбежать из этого города, где столь многое напоминало о прошлом, где не осталось ничего, кроме рутинного бесцельного существования. Где даже детские мечты обернулись пустышкой в блестящей обертке. Дамблдор говорил в своё время, что Волдеморт не мог долго находиться в сознании Гарри – чистота его души обжигала Тёмного Лорда похлеще огня. Что ж, теперь на этом огне не удалось бы даже зефир поджарить.

Он хотел уехать туда, где никто не знал Гарри Поттера, где всё пришлось бы начинать с самого начала – разве это не лучший способ узнать, чего на самом деле ты стоишь? Без прошлого, без отвратительного настоящего, без сомнительной и громкой славы. Вот только новая жизнь ему не светила, а светил фонарь с улицы и скорая встреча с Драко Малфоем…


	2. Chapter 2

– Личные вещи, – железный ящик грохнул о стол в окне выдачи, – одежда, – пакет из почтовой бумаги, перевязанный бечёвкой и скреплённый сургучной печатью лёг сверху, – обувь, – близнец пакета криво шлёпнулся рядом, – и распишитесь.

Флегматичный работник склада-архива протянул два экземпляра списка полученного. Поттер быстро черканул подпись в графе «Куратор», сунул один акт в карман, поднял пакеты и ящик и перенёс в выделенную для разговора комнату, водружая на стол, по пути нечаянно задев низко висящую лампу.

Отчаянно хотелось закурить, во рту скопилась горькая вязкая слюна. Вообще было противно настолько, что в идеале всё бросить бы, смотаться домой, наплевав на приказы, встать под душ, хорошенько до красноты растереться мочалкой, смывая противный казённый запах то ли Аврората, то ли азкабанских коридоров. А потом упасть на старый любимый диван и напиться до беспамятства, дезинфицируя организм ещё и изнутри.

Гарри вытянул руку и остановил движение раскачивающегося круглого плафона, мельтешение которого изрядно досаждало. Он сорвал печати, достав из пакетов чёрные брюки, кожаный ремень, чёрную водолазку и ботинки. Положил всё на стол и взялся за ящик. В огромном коробе лежал только один маленький сверток: три галеона, восемь сиклей, десять кнатов, кольцо с головой змеи (серебро, изумруды). Поттер сверился со списком – вроде всё. Отдав ящик обратно и запихав остатки упаковочной бумаги в мусорное ведро, он выглянул в коридор и крикнул даже не глядя:

– Ведите.

Через пару долгих минут послышались шаги, и в дверях показался охранник.

– Входи. Лицом к стене, руки вытянуть.

Малфой вошёл в комнату, низко нагнув голову, не глядя ни на кого. Тут же привычно встал лицом к стене, почти упираясь в неё лбом, широко расставил ноги и чуть согнулся, отставляя назад руки, сведённые за спиной. Охранник подошёл сзади, раздался щелчок снимаемых наручников, но Малфой не шелохнулся, продолжая стоять, как приказано.

– Повернуться, – конвоир оглянулся на Поттера и выразительно посмотрел на вделанные в массивный стол кольца. – Пристегнуть?

– Оставьте, – Гарри поморщился. – Дальше я сам. Давайте бумаги.

Второй охранник, всё это время стоявший в коридоре, передал документы, дождался, пока выйдет напарник, и закрыл дверь, лязгая засовом.

– Садись, Малфой, – Гарри опустился на стул, положил перед собой очередную папку и поднял голову. – Ну? Письменного уведомления ждёшь?

Широкая, застиранная и крепко пахнущая дезинфекционным раствором тюремная роба висела на Малфое мешком. Рукава были коротки, открывая очень тонкие, почти белые предплечья с резко выступающими косточками на запястье и венами на тыльной стороне ладоней. Худая шея со сходящимися нитями сухожилий и чётко очерченным адамовым яблоком. Белые тусклые волосы, собранные в не слишком аккуратный хвост с выбивающимися прядями. Впалые щёки, жёсткие линии скул, тонкий, казавшийся из-за худобы ещё уже и длиннее нос. Такие же тонкие губы с маленькой трещинкой в уголке. И глаза. Льдисто-серые глаза с чёрной точкой зрачка смотрели на Поттера без удивления, без опаски, настороженности, злости. И уж точно не было никакого пустого равнодушия, безжизненности сломленного человека. Малфой улыбался. Улыбался, боггарт его побери! При этом губы не скривились ни на миллиметр.

– Нет, – Хорёк метнул взгляд на нашивки поттеровского мундира, – господин старший аврор, мне не нужно письменное уведомление, – и сел на стул напротив, сложив руки поверх стола так, чтобы их было хорошо видно.

А Гарри всё смотрел, ощущая, как это на самом деле много – семь лет. Малфой был похож на себя восемнадцатилетнего и одновременно не похож. Ещё больше вытянулся, такой же высокий и худой, только теперь не холёный, не изнеженный мальчик. В нём вообще не осталось ничего от того Хорька, каким его помнил Поттер. Но этот новый Малфой неожиданно понравился Гарри, потому что был живым. Опасным, как хищник в надёжной клетке, но живым.

– Мистер Малфой, я назначен вашим куратором… – Гарри перешёл на официальный тон.

– Вот уж действительно сюрприз, – хмыкнул Драко.

– Прошу меня не перебивать. Итак, ваши права и обязанности, – Малфой изобразил на лице заинтересованность, и Поттер, проигнорировав эту гримасу, начал читать: 

– Вы обязаны жить в выделенном вам помещении, на обустройство которого отведено два дня. Через эти два дня вы обязаны выйти на место работы, предоставленное вам министерской службой занятости. Контакты с родственниками, знакомыми и друзьями разрешены только в присутствии куратора. Вы обязаны отмечаться у куратора ежедневно в определённое им время. Вы обязаны докладывать куратору обо всех контактах или попытках контакта с вами лиц, находящихся в розыске, обозначенных Министерством как опасные или особо опасные преступники, или граждан с ограниченными правами, а также находящихся под наблюдением. Всё понятно?

– Предельно, – кивнул Малфой.

– Вам запрещено появляться без сопровождения куратора в магической части Лондона, а также за пределами территории, отведённой вам для проживания и работы. Каждое нарушение будет регистрироваться, рассматриваться малым судом Визенгамота для последующего назначения наказания. Для отслеживания ваших передвижений вы обязаны носить браслет, – Поттер вынул из кармана артефакт, – без права снятия. Это тоже ясно?

– Безусловно. А права? – полюбопытствовал Малфой.

– Что?

\- Вы сказали, что зачитаете мне мои права и обязанности, – словно малолетнему идиоту мягко напомнил Хорёк.

– Вы имеете право подать прошение на выезд с территории Великобритании в любую страну по истечении срока надзора, равного шести месяцам с даты вашего освобождения, – монотонно продолжил Поттер, который точно чувствовал, что казённый язык этой… декларации сводит ему скулы почище лимонной кислоты. Но он обязан был провести стандартную процедуру. – Вы имеете право на личную жизнь и свободу в пределах, установленных вам министерским указом и судебными предписаниями. Также вам положено единовременное пособие. 

– Спасибо, старший аврор, я всё понял.

Насмешка! Чёрт побери, это была самая настоящая насмешка, хотя ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Хорька.

– Здесь вещи, изъятые у вас при аресте. Пока я буду заполнять документы на освобождение, можете переодеться.

Малфой поднялся, забирая свою одежду со стола.

– И, ради Мерлина, побыстрее! – Гарри не удержался. – Меня уже порядком тошнит от этого места.

Ответом ему послужило только красноречивое молчание.

Аврор быстро проставил даты, подпись и расшифровку везде, где того требовал формуляр. Он то и дело кидал взгляды на своего подопечного: Малфой без тени стеснения раздевался. Повернувшись спиной, скинул тюремную рубашку, натянув водолазку и подвернув рукава до самых локтей. Поттер, привычно подмечая детали, успел заметить пару крупных шрамов и ряд позвонков под слишком бледной кожей. Когда пришла очередь брюк, Малфой тоже не стал задерживаться и смущаться, а вот Гарри отвернулся из вежливости.

– Занятно, – произнес Хорёк, глядя себе на ноги. Слишком короткие брюки выглядели нелепо.

– Что не так?

– Брюки малы, старший аврор, как и ботинки. Мне идти в носках или Министерство разрешит оставить казённые ботинки на время?

Поттер махнул палочкой, и брюки удлинились.

– Ботинки надень, я подправлю.

Драко кое-как втиснулся в обувь, расслабленно улыбнувшись Поттеру, когда тот чуть увеличил её в размере. 

– Завтра получишь пособие, и купим что-нибудь из маггловской одежды.

– Спасибо, господин старший аврор. Очень любезно с вашей стороны, – прошелестел голос Хорька, до краев полный едкой иронией.

– Не язви, – буркнул в ответ Поттер

– Простите, господин старший аврор, и в мыслях не было.

Кто бы ему поверил, да только не Поттер!

Уже на выходе из тюрьмы Гарри почувствовал, что его словно отпускает что-то тяжёлое и давящее. У него было ощущение, что он не Малфоя забирает, а они сбегают отсюда вдвоем.

– Прекрати дёргаться и сбавь шаг. Это остаточное влияние, – тихо буркнул Хорёк, подходя к аппарационной зоне. – По идее, на той стороне должно стать легче.

– Ты о чем?

– Настроение, Поттер. Паршивое настроение, давящая тоска и нарастающее раздражение – остаточное влияние магии дементоров, – Драко посмотрел на него и пожал плечами. – Охрана жаловалась, что на них это место хреново действовать начинает, как только они сюда на дежурство возвращаются. Сам не знаю, как ты понимаешь, сравнить не с чем было, но господин начальник Майер, любит раз в неделю толкнуть речь о дисциплине и не раз говорил, что «ему будто в душу насрали». Если у тебя те же очень образные симптомы, то просто подожди.

Гарри только кивнул и стиснул зубы. На выходе он достал из кармана браслет, защёлкнул его на малфоевском запястье и аппарировал, держа того за руку.

***

Они стояли в каком-то проулке, куда выходили задние дворы обшарпанных многоквартирных домов. Накрапывал мелкий дождь, больше похожий на водяную взвесь, за спиной натужно скрипели качели на детской площадке унылого вида. Аврор огляделся и двинулся к угловому дому.

Они поднялись на лифте на восемнадцатый этаж и вышли. От лифтовой площадки тянулся длинный узкий коридор, где лампочки горели через одну, а по обеим сторонам располагалось по семь квартир. Малфой без эмоций рассматривал расписанные стены, шагая за Поттером. И только когда они остановились напротив двери с номером 379, тихонько фыркнул.

– Совпадение просто, – Гарри пожал плечами.

– Как скажешь, – Драко снова отвернулся, оглядывая будущее место жительства.

В квартире была только одна комната, служившая гостиной и спальней, и крошечная кухня. Холодильник там не поместился, поэтому стоял в коридоре, дребезжа старым компрессором.

– Ну, вот… Скромно, но ты уж постарайся привыкнуть, – Гарри наблюдал за осматривающимся Драко.

– Поттер, я почти треть своей жизни прожил в камере на восемь человек и делил одну койку на двоих. Поверь, к этому… дому я привыкну гораздо быстрее.

– Выходить из квартиры можно, из дома – пока нельзя. Оплата жилья за этот месяц вычитается из твоего пособия, потом будешь сам крутиться. Завтра… после обеда, – Поттер взглянул на часы, - зайду за тобой. Получим пособие, купим одежду и что тебе там ещё понадобится. Сегодня у нас четверг, значит, в субботу отправимся знакомиться с твоим будущим местом работы…

– Мы уже не в Азкабане и пока не в Аврорате – говори без канцелярщины, Поттер, я прекрасно понимаю простую человеческую речь. Не разучился, знаешь ли, – на фоне окна силуэт Малфоя казался совсем тонким и каким-то нереальным, словно высокая худая тень вылезла из Мрака в мир живых и любовалась на вид с почти стометровой высоты маггловской многоэтажки.  
– Ладно, осваивайся, а я пошёл. Завтра увидимся.

И Гарри спешно аппарировал домой, словно азкабанские дементоры, холодные и равнодушные, как глаза младшего Малфоя, преследовали его по пятам.

***

Наступив на задники, он, не нагибаясь, скинул ботинки в прихожей, повесил плащ и потопал в свою гостиную. 

– Ты, – презрительно, но без обычного истеричного крика, прозвучало сверху. Гарри посмотрел на портрет Вальбурги Блэк. – Как там мальчик?

– Жив-здоров. Откуда знаете, что я был у него?

Вальбурга не отвечала, строго поджав губы. И только когда Гарри махнул на неё рукой и сделал ещё шаг, продолжила, почти выплёвывая каждое слово:

– Ты будешь его сторожить? – дождалась кивка. – Он последний в роду Блэков. Кстати, племянник твоего обожаемого Сириуса, – тёмно-серые глаза буквально впились взглядом в его лицо. – Надеюсь, хотя бы это мальчику зачтется. Или ваша аврорская свора не успокоится, пока всю чистую кровь не изведёт?

– Никто не собирается трогать вашего Малфоя. Полгода поработает и может валить на все четыре стороны!

– Полгода нужно ещё как-то прожить.

– Раз за семь лет в камере не умер…

– Пошел вон, мерзкая полукровка! – неожиданно взбеленилась Вальбурга. – Ты и подобные тебе должны были сдохнуть! Да лучше бы мой портрет сгорел вместе с этим домом, чем своими глазами видеть, как вы разрушаете всё лучшее в этой проклятой стране! Отвратительные грязнокровки!.. Твари без роду и племени!

Дальше было уже привычно, и Гарри не слушал. Он сел на диван, вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза, борясь со странными приступами тошноты. Под затихающие крики миссис Блэк Поттер лёг, подтянул, насколько было возможно, колени к груди, обхватывая себя за плечи руками в попытке согреться от внезапно накатившего озноба, уткнулся носом в спинку дивана, медленно проваливаясь в сон. Паршивое завершение паршивого дня. Впрочем, дни уже давно не отличались друг от друга, просто сегодня всё было уж слишком дерьмово. Без особых причин. Кажется.


	3. Chapter 3

Из окна, не защищённого никакими, даже самыми дешёвыми шторами, в комнату падал странный свет. Драко встал и посмотрел: на соседнем доме мигала лампочками старая, облезлая реклама, обещавшая невозможное счастье, комфорт и просто жизнь-мечту при покупке какой-то Тойоты. Драко понятия не имел, что это такое, да и интересоваться не спешил. 

Над головой раздавались женские крики, перемежавшиеся мужской бранью и топотом ног. Где-то надрывались басы и ударные, а в ритм им быстро и неразборчиво читал текст грубый голос, и эта какофония выливалась в примитивную музыку, когда наступало время припева с завываниями. Не знай Малфой, что район сугубо маггловский, подумал бы, что где-то проводят ритуал вуду. Хотя кто знает, как изменился мир за последние семь лет? Может быть, теперь и Статут о Секретности силы не имеет – проводи какие хочешь ритуалы, главное, чтобы в тебе побольше маггловской крови было. В идеале, магглорожденный сквиб - бесполезно и убого, зато политкорректно.

Он вернулся на кровать, прижался к стене по въевшейся в плоть привычке: формально опасаться здесь было некого, но как-то спокойнее, когда у тебя спина прикрыта, а дверь перед глазами. Лежал, смотрел на прыгающие тени, на голые стены, обклеенные бумажными обоями в цветочек, на грязно-белое пространство потолка с трещинами и парой швов, на тускло поблёскивающий пол и не мог заснуть. 

У них был такой хороший план, всё было оговорено, продумано до мелочей!.. Только вот теперь не было никаких «мы», а был один Драко, который не умел жить среди магглов и в лучшее-то время, не то что после семи лет в чёртовом каменном мешке.

Безвыходных положений не бывает, и нынешнее таковым не являлось, но… Но. 

Повезло, что дали Поттера. Значит, есть ещё шанс, пусть мизерный, но шанс продержаться шесть месяцев: всё-таки грифф и герой - вряд ли он уж настолько сильно ссучился. Если только в противовес поттеровской опеке не запихнут на такую работу, которая сведёт Драко в могилу гораздо раньше.

Все проблемы по мере поступления. Завтра явится бравый аврор, поведёт за пособием, потом перекусить, одежда… Можно будет быстренько прицениться: вдруг есть шанс, что оставленные Драко деньги, которые были с ним во время ареста, менять не понадобится. Потратиться он всегда успеет.

Желудок свело уже привычной болью – организм привык к режиму, приспособился, дисциплинировался, несмотря на то, что еда в тюрьме была откровенно дерьмовой. И это ещё Драко повезло питаться лучше остальных.

Вот в чем проблема – нужно привыкать жить самому. Больше никто не разбудит, пусть и криком, никто не принесёт еду, пусть и плохую, никто не будет решать за него, пусть и неверно. Относительная, но это свобода. Придется оставить и забыть все привычки, приобретённые за семь лет заключения, приспособиться под новые правила, заново сродниться с одиночеством. И никто не подскажет, какими эти правила будут. Конечно, Малфой готовился к этому, предполагал, но одно дело думать и представлять в теории, другое – осуществлять на практике.

Он встал, снова замирая у окна, невидящим взглядом упираясь в чью-то обшарпанную мечту в обрамлении дешёвой иллюминации.

Смириться и ждать. Драко успел возненавидеть даже сами слова – «смирение» и «ожидание». Чаша терпения переполнялась, грозилась выплеснуться через край после самой малой капли. Но он стискивал зубы, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, страхи, оставляя только злость в ответ на тоскливое отчаяние, безнадёжность и желание лечь и больше никогда не вставать. В этом и был главный секрет малфоевской живучести: здоровая злость, поднимавшая голову в самый последний момент, кривившая губы в улыбке-оскале и демонстрировавшая всем желающим средний палец – хрен вам!

«Молодец, сын», – невесомо повисают в воздухе несказанные слова. Или сказанные, но так давно…

Драко усмехнулся в темноту: да, он молодец. Он помнит.

«Страх – это хорошо, мальчик. Перестаёшь испытывать страх – значит, сходишь с ума».

Драко испытывал, ловко маскируя сбившееся дыхание за ухмылкой, дрожащие руки – за перекатывающейся на костяшках монеткой. Ух, как хорошо режет заточенная о камень монета! Но это на крайний случай, как учили. По большей части хватало взгляда, слова, совсем не радушной улыбки – теперь-то Драко стал похож на отца, как и мечталось в детстве.

Он вспомнил другое лицо, нарочитую театральность жестов, блестевшую в обманчиво-ленивых руках заточку и шутовскую позу, приглашающую перерезать горло первому желающему быстро и почти безболезненно. Злой Арлекин, буффон, опасный убийца и очень умелый любовник. Скабиор как из позапрошлого века вышел – Фанфан-тюльпан, улучшенная версия. Можно было восхищаться практически бесконечно.

«Улыбайся, мальчик. Помнишь: весь мир – театр? Будь хорошим актёром, мальчик, и может быть, я ещё успею сыграть роль шута при твоем дворе».

Чёртов романтик! Ты всегда был чёртовым романтиком, Скабиор… 

Вот Малфой и улыбался через силу и старательно сдерживаемые слёзы, глядя в ночь и видя что-то только своё. За спиной отчётливо ощущалось присутствие двоих дорогих ему людей: отца – гордого, независимого, всесильного, красивого и неприступного; и Скабиора – хитрого, безжалостного, романтичного и опасно дружелюбного. 

Нет, Драко не сошёл с ума. Ему просто необходим был кто-то рядом, чтобы забыть о леденящем страхе, окончательно прогнавшем сон.

***

После обеда Поттер, как и обещал, был уже у Малфоя в квартире. Тот обнаружился на кухне – сидел за столом, забравшись на шаткий стул с ногами, ел печенье и запивал водой.

– Привет.

– Доброе утро, господин старший аврор. Докладываю: на улицу не выходил, правил не нарушал, контактов с подозрительными лицами не имел, – Малфой посмотрел на Поттера. – Разрешите вопрос?

– Слушай, не паясничай. Давай договоримся: ты со мной по-человечески, я с тобой нормально, – Гарри сел на соседний стул, чувствуя, что тотальная усталость никуда не делась за ночь и первую половину дня. Заболел, что ли?

– По-человечески? Это меня устроит, Поттер. Тогда позволь поинтересоваться твоим самочувствием? Ты уже кушал?

– Малфой, ты можешь ближе к делу? – разозлился аврор.

– Могу. Если тебе тоже приходится добывать жалкое пропитание жалкими методами, то я готов поделиться с тобой скудным завтраком, по-человечески тебе посочувствовав, как собрату по несчастью. Видишь? – он придвинул к Гарри бумажную салфетку с кружочками печенья. – Я утром помог поднести сумки от лифта к дверям квартиры своей соседке, миссис Нгалу, чьи достопочтенные предки родом из Западной Африки служили в приличных домах, где, судя по всему, и подхватили склонность к милосердию и благотворительности. За труды меня угостили домашней выпечкой. Если бы я имел возможность выйти на улицу, то, вполне вероятно, переводя ровесниц миссис Нгалу через дорогу, поднося чемоданы и утешая страждущих, я бы заработал и на стакан молока… Но, увы мне, – за грехи ограничен в перемещениях. Потому интересуюсь: мне по-человечески положено кушать, или я не заслужил ещё? 

Поттер едва не чертыхнулся вслух: вчера он совсем не подумал о том, что Малфой остался без маггловских денег. Да даже если бы и с деньгами – выходить ему, пока он не отметился в Министерстве и не приступил к работе, нельзя.

– Извини, зарапортовался.

– Нормально всё, аврор. Не переживай, я добыл себе еду, как видишь. За сутки от голода умереть весьма проблематично. Но даже если бы умер, верь, своё пособие я завещал бы тебе! 

Малфой встал и вышел, зашуршал чем-то в комнате. А Поттер сидел и боролся с желанием послать всё куда подальше. Вообще всё. 

– Пошли, аврор, я готов. Не будем тратить твоё служебное время больше необходимого. И, кстати, можно уже сегодня посетить место моей будущей работы во благо общества?

– Если так приспичило, то можно.

За весь день они почти ни слова не проронили. Отметившись в министерском отделе занятости, Малфой получил пособие и без лишних вопросов пошёл за Поттером дальше. А Гарри понятия не имел, с чего начать. Поэтому они добирались до района, где теперь жил Хорёк, обычным маггловским транспортом, потолкавшись в метро и на автобусе, перекусили в маленькой забегаловке печёной картошкой, сэндвичами и отвратительным кофе. А когда Драко в дешёвом магазине обзавёлся джинсами, кроссовками, футболкой и спортивной курткой с капюшоном, Поттер и вовсе потерял связь с прошлым – это был совсем не Малфой, а просто парень, каких на улицах пруд пруди. Если бы не взгляд. И внешность – в этих районах жили в основном негры, индусы, пакистанцы. Драко тут был как бельмо на глазу.

– Тебе определили место работы в пабе, – Поттер кивнул на бумаги. – Ты что, готовить умеешь?

– Заключённым не полагается комфорт, аврор, поэтому нас перевоспитывали трудом. Заодно и экономили знатно. На азкабанской кухне эльфы отсутствуют, естественно, так что повара, уборщицы, посудомойки и прочее – сплошь сознательные граждане из числа «сидящего персонала». А начальник тюрьмы считал себя гурманом – любил хорошо покушать. Думаешь, много там знающих, что такое приличный обед? Я представлял, что приготовить, а как – дело десятое, всё пришло с опытом, – Малфой посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. – Вам, что, на обучении ничего про тюремные порядки не рассказывали? Тогда запоминай, Поттер, что самое лучшее место – это кухня. Тепло, временами сытно, положение бесконвойника и ещё парочка плюсов. Не переживай, господин старший аврор, я не подведу, оправдаю и… что там ещё должен? Всё сделаю в лучшем виде!

***

– Задержись после летучки, – как бы невзначай обронил Робардс, когда Гарри зашёл к нему в кабинет.

Вот Поттер и ждал. Сидел, вполуха слушал чужие доклады, обменивался ничего не значащими взглядами и дежурными полуулыбками с другими аврорами и думал о прошедшем дне.

Паб со странным названием «Труба» держал толстый, бородатый и при этом лысый, как коленка, маггл средних лет, у которого дочь училась на третьем курсе Хогвартса, а потому Дэвид Лири был прекрасно осведомлён о магах. Драко он оглядел с головы до ног, хмыкнул и повёл на рабочее место: показывал, где что лежит, как работает плита и духовка. После осмотра они вернулись в зал, и шеф заявил, что в холодильнике есть стейки и овощи, а потому через пятнадцать минут хорошо бы всем троим поужинать. Лично мистер Лири любит медиум с гарниром.

Драко кивнул и молча пошёл на кухню. Жестом фокусника достал из куртки бандану, покупку которой Гарри, видимо, не заметил, повязал на голову, убирая волосы, отыскал фартук и принялся за дело. Дэйв о чём-то болтал, словно бы новичок и вовсе его не интересовал, но когда на барную стойку опустились три тарелки с аппетитно выглядящим мясом и овощным рагу, Лири поднял взгляд на часы, потом надрезал свою порцию, посмотрел на светло-розовый мясной сок, удовлетворённо хмыкнул и заявил:

– Считай, прописался. Сработаемся. Дрейк?

– Дрейк, – согласился Малфой и улыбнулся в ответ.

Поттер прекрасно знал и о тюремных порядках, и о жаргоне, включающем в себя понятие «прописки». Ему было интересно, как поведет себя Хорёк: что расскажет, как расскажет, о чём умолчит. Аврор присматривался, как ему и велели. И то, что он видел, ставило Гарри в тупик.

Малфой был расслаблен, улыбчив, говорил мало, но когда говорил, знакомые ехидные нотки из разговора не исчезали. Хорёк играл первоклассно, но играл – нет-нет, да и прорывался во взгляде страх или опаска. А ещё жесты и неосознанное желание слиться с обстановкой, стать незаметным.

И это не последнее «зачем», крутившееся в голове аврора. С какого вдруг перепуга Гавейн так секретничает с ним о деле Малфоя? К чему этот «особенный» надзор?

Начинала болеть голова, постоянная тупая боль зарождалась где-то за глазными яблоками, разливаясь противным пятном к вискам и лбу… Кого ловил аврор Поттер последние семь лет? Какие дела попадались на стажировке? Какие позже вел сам? Обычный для любого, хоть магического, хоть маггловского мира, криминал: воровство, разбой, грабежи, аферы, мошенничество, убийства, проституция. Вся грязь, вся человеческая мерзость. О каких таких опасных элементах могла идти речь? Всех, кого можно было, под корень выпилили, пачками отправляя на казённые кладбища. Кто успел – давно сбежал или благородно ушёл, что в принципе одно и то же. Так зачем следить за Малфоем?

Поттер прогнал все события этого дня ещё раз: что-то не давало покоя. Что?

– Все могут быть свободны, – голос Гавейна вывел его из размышлений. 

Гарри вышел из кабинета главы Аврората вместе с остальными, но буквально через минуту вернулся.

– Докладывай, что там с Малфоем, – с порога спросил Робардс, как только Поттер прикрыл за собой дверь.

– Забрал, поселил, в занятости отметил, на работу устроил.

– Это всё? – Гавейн поднял голову, прожигая аврора тяжелым взглядом.

– Всё. Что я должен искать, что увидеть? – разозлился Гарри. – Он только вышел, отсидев семь лет. Привыкает, помалкивает, осматривается…

– Ладно, не кипятись, – Робардс устало откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. – Сейчас спокойно, вроде. Висяков у тебя нет, так что… Ты покрутись рядом с ним немного. Вроде как от скуки. 

– Скажи мне нормально, в чём дело?

– Ты же помнишь, сколько народу убежало за границу вместе с деньгами. Они там не бедствуют, но и положение дел их тоже не устраивает. А он здесь один из последних, Гарри, сам понимаешь. Я не хочу через полгода обнаружить заговор недобитых Пожирателей. Последи, – выражение лица шефа приобрело отеческие черты.

– Понял, всё понял, Гавейн, – как можно честнее ответил Поттер. – Я могу идти? Намотался и, кажется, простудился ещё…

– Иди уже. Если что – сразу докладывай.

– Обязательно, – Гарри кивнул как можно бодрее и дружелюбнее, как и положено отлично выдрессированной караульной овчарке.

Уже дома, вытянувшись на кровати, глотая обжигающий терпким жаром виски и глядя в потемневший от времени потолок, Поттер еле сдерживался, чтобы не покрыть всё трехэтажным матом. По мелочи, неуловимо и непонятно, ради какой цели, но врали все: Хорёк, Робардс, скупые данные малфоевского личного дела… А единственное, чего больше не мог выносить герой – ложь. В него больше не помещалось ни капли. И будь он проклят, если не разберётся, что тут творится.

Проваливаясь в тяжелый, как литая наковальня, сон, Гарри вспомнил белые пряди, выбивающиеся из-под банданы, худые руки, ловко орудовавшие ножом, широкую искреннюю улыбку и гарпунную цепкость взгляда. Малфой часто оглядывался… Никчёмная мыслишка, пришедшая на грани сна: зачем Малфой всё время смотрел по сторонам?


	4. Chapter 4

У каждого человека должно быть место, куда ему нужно и хочется возвращаться. Что было у Гарри? Хер в кармане и вошь на аркане. 

Когда он успел потерять чувство дома, а значит, нужности? Идиот… Можно подумать, он его вообще когда-то находил!

Поттер сидел за грубо сколоченным столом на заднем дворе Норы, тянул пиво, пропуская мимо ушей болтовню Рона и Ли Джордана, смотрел на огород, где жирные влажные комья перекопанной земли соседствовали с пожухлой травой и кучками вялой болезненно-жёлтой ботвы. Воздух был холодным и сырым, на потёртой клеёнке тут и там образовались сферы лужиц, Гарри тыкал в них пальцем, прокладывая дорожки, соединяя их в потоки, подобные широкому Нилу или Дунаю, которые плевали на географию и свергались с края стола Ниагарским водопадом. Поттер был местечковым таким богом, создавая воду и сушу одной левой, и всё это в день седьмой, предназначенный для отдыха.

Он не хотел здесь быть. Не хотел идти на Гриммо, не хотел в Нору и уж тем более, не хотел в Аврорат. У бравого аврора так и не случилось дома, а потому он всё чаще мечтал вернуться на Прайвет-драйв, позвонить, дождаться, когда аккуратненькая беленькая дверь откроется, тётя Петунья взглянет строго, подожмет губы, разрешит пройти в свою чистенькую прихожую и поселиться в старом чулане под лестницей. Те проблемы, которые у Поттера были там, в пыльном углу, ни в какое сравнение не шли с нынешними. Он даже сам приварил бы решетки на дверку, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, никакой благонамеренный Фордик не смог прилететь на помощь.

Дом – это не четыре стены с окнами, не крыша и не дверь. Поттер всю жизнь прожил как босяк, потому плевал на все эти условности. Он хотел, чтобы было к кому приходить. Он хотел, чтобы этим «к кому» не оказался паб «Труба» и крохотная квартирка, где за два последних месяца поселились улыбчивый Малфой, новая пластиковая миска с яблоками, светлые шторы и горшок с сансевьерой. (Поттер специально запомнил правильное название – «индийский меч» ему не нравилось категорически.) Почему-то именно там он чувствовал себя человеком. И жил по-человечески. Пусть и всего час-другой.

Вообще, у всех были «обновки», не только у Хорька в доме: у Ли появился небольшой пивной живот, у Рона – залысины. У Джорджа ничего не появилось, зато пропал тремор. Джинни обзавелась пышными формами и командным голосом, Гермиона – тоскливым, нервным взглядом, полным безнадёжности. Гарри сразу его распознал – у самого был такой же, только за очками хуже видно.

Вообще состояние Герм в последнее время беспокоило: она перестала засиживаться на работе допоздна, перестала мелькать в коридорах Министерства, участвовать в разных благотворительных акциях, столь популярных в послевоенные годы. Но при этом Рон жаловался всё чаще, что его жена совсем заработалась и дома-то не бывает. А уж про домашнее хозяйство и вовсе вспоминать не стоило. Гермиона забросила всё и Рона в том числе. И о совместных детях молчит. Понятное дело, друг перегибал палку в своих жалобах. Но вся картина в целом вопила о банальном – любовник. Только вот это была Гермиона – честная до мозга костей, даже во вред себе. Она скорее ушла бы от мужа или отказалась от своих чувств, нежели скрывалась и бегала на тайные встречи. Гарри несколько раз порывался с ней поговорить, но тема была уж больно смущающей, да и друзья уже давно не дети – сами разберутся и решат, что к чему. Он, например, отлично помнил, как противно, когда в твою жизнь лезут без спроса, но с самыми благими намерениями, поэтому молчал. Однако при каждой встрече Гермиона упорно ловила его взгляд, словно хотела удержать, намекнуть…

– Я на минутку, – Гарри прервал Рона, нехотя поднялся из-за стола и пошёл к Мионе, бесцельно наблюдавшей за вознёй садовых гномов. Встал рядом и тоже присмотрелся к вечно бубнящим и снующимся созданиям. – И как у них дела?

– Судя по всему, отлично. Готовятся к спячке, запасаются яблоками, – Герм оглянулась и очень тихо спросила: – Ты теперь куратор?

– Угу, – обсуждать эту новость не хотелось.

Гермиона ещё раз оглянулась, словно бы просто так, положила руку ему на плечо, улыбнулась, всем вокруг показывая, что это обычный разговор двух закадычных друзей. Только глаза…

– Нотт, Гойл, Эйвери, Крэбб, Малфой – все выжившие Пожиратели старшего поколения были приговорены к Поцелую смерти. Суд состоялся через два дня после битвы и был очень коротким. В Азкабане из тех, кто носил Метку, остался только Драко, который чудом выжил на общем режиме. Ты знаешь это лучше меня, – улыбка уже откровенно пугала, потому что взгляд Мионы стал почти лихорадочным, она чуть не мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в плечо Гарри и не отпускала, словно он хотел дать дёру от внезапно начавшегося рассказа. – А где Гойл-младший? Где Теодор Нотт? Боул, Пьюси, Флинт – где?

– Герм, ты же знаешь, что почти все сбежали за границу…

– Гарри, мы живем на острове, но не изолированы от мира! Поинтересуйся, куда могли убежать чистокровные семьи без гроша за душой? – она тряхнула его.

– Почему без гроша-то? С деньгами утекли…

– Как? Как они забрали эти деньги, если гоблины закрыли все отделения Гринготтса после нападения Волдеморта?! Ты знал, что банк начал работу в прежнем режиме только через месяц? Спроси у Билла, какое сумасшедшее количество чеков и векселей пришлось проводить в начале июня и какой аврал был в главном отделении. А ещё задайся вопросом, почему гоблины, зная, кто именно увёл у них дракона и после чьего визита Волдеморт устроил кровавую баню, не предъявили исков никому из нас троих?! А ведь у них логика не человеческая, вывернутая – ты вспомни только баталии насчет меча Годрика!

– Договаривай, – он как бы невзначай приобнял Гермиону за плечи, махнул Рону в ответ на шутку: «Всё никак не смиришься? Она моя жена!» – и повёл по заросшей дорожке подальше от дома. – Так что ты знаешь?

– Полная уверенность и доказательства есть только на четыре случая: состояния Малфоев, Гойлов, Паркинсонов и Ноттов перешли под контроль Министерства, согласно решению Визенгамота. Что там дальше с деньгами – один Мерлин знает.

– Но… ремонт Хогвартса…

– Гарри, – Гермиона устало закатила глаза, – школа создана магией, оборонялась магией и частично восстанавливалась магией! Сколько раз говорила прочитать «Историю Хогвартса», и всё равно без толку… Я кое с кем из Попечительского совета разговаривала, так, по случаю: у них от частных благотворительных взносов отбоя не было! Там и мебель новая, и лаборатории, и библиотеку пополнили. Шармбатон и Дурмстранг тоже в стороне не остались, помогали. А стены замка затянулись, как раны, сами, только незначительный ремонт провели, чтобы школа открылась уже осенью, как обычно. Из всех потерь только Выручай-комната, да и то только потому, что там магию сожрал Адский огонь.

– Значит…

– Значит, про деньги можно забыть. Только подумай, сколько их растворилось без остатка! И это в Министерстве. А что потребовали и получили гоблины в возмещение ущерба? Сколько ушло им? Сейфы Блэков, Лестрейнджей, Дамблдора! Гарри, ведь Аберфорт ничего не получил в наследство, кроме дома своего брата! Как и ты – только дом на Гриммо, а где деньги? Ты у Вальбурги поинтересуйся, сколько у них было и в каких ячейках.

У Поттера вдруг закружилась голова, и он остановился.

– Что ещё?

– Кое-кто связался со мной. У них есть сведения насчёт тех, кто успел уехать отсюда после всего. Но я больше чем уверена, что именно с ними произошло, – Гермиона вдруг расслабилась и взглянула на него. – Ведь никому не нужны наследники состояний, которые давно поделены. Ни гоблинам, ни Министерству. Без наследников как-то лучше спится, да?

– Не может быть…

– Cui prodest? Кому выгодно? – Гермиона смотрела на него в каком-то странном оцепенении. – Я передам тебе всё, что смогла найти и что ещё найду, как только со мной опять свяжутся. А пока присмотри за Малфоем получше, хорошо? Только… Гарри, я уеду.

– Надолго? – не понял Поттер.

– Навсегда. На этот раз мир не спасти даже герою, а я не герой, у меня родители. Я просто… просто не могу тут больше, понимаешь? Моим понравилось в Австралии, так что…

– А Рон?!

– Ничего уже нет, Гарри. Давно. Ты зря его не слушаешь, пока пьешь пиво рядом. Послушай – поймешь. А я больше не могу!

Гермиона развернулась и быстро пошла в дом. А на Поттера неожиданно накатила холодная волна паники. Он аппарировал, даже не подумав предупредить об уходе. К его внезапным исчезновениям все привыкли – всё-таки аврорская служба, чего не бывает!

Гарри появился в узеньком тупичке, куда выходила задняя дверь «Трубы» и где стояли мусорные баки паба. Даже не потрудившись дойти до главного входа, чувствуя себя истериком, рванув обитую железом дверь так, словно за ней пожар, Поттер ворвался на кухню, пытаясь отдышаться и загнать заполошно бьющееся где-то в районе горла сердце обратно в грудную клетку. Нет, Драко не удивился, не встретил шуткой, ироничным взглядом, не задал ни единого вопроса. Он только разом осунулся и резко перевернул нож, которым разделывал курицу, лезвием к себе, пряча его вдоль предплечья под закатанный рукав форменной куртки.

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, одновременно понимая, что ни для одного, ни для второго будущее Малфоя секретом не является. И страх в глазах обоих был одинаково сильным, только Хорёк боялся за свою шкуру, а аврор – позволить свершиться подлости ценой в чужую жизнь и тем окончательно потерять себя.

– О, Гарри, ты чего тут? Я не видел, как ты вошёл, – Дэйв крикнул на кухню. – Дрейк, что там с карри?

– Будет вовремя, шеф, – Драко даже не взглянул на Лири, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. – Я сейчас занят, освобожусь минут через сорок, – это уже Поттеру.

– Подожду до закрытия.

Малфой бросил короткий взгляд, кивнул и больше уже не отвлекался. Гарри отдышался, встал с ящика, на который сам не заметил, как плюхнулся, закрыл заднюю дверь на массивную щеколду и вышел в зал.

– Э… Извини, Дэйв, я просто…

– Бывает. Посидишь?

– Посижу. Мне бы пинту тёмного.

И Поттер остался сидеть, медленно потягивая эль. Только расположился он так, чтобы видеть входную дверь и при случае загородить проход на кухню. Ну, или побыстрее попасть туда самому.


	5. Chapter 5

Старую, порядком истыканную мишень для дартса Дэйв хотел выбросить. Драко забрал себе и повесил в комнате.

Музыка, крики пьяных разборок или животного секса, подвывание полубезумного соседа напротив после какого-то галлюциногенного порошка – жизнь в звуках паршивого района продолжалась часов до трёх утра. Потом шла на убыль и замирала, пока к обеду не просыпался сброд, готовый заново пить, драться, курить, трахаться и понемногу умирать от гниения собственных душ. Окружающее было привычно. В камерах было гораздо тише, но также мерзко и мёртво: сонное лихорадочное бормотание, частые похотливые вздохи, надсадный кашель, ругань полушёпотом, перестук игральных костей в самодельном стаканчике, стоны то ли страдания, то ли наслаждения... Драко испытывал больное удовольствие от узнавания – он мог спать, пока не смолкало всё вокруг. Потом ему бы и в голову не пришло закрыть глаза хотя бы на часик, потому что слишком тихо и непривычно пусто. Только вот наркоман возмущал до крайности: что уж он там употреблял, неясно, но выл после дозы тоскливо и жутко, напоминая Малфою оборотней, которых держали в подвальных этажах Азкабана, чтобы те точно не вырвались в полнолуние. Оборотни, может, и не вырывались, а вой просачивался, казалось, сквозь каждую пору в каменной кладке.

Драко слушал и думал, что, возможно, стоит предложить нынешнему соседу альтернативный вариант: неприметный гриб веселушка был неприхотлив и рос практически на чём угодно, лишь бы соли в земле поменьше да место потеплее. Под нарами недостатка в прелой соломе – вполне подходящем грунте для этого паразита – не было, как не было недостатка и в любителях уйти поглубже в себя от реальности. А веселушка и в употреблении много не требовала: сжирал человек горсточку свежачка и дня на три был спокоен и безмятежен, словно Гаутама под деревом Бодхи. По крайней мере, не выл.

«Боевой» арсенал у Малфоя был убог и невелик: три изношенных, старых дротика и два ножа. Но и то хлеб: можно было метать, подходить к мишени, доставая из её деревянного нутра впившееся «оружие», снова отходить и снова метать. Потом попить чая, съесть что-нибудь из принесённого с собой, помыться, постирать, снова побросать дротики. Время, как назло, тянулось удивительно медленно: паб открывался только в одиннадцать, так что, начиная с трёх-четырёх утра, Драко нужно было придумать много вариантов времяпрепровождения. Иначе организм сдавался, засыпал и тогда…

«… за спиной громыхнула дверь и лязгнул замок. Несколько пар глаз принялись следить за каждым его движением. Казалось, что глаз сотни, а паника летучими эфирными маслами распространяется по камере – его беззащитность и слабость против животных в людских шкурах. Душное молчание повисло в воздухе, становясь тяжелее с каждой секундой.

– Здравствуйте, – конечно, Драко был вежливым молодым человеком, но ещё и на память не жаловался. Боггарт его знает, что взбрело в голову старому инспектору, принимавшему в архив его вещи, но, передавая тюремную робу, он вдруг посоветовал: «Зайдёшь – поздоровайся. Сразу же»

– Проходи, – из дальнего угла кивнул какой-то мужик, широкий в плечах, но с очень короткими кривыми ногами, отчего фигура казалась урезанной. – Рассказывай.

– Что рассказывать? – тело стало ватным и слушалось плохо.

– Для начала, как зовут?

– Драко Малфой.

Словно невидимая стрела сорвалась с тетивы, зазвенев в воздухе тонко и зло.

– Малфой? – бугай тут же схватил за руку, выворачивая поблекшей Меткой наружу. Глаза не обещали ничего хорошего, даже быстрой смерти. Ужас кипятком плеснул на натянутые до предела нервы. – Гляньте-ка, меченый!

– Тихо! – с нижней кровати поднимался кто-то, кого Драко не видел за спинами враз ощетинившихся сокамерников. – Я, например, в упор не вижу никакой метки, Тони. И никто не видит! – насмешливый взгляд синих глаз полоснул по лицу. – И постарайтесь не кипишевать: вы мешаете нам с мальчиком разговаривать. Так, мальчик?

– Т-так…

Скабиор улыбался широко и приветливо, тянул за руку на свою кровать, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на скрытое неудовольствие остальных.

– Сиди и не рыпайся. Спать будешь здесь, у стенки. Так спокойнее. И не отходи от меня недельки две, пока эти, – тускло блеснуло лезвие, появившееся в ловких пальцах будто из воздуха, – не угомонятся. Они тут… настырные.

Драко возблагодарил всех известных ему богов за то, что однажды ослушался полубезумную от неудачи тетку Беллатрикс и не только не убил егеря и Фенрира, приведших Поттера в мэнор, но и набрался смелости тихо буркнуть «Энервейт», приводя обоих в чувство на заднем дворе. А потом стало уже не до провинившихся шестерок, когда в мэнор вернулся разгневанный Повелитель.

– Я понял, – выдохнул Малфой, борясь с нервной дрожью изо всех сил. Скабиор уже разговаривал с тем коротышкой, Тони, но слов Драко не разбирал из-за гула крови в ушах и свинцовой головной боли. Когда неожиданно тёплая рука аккуратно стиснула его заледеневшие ладони, он даже не дёрнулся. Это был шанс выжить – он чувствовал всем существом. Цена за жизнь пока была неясной, но отходить от егеря Драко не собирался в любом случае. Все семь лет…»

Сны были разные, но результат один: он просыпался, чувствуя себя так, словно не смыкал глаз уже не первые сутки. Вялый и заторможенный, Драко боролся с ознобом, с трудом дожидаясь, пока вскипит чайник и заварится свежий чай. Тишина давила, а звуки пугали, принимался ныть желудок, болел старый шрам на боку, залеченный наспех, заживший неровно и неаккуратно… Фантомные боли и фантомные страхи бродили по разуму и телу. И чувство одиночества, крепко замешанное на безнадёжности и беззащитности – кошмарный коктейль, отдававший желчно-горьким послевкусием.

Всё было: и обещанные две недели настойчивых попыток отомстить за все неудачи, за десятки лет сроков, за увечья и просто Судьбу-злодейку – это же они, Пожиратели с пижонскими метками, поманили сытостью, вседозволенностью, деньгами… Всем было наплевать, что Малфои сами еле выжили в этой войне, чтобы начать умирать сейчас – отца уже не было, мама пропала, а Драко… Драко в поисках защиты вжимался в спину Скабиора, стараясь согреться и поспать хоть немного, зарываясь носом между лопаток, чтобы не чувствовать слишком резкого смрада от человеческих тел, ощущая, как хмыкает егерь, заводя за спину руку и накрывая его худое бедро.

Скабиор беззлобно и снисходительно улыбался, глядя на растерянного парня из совсем иной жизни, который с трудом усваивал, что поломойка на кухне – престижнее, чем поломойка в коридоре, а то и в туалете. Улыбался, когда полумертвого от холода Драко чуть не вносили в камеру после карцера. Отогревал, растирая ступни и кисти, разговаривал, добиваясь ответов, заставляя думать, не давая сойти с ума от полной потерянности во времени и пространстве после долгих часов на морозе и в темноте, когда смерть переставала казаться делом будущего, становясь настоящим, здесь и сейчас. Улыбался, поигрывая ножом и защищая собственной спиной. Улыбался, когда Драко вернулся из лазарета, за несколько дней до этого так устав от собственной трусости, что при очередной бузе встал рядом, имея всего-то пару хорошо заточенных монет, крепко зажатых между пальцами – так кулак не только бьёт, но и режет, – и получил неслабо. Но до колдомедика дошёл всё-таки сам, на одной только гордости. Скабиор улыбался, легко касаясь синяка на скуле и только затянувшейся раны от чего-то такого же самодельного и острого, как и весь тайный тюремный арсенал. Целовал в темноте спящей камеры, впечатывая улыбку в губы Драко.

Для Малфоя это было единственной любовью, которую довелось испытать в жизни, но он прикрывал спину егеря, уже не задумываясь и не сомневаясь. Прикрывал, а не прятался за ней. За семь лет Драко привык чувствовать себя сильным рядом с кем-то, потому тягучие, как смола, сны, заставлявшие его снова и снова возвращаться назад, в душные камеры, в холодный карцер, словно бы кричали о потере.

«Держись, мальчик. И играй».

Драко улыбался и кидал нож в мишень.

«Ты молодец, сын».

Да, папа…

***

Драко пожаловаться не мог: работа была, распорядок был, а с мучительной бессонницей можно обвыкнуться. Человек вообще ко многому привыкает, даже к страху – смириться с ним гораздо легче, чем кажется.

Когда он вышел на смену, у них с Дэйвом состоялся короткий разговор, в котором Лири без давления и намеков прямо заявил, что ему, в принципе, всё равно, за что Малфой сидел, лишь бы в пабе было тихо. Драко пообещал, что проблем от него не будет. Дэйв кивнул, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались. Это уже позже Малфой узнал, что Лири тоже многое повидал, а по молодости успел и посидеть. И если бы не жил тут с рождения да не имел связей кое с кем, выжить и даже открыть дело в районе, где «полно взрывных чёрных, хитрожопых узкоглазых и пакистанцев с их понтами», было бы почти нереально. Так что привыкать к новому не пришлось: здесь обитала та же человеческая стая, только её территория была отделена не каменными стенами, а условными границами на карте города. А вскоре шеф и вовсе проникся к нему симпатией, когда выяснилось, что его дочка учится на Хаффлпафе, а у Драко там кузина училась (при этом он умолчал о реальных отношениях с Тонксами – дело прошлое, подробности лишние), да и вообще – «отличный факультет». С женой Лири был в разводе, поэтому многого не знал насчёт волшебников, хотя он в ребёнке души не чаял, помогал всем, чем мог, и регулярно получал от дочки письма из школы. Так что Драко в общих чертах рассказывал ему о Хогвартсе, хвалил хаффлпаффцев и даже не сильно кривил душой при этом. Дэйв был рад понимать свою дочурку чуточку лучше, словно Малфой каким-то образом их связывал.

Кроме него и Лири в пабе работала ещё и официантка: Сью было двадцать восемь, но выглядела она на тридцатник с «хвостиком». Её откровенно не интересовали ни Дэйв, ни Драко, ни посетители. Она только и болтала, что о своем безработном парне, который только пил и «безобразничал». Жаловалась и злилась на то, что он сбежал к очередной шлюхе, а через неделю уже рассказывала, какой он романтик, и строила планы на совместное будущее с покупкой пусть и подержанной, но машины. Видимо, для Сью рекламная Тойота тоже была воплощением рая, но Драко никогда не уточнял. В общем и целом, Сьюзан была неплохим человеком, а откровенная глупость и ограниченность не мешала ей носить тарелки и передавать заказы на кухню.

Рутина затягивала, как болото – дом-работа-дом. Драко никуда не ходил, в единственный выходной выбираясь в ближайший супермаркет, купить самое необходимое и назад. Жалования вполне хватало на всё, учитывая, что на питание он практически не тратился – кухня тёпленькое местечко не только в тюрьме. Так что за два месяца полусонной, как могло показаться со стороны, жизни он вполне освоился с ролью такого же, как все вокруг, середнячка, существующего непонятно зачем и для чего. И только один раз поверхность болота всколыхнулась, показывая, что Малфой вовсе не впал в летаргию. 

Он выносил мусор, запихивая огромный чёрный пакет в высокий бак, когда его окликнули – как любого новенького, местное быдло решило его «прощупать». Нет, Драко не испугался этих троих – в узком тупичке драться с ним смысла не имело: им не развернуться, а за спиной Малфоя была спасительная дверь паба. Да и старый деревянный ящик, служивший Сью, сбегавшей сюда покурить, табуреткой был достаточно крепким и тяжелым, чтобы пару голов отправить в заслуженный нокаут. Впрочем, дело решилось быстро: вышел Дэйв и напомнил, что он тут тоже не пальцем деланный, а если молодняку скучно, то есть разные варианты для развлечений. Промямлив, что они, дескать, не знали, что этот Снежок работает на Лири, так что «всё без проблем, брат», троица смоталась. Малфой покивал в ответ на заверения Дэйва, что теперь все будут в курсе и к Драко не сунутся, вернулся на кухню, устроился в углу между старым холодильником и посудомоечной машиной, вытянув ноги, и прикрыл глаза – шеф не разорялся, если Драко засыпал на рабочем месте, пока заказов не было. Судя по всему, Лири прекрасно знал, что такое бессонница после отсидки. Драко сделал вид, что задремал, а сам пытался успокоиться. Как только прозвучало первое «эй, ты!», он весь внутренне сжался, моментально приготовившись к тому, чего ждал каждый грёбанный день в этой дыре – выживать любым способом. Малфой знал, что за ним должны прийти. Знал и не собирался позволять превратить себя в жертвенного тельца.

Он делал вид, что спал, давая себе передышку, пока адреналин окончательно растворится в крови, уймётся сердце, и нож, запрятанный в носок на правой ноге, перестанет казаться таким обжигающе горячим.

А потом прибежал Поттер, у которого были совершенно безумные глаза. И Малфой с огромным удивлением понял, что для старшего аврора будущее Драко открылось совсем недавно. Сам-то он думал, что тот в курсе, как же иначе?

Но Поттер вообще был не от мира сего в некоторых вопросах. То есть, Малфой был уверен в этом всю свою жизнь, но сейчас аврор его удивлял ещё больше. Он приходил вечерами в паб, ужинал, дожидался, пока Драко закончит работу, провожал до дома и иногда заходил, пил чай, молчал и уходил. Молчание стало вообще их фирменным стилем, если можно так сказать. Говорить, в сущности, было не о чем, но и тишина между ними не была в тягость. 

Драко не любопытствовал, зачем Поттер тратит столько времени на его персону – пришёл бы, отметил, проверил уровень гражданской ответственности подопечного и мог быть таков. Но аврор вопросов не задавал. Ну, если только спрашивал после приветствия: «У тебя всё в порядке?». Драко кивал или отвечал односложно, и Поттер уходил болтать с Дэйвом или Сью, смотря кто из них был свободен.

Первое время Малфой просто наблюдал за своим куратором, стараясь не показывать удивления. Потом стало уже любопытно. А сейчас привык. И даже был рад, когда Поттер оставался, заваривал чай, пока Драко мылся после рабочего дня. Видимо, аврору запал в душу случай с печеньем миссис Нгалу, поскольку он регулярно приносил с собой пакет с какой-нибудь выпечкой. Драко сильно подозревал, что это кулинарные шедевры из рук кого-то из Уизли, но вопросов не задавал, не кривился презрительно и от угощения не отказывался. А непредсказуемый Поттер допивал чай, мыл за собой кружку и аппарировал, коротко попрощавшись. 

Кстати, появление на малфоевской кухне второй кружки кричаще жёлтого цвета с синими ирисами по бокам он принял без комментариев. Только ухмыльнулся. Драко в ответ и ухом не повёл. В один из выходных он цапнул эту уродинку у кассы, где сваливались никому не нужные, чуть не до пенни уценённые товары. Для Поттера самое то: и внимание, и недорого.

Конечно, без самоедства не обошлось: Драко грыз себя за слабость, ощущение спокойствия и безопасности пока Поттер шуршал на кухне, стуча посудой и разливая чай. Представить, что именно Золотой Мальчик будет тем «карающим мечом» ссучившегося Министерства, было трудно. То есть такую версию Драко не отметал, но тогда… тогда у него шансов просто не оставалось. А ещё почему-то было невероятно обидно думать, что Герой такая же дрянь, как все. И за эти инфантильные мыслишки Драко тоже себя не хвалил. Но, рассудив, что его терпеливость по отношению к присутствию аврора может быть трактована как обычное послушание, что в отчёте Робардсу будет выглядеть уместным и только на руку Малфою, он успокоился. Вполне подходящее прикрытие. А так… Пусть сидит.

Но сегодня был совсем другой день, будто что-то выбивалось из монотонного ряда прошедших двух месяцев. Поттер не стал заморачиваться с прогулкой до дома: просто завёл Драко в подворотню и аппарировал сразу в квартиру, первым заходя в комнату, потом на кухню, и всё это время старательно прикрывая Малфоя спиной и держа за руку. Драко без слов вырвал ладонь из поттеровской хватки, как только аврор успокоился насчёт возможного чужого присутствия в доме, и как всегда отправился в душ. Когда он вышел, на столе уже стояли чашки с чаем, правда, сегодня без печенья или пирога, хотя Драко было не до вкусностей, и он предпочел бы что-нибудь покрепче. Да и сам аврор не отказался бы, судя по его лицу.

Они сидели, делали вид, что крайне поглощены чаепитием, и ни один из них не знал, как начать разговор. К слову сказать, Малфой и не стремился говорить первым.

– Буду забирать тебя из «Трубы» и аппарировать сюда. Так надежнее – исключим обратную дорогу, – аврор не поднимал голову, хмурился и говорил тихо, словно стесняясь повысить голос хоть ненамного.

– Тебе это зачем? Всё это.

Руки Поттера, суетно крутившие чашку, замерли на мгновение, он пожевал губы, поднял взгляд – решительный и очень твёрдый:

– Надо. Четыре месяца мы как-нибудь продержимся, а потом ты отсюда уедешь. В любом случае, – он смотрел так, словно хотел сказать «Легилименс» и основательно покопаться в голове Драко, – там у тебя есть, где укрыться?

Он не уточнял, где «там», не спрашивал о планах, и Малфой неопределенно пожал плечами – варианты, конечно, были, но теперь… Впрочем, Поттеру об этом знать ни к чему.

– Давно в курсе?

Драко чуть не рассмеялся, таким неожиданно наивным оказался этот вопрос.  
– Последних года три или четыре, – он не стал особо распространяться, откуда и как узнал. Аврору нужно будет – выяснит.

– Кто?

Вопрос упал цельнолитой наковальней.

– Подумай ещё раз, Поттер. Шансов у меня немного, но есть. А вот ты рискуешь всем.

– Кто хочет до тебя добраться, Драко?

Малфой не ответил, он только смотрел в злые глаза аврора, готового немедля рвать и метать в справедливой ярости. Чёрт его знает, какие там счёты оказались у Поттера к своим, но самое важное то, что они по-прежнему остались для него «своими». А Малфой был чужой. И он промолчал.

Гарри вскочил так резко, что, будь кухня чуточку больше, стул обязательно бы упал, а так только противно скрипнул ножками по полу да глухо стукнулся спинкой о стену.

– Поттер!

Аврор остановился в прихожей словно вкопанный. Драко поднялся, легко подхватил забытый на кухне плащ и шагнул к Поттеру. Крепкими пальцами Гарри, как клещами, схватился за запястье и притянул Малфоя чуть ближе к себе.

– Это что?

– Это? – Драко не сразу понял, уставившись, как и аврор, в собственную ладонь. – Ах, это… Это, Поттер, шрамы: пока учился на кухне, все руки себе изрезал. А зелий, чтобы их свести, сам понимаешь, мне никто не удосужился дать. Так что у меня обычные маггловские руки. Потом приведу в порядок, дай Мерлин.

Драко усмехнулся, посчитав тему исчерпанной, но Поттер руки не отпускал, большим пальцем наглаживая полукруг, чуть корябая кожу твердой заусеницей у самого ногтя. Вид у аврора был отрешённый, словно он погрузился в себя.

– Приведёшь, обязательно приведёшь… – он будто проснулся от собственных слов, как-то потерянно и недоуменно посмотрел на их сцепленные руки, резко отстранился и исчез с тихим хлопком.

А Драко остался стоять, держа свои ладони одну в другой. Без палочки, всем чужой и преследуемый, теперь под защитой полубезумного Поттера. Снова шанс? Малфой улыбался. Без наигранности, без фальши. Просто улыбался, сам не замечая этого.


	6. Chapter 6

У Гермионы тени залегли под глазами, в самих глазах тоска, а в движениях рук отчаяние. Герми похудела и юбка на талии собирается складочками под тонким пояском. Чёрта с два она боится, уж Гарри-то знает! Только есть вещи похуже страха. 

Они сидели за столиком в крошечной кафешке маггловского парка развлечений. Вокруг детский писк, очереди за хот-догами и сладкой ватой, семейные пары и воскресные папы с растерянно-обязательными улыбками на лице.

\- Мне иногда кажется, что самое время попроситься в Мунго. А лучше обратиться к старому доброму психоаналитику, - в словах Гермионы сквозили злость и немного печали. – Может, это возраст? Посттравматический синдром? Невроз? Недотрах?

Гарри молчал, изумлённый тем, что именно он слышит и как Герм это произносит.

\- Посмотри: дети, радость, атмосфера праздника. А мне всё кажется натужным и фальшивым, словно поражённым бубонной чумой. И весь мир такой, и всё это – пир на костях.

\- Миона…

\- Прости. Я правда устала… Но скажи, ты умирал за это? Мы об этом мечтали, когда тряслись в палатке и носили тот чёртов медальон?..

\- Тише, тише… Ну ты что? – Поттер придвинул к ней поближе своё пластиковое кресло и принялся гладить по плечам.

\- Что… Истерика! – Герми острым подбородком упёрлась ему в плечо, почти касаясь губами уха. – Тео Нотт был убит пять лет назад в Брюсселе. Маггловская полиция, естественно, не смогла установить личность убитого и причины смерти, что главное. Он просто шёл и вдруг мгновенно умер. Маркус Флинт уехал в ЮАР и там тренировал школьную команду по квиддичу. Каких-то восемь мальчишек! Кома, два года. Официальное заключение – попадание бладжера в затылочную часть головы. Но почему-то никто из ребят этот день не может вспомнить. И так целый список мёртвых и недееспособных. Там не только слизеринцы, есть и райвенкловцы и даже шотландец-дурмстранговец. А ещё списки недвижимости, отрывочные сведения о счетах и переведённых средствах... Благотворительные фонды, появляющиеся как грибы после дождя! Я уже неделю хожу по нашему с Роном дому и думаю: на чьей крови он построен? Кого отправили в кому или убили Авадой, чтобы потом Министерство щедро одарило героев войны? Это гангрена – нельзя вылечить, можно только ампутировать.

\- Куда ты дела документы? – Гарри не был уверен, что сможет это произнести из-за внезапно пересохшего горла, как от страха. Но голос не подвел. Поттер, как оказалось, вообще многое мог: говорить речи, давать интервью по указке Кинга, закрывать глаза на всякое разное, когда никто не просит напрямую, но и так понятно…

\- Сегодня отправила совой тебе на Гриммо. Ты же закрыл дом, как говорил?

\- И камин запечатал. Теперь туда только со мной можно попасть. Ты молодец, - он поцеловал её в лоб, отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, - молодец! 

\- Шутишь? – она нервно усмехнулась. Гарри хотел сказать что-то ещё, может, что-то утешительное, ласковое, но посмотрел на красные от бессонницы глаза и умоляющий взгляд, и решил, что нужно дать ей выговориться. Хотя бы раз прислушаться к правде, чего, кажется, давно уже не делал. - Отдел магического правопорядка - когда я успела туда попасть? Подскажи, лично я не знаю. Сначала домовики и кентавры, потом… - она оглянулась, - проекты по внедрению маггловских технологий в мир волшебников. «Это хорошее место для начала работы, мисс Грейнджер! Это прекрасная должность, где найдётся применение всем вашим талантам! Это карьера, миссис Уизли – собственный проект!» Собственный? Жди! Старая задумка Артура, дополненная Перси, который изо всех сил рвался обратно к кабинету Министра и потому делал что угодно, лишь бы работать там, хоть тушкой, хоть чучелком. А про моё заявление насчет Отдела Тайн все забыли – заваливают работой, проектами, общественными обязанностями, лишь бы я не совалась туда больше. Я молодец?! О да, Гермиона Уизли оказалась такой послушной девочкой – сидит в своем мирке, играется в бумажки… И Рон туда же: «Ты же всегда хотела защищать домовиков!» Правда, мне далеко не четырнадцать лет, но кого это волнует? Сиди, девочка, пока большие дяденьки будут делить чужие деньги. Кушай сытно и спи сладко.

Она потянулась за стаканом воды, в котором давно уже растаял лёд.

\- Биллу предлагали новую должность в Лондоне. Он отказался, сказал, что не хочет отдалять Флёр от родителей, да и климат, мол, во Франции лучше. Чарли носа сюда не кажет из заповедника, а вот к брату приезжает часто. Оба старших Уизли всегда были себе на уме и чуточку сообразительней остальных. Невилл успешно делает вид, что всё отлично, несмотря на то, что деятельной Августе очень и очень доходчиво объяснили, что заслуги чтут, но более в обостренном чувстве справедливости миссис Лонгботтом не нуждаются. Знаешь, почему про Августу вспомнили? МакГонагалл после войны настоятельно рекомендовала подругу в Визенгамот. Минерва, кстати, теперь тихо сидит в школе, детишками занимается и не мяукает – тоже… объяснили. 

Снова помолчали. Гарри нечего было сказать на это, а Гермиона, кажется, успокаивалась.

\- А что Рон?

\- Торгует, пьёт с Джорджем пиво после работы, жалуется, что я не сижу дома, не готовлю и вообще не похожа на его маму. Ронни заводится с пол-оборота, если заговаривает о войне: мол, всех нужно было дементорам сдать, а то живут, нахлебники, на наши налоги. На любое возражение у него один аргумент: «А Фред? А Колин Криви? А Люпин и Тонкс?» Да-да… Только они умерли, а нам жить! И жить хотелось так, чтобы душа не болела, - Гермиона отвернулась, глядя на мальчишек лет пяти, которые кормили карпов в крошечном декоративном пруду. – Я в отпуск ездила в Канберру к папе с мамой. Когда пришло время возвращаться, тут и поняла: всё, я сдаюсь, больше не могу и не хочу.

\- Герми…

\- Можно, наверное, устроить революцию. Так, гипотетически предположим, что это удастся, нам поверят и за нами пойдут. Установим собственную деспотию. И что? И ничего. Мёртвых не вернёшь. А если разоблачить тех пауков, кто захапал себе всё добро, то обычные люди разуверятся в любой власти. Понимаешь? В любой. Значит, и в нас тоже. Но главное, не бывает революций без жертв, а я больше не хочу… Наверное, тогда нужно было сразу из школы идти в Министерство – ранеными, в крови, в пыли и копоти… Пусть бы они увидели, что мы не дети, что мы - сила. А так… Нам хотелось, чтобы война закончилась – они так и сделали: торжества, похороны, справедливые суды, мирная жизнь. Зло наказано, Добро вознаграждено. Волдеморт был хотя бы безумцем и идейным убийцей, а эти хуже: они только ради денег и с абсолютно трезвым расчётом. Их много, одним «Экспелиармусом» не обойдёшься! Знаешь миф о гидре? Геракл срубал одну голову, на её месте вырастали две… 

Вокруг них бурлила шумная маггловская жизнь, теперь совсем мало отличающаяся от Косой Аллеи. Конечно, в обычных витринах сувенирных лавочек не летали игрушечные мётлы, не появлялся с треском и искрами кролик из огромной шляпы, как над магазином Уизли, по улицам не ходили вперевалочку гоблины, но… Но Косая аллея омагглилась, почти перестав быть чудной и чудной. В каком-то шальном порыве, ополчившись на традиции, на свою уютную старомодность, маги всё больше и больше перенимали у магглов, теряя сказочность. И дело не только в том, что Гарри смотрел на мир взрослыми глазами. И не в том, что, как аврор Поттер лучше других знал изнанку этого мира. Дело было в ощущении расставания – нечто ценное, что не измеришь никакими величинами, уходило из жизни волшебников. Это было уже не обновление, не пресловутый «свежий ветер». Это была потеря.

\- Как там Малфой?

\- Он знает, что его ждёт. Не сказал, откуда, не сказал вообще ничего конкретного, но знает, - Гарри вздохнул и продолжил. – Я не хотел брать его дело. Думал, что это же Хорёк… а он другой совсем. Представляешь, улыбается, работает на кухне, разговаривает с магглами и… Правда, ехидство никуда не делось, а я чувствую себя идиотом, потому что мне приятно его слушать. Хотя, честно сказать, мы почти не разговариваем, - он повернулся к ней. – Не знаю, как быть. Я же не могу сидеть рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки! Что если, как с Флинтом: несчастный случай на кухне, и ни бармен, ни официантка ничего не смогут вспомнить? И ещё я не могу понять, зачем Гавейн так настойчиво просит следить за Малфоем? Если убирают наши, то зачем мне его не просто курировать, а чуть ли не охранять по просьбе самого Главного аврора? Если шеф в курсе и так сопротивляется, то, может, ещё не всё так плохо?

\- Ты думаешь, что Робардс защищает Малфоя?

\- Не знаю. И пока выводов делать не буду.

\- Возьми отпуск, Гарри, - Гермиона поднялась. – Ты давно не отдыхал, а так свободное время появится, разберёшься сначала с Малфоем, потом с Гавейном. Подумаешь, полистаешь документы.

\- Так и сделаю. Ты домой? Давай провожу.

\- Не нужно, - Гермиона покачала головой и поцеловала его в щёку на прощание.

\- Герм… Береги себя.

\- Мы ещё увидимся перед моим отъездом. И спасибо: я тут совсем расклеилась перед тобой, - она смущённо улыбнулась.

\- Эй, это же я! Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою жилетку, - подхватив улыбку и почти весёлый тон, Поттер постарался хотя бы закончить разговор хорошо.

\- Удачи тебе, Гарри. 

Оставшись один, Поттер аппарировал на Гриммаулд-плейс, постоял перед домом, посмотрел на дверь и… ушёл. Порыв отправиться к Малфою он задавил в зародыше: не уверен, что нашёл бы силы просто смотреть в глаза. Нет, он лично ни в чем не виноват перед Хорьком, но знал, что не сможет. Домой? Тоже нет… Не впервые в жизни Гарри хотелось напиться, но, кажется, впервые в жизни он намеренно и сознательно собирался это сделать. И совершенно один.


	7. Chapter 7

Драко ждал до последнего: долго мыл столы и плиту, потом помог Сью поднять и перевернуть стулья ножками вверх, вынес мусор, зачем-то постоял, посмотрел, как Дэйв опускает рольставни, закрывая паб, вяло махнул рукой на прощание и пошёл домой, стараясь не впасть в панику и не побежать. Поттер не появился, и если что-то случилось или героя просто надоумили не светиться в нужный момент, то… То получить Аваду из-за угла нужно хотя бы с минимальным достоинством. Впрочем, Драко решил, что если заметит «хвост», то успеет ещё попетлять по местным закоулкам от преследователей. Всё он понимал про бесполезность этого петляния, – на его запястье авроратский браслет, куда убежишь? - но не идти же на заклание добровольно.

И где носит этого чёртова Поттера?!

До дома, а потом и до квартиры Малфой добрался без приключений. Он подумал, интуитивно чувствуя собственную правоту, что просто так, втихую, из-за угла убирать не будут – если до сих пор не сподобились, то готовят «шоу». Необоснованная уверенность, что сегодня ничего не случится, и при этом внутреннее нетерпение, ожидание чего-то никак не наступающего не давали расслабиться, морозными колючками тревоги кусаясь под кожей.

Не включая свет, Драко распахнул шторы, сел на кухне лицом к двери так, чтобы блики из окна на мгновение ослепляли входящего, тем самым давая несколько секунд форы. Положив перед собой пару ножей – балансировка никакая, оружие из них… смешно и оружием называть, но за долгие часы у мишени, Драко успел приспособиться, - просто ждал, прислушиваясь к знакомым до малейшего писка звукам в доме и на улице.

Каким чудом удержал руку, уже дёрнувшуюся в приступе паники запустить в темноту прихожей нож, Драко не смог бы ответить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Скорее всего, потому, что вместе с резким хлопком, отборным матом и грохотом рухнувшей вешалки в темноте слюдяным отражением мигнули два круглых стекла – очки Поттера.

\- Д-Драко!

Малфой встал, уверенный, что его видно на фоне окна. От удивления слова пока не находились.

\- Драко!!

\- И что ты так кричишь? Тут не каменные стены – сейчас тебя слышно даже у лифта, - Драко наконец-то отмер и вышел навстречу.

\- Люмос! Блядь! Малфой!

\- Люмос мне запрещён. На блядей нет средств. Есть только Малфой, - Драко шагнул в прихожую и тут же скривился – от аврора пахло, как из винной бочки. Точнее, из бочки виски.

\- Ма-а-алфой… - зачем-то именно в его сторону выдохнул Поттер. – Живой, - он пребольно уткнулся лбом в ключицу Драко. – Малфой!

\- Кажется, у тебя странный вид навязчивого состояния – ты всё время произносишь мою фамилию, - Драко как мог удачно подхватил аврора и, преодолевая сопротивление его заплетающихся ног, поволок в комнату.

\- Скажи ещё что-нибудь. Пиздец, да? Дожили: твоё ехидство – самое честное, что слышал старший аврор Поттер за последние семь лет, - кровать под Гарри жалобно скрипнула, но выдержала. – И что я должен был ей сказать? Что она сбегает? Да мне бы следовало билет купить, денег с собой дать и благословить напоследок. Нельзя всю жизнь воевать. Понимаешь? – выдав без объяснения тираду, он задрал голову вверх, жалобно глядя на Драко.

\- Понимаю. Руки подними, - Малфой стянул с Поттера куртку и свитер парой быстрых движений.

\- Я хотел немного выпить, только чтобы в себя прийти, прежде чем к тебе... Уснул, - Гарри досадливо и виновато пожал плечами и завалился на подушку, - бармен растолкал, я глянул – мать! Время-то… Малфой?

\- М?

\- Я испугался! 

\- И это я тоже понял, - желчно буркнул Драко, снимая с Поттера ботинки.

\- Нет, ты не понял! Хуй они у меня увидят, а не тебя! - аврор предпринял попытку встать, ухватился за руку Малфоя, но упал, почти повалив его сверху. – Я посплю?

\- Спи, Поттер. У тебя завтра тяжелый день, - улыбнулся Драко с мстительным удовольствием: Антипохмельного в его насквозь маггловском жилище не водилось, а поводов для так резко полюбившегося Поттером сарказма теперь наличествовала масса.

\- Никуда не уходи, понял? Без меня – ни шагу. Я завтра одной ногой тут, одной там и… в отпуск…

Аврор шумно засопел, без храпа, хмурясь и что-то бормоча. При любых других обстоятельствах Малфой рассердился бы. Но сейчас, глядя на этого… кхм… куратора, он только покачал головой и пошёл на кухню – нужно было оставить воды на прикроватном стуле, пригодится ещё. С души свалился огромный такой валун. Нет, пьяный аврор в его квартире – не гарант безопасности. Но стало вдруг до смешного проще и легче дышать.

Чёртов Поттер…

На холодильнике обнаружилась початая бутылка виски. Драко долго смотрел на неё, словно ждал ответа, потом хмыкнул, прихватил с собой и сел за стол. Стаканов в доме не водилось, поэтому пить пришлось из кружки. Особенной разницы Малфой не почувствовал: не для удовольствия пилось, а просто потому, что давно уже было нужно. Требуемое тепло раздразнило гортань и мягким огненным комком ухнуло в желудок. В романах герои разражаются слезами облегчения в подобных случаях. Ну, так то в романах.

Пережитое напряжение уходило, оставляя дрожь в пальцах и неровное дыхание, и даже алкоголь не помогал избавиться и забыть. Как можно тише он пробрался в ванную комнату, закрыл дверь на щеколду, взглянул в зеркало и скривился – бледный, взгляд испуганный… Драко провёл рукой по лицу, будто стирая страх с кожи, и поморщился: даже не заметил, что от нервов искусал губу - она чуть саднила на паре трещинок. Адреналин зудящими мурашками бегал, казалось, под самой кожей, подначивая сделать хоть что-нибудь: набить морду шумным придуркам в соседней квартире, выйти из дома и бежать, пока не заболят лёгкие, на пределе, кричать до хрипа, разбудить очкарика и…

Малфой очень медленно, специально сдерживая себя, не срываясь в спешку, подготовился и включил душ, выкручивая кран сильнее. Пар заполнял ванную комнату, струи воды били по плечам и спине, жалили горячими укусами почти на пределе терпимого. Разомлевший, слегка задыхающийся, Драко водил по телу скользкими от пены руками, не то лаская себя, не то успокаивая. Возбуждение неуловимо бродило на самой грани. Малфой пытался представить что-то привычное, гарантированно пробуждающее желание, но образы размывались, смешивались, превращаясь в разноцветные пятна. Еле переводивший дух от горячего водяного пара, от жара алкоголя в крови, от нервного истощения, Драко поглаживал полунабухший член, опираясь лопатками о холодную кафельную стену и позволяя воде стекать по лбу, щекам, приоткрытым губам. Он слишком устал ото всего, вообще ото всего. Малодушно хотелось отдаться чьим-то рукам, обманываясь ощущением полной безопасности. 

Душ и медленные бесцельные ласки не сняли напряжение полностью, не оглушили, но сделали всё чуточку более сносным. Притупилась лихорадочная жажда действия. Малфой отдышался, вытерся и вышел.

Фосфоресцирующие стрелки дешёвого пластикового будильника показывали почти половину второго ночи. Кровать занята аврором, да и поздно уже ложиться – не его время. Драко просто сидел, смотрел на мигающие блики света от медленно умирающих неоновых ламп рекламы, слушал затихающую жизнь дома и собственную пустоту мыслей в голове. На языке настырно вертелась давно, казалось, забытая старая похабная песенка про кентавра и русалку.

Он слегка фыркнул, понимая, что это бред, остаточное явление, отходняк. Шрамоголовый что-то в очередной раз глухо промычал. Малфой подумал, что можно попробовать подвинуть это тело и завалиться спать у стенки. Фокус зрения приятно смягчался, чуточку плыл, голова вторила и немного кружилась, тепло и алкоголь подарили лёгкое опьянение. За стеной заворочался, закашлялся Поттер, и Драко, сам не зная зачем, встал и пошёл туда. 

Они столкнулись нос к носу в прихожей.

\- Не спишь? – хрипло и виновато пробасил Гарри, ещё раз прокашливаясь со сна. – Чёрт, прости, я ж твою кровать занял. Давай я лягу на полу – мне нормально будет, а ты поспи хоть немного.

\- Поттер, не суетись. В это время я никогда не сплю. Иди… куда ты там собирался, я пока проветрю и кое-что из вещей возьму.

Но оба продолжали стоять, рассматривая лица друг друга в городских неоновых сумерках.

\- У тебя сегодня всё нормально?

\- Более чем. Когда меня убьют, ты об этом первый узнаешь, аврор, - всё-таки куратор как-никак…

И хотя в крови Гарри тоже ещё бродила достаточная доза алкоголя, а голова кружилась не намного меньше, чем у Малфоя, импровизированный захват он провёл на удивление быстро: Драко даже не пикнул, а широкая квадратная ладонь уже легла на затылок, вторая – зажала рот. Глаза Поттера без очков блестели неестественно и по-кошачьи жутко.

\- Заткнись! – аврор буравил его взглядом секунд пять, почти вплотную приблизив своё лицо. Потом резко выдохнул, расслабляя плечи, утыкаясь лбом в лоб, но не убирая рук. – Помолчи… Никто не умрёт, понял? Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

В принципе, Драко было очень интересно узнать, почему и как Поттер собрался это делать. Но алкоголь разленил его ум, от рук гриффа мягкое тепло растекалось по затылку и дальше вниз по позвоночнику. У Драко не было секса уже больше трёх месяцев, а вот нормального, без спешки, оглядки или опаски разоблачения, чтобы можно было расслабиться и не заботиться ни о чём – вообще никогда. И он не придумал ничего лучше, чем приоткрыть губы, совсем чуть-чуть, насколько позволяла запрещающая ладонь на них, и кончиком языка пройтись по жёсткой коже подушечек под пальцами Поттера. В конце концов, если этот аврор не даст убить другим, вполне вероятно, и сам не убьёт. Особенно за такую мелочь.

Гарри застыл соляным столбом, как жена Лота. Как только он почувствовал мокрый, упругий язык на своей ладони, - словно котёнок лизнул - звуки извне поступать перестали, остался лишь монотонный шум крови в ушах. Можно было возмутиться, можно было пошутить, сделать вид, что не почувствовал ничего спьяну, не делать вид, но всё равно смолчать – варианты толпились и пихались локтями, мешая друг другу, а тело реагировало само, наплевав на всё. Это единственное, что сейчас было нужно – забыться с кем-то настолько, чтобы ни единой мыслишки, ни даже намёка… Он убрал руку с губ Малфоя медленно, словно факир, пытающийся не раздразнить змею резкими движениями. Но Хорёк никуда не дёргался, стоял и смотрел. Ждал.

Они не целовались, нет. Это нельзя было назвать поцелуями. Резко притянув к себе Драко второй рукой, которая как прикипела к затылку, к волосам, замотанным резинкой в какую-то… пупочку, к чуть влажной шее под самым ребром ладони, Гарри с такой силой вцепился в Малфоя, что они стукнулись зубами, зарычали, застонали оба, кусаясь и борясь за первенство. Так бывает у людей перед расставанием, при долгожданной встрече, перед смертью – неистовая, безудержная искренность.

Гарри казалось, что везде, куда успели забраться руки Драко – спина, плечи, немилосердно сжатые в кулак волосы, - именно там вспыхивают и утихают угольки боли-удовольствия, словно стайка огненных муравьев кусает и кусает, пытаясь добраться до онемевшей души, раздразнить, разбудить, не дать покоя. Его вечный раздражитель Малфой. Его личный вечный раздражитель.

Сильный, поджарый – под руками Малфоя было опасное, горячее во всех смыслах животное. Ах, ты, гриффиндорский лев! Ах, ты ж, зараза!.. Драко замычал прямо в мокрые от поцелуев губы, возмущаясь почти святотатством: почему Поттер всё ещё в футболке, когда жизненно важно, необходимо чувствовать чужую, тёплую со сна кожу?! Драко был уверен, что некто коварный пропитал его одежду чем-то клейким, и теперь приходится сдирать её с себя и почти по-настоящему гореть, как умирающему Гераклу от яда лернейской гидры.

У Поттера буквой «Т» от груди вниз по животу и дальше под пояс брюк росли жёсткие тёмные волоски, которые ощутимо приподнимались, вставали дыбом, когда Малфой сначала мстил за промедление, царапая ногтем по ореоле, а потом целовал ласково-ласково. 

Гарри зашипел, схватил Драко в охапку, мгновенно оказываясь у кровати, на кровати, на Малфое. Ему дико хотелось поймать жадные руки Драко в захват и вылизать его всего, как кошка котёнка: вибрирующую от частого дыхания шею, острые худые ключицы и подключичные ямочки, почти невидимые в темноте соски – опа! Прикусил, отомстил! – немного солёную кожу подмышек, вздрагивающий и пытающийся отодвинуться от щекотки бок, живот со светлой полоской волос, которых он не видел, но чувствовал языком, прихватывал зубами, чуть потягивая на себя… Но как лишиться малфоевских горячих узких ладоней, жёстких в своих ответных ласках и ненасытно вездесущих? Никак… 

Никак не поддавался пояс-верёвка на штанах Драко, а Гарри было важно добраться до того твёрдого и упругого, что они от него скрывали: уж больно упоительно Малфой вздыхал, коротко шипел, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, протяжно стонал, вскрикивал и метался.

\- Сними свои брюки, - прошептал Драко, отталкивая Гарри от себя. 

Тот досадливо мотнул головой, рывком встал, расстегнул ремень, звякнув пряжкой и пребольно ударив ею по собственным пальцам. Стояло у Поттера уверенно, гордо и бесстыдно. Член чуть подрагивал от каждого его движения. Драко змеёй выскользнул из домашних штанов, приподнялся, потянул Гарри на себя за обиженную вероломным ремнём руку, подул на пальцы, как маленькому, и втянул их в рот, щедро облизывая.

\- Больше не болит? – наигранно-невинно спросил он, с торжествующей улыбкой слушая стон окончательно поверженного аврора, уткнувшегося ему в грудь.

Проведя широким движением языка уже по своей ладони, Драко протиснул руку между ними, взяв показавшийся почти горячим поттеровский член, медленно поднимаясь от основания к головке, чуть потирая вокруг неё косточкой большого пальца. Драко продолжал улыбаться, понимая, что это не сам Гарри выгибает спину, ахает прямо в ухо, вцепляется в плечи, словно утопающий в спасательный круг. Это всё не Поттер - это всё он, Драко Малфой, его личная заслуга…

\- Ты что делаеш-ш-шь? – зашипел Гарри, чувствуя, что ещё пара-тройка движений, и всё закончится быстро. Всё и так закончится быстро, но не настолько же, и уж точно не Хорьку в руку!

\- Не можешь? Я тоже больше не могу. На кухне масло, и я чистый, если что…

От того, как неожиданно трогательно, почти нежно звучит голос Драко, у Гарри сжалось всё внутри. И пальцы тоже сжались, заставляя Малфоя шумно выдохнуть, съёжиться и притиснуться настолько близко, насколько возможно – он словно боялся его отпустить, когда вытягивал одну руку в невербальном «Акцио» и ловил бутылочку. Чистый, готовился… Зачем? Поттер вдруг отчётливо представил, как Драко прогибается, отводит руку назад и медленно погружает в себя пальцы…

Кисть судорожно дёрнулась и масло выплеснулось в ладонь, капая на простыни и тут же впитываясь. Гарри кружил, массировал расслабленное кольцо мышц, проталкивая один палец, глядя, как Драко закусывает губу, откидывает голову назад, когда он подушечкой осторожно надавливает и снова кружит теперь уже по простате. Малфой выставил напоказ острый подбородок, чёткую линию нижних скул и беззащитную кожу горла, которую грех не поцеловать и даже намёком на укус не сжать зубами.

\- Не тяни!

Мягко вводя второй палец, Поттер убеждал себя, что невозможно кончить только от этого особенного ощущения чужой податливости. 

Невозможно, я сказал, вашу ж мать!!!

\- Гаррррииии…

\- Помолчи же ты, Малфой!

Поттеру казалось, что сейчас с зубов посыплется эмаль, но он преодолел порыв перевязать себе основание члена, чтобы не показаться пятнадцатилетним девственником и скорострелом. Целовал Драко медленно, без спешки уже, словно распробовал и теперь только удовольствие получал, сам же на это отвлекся и растягивал, готовил…

Когда пальцев в Драко было уже четыре, а заигравшийся Гарри чуть ли не знание азбуки глухонемых ими демонстрировал, доведённый до полубезумия Малфой не выдержал – сам вытащил поттеровскую руку из себя.

\- В следующий раз набалуешься. Ну?!

Поттер смотрел на его лицо, ловил каждую эмоцию, каждый вскрик или стон и губами собирал со лба чистый пот. Аккуратно вошёл, раскачиваясь неторопливо, давая привыкнуть к себе, хоть и балансировал на грани.

\- Готов?

Драко только поцеловал в ответ, потому что все слова давно сплавились в нём в единый ком – не разобрать, что и где и какие из них сейчас уместнее всего. Низ живота потянуло, болезненно и до шального скулежа сладко. А Поттеру только малфоевского молчаливого согласия и не хватало, чтобы сорваться в бешеный ритм, обхватив руками, прижав к себе, по-животному нетерпеливо и безо всякой нежности. И это единственное, что нужно было Драко в данный момент жизни.

И когда Гарри кричал, зубами впиваясь в его плечо, сотрясаясь в оргазменной дрожи, Малфой чувствовал, как внутри будто чуточку жжётся чужая сперма, делая все ощущения тоньше и острее. Он ещё несколько раз резко и быстро провел по собственному члену и тоже застонал, кончая почти сразу после аврора.

Кожу, заляпанную маслом и спермой, холодило очищающее заклинание. Поттер переворачивался на бок, укрывая их одеялом, согласно мычал в ответ на просьбу поставить будильник, тянулся за кружкой воды, шумно пил, снова наполнял её «Агуаменти», передавал Драко и, в конце концов, без сил упал головой на подушку.

\- Поспим?

\- Угу.

Малфою было совершенно наплевать, сколько времени и как тихо вокруг. Он вытянулся вдоль стены, давая место Гарри на узкой для двоих полуторной кровати. И даже не попытался возразить, когда аврор лёг, обхватил его руками, притискивая ближе и практически утыкая носом себе в шею. Дыхание Поттера шевелило чёлку, он сопел глубоко и размеренно, как большой ребёнок.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Вечером поговорим, - тон у Поттера был то ли вопрошающий, то утверждающий, но в любом случае не слишком уверенный, хотя аврор изо всех сил старался, чтобы он казался таковым. А ещё Поттер не смотрел Малфою в глаза.

Драко пожал плечами, доедая сэндвич с ветчиной и допивая кофе.

Он вообще решил придерживаться тактики молчания, пока Гарри не «отойдёт» и не придумает, как ему теперь себя вести. Драко знакомо было подобное чувство эмоциональной дезориентации. Впрочем, об этом он подумал лишь мельком: Малфой целиком и полностью погрузился в очаровательное ощущение безмятежности - по сути, жизнь не изменилась, но пока стало легче дышать. В голове крутилась дурная ассоциация с резко и полностью прошедшим насморком. Драко фыркнул от диких вывертов собственного подсознания, краем глаза отмечая, что Поттер видел усмешку, нахмурился и принялся вытирать рот и нос.

\- Да всё у тебя в порядке. Я над собой, - он поставил чашку в раковину и пошёл одеваться. Пора было идти на работу.

\- Аппарируем сейчас к «Трубе», - Поттер совершенно плебейски, но абсолютно не раздражающе кричал с кухни, гремя чашками и тарелками. – Мне нужно в Аврорат, потом домой – заберу кое-что, и сразу вернусь к тебе. Надеюсь управиться после ланча.

Он вошёл в комнату, глядя, как Драко застёгивает ремень, заправляя его конец в брючную шлёвку. 

\- И не выходи сегодня никуда, понял? Пока я не вернусь – ни шагу!

\- Поттер, не нагнетай. Ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь, что не можешь быть со мной двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И запереть меня в каком-нибудь бункере тоже возможности нет.

\- Вечером обсудим, - буркнул недовольный аврор. – А пока просто сделаешь так, как я говорю. Мне будет спокойнее.

\- Как скажете, господин старший аврор, - Драко полюбовался, как Гарри перекосило от подобного обращения, - буду паинькой, сяду смирненько, сложу ручки на коленочках и подожду возвращения большого дяди.

\- Пф, - нечаянный смешок вырвался у вмиг повеселевшего Поттера, - Суть ты уловил. Только ручки не держи на коленочках – тебе работать нужно, - он шагнул вперед, приобнял Малфоя и аппарировал к чёрному входу «Трубы». - И мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня большим.

Драко сдержался, чтобы не поёжиться от утренней прохлады и волны мурашек, стремительно сбежавшей вниз по шее от тёплого поттеровского дыхания.

\- У тебя пошлый ум. А по виду такой тихоня!

\- Угу, мы оба тут… паиньки, - Гарри осматривал проулок, пока Драко открывал дверь и входил внутрь. – Стой! - аврор ухватился за его руку и чуть потянул на себя. – Будь осторожен.

\- Я понял, - недовольно ответил Малфой.

И тут Поттер в очередной раз его удивил: быстро чмокнул в нос, развернул к себе спиной, шлёпнул по заднице и со словами: «Тогда иди работать, понятливый мой», аппарировал прочь.

Это чёртово заигрывание! Драко готов был положить правую руку под топор покойного Макнейра, если он ошибся, и Гарри не флиртовал! Интересно, что Поттеру противопоказано: алкоголь или секс? Легковозбудимый псих… А главное, как уместно-то! И вовремя.

Вконец смущённый Малфой прошмыгнул к себе и загремел посудой.

***

Всё он знал, всё. Не маленький мальчик. Но не смог удержаться. Накрыло Гарри основательно: ещё ночью, когда разомлевший, чуть пьяный, засыпающий Малфой без возражений уткнулся острым носом в шею, позволяя себя обнять, накатило вдруг сильно и неотвратимо. Он помнил, как проснулся в баре, посмотрел на часы над стойкой и запаниковал – опоздал! И леденящий ужас от темноты пустой малфоевской квартиры… Слава Мерлину, не пустой.

Много чего «оказалось». Документы из небольшого гермиониного досье жгли руки и, наверное, душу. И взгляд Мионы - словно она искала оправдания своему отъезду, боялась осуждения, непонимания… Гарри понимал. Она была тысячу раз права – не за это умирали. Он-то думал, что станет аврором, как хотел когда-то отец. И Рон обязательно в Аврорат пойдёт. И умница-Гермиона будет Министром в далёком и непременно счастливом будущем! И Джинни будет лучшей в мире женой, а он сам – лучшим в мире мужем. И трое детей, дочку обязательно Лили назовут…

Гарри не знал, не мог понять только одного – в какой момент Кингсли, которому верил, как себе, продался. А Гавейн тоже?.. Кому из своих ребят, таких же авроров, он жал руку, с кем болтал в курилке, кому прикрывал спину, даже не зная, что этот вот возможно убил Теодора Нотта, а вот тот мог шарахнуть Флинта чуть не до смерти. Крепкая, слава Мерлину, оказалась голова у слизеринского тролля …

Кто из них придет убивать Малфоя?!

Вопросов было много, а Гарри один. И вряд ли Хорёк поймёт: для него все авроры одним миром мазаны, и не без причины. 

Поттер невесело усмехнулся: «Надеюсь, не все».

Давно он не чувствовал себя идиотом. И никогда этому не радовался так, как теперь. Подскочив ни свет ни заря, Гарри смотрел на мирно сопящего Драко, пока медленно, словно сапёр из маггловского фильма, убирал руку, на которой умостился Хорёк. Слегка подрагивая от похмелья и боязни его разбудить, на цыпочках выбрался из комнаты, навешивая на кухню заглушающие чары, поплескал холодной водой из-под крана в лицо, позвал Кричера, потом метнулся в ванную и долго мылся тоже с заглушающими. А всё потому, что был уверен: синяки под глазами у Малфоя совсем не от работы. Тот банально не высыпался. Да и как уснёшь в таком гвалте, в таком районе и при таких нервах?

Ну и не хотелось, чтобы Драко встал раньше необходимого: тогда придётся, наверное, что-то говорить… Нельзя же оставить всё просто так: трахнулись и ладно, теперь работаем дальше.

Сам с удивлением обнаружил, что можно: Малфой поднялся, когда Кричера уже и след простыл, а Гарри успел съесть свою порцию омлета, дожевать сэндвич и теперь только кофе пил. И ни слова, ни намёка на нежелательное присутствие старшего аврора в хорёчьей квартире с утра! Завтракал и даже смеялся чему-то.

Когда они с Джинни пробовали жить вместе, Гарри вечно кривился, как от зубной боли, лишь заслышав её «нам нужно поговорить» или «мы должны это обсудить». Утром еле сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть то же самое Драко. Чудненько, мать вашу!

И уж конечно, он не размышлял, не составлял планов, основываясь на долгосрочной перспективе, стратегии и тактике, когда чмокнул Хорька и шлёпнул по крепкой тощей заднице. Он сделал это, просто потому что захотел. Потому что, тот, кажется, доверился или хотя бы собирается это сделать, а значит, у них есть шанс уйти отсюда целыми и невредимыми.

У них?!

Поттер помотал головой, как медведь, которому пчела в ухо залетела. Потом, все странные мысли потом!

Гарри углядел возможность и уже не мог не радоваться этому. Прорвемся! Только бы разобрать эту кучу дерьма и не разворошить улей.

Поттер твердо шагал по знакомым коридорам Аврората прямо к кабинету Робардса: тот не может не дать отпуск лучшему своему бойцу. Гарри его заслужил. Заодно можно сказать, что так проще следить за Малфоем. Да и просто разговор по душам завести на эту тему – правосудие в лице аврора Поттера не дремлет, и начальство должно быть в этом уверено на все сто процентов. Только мерзко на душе – это же Гавейн. Он же друг. Или был им…

\- А я как раз хотел тебя вызвать, - Гавейн посмотрел на вошедшего аврора. – Докладывай.

\- Нечего особенно докладывать: Малфой режим не нарушает, визитов не было, ни о чём не просил, ничего не сообщал. Всё спокойно. Но тут вот о чём подумал…

Главный аврор сосредоточенно кивал всё это время, не слишком стараясь делать вид, что слушает Поттера, но на последней фразе заинтересовался и поднял голову, призывая продолжать.

\- Ты сам говорил, что дел сейчас мало, а у меня отпуск накопился приличный. Разрешишь? Планов никаких нет, так, покручусь, посмотрю, может, замечу что…

\- Отпуск, говоришь? Неплохая мысль. Пиши рапорт прямо с сегодняшнего дня, - Гавейн протянул Гарри перо и бумагу, но тот заулыбался и достал заранее подготовленное заявление. – Предусмотрительный ты наш, - Робардс добродушно хмыкнул, поставил широкий росчерк подписи и передал документ обратно Поттеру.

\- Что там с заграничными друзьями? Мне быть настороже сильнее обычного или пока штиль? – поинтересовался Гарри.

\- Пока тишина. Наши там не работают, но парочка надёжных людей имеется. Так что сведения точные – тишина. Видно, узнали, что Малфоя ты ведёшь, и не рыпаются.

\- Значит, дадим время успокоиться и расслабиться, - понимающе улыбнулся Гарри, - Пожалуй, буду крутиться вокруг да около незаметнее.

Они поговорили ещё пару минут, и аврор ушёл отдавать рапорт в кадровую службу. Там он перекинулся парой шуток с кокетливой миссис Племни и, больше не задерживаясь, отправился к служебному камину.

Через пятнадцать минут Поттер уже был дома: не разуваясь, пронёсся вверх по лестнице, долго и неторопливо снимал защитные чары с комнаты Бродяги – все знали его особенное отношение к памяти крёстного, и вопросов насчёт дополнительных заклинаний не возникало даже у Джин в период их не слишком удачной попытки пожить вместе. А потому старый сундук тоже мало кого интересовал. Под подборкой квиддичных журналов, пачкой писем, колдографиями и прочими вещами Сириуса лежала папка, которую передала Гермиона, и объёмный пакет, который сейчас и был нужен Гарри.

Восстанавливая чары на сундуке и потом на всей комнате, Гарри невесело усмехнулся – даже в собственном доме нужно перестраховываться и бояться. Чёрт…

Как он ни торопился, а у портрета Вальбурги решил задержаться:

\- Откуда вы узнали насчет Драко?

\- Какое тебе дело, отвратительный…

\- Потом слюной побрызжете. Сейчас это важно – откуда? Ну?! – глядя на отвернувшуюся от него миссис Блэк, которая старательно показывала всем своим видом, что общаться не желает, Гарри выдохнул, успокаивая нервы. – Мне нужно быть уверенным, что… если вы узнаете что-то новое, например, увидите в этом доме, то…

\- Он последний. Ты понимаешь значение этого слова, полукровка? Даже если мой портрет будут жечь на медленном огне, я слова не скажу, - Вальбурга смотрела с вызовом и презрением.  
\- И всё же…

\- Банши напела, - фыркнула она, но вдруг сдалась под пристальным взглядом Гарри. - Финеас. Его портрет есть не только в Хогвартсе. Ты бы мог и сам догадаться… Хотя с твоими мозгами, да ещё после авроратской промывки! Как ты ещё простое «Репаро» освоил…

\- Спасибо, миссис Блэк.

\- Засунь его себе… - шторки на портрете съехались, и больше старая перечница не издала ни звука.  
Гарри крикнул Кричера, велел хоть немного прибрать гостиную и кухню и вышел из дома.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда Дейв попросил выйти к стойке присмотреть за пабом, пока он быстренько в уборную – прихватило что-то, - Драко витал где-то в своих мыслях. Потому, встав за стойку, он не смог сдержать удивлённого возгласа, увидев Тони Пирсона. Дутая куртка делала и без того широкие плечи ещё шире, совсем уж гротескно уменьшая коротконогое тело.

\- Привет, малец, - самодовольная улыбочка расплылась по скуластой физиономии Тони. – А я вот услышал, что ты теперь тут работаешь, решил заскочить проведать…

Тони вышел из Азкабана на год раньше Драко. Тот год был для Малфоя одним из самых спокойных – они с Пирсоном невзлюбили друг друга с первой же встречи, с первого взгляда. И появление этого амбала-коротышки в «Трубе» не предвещало ничего хорошего.

\- Проведал? – Малфой уже взял себя в руки, обманчиво расслабляясь и улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Поговорить надо, - цепкий взгляд Пирсона ни на секунду не отрывался от Драко.

\- Ты в курсе, что я обязан сообщить куратору о твоем появлении?

\- Ну, я ж не дурак, – Тони пожал плечами. – И ты, Малфой, не дурак. Минут через десять сделаешь перерыв? Буду ждать тебя у чёрного входа: перекурим, перетрём что к чему… Скабиора нет, малец, и теперь тебе никто не станет вытирать сопельки, так? Но я могу помочь: найду хату, где можно безопасно переждать пару месяцев, пока ищейки будут прочёсывать континент. Потом достану маггловские документы и даже билет до земли обетованной – в Америке тебя уже хрен кто отыщет.

\- С чего вдруг такая благотворительность?

\- Нет, Малфой, ты не понял, я бесплатно не работаю, но цена будет вполне сносной.

Тони заговорщически подмигнул и смылся из паба. 

Драко не хотел идти. Не потому, что струсил, а потому, что от мысли о беседе с этим ублюдком хотелось сунуть два пальца в рот, чтобы прочистить желудок. Но всё-таки, тихонечко притворяя за собой дверь, Драко решился и вышел – нужно было узнать, что задумал Коротышка, а не разводить бабские сопли.

\- Разговор долгий, - Тони курил, прислонившись плечом к стене. 

Точно бульдог: кривые задние лапки и тяжёлая морда с недобро поблёскивающими глазками. Не слишком умный, не слишком тупой, вполне себе опасный. Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга какое-то время. Драко нечего было сказать Пирсону, а Тони, видимо, полагал, что красиво тянет паузу. Только выглядело это нелепо. Каждому своё – паузы и красивые жесты совсем не его амплуа, Коротышка был очень далёк от понятия красоты, изящества и что ещё там напридумывал себе этот гоблин. Вспомнились Крэбб и Гойл: те тоже старательно подражали Драко, пытаясь ухаживать за девочками или просто желая произвести впечатление.

\- Может, договоримся на вечер? Обсудим всё за парой пива…

\- У меня нет времени на долгие разговоры. А куратор приходит как раз по вечерам, так что сразу к делу – твои условия?

\- Знаешь, что мне всегда в тебе нравилось, малец?

Малфоя вовсе не интересовал этот вопрос, но он позволил себе притвориться, что слабое любопытство всё же имеет место быть, и чуть приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения.

– Ты умеешь приспосабливаться. Я тоже не люблю этих… прелюдий. – Тони усмехнулся, щелчком отправил сигарету к мусорным бакам и подошёл ближе. – Треть. Я хочу треть денег, Драко. Скабиору предназначалась половина? Видишь, я не такой жадный.

\- И чем компенсируется твой альтруизм?

\- Тобой. Тридцать процентов и ты.

\- Я? – Драко сразу же понял, о чем идет речь, но поверить не мог. – Не ты ли так рьяно нападал на меня и Скабиора, считая наши отношения грязью, а, Тони?

\- А может, я ревновал? – Пирсон слегка пожал плечами, отчего шея на пару мгновений совсем исчезла. – Ты же знаешь, малец, что Скабиор никогда не любил делиться своей собственностью. Впрочем, я тоже не люблю, а значит, тебе не грозит пойти по рукам, отрабатывая свой счастливый шанс, – Коротышка шагнул ближе, становясь почти вплотную к Драко. - Я молчал там, помолчу и здесь. Никто не узнает о нас, но и тебя пальцем не тронут.

От резкого хука справа Тони уклонился, но тут же проворонил удар в колено, сгибаясь, но не падая. Драко собрался приложить его ещё раз, но бульдог на то и бульдог, чтобы не упускать своего. Запястье Малфоя он поймал в воздухе, резко поднимаясь, рыча от боли и ярости. Он рывком завёл руку Драко за спину, толкнул его и прижал к мусорным бакам.

\- Не нарывайся, принцесса. Подумай сам, - горячий влажный шепот мерзкой слизью обволакивал шею Драко, - я могу и рассерчать. Что будет, если намекну кое-кому насчёт денег и планов побега? И красиво так привру, что видел, как ты встречаешься с каким-нибудь оборотнем? А, принцесса? Скабиор же к ним собирался податься после отъезда? К дальней родне, так ведь? Главный Аврор будет кипятком ссать и визжать, как маленькая сучка, если на тебя найдут хоть малейший компромат! В лучшем случае, загремишь обратно в Азкабан, лет на пять. И там уже твою маленькую задницу будут драть все, слышишь, все! Ты же не забыл, через кого малявы с воли шли? Через меня, малец. Стоит только шепнуть нужному человечку… 

Тони сильнее вжался в него бёдрами, впечатывая в бак со всей силой, освободил одну руку и вцепился ею в волосы, дёргая голову Драко назад.

\- Ты подумаешь, щенок, и примешь правильное решение, - Пирсон широким медленным движением облизал щёку Малфоя. – Пораскинь мозгами… с недельку. А потом я к тебе зайду, - он ещё сильнее дёрнул волосы, одновременно выворачивая руку Драко так, что тот не сдержался и зашипел от боли. – Пока я добрый, пока намерен хорошо обходиться с тобой. Но ведь могу и передумать, правда, змеёныш? Прямо сейчас мог бы вставить тебе по самые яйца, но терплю – это ли не доказательство, а? Подумай, принцесса. И больше не пытайся укусить руку дающего.

\- Не пойти ли тебе на хер, Пирсон? Ты меня продашь при первой же угрозе, не тебе тягаться с аврорами, ублюдок. А лечь под тебя… да дешёвой вокзальной бляди нужно как следует выпить, чтобы смириться с твоей рожей, - Драко шипяще рассмеялся. – Считай, что я подумал. Мой ответ – иди на хер, Пирсон.

\- Пожалеешь, сука, - Тони оттолкнул Драко от себя и исчез.

От мерзкого ощущения грязи, от бессильной ярости и ноющей боли в вывихнутом плече у Малфоя тряслись руки. Он сжал их, успокаивая дыхание и старательно приводя себя в норму. Уже на кухне долго и тщательно тёр ладони мылом, ополаскивал лицо, но так и не мог избавиться от отвратительного запаха никотинового перегара, который въелся в кожу. 

Пирсон был прав только в одном – нужно всё хорошенько обдумать. Соглашаться на его предложение Драко не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах. Торговать собой да ещё за это деньги приплачивать – так низко Малфой не опустится. Пока есть Поттер с его манией спасения, существует и шанс. Но и подставляться под шантаж из-за отказа тоже желания не возникало. Требовалось успокоиться, проанализировать и уже потом рассказать аврору. Когда он там обещал прийти?

Поттер вернулся чуть позже, чем обещал. Он сидел у стойки, переговаривался с Дэвидом, шутил с внезапно оживившейся Сью и не смотрел на Драко. А Драко не смотрел на него, всё время проводя на кухне – так удачно, что вечером в пятницу начался предсказуемый ажиотаж. Поэтому Драко только и успевал выполнять обычные заказы да ещё готовить стейк для аврора. Поттер, как оказалось, любил хорошо прожаренный и хорошо перчёный.

Если исключить новые проблемы, то желание всё выяснить про них с Гарри было почти нестерпимым. Но другую чашу весов уравновешивало такое же желание вообще всё забыть, вернуться к своей привычной, пусть и убогой жизни и носа не казать из собственного кокона до конца срока надзора.

До Поттера было шагов пять примерно. Размашистых, уверенных шагов. То есть, чуть меньше шести ярдов. Немного. Но Драко готов был поклясться, что между ними чёртова вселенная. И она намагничена так сильно, что он всей кожей мог ощущать сопротивление её поля, когда Поттер сдвигался в его сторону хотя бы на дюйм.

По-прежнему не думалось. Никак. Малфой заставлял себя проанализировать возможную мотивацию своего куратора, просчитать варианты ходов Тони, самых худших финалов, самых плохих исходов. Тщетно. Не ду-ма-лось. С появлением Поттера в «Трубе» усилилась накатывающая прибойной волной нервозность, которая заставляла Драко дёргаться, поминутно уговаривать себя не выходить в зал, не смотреть на Гарри, не прислушиваться к разговорам… Руки не дрожали, и соображал он вполне ясно. Драко, конечно, волновался, но не паниковал. Давно уже прошли те времена, когда он мог истерить открыто, но напряжение становилось сильнее с каждой минутой. Он успел не раз пожалеть об утраченном утреннем чувстве покоя.

Бесился. Хотелось запустить сковородой в стену и… Да причём тут Поттер? Драко боялся! Просто так не вовремя вернулось ощущение себя настоящего, намеренно скрытое под тоннами и тоннами убеждений в правильности – необходимо забыть до поры до времени, чтобы выжить и снова стать прежним. Иначе безвозвратно замарается о вечную грязь окружающего, затрётся, изменится непоправимо и никогда уже не сможет вернуться. А тут вдруг покой. Захотелось поверить, что шрамоголовый спасёт. И поверил, пусть и ненадолго. Только вот о цене спасения не спросил. А цена-то есть у всего – Пирсон очень вовремя об этом напомнил.

Поэтому злился на себя: кому был нужен Драко Малфой? Просто так, без условий, просто потому, что это именно он? А ещё лучше – вовсе без причины. 

Поэтому и боялся: сдался, расслабился, перестал играть, устал и уступил слабости. Захотел улыбаться не потому, что семь лет заимствованная маска помогала защищаться равноценно от друзей и недругов, а потому, что иначе не мог. И всё это - Поттер, рядом с которым Драко никогда не удавалось сдерживаться в чём-либо.

Только бы он не решил начать разговор сейчас! Малфою нужно было время: он уже понял, все причины, осталось только успокоиться и вернуться к холодному, трезвому расчёту, как Скабиор учил.

«Секс, мой мальчик, это такое же оружие, как и любое железо – нож, заточка, стилет. Или как заклинание. Иногда даже эффективнее. Только в отличие от Авады секс не убивает, хотя можно сделать так, что любовник захочет умереть – от счастья или нет, тут возможны варианты. А ещё секс – это лекарство. От боли, от страха, от одиночества, от скуки. Почти универсальное средство, знаешь ли. И всем этим можно торговать. Но в нашем с тобой случае, это магическая подпись под договором: я залог твоего счастливого будущего, ты – моего. Нет, Драко, не смотри так, я не использую тебя корысти ради. Хотя бы потому, что сил отказаться от нас найти уже не смогу. Ты сможешь, когда-нибудь, очень скоро, а мой предел достигнут. Наверное, я даже счастлив, что им стал ты. Видишь, малыш? Это обоюдоострое оружие. Не пользуйся им тогда, когда ты слаб, если не хочешь достигнуть своего предела раньше времени». 

Чёртов страх смерти, чёртово желание жить, чертова безысходность в поисках решения, чёртов алкоголь!.. Драко сжал челюсти так, что в ушах на мгновение зашумело. Прошлой ночью он оказался слаб и совершенно забыл о собственной слабости. Промашка вышла, ошибочка. Не смертельная?

\- Устал? – ладонь накрыла лопатку, согревая и согреваясь. – Я мусор вынесу и перекурю. Это быстро.

\- Иди, мамочка, - буркнул Драко.

И так весь вечер: Поттер исчезал, быстро возвращался обратно и снова садился у стойки. Малфой успел оценить продуманность позиции: и входную дверь видно, и бар, и кухню. Интересно, Поттер охранял или следил? Разница-то существенная…

Снова хлопнула задняя дверь и снова на кухне стало тесновато – аврор занимал собой чересчур много пространства.

\- Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать сегодня, поэтому отправимся не к тебе.

\- Если это не изумительные морские пейзажи Северного моря и не особенности старинной кирпичной кладки авроратских камер, то ты меня заинтриговал.

\- Малфой, я же сказал…

\- Ты сказал, я услышал. Тема исчерпана, - Драко повернулся к Поттеру, сунул тому в руку тарелку с ужином и кивком показал на выход из кухни. – Ты мне мешаешь. Насчёт вечера я понял, теперь иди и ешь, как все нормальные посетители паба, если не хочешь, чтобы меня выгнали с работы.

\- Чёрт, Малфой, - аврор принюхался и расплылся в улыбке, - я тут за пару месяцев разжирею от твоей еды. Пахнет-то как!

\- От мяса не толстеют. Комплимент засчитан. Ты собрался баррикадироваться здесь два месяца? Лири в курсе, что тут временно разместится штаб-квартира героя?

\- Какая штаб-квартира? Я в отпуске, - на лице гриффа возникла хитрая и самодовольная ухмылка. – Всё, ушёл. Потом поговорим.

***

Гарри тоже устал, но не критично. Он пару раз угостил сигаретой Сью, послушал про её парня и про грандиозные и совершенно нереальные планы на будущее. Посмеялся с Дэвидом, выпил чаю с остатками кекса и терпеливо ждал, когда приготовится его стейк. То и дело посматривал на Малфоя, прикидывая, что и как лучше рассказать. Решил, что правду и почти всю. Почти. Нужно только увериться, что Драко… Что? Не ведёт двойную игру? Не хочет устроить государственный переворот? Не факт, что сам Гарри уже не хочет того же - предполагаемый революционер в Малфое будет, пожалуй, удивлён таким поворотом дел.

Чушь какая. Но кое-что разузнать всё же не помешает.

Он смотрел, как Драко уверенно и неторопливо справляется на кухне, как устало прикрывает глаза, буквально через мгновение возвращаясь к обязанностям. Смотрел и думал, что, в общем-то, не слишком сложно обналичить деньги, сложить в сумку, в другую побросать вещи, активировать не совсем честно добытый портключ, потом аппарировать ещё раз десять, петляя, как заяц. И остановиться, обосновавшись в каком-нибудь новом месте. Вся загвоздка только в том, что на руке у Хорька по-прежнему мотался следящий браслет. И тут только если руку отпилить. Не вариант.

Пока расправлялся со стейком, неожиданно осенило: вот предложит он такой побег Драко и что? Допустим, даже браслет как-то снимется. Почему Малфой должен согласиться осесть где-то, где рядом будет Поттер? Пусть и не в качестве любовника, а так, просто рядом… Гарри понятия не имел. 

Он вообще понятия не имел о том, что это с ним творится: любые отношения в его жизни начинались по инициативе кого-то другого, но не самого Гарри. В большинстве случаев даже обычный одноразовый секс случался не по его почину, а потому что так совпало, или опять же кто-то настойчиво этого добивался. А тут Поттер сам: сам захотел, сам решился, сам ответил. И не жалел. И даже смущения не было! Более того, глядя на высокую чуть сгорбленную спину склонившегося над плитой Малфоя, отчётливо понимал, что попробует ещё раз. Абсолютно точно.

И только здравый смысл вопил, что Малфой тоже был пьян, что Хорьку это может быть нафиг не нужно: ну, трахнулись, ну, сняли напряжение. И всё! На что там ещё рассчитывать? Но доводы этой крайне логичной части себя Гарри пропускал мимо ушей. Он хотел повторений. Даже больше, чем хотел – стремился, жаждал и намеревался добиваться. Потому что вместе с Малфоем в крови появился азарт: жизнь оказалась полным дерьмом, и, не будь этой ночи, этого человека и этого желания, Гарри неминуемо сдался бы, как и Гермиона. Потому, что не нашёл, за что зацепиться, за кого бороться и ради чего сопротивляться. Хорёк это делал целых семь лет, и Поттер ему не уступит. Азарт? Азарт… Они поиграют на равных с Авроратом и Министерством. А каково это – играть с Малфоем, Гарри пока ещё помнил. Тот был хорошим соперником, а уж в одной команде!..

А вдобавок это был лучший секс в жизни аврора. Хотя бы потому, что он не думал, как выглядит со стороны и всё ли делает верно. И потому, что Малфой отзывался так, что сомнений в правильности своих действий у Гарри не оставалось. Да и занимался любовью Драко вовсе не с национальным героем, мечтой детства или кого ещё хотели видеть все предыдущие партнёры Поттера в его постели – был только Драко, только Гарри и только секс. И это было великолепно!

Беспокоила единственная неприятная мыслишка: насколько верно принятое решение?


	10. Chapter 10

Паб закрылся ближе к двум часам: народу набилось полно, все смотрели какой-то матч, орали, пили пиво и то и дело заказывали к нему чесночные гренки. Поэтому сейчас в ночной прохладе Малфой от усталости не замечал даже нелюбимый им сырой туман.

\- Накинь это, - Поттер вытащил из сумки тканевый плащ, протянул Драко, внимательно следя за выходом из проулка, – и возьми меня за руку.

Тот без возражений надел предложенное, но аврор не спешил дать руку: смотрел куда-то мимо и ждал.

\- Ну, долго ты ещё? – нетерпеливо спросил он, судя по направлению взгляда, у стены за спиной Малфоя, и тут же пояснил. – Я тебя не вижу.

\- О… - Драко крепко взялся за его запястье. – О! Мантия-невидимка?

\- Знаю-знаю, я полон сюрпризов, – пробормотал Гарри.

\- А вот это я уже давно понял, как только ты вчера ночью сообщил, что именно будешь показывать всему Аврорату вместо меня, - хмыкнул в ответ Малфой. – Шевелись уже, герой-эксгибиционист.

Поттер нахмурился и засмущался одновременно, что привело Драко в ещё больший восторг. Они аппарировали к какому-то дому, судя по всему, в центральной части Лондона. Поттер осмотрелся, махнул палочкой и что-то произнес. 

\- Где мы? – Драко наблюдал, как дом начал разъезжаться, и из него, словно из потаённых складок плаща, появлялось новое крыльцо.

\- Я здесь живу. Мантию не снимай. Иди за мной, – коротко скомандовал аврор и пересёк улицу уже совершенно спокойно и расслабленно, словно просто вернулся из паба или с работы. И при этом совершенно один.

Когда Поттер открыл дверь и сделал вид, что неожиданно чем-то заинтересовался под лестницей – кошка там или крыса, – Драко бесшумно проскочил мимо него в холл. Гарри тут же вошёл внутрь.

\- Проходи, - Поттер как-то неловко махнул рукой, - перекусим? Чаю?

\- Если нам ещё долго сидеть, то кофе. И всё, что угодно, в чём не будет мяса, хлеба и, Мерлин упаси, чеснока! – Малфой вздохнул. - Мне можно принять душ? Я этим самым чесноком пропах до корней волос.

\- Кричер! – рявкнул Гарри и тут же добавил извиняющимся тоном. – Он совсем стал старый, оглох.

\- Хозяин Гарри, Кричер… Мастер Драко! – старое сморщенное создание заскрипело до предела радостно. – Как хозяйка-то рада будет! Как рада! Она уже и не чаяла, и не надеялась…

\- Хозяйка? Поттер, ты женат? – Драко обернулся к аврору.

\- Нет, это он о Вальбурге…

Малфой кивнул и пошел за эльфом, лопотавшим уже что-то совершенно неразборчивое. Остановившись у портрета своей двоюродной бабки, он слегка наклонил голову:

\- Леди Вальбурга, рад вас приветствовать.

\- Взаимно, мой дорогой внук.

Малфой был в дешёвой маггловской одежде, миссис Блэк – вообще только портрет, но их взаимное обхождение смотрелось таким чопорным, таким безупречно-великосветским, что Поттер только диву давался: на «не чаяла, не надеялась» этот прохладно-сдержанный обмен репликами совершенно никак не тянул.

\- Кричер, что-нибудь на ужин в гостиную, кофе для меня и мистера Малфоя, – домовик тут же исчез, а Гарри показал Драко на лестницу. – Пойдем, душ наверху. Я пока найду, во что тебе переодеться.

К тому времени, как Хорёк спустился вниз, Гарри уже вытащил документы, отложив только те из них, которые показывать пока не собирался, а Кричер на радостях выставил на стол всё, что успел приготовить, отправившись к портрету обожаемой хозяйки.

\- Какая трогательная идиллия. У нас так Фетти ночами напролет просиживала рядом с портретом прадеда Септимуса: у того был старческий маразм и бессонница, но Фетти души не чаяла в своём хозяине, - Малфой усмехнулся, закрывая за собой дверь и оставляя старого домовика в одиночестве слушать пустившуюся в воспоминания Вальбургу.

\- Как она тут о тебе пела!.. Я думал, приём будет чуточку теплее, – хмыкнул Гарри.

\- Поттер, ей на меня плевать с Астрономической башни! Мы никогда не видели друг друга, я просто наследник Блэков, потому она и… - он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, словно ловил подходящее определение, - беспокоится. Ещё повезло, что портрет вобрал разумный отпечаток души – мне говорили, что бабка к последнему часу стала совсем слаба умом.

\- Ну, если её обычное поведение считать разумным…

Драко откусил кусочек сыра и взглядом попросил продолжать. Поттер рассказывал о криках миссис Блэк, над чем Малфой только посмеялся: «Почти как гуси Рима».

Когда они покончили с поздним ужином и настал черёд кофе, Поттер протянул папку Малфою.

\- Это мне передала Гермиона. Посмотри, а я пока тоже в душ. После поговорим.

Гарри вышел, оставляя Драко одного: тому нужно было немного времени, чтобы прочитать и побыть одному, ведь речь шла о его семье – хотелось дать возможность не держать лицо при… постороннем.

Когда он вернулся, закрытая папка лежала на столе, а Малфой стоял перед камином, опираясь одной рукой на полку и глядя на огонь.

\- Ты… - начал Гарри.

\- Какую-то часть из этого я знал, - Малфой улыбался, но так, словно нервный смех был на грани того, чтобы прорваться наружу. – Преимущественно ту, что не касается денег, – он слегка мотнул головой. – Хм, ловко! Очень ловко придумано. Но так топорно выполнено!

\- Драко, я хочу знать одну вещь – что собираешься делать ты? – Гарри давно не ждал чьего-либо ответа с таким невероятным напряжением, какое испытывал сейчас.

\- Я собираюсь выжить, аврор, уехать, потеряться и начать всё заново.

\- Что именно начать заново?

\- Дай-ка догадаюсь: версия о заграничном подполье не покидает пытливые умы твоего начальства? Поттер, это глупо и недальновидно. Я сейчас имею в виду нас, бывших. Нас мало, а тут так давно и прочно всем живется сыто, что поддержки не найти, сколько ни тряси идеями о чистоте крови, традициях и ещё Мордред ведает чем. Традиции? Никому теперь не нужна эта молью траченная рухлядь… А вот пугать плебс тёмными магами, коварно строящими ужасные планы по утоплению в крови Британии и Министерства – ход умный, хоть и старый, как этот мир. Плохи дела у твоего Шеклбота, если на роль нового Тёмного Лорда он решил поставить меня. Меня, Поттер!

\- А кого бы ты?.. – брякнул Гарри.

\- Тебя, например, - Малфой хмыкнул, отошёл от камина и сел напротив. – А что? Сошедший с ума герой, магический потенциал огромен… Ты слышал сказку о драконе? Мол, убивший дракона сам становится им? Смотри, какую уместную аллегорию я подобрал: и тебе подошла бы, и нынешней власти подходит, - Хорёк резко перестал иронизировать. – Кто передал Грейнджер эти документы?

\- Не знаю. Она обещала не выдавать своего информатора, – Поттер пожал плечами. – Ты думаешь, что это может быть… твоя мать?

\- С ума сошёл? В роду Малфоев карбонариев отродясь не было! Отец попробовал встать в авангарде, и посмотри, что из этого получилось – мы почти вымерли. Нет, Гарри, если она в порядке, то будет ждать, пока я сам не объявлюсь, чтобы ненароком не помешать моим планам. 

«Если она в порядке…». Они оба замолчали.

\- Я понимаю твоё желание получить стопроцентную гарантию того, что я уеду, и больше о Малфоях не будет ни слуху ни духу. А я хочу получить такие же весомые доказательства того, что прекрасные порывы твоей благородной души только твои и не имеют отношения к министерским, аврорским и прочим бюрократическим планам.

\- Ты хочешь Непреложный Обет?

\- А что он мне даст, Поттер? Сомнительное удовольствие твоей смерти в случае нарушения? Ерунда. Я предлагаю заключить договор: магическая клятва тоже довольно занятная вещь. Особенно на крови.

\- Ритуалы на крови вне закона, - на автомате выдал Гарри.

\- Это потому, что они эффективны – никто не хочет отвечать за собственные ошибки благополучием всего рода до седьмого колена. Так мы сможем быть уверены в мотивах друг друга. А какая работа без уверенности в партнёре? – Драко выжидающе смотрел на Поттера.

\- Идёт.

\- Тогда объясни мне, в чём твоя выгода. Чего ты хочешь, Гарри?

И вот тут Поттер впал в ступор: он не знал, чего хотел. Начиная с того момента, как в руки ему сунули личное дело будущего подопечного, всё бешено закрутилось: новый Малфой, Гермиона, её сведения и отъезд, собственная слепота – ведь мог и сам увидеть, мог сам догадаться, сложить паззл, но предпочел закрывать глаза, - всё это не располагало к планированию и обдумыванию. Он знал только, что должен вывезти Драко. Зачем, почему – вопросов не было. Да и какие тут вопросы?! Так было нужно, так правильно. Но сказать сейчас, глядя на удивление собранного и расчётливого Хорька, что хочет просто помочь без каких-то там программ-максима, было слегка по-детски.

\- Не знаю, чего хочу, Драко, кроме того, что хочу тебе помочь, - Гарри вздохнул. – Ты сам подумай: только недавно я узнал много такого… Я же в них верил, это была команда!.. А сейчас не могу понять, в чём нуждаюсь больше: положить весь этот гадюшник к чёртовой бабушке или исчезнуть самому, потому что всё напрасно. Ты только что правильно сказал: все живут сыто. Кто захочет отдать тебе свой дом или что там ещё получили от Министерства и якобы благотворительных фондов? Скажи я сейчас во всеуслышание, что Малфой-мэнор просто… распилили на куски ради чьей-то чужой мирной жизни. Мне в ответ заявят, что мы все виноваты, а в счёт компенсации можно отнять у нынешнего правительства их богатства и поровну раздать оставшимся в живых. 

\- И тут же придёт к власти правительство новое, ещё не так сильно обогатившееся. А значит, начнёт набивать карманы, только с помощью уже совсем других афер… Разве Грейнджер не сгенерировала идею переворота, вывода на чистую воду, судов и справедливой деспотии благородных гриффиндорцев? Ну, ГАВНЭ, только в большем масштабе.

\- Она уехала, Малфой. Отчаялась и уехала. И я её не виню – не могу просто.

Драко тоже замолчал, глядя на аврора.

\- Тогда второй вариант - уехать отсюда. Только там будет то же самое, Поттер.

\- Знаю. Но там сволочи в Министерстве не будут считаться моими друзьями, - самому Гарри этот аргумент не казался значительным и главным. Главное – это то, что вся его жизнь, всё, что когда-либо у него было здесь, в Лондоне, в этом доме, в Годриковой Лощине… Есть вещи, которые невозможно увезти с собой, но и жить с ними тоже бывает невозможно. А ведь ещё оставался он сам, только это было сложно объяснить в двух словах.

Малфой покивал и снова отвернулся к камину.

\- Почему вы не ушли втроем? Ведь был же портключ, - Поттер нарушил тишину первым, вглядываясь в острые черты малфоевского профиля.

И когда он уже перестал надеяться на ответ, потому что молчание затянулось слишком надолго, Драко вдруг произнес:

\- Пока шла битва, мы добрались до Хогсмида. Сам понимаешь, никого нигде не было, и в «Трёх метлах» камин оказался совершенно свободен. У мамы был портключ – после смерти бабушки Друэллы ей отошёл небольшой домик во Фландрии. Мы хотели забрать кое-что и уйти. Правда, отец сразу решил остаться: было ясно, как мерлинов день, что за ним точно начнётся охота. Да и гоблины… Ты знал, что в Гринготтс Волдеморт взял с собой Беллу и моего отца? Вот и гоблины знали. Десяток артефактов отступных из коллекции, официальный приговор для Люциуса – и проблема отношений моей семьи с ними была бы решена. О смертной казни мы как-то не думали – ну какие уж из нас были враги? Тёмный Лорд сам чуть не свёл нас в могилу… Поэтому во Фландрию решено было отправиться вдвоем – мама и я. Потом как-нибудь вернуться или через поверенного добиться смягчения продолжительности срока отцу… Наверное, родители решили всё это задолго до возвращения в мэнор. Там было уже не до стратегии, знаешь ли. 

Драко снова замолчал.

\- Так почему ты не ушёл с мамой?

\- Я сорвался, Поттер. Не мог не попрощаться с отцом. Не так сухо, словно… - горло сдавило спазмом, и Драко переждал момент слабости. – Тайник мамы открывался только для неё, даже домовики не могли туда залезть. Ей повезло: пока она была в своей комнате, пока открывала, в гостиную уже ворвались авроры, нас арестовали. Я так боялся, что она останется! Обыск начали тут же, но мамы дома уже не было.

\- Нда… - Гарри не знал, что тут можно сказать ещё. – Не понял, а откуда авроры узнали, что вы в мэноре?

\- Поттер, ты с какой планеты вообще свалился? Или тебя подменили там, в твоем Аврорате? – беззлобно удивился Хорёк. – Бравый аврор Кингсли Шеклбот героически собирал по крупицам сведения, опрашивал информаторов – и что там ещё положено делать доблестным ищейкам? – после чего узнал, что Тёмный Лорд скрывается в Малфой-мэноре. И авроры накрыли «гнездо Зла», как только сигналка каминной сети сработала. Там даже эльфов не осталось, но в рапорте такое указывать не обязательно, правда? Робардсу - орден, Шеклботу – место Министра, авроров не обвинить, что они Хогвартс не защищали – защищали. Только подальше от Лондона, подальше от Шотландии и Волдеморта. С другого краю взялись, так сказать, - Драко посмотрел на ошарашенное выражение лица Гарри. – Ты что, никогда не спрашивал никого, где твои будущие сослуживцы были, пока тебя «мёртвого» Хагрид на руках нес?

\- Нет… - выдохнул Поттер. – Но… подожди. Кинг же был с нами! Он организовывал оборону школы!

\- Как верховному главнокомандующему и положено: везде успел, на всех фронтах. Вот почему он Министр, а не Главный аврор, - Драко с нервной веселостью отсалютовал кофейной чашкой в сторону Гарри.

\- Они знали заранее?

\- Не буду утверждать, что задолго до битвы, но знали, - Малфой устало откинулся на спинку кресла. – И даже уверен, что действовали из лучших побуждений: начни ситуация складываться совсем уж паршиво, авроры пришли бы в Хогвартс. Но тут ты со своей героической смертью и последующим воскрешением. Удачно сложилось. Могу предположить, что они ждали нападения на Лондон – это было разумнее, чем атака на школьников, согласись? Поэтому авроры и сидели в городе. А захват власти?.. Пий не в счет, кто остается? Шеклбот – разумный, жёсткий, хитрый, сильный политик уже с лаврами победителя, участника, соратника Дамблдора и так далее и тому подобное. Сразу после бойни, с пылу с жару, как говорится. А под его чутким руководством Робардса никто не обвинил в бездействии – свой свояка… В первую войну старший Крауч тоже не брезговал убийствами, как ты знаешь. Эти пошли дальше – дементоров гуманно отменили, предварительно накормив досыта последними из Пожирателей. А деньги… Ты знал, что Шеклбот седьмой и не последний ребёнок в семье? Африканская кровь вообще крайне горячая – у них много детей. То есть очень много – Уизли просто середнячки по сравнению с ними. Вот и представь: всем – сёстрам, братьям, дядьям, племянникам и племянницам - нужны дом, питание, да получше. И чинушам, чтобы не слили информацию в прессу, и прессе, чтобы не задавали правильные, но слишком нескромные вопросы. А награды героям?.. Спроси любого толкового финансиста: какой лучший способ быстро оздоровить экономику страны и при этом заработать много денег лично? Как говорил шеф русской жандармерии – кстати, забавная параллель, не находишь? – «нам нужна маленькая победоносная война». Вот и вся картиночка. А чтобы прикрыть кровь, пролитую при чрезмерном, как ты выразился, распиливании, отлично подходит идея недобитого врага. В моём лице. Поттер, я вот всё никак не пойму: мне нужно быть польщённым подобной ролью? А то как-то не ощущаю и теряюсь…

Часы глухо отбили четыре удара, прерывая всякие разговоры.

\- Поздно уже. Давай-ка ты меня аппарируешь обратно, - Малфой встал, глядя на сгорбленные плечи аврора. – Хоть завтра и не работать, а отдохнуть всё-таки пора.

\- Оставайся: в дом можно попасть только со мной – сам понимаешь, тут сейчас безопаснее всего, - Поттер тоже поднялся и пошёл наверх. – Переночуешь в моей комнате, а я в гостиной посплю, на диванчике…

\- Сопьешься так, аврор, - хмыкнул Малфой.

Но Гарри даже не отреагировал на это «разоблачение».

\- Ну, в чём дело, Поттер? – Малфой поравнялся с ним в коридоре у самой двери в спальню и развернул лицом к себе. – Ладно Грейнджер: ей хотелось семью, детей, карьеру – как любой женщине, всего и сразу. Только вот промахнулась она с выбором мужа и размахом собственных амбиций. Но ты-то!

\- А что я?! Что я?! Малфой, блядь, я же ничего не сделал! Как слепой кутенок всё за кем-то бежал, чем-то занимался и просрал столько, что…

\- Гарри… Я семь лет наблюдал, как Азкабан заполняется всякой швалью. За эти семь лет некоторые из них возвращались туда не единожды! И знаешь, что? Я вовсе не склонен полагать, зная эту публику, что все как один приходили с чистосердечными и покорно ждали, пока их осудят и к нам «на море» отвезут. Ты гонял это отребье. Да, наловив ворья поменьше, ты упустил крупную рыбу, но, чёрт возьми, не закрыл глаза на этот раз! Ну, хорошо, представь, что узнал бы раньше, загорелся праведным гневом и пошёл бы вселенскую справедливость наводить, и что? У авроров работа опасная: можно запросто погибнуть на каком-нибудь задании. Даже по глупости. Понимаешь? Ставки слишком выросли. А мёртвые герои, дорогой ты мой, гораздо дороже, чем живые. Все жили бы мирно, если б не таинственный информатор Грейнджер, так ведь? Хватит уже винить себя. Тем более, что меня раздражает необходимость тебя утешать.

Поттер фыркнул коротким смешком.

\- Ладно, Драко, иди спать…

Малфой отстранился, глядя долгим трудночитаемым взглядом на аврора, вдруг снова приблизился и коснулся легким поцелуем.

\- Пошли со мной. Диван в гостиной не показался мне уж очень комфортным…

И Гарри пошёл, потому что это было именно то, в чем он нуждался на данный момент больше всего. На задворках сознания промелькнула и мгновенно растворилась мысль, что они так и не поговорили, не выяснили... Хотя какая, в сущности, разница, когда на груди уже скомкалась футболка под нетерпеливыми чужими ладонями?


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри проснулся первым. Лежал и разглядывал Малфоя: парой бугорков на шее выпирали позвонки, мягкие тени легли под лопатками, отросшие кончики белых-белых волос забавно топорщились из-под плеча… Очень хотелось увидеть не настороженного, не фальшивого, ждущего удара или предательства Хорька, а Драко – в идеально белой рубашке, безупречно сидящих брюках со стрелками, о которые, казалось, можно порезаться. Такого Малфоя, каким он его помнил. 

Глупо, наверное. Даже наверняка глупо.

На боку белел широкий, неаккуратно сросшийся шрам. Гарри провёл по нему пальцем – бугрится слегка.

\- Прут, - вздохнул Драко, перевернулся на спину, потёр глаза и посмотрел на Гарри. – В столовой устроили бузу, пока охрана кипишевала, меня вот приложили… Заживало долго, тут всё время кожа расходилась, место неудачное.

\- Почему не зашили в лазарете?

\- Потому что я бы сразу схлопотал пару суток карцера, явись в лазарет после драки. А карцер, Поттер, это такая дрянь… Я его плохо переносил, потом нужно было бы ещё сутки отходить. Да и заболел бы, а лечение нам обходилось дорого.

\- Нам? – зацепился за слово Гарри.

\- Я сейчас в душ, и аппарируй меня домой, ладно? Будет лучше, если мы не станем нарушать режим моего проживания, - Драко проигнорировал вопрос, встал и прошлёпал босыми ногами в ванную.

И Гарри решился. Пока Малфой был в душе, Поттер черканул записку, отправил сову, разбудил Кричера и попросил горячий завтрак.

\- У меня сегодня встреча с информатором, - Драко коротко взглянул, кивнул и снова всё внимание отдал еде. – Мантию оставлю тебе – следящий браслет под ней всё равно можно засечь, но если вдруг что… 

Драко опять кивнул.

\- Я постараюсь быстро, - закончил аврор.

\- Не торопись. 

И больше они ничего не сказали друг другу до тех пор, пока Гарри не вышел из квартиры Драко и не аппарировал прямо из лифта.

Он не верил, что Малфой настолько прост: послушно отбыл срок, послушно отрабатывает новый и собирается уехать, чтобы вести не менее послушную жизнь. Если с будущим Драко было более-менее ясно, то вот насчёт прошлого Поттер сильно сомневался – не могло быть всё так уж бесхитростно, не могло. Малфой без палочки в окружении обычного ворья, имеющего возможность устроить бузу, где приходится драться врукопашную – всего этого аврор никак не мог себе представить. Кто-то помогал, но кто? И зачем? Ведь эта публика задницы не поднимет без выгоды для себя что по ту сторону решёток, что по эту. И теперь это «нам»…

Малфой ничего толкового не сообщал, ловко или не очень уходя от наводящих вопросов. Как сегодня утром – Гарри и рта не успел раскрыть насчёт шрама, а уже услышал ответ. Правильная тактика: рассказывать вовсе несущественное, чтобы скрыть важное. И ведь не обвинишь в отсутствии откровенности!

Прут… Когда это от прута были только рваные раны? При хорошем замахе можно даже оборотню сломать ребра, а у тех костяк-то помощнее тонкого Малфоя. Такие повреждения за пару дней не проходят, если без зелий. Если кожа всё время расходилась, то вытерпеть подобное, да чтобы незаметно от охраны – маловероятно. 

О ком молчит Драко? Вот это Гарри и собирался вызнать, пока они оба не принесли эту чёртову клятву…

Школьники уж вовсю носились по Хогсмиту, и аврор свернул в боковую улочку – там потише и любопытных глаз поменьше. 

В «Кабаньей голове» так ничего и не изменилось: грязь, полумрак, скрипящий граммофон и кисловатый запах пива.

\- А, мистер Поттер, - из-за дальнего столика, к которому Гарри сразу же и направился, кивнув по дороге Аберфорту, поднялся и склонился в шутовском поклоне, разводя руки в стороны, кто-то, чьего лица остальным посетителям было не разглядеть. – Отлично выглядите, мистер Поттер! Просто картинка! Глаз не отвести. Я как сову от вас получил, так сразу…

После войны Флетчер вдруг сам нашёл аврора – история с медальоном никак не давала пройдохе покоя, и он слёзно умолял Гарри не выдавать его. Тогда мошенник показался вконец опустившимся, слабовольным и трусливым до отвращения ничтожеством. Но сейчас всё представало в другом свете.

\- Оставим любование мной на потом, Мундунгус, - Гарри сел и сразу перешёл к делу. – Меня интересует Драко Малфой. Всё, что ты знаешь о его пребывании в Азкабане – с кем он там сошёлся, слухи, сплетни. В общем, всё как обычно.

\- Младший Малфой? Так разве не вы его курируете?

\- Так разве не я здесь задаю вопросы, Флетчер?

\- Конечно-конечно… Малфой, кхм… Там занятная такая история получилась, по слухам. Мальчишка-то не сплоховал, эти Малфои с рождения умеют выкручиваться. Правда, кроме, ну… красивой мордашки у него ничего к тому времени не осталось, так что, - якобы смущаясь, Флетчер опустил глаза, но гаденькая улыбочка с лица не сходила. – Повезло поганцу, сразу нашёл, кому свою задницу подороже продать. Ну, вот… Помните Скабиора? Хитрая бестия, мистер Поттер. Хотя кому я рассказываю, да? Якшался с оборотнями, но вечно себя выше других считал: у тех же Малфоев подрабатывал - по мелочи, но это ж не кошелёк резать на Косой, так ведь? Хвастал вечно, что его отец был не из простых, мол, бастард он и всё такое. А тут малец – тот, по идее-то, не выжил бы. Или так, на общем пользовании. Но Скабиор не дал – он же не из последних был, с ним считались. Поговаривали, что младший Малфой пообещал за свою жизнь половину денег. Половину! Сколько у этих прохвостов золота даже гоблины не знали, будьте уверены. А просто за красивую аристократическую задницу вряд ли кто-то даст себе ребра пером пощекотать, верно? Вот и всё, собственно. 

\- И что сейчас Скабиор?

\- Помер. Вроде как перо добралось до места назначения, но там кто знает? Может, и сам. Как в отчётах пишут, мистер Поттер? «Смерть от естественных причин»? – усмехнулся Мундунгус.

\- И когда?

\- Так месяца три, наверное, как. Но точно не скажу, не знаю.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, прокручивая в голове всё немногое, что узнал.

\- Пойду я, мистер Поттер, если больше не нужен, - лепетал Флетчер.

\- Иди.

\- А… Эм… Оплата?

\- Точно! Оплата! Тут слушок был, что в лавке мистера Шварца пропали весы. Пустячок, да? – Гарри наклонился ближе к Флетчеру, у которого резко забегал взгляд. – Правда, весы непростые: позолота, зачарованы на точность до тысячной грамма – всё-таки Шварц торгует не чем-нибудь, а драгоценными камешками…

\- Да? Вот беда, вот беда… И что? Нашли весы-то?

\- Да нет, не нашли. Шварц получил страховку и, вроде как, успокоился, но, опять же, слухи, что некто Флетчер сдавал в Лютном какой-то торговый артефакт по дешёвке. Не знаешь, может, однофамилец, м?

Мундунгус замолчал совсем, сжавшись на своем стуле.

\- Я в отпуске, и заниматься этим делом недосуг. Так что ведёт его стажёр, совсем ещё желторотик. Не думаю, что найдет хоть что-то. Да и все довольны, вроде как… Но, знаешь, если этот однофамилец ещё раз проявится в Лондоне, я, пожалуй, шепну пару слов этому стажёру: самое милое дело – начинать службу с раскрытого преступления. 

\- Д-да… Да, мистер Поттер, я понял, спасибо!..

\- Пошел вон, Мундунгус, - не успел тот скрыться, как Поттер поймал его, схватив за плечо. – Хотя постой, есть ещё один вопрос.

\- Но я больше ничего не знаю про Малфоя!

\- Не о том речь, - Гарри подождал, пока Флетчер усядется на место. – Скажи, почему ты тогда просил меня не сдавать тебя Аврорату? Можно подумать, кому-то ты был там нужен! Так почему?

\- Испугался, – Мундунгус как-то разом поник и вдруг зло усмехнулся. – Я был кое-чем обязан покойному Дамблдору, и тот иногда пользовался моими услугами, о чём знали в Ордене не все, но многие. Слухи, мистер Поттер, растекаются, как грязная вода из помойного ведра – сегодня этой водой мыли полы в Министерстве, а завтра она уже на улице под ногами, так? Просто нужно уметь добывать правильную грязную воду. Я мелкая сошка, и откуда мне знать многое, но вот незадача – как это докажешь-то? Никак. Тогда информаторов хорошенько почистили, спросите у любого старого аврора, мистер Поттер. Я ужиком, ужиком и утёк. А появись по делу с медальоном, ещё не понятно, как бы дело вышло. Сейчас все про меня забыли, чего бояться?

Казалось, гаже уже быть не могло, но у Гарри на душе стало ещё хуже.

\- Ладно, я понял. Иди, Мундунгус. 

Но Флетчер сидел, смотрел и уходить не собирался.

\- Вот что я вам скажу, не за деньги, а просто потому, что тоже кое-чем обязан вам. Не лезьте в эту кашу, не надо. Ну, что вам этот Малфой?

\- Что ещё ты знаешь? – Гарри мёртвой хваткой вцепился в лацканы старого пиджака Флетчера. – Что?!

\- Сам – ничего, но… год назад вышел Тони Пирсон. Помните Пирсона? Ограбление маггловских ювелирных?

\- И?

\- Тони был подельником Скабиора до войны ещё. И сидели они вместе… - глаза Флетчера чуть из орбит не лезли от нехватки воздуха и испуга.

\- Сможешь передать ему, что я буду ждать здесь сегодня вечером? Мне нужно только поговорить, ничего больше. Скажи, что я заплачу за информацию, – Гарри успокоился и отпустил перепуганного мошенника.

\- Передать-то я передам, да только… зря вы это.

\- Сам решу, зря или нет, - Гарри встал, кинул на стол золотой и вышел из таверны.

***

Поттер вернулся злой, как мантикора. Драко доедал яблоко и старательно делал вид, что читает купленную на распродаже книгу. Молчаливое напряжение возрастало с каждой минутой, и было странно, что дело ещё не дошло до вспышек стихийной магии. Аврор смотрел пристально, ловил каждое движение, каждую эмоцию.

\- Ты уже набросал список требований, Малфой? – сбавлять обороты и смягчать тон разговора Гарри, совершенно очевидно, не собирался.

\- Список чего, прости?

\- Ты же хотел, чтобы мы принесли магическую клятву: текст уже набросал, так, для примера? – Поттер сжал кулаки. – Даже интересно, какая сумма полагается мне: Скабиору была обещана половина, Пирсону – треть, по логике, мне - четверть?  
Внутри у Драко вмиг заледенело и застыло: значит, Тони добрался до Поттера. Тварь…

\- А ты хочешь больше? Ну, как я не догадался насчет аврорского аппетита? Может, тебе всё предложить? Смотаемся быстренько, как только срок отмотаю, я на тебя дарственную подпишу, и будешь ты сыром в маслице кататься. А то всем сёстрам по серьгам досталось, а героя обделили! Только ты не забудь меня кончить, - Драко отложил книгу, вытянул ноги на соседний стул и расслабленно откинулся на спинку своего. – Не перепутай, Мерлина ради: меня, а не в меня. Тут разница существенная, сам понимаешь.

\- Малфой, я хочу услышать правду…

\- Какую, Поттер? Ты успел с Тони пообщаться, как я понял, мнение своё уже составил. Тогда чего ещё хочешь? Оправданий? Вроде бы не в чем, старший аврор.

\- А ты не изменился, Хорёк, всё так же выкручиваешься ужом на сковородке, - хмыкнул аврор. – Я обидел подозрениями бедного Драко? Ах, нехороший Поттер, вот же сука! А то, что этот Драко заключил договор со Скабиором, своим телохранителем и любовником, или как это у вас там называлось – просвети по части тюремного жаргона ещё разок - это совпадение. Потом Скабиор умер, а Драко шустренько так Поттеру ту же лапшу на уши навешал, с договором-то. И тут Тони Пирсон – там без договора пока, просто за деньги. И везде своей задницей соглашения скрепил. Так, несчастный ты наш?

Малфой молчал. В его молчании ответов было больше, чем в любых словах. Такое же лицо было у Люциуса там, в Отделе Тайн – если бы в руках Драко была палочка, Гарри ни на минуту не усомнился в том, что с неё уже давно сорвалось бы знакомое убивающее заклинание. Впрочем, этот Малфой мог бы убить и вовсе безо всякой палочки.

И тут Хорёк… рассмеялся. Словно разговор был шуткой, театральной постановкой со скрещенными шпагами, сделанными из фольги – игрушки, забавы, враги понарошку.

– Простите, господин старший аврор, я что-то совсем забылся. Докладываю: ко мне на место работы приходил Тони Пирсон. Обещал покровительство после окончания срока надзора. Разговор проходил без свидетелей, сэр. Я не успел доложить вовремя, потому что был занят - вы потребовали изучить некоторые документы, а потом трахали меня. Сэр. Надеюсь на снисхождение со стороны Аврората, готов под Веритасерумом подтвердить отсутствие у меня намерений стать новым Тёмным Лордом, возглавить государственный переворот, и всё это с помощью обычного вора Коротышки Тони, - Драко уже открыто и зло хохотал. – Впрочем, господин аврор, зная мои методы, которые вы так любезно озвучили, Министерству нечего бояться - даже если я соберу армию из воров и убийц, мне не хватит крови на все магические договоры. Да и задница моя долго не продержится каждому авансы выдавать для закрепления соглашений.

Поттер прикрыл глаза: пусть Драко за его спиной договорился с этим ублюдком, ничего, в сущности, не изменилось – он просто хотел уйти живым. С помощью Поттера, с помощью Тони – всё равно. Но Гарри был в ярости. Хотелось влепить этому змеёнышу такую затрещину, чтобы в ушах звенело, а из белобрысой головы вылетели все мысли о каких бы то ни было Пирсонах!

\- Ты знал, что я буду рыть под тебя. Ты знал, что я не поверю просто так, как и ты мне. Драко, я только хочу услышать правду! Это всё.

Малфой больше не смеялся, не смотрел на Гарри, он вообще не проявлял никаких эмоций, катая по столу очередное яблоко длинной узкой ладонью.

\- Это всё… - повторил он совершенно спокойным голосом. – Да, видимо, так, - Драко подобрался, сел прямо, всё ещё глядя только на свои руки. – Помнишь, как Скабиор и Фенрир поймали вас в лесу и притащили в мэнор? Милейшая тётушка Белла тогда чуть не убила обоих. Мне было сказано отнести их на задний двор – если самому не хватит духу, то она попозже занялась бы ими. Понятия не имею, почему привёл Скабиора в чувство. Даже не спрашивай, не знаю. Просто поднял палочку и прошептал «Энервейт». Это всё, на что мне хватило смелости, но именно это спасло им жизнь. Скабиор помнил и считал, что за ним огромный такой должок. Он не был хорошим парнем, Поттер, но такие долги не забывал. Поэтому, увидев меня в камере, решил, что это судьба.

Малфой вздохнул и замолчал. Но Гарри не издавал ни звука, даже мыслью старался не перебивать. И Драко продолжил.

\- Никто бы меня не трогал, будь я просто молоденьким воришкой, попавшим по глупости. Ну, решил Скабиор взять такого под крыло – кому какое дело? Но я Малфой. Знаешь, сколько там было озлобленных подонков? Всем хотелось отыграться за похеренные надежды на богатую разгульную жизнь, которую обещал им Лорд, а его ближайшее окружение сладко звенело кошельками, подтверждая скорый рай на земле. А тут – Азкабан, нары, вонь и сроки не меньше пяти лет: не сильно роскошно и разгульно. На их взгляд, я был одним из тех, кто держал в руках тот самый пресловутый кошель. В отличие от Министерства, моя смерть их интересовала в последнюю очередь – хотелось унизить. Ты имеешь представление, как унижают в тюрьме, Поттер? Скабиор сразу дал понять всем, что я - его постельная грелка, но только его, и это не обсуждается, а с меня и такого унижения достаточно. Первый год ему приходилось это доказывать не один раз. Кофе будешь?

Гарри кивнул. Драко встал, поставил чайник, достал кружки…

\- Чтобы получить разнарядку на хорошее место, нужно подмазать кое-кого из охраны. А чтобы подмазать кое-кого из охраны, нужны деньги. Деньги есть только у тех же охранников. Замкнутый круг, да? – Малфой повернулся с усмешкой на лице. – Нет! Иногда начальству могло понадобиться кого-то наказать. Или припугнуть – мало ли, чем не угодил тот или иной заключённый. Это к моей правде не относится. А вот что относится, так это, так называемый, зоопарк: упрямца отсылали «зверушек посмотреть». Иногда на часик-другой, попугать. Иногда на день-другой. И тогда в личном деле появлялась запись: несчастный случай по вине заключённого. С лестницы упал, шваброй ударился… Мало ли. Правда, после ударов шваброй два месяца от ушибов не лечатся, но зато статистика чиста, как слеза младенца. А «зверушки», как ты уже догадался, – оборотни, которые на нижних этажах от греха подальше содержатся, получали за это деньги. Вожаку побольше, рядовым бойцам поменьше. Но они тоже люди, им тоже хочется жить по-человечески: выпить, закусить, девочек… Что, Поттер, не знал, что в Азкабане даже это можно? – Драко хмыкнул. – Теперь там просто тюрьма, как у магглов. Значит, можно всё. У Скабиора были оборотни в родне, дальние, но были - своим они доверяют. Вот и шли через него посылки вниз, деньги наверх. Не слишком много, но на жизнь хватало. А тут я… Администрация быстро сообразила, что делать деньги на Малфое очень даже выгодно, поэтому за тёпленькое местечко для меня брали втрое больше, зная, что Скабиор всё равно заплатит, иначе… Вот так я и прятался за его спиной. Потому и не ныл лишний раз, когда прилетало, а в лазарет обращаться никак было нельзя.

Малфой поставил кружки на стол, сел напротив и продолжил.

\- А через год или около того я не выдержал. Не мог больше прятаться за спиной Скабиора, который защищал, учил, кормил. Когда в столовой поднялась буза, мы были предупреждены уже: втихаря хотели свалить Скабиора, ну, и меня заодно на место поставить, точнее, опустить. Обычный делёж власти. Так я в карцер и попал. Думал, как в прошлый раз, на пару дней, но отсидел там два месяца. Знаешь, что такое два месяца в карцере, Поттер? Окон нет, света нет, холод собачий, тишина мёртвая и вонь. Сколько прошло времени – пять минут или пять часов, а то и пять дней - ты не знаешь. Жрать приносят один раз в день, когда - никто не говорит. Может, ночью, может, днём. Туалет – дырка в полу, но её ещё найти надо в кромешной-то темноте. О душе можно и не мечтать, да хотя бы просто о ведре воды! Потихоньку начинаешь сходить с ума. Сначала от постоянного писка в ушах – человек плохо переносит полную изоляцию без единого звука. Потом галлюцинации по мелочи – шаги, лязг ключей, вой, капли… много чего. Закрываешь глаза – темно, открываешь – темно. И уже плохо понимаешь, снится тебе отец или на самом деле пришёл. После первого своего раза в карцере я трясся, как лист, а это была лишь пара суток! Скабиор тогда сказал, что нужно всё время давать мозгу работу, ни в коем случае не засыпать умом и не отчаиваться. Два месяца я повторял учебники по зельеварению, астрономии, нумерологии, вспоминал руны. Вставал и отрабатывал удары воображаемым ножом, как Скабиор учил. И всё равно вышел почти на грани сумасшествия, - пальцы вцепились в кружку до белых костяшек, Малфой совсем не улыбался и не хмыкал. – Меня кое-как отмыли и бросили обратно в камеру уже ночью. Потом рассказывали, что я не говорил, ни на что не реагировал, не засыпал. Просто лежал, как труп, и смотрел перед собой. Тогда и случился мой «первый раз»: ничего не помню, совсем. Только вдруг очнулся, кончив Скабиору в руку… И заплакал, понимаешь? Мне никогда не было так страшно. Никогда до этого, и уже никогда после.

Малфой поднял голову и посмотрел на Гарри. Словно сведённое судорогой, лицо медленно скривилось в улыбке-оскале.

\- Магический договор? У меня тогда губа треснула, Поттер. А Скабиор прокусил свою и поцеловал – сказал, что так и скрепим, раз уж порядочным тёмным волшебникам положено на крови клясться. Задницей расплачивался? Думай, как хочешь. Пирсону я успел немного походочку подпортить за такие мыслишки, пока он мне вещал насчёт своего предложения. Что уж он тебе наговорил, меня мало волнует. А мы с ним друг друга терпеть не могли, с первой же встречи. Впрочем, Тони всегда был завистливой сукой, но сукой умной, надо признать – понимал, что против Скабиора был никто. Это всё, Поттер. Вся моя правда. Услышал? Тогда пошёл на хуй из моего дома.

\- Драко…

\- На хуй, Поттер, - Малфой встал и вышел из кухни, закрыв за собой дверь в комнату.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри по-прежнему приходил перед закрытием паба, чтобы аппарировать Драко домой. Иногда Малфой сам протягивал руку, держась за плечо чуть выше локтя, иногда Поттер клал свою на его. Эти прикосновения были элементарной необходимостью, но Гарри хотел видеть в них нечто большее, может быть, даже несуществующее, словно между ними не выросла стена отчуждения десять дней назад.

Поттер измучился, дома оставаться не было сил и желания. Несмотря на скучную, промозглую серость улиц, там было лучше: Гарри ходил знакомыми маршрутами, заглянул на Косую аллею, добрался камином до Хогсмида, постоял на повороте к Хогвартсу, взглянул на высокие шпили его башен. 

Опять завернув к набережной, он спустился на причал, сел прямо на ступеньки у воды, подстелив пакет, в который ему любезно завернули пару сэндвичей. Подняв воротник, отгородившись от города высокой каменной кладкой берега, Гарри ел, смотрел на реку, на покачивающиеся бока лодок и дебаркадеров. Тусклая рыжеватая вода сонно плескалась о плиты, прибивая разный мусор. Отсюда были лучше слышны плеск маленьких речных волн о борта судов, редкие ленивые вскрики чаек, поскрипывание досок. С Темзы тянуло сыростью, немного грязью и тиной, смолой, соляркой, мокрым деревом, резиной и ржавчиной. Поттер вдохнул глубже и усмехнулся: пахло всё это гораздо лучше, чем звучало. По крайней мере, не тошнотворно, как могло бы быть.

Первые несколько дней после их с Драко ссоры он не хотел останавливаться в прямом смысле этого слова: Гарри кинулся как в омут головой в дела, хватаясь даже за самое несущественное – беспомощная попытка забыть, отвлечься, вернуться в собственное вчера, которое готов был послать ко всем чертям ещё недавно, а сейчас вот… Сейчас его раздражала неуверенность в собственных действиях.

По привычке начал с того, что навестил Нору, где выслушал сетования по поводу развода Ронни явно обиженной, но старательно делающей понимающий вид Молли Уизли. Потом заглянул к Джорджу, потом целый день пьянствовал в компании Рона и Перси. Рональд, конечно же, по сто раз говорил одно и то же, не давая себе и кому-либо ещё времени «на подумать» и посоветовать: сам прекрасно понимал, почему у них с Гермионой не сложилось, но знать не хотел и не хотел думать. Немного пострадать было даже выгодно: сейчас всё внимание матери - как и братьев, и сестры, и знакомых - безраздельно принадлежало ему. И, кажется, на волне всеобщего сочувствия опять дрогнуло сердце у Лаванды Браун – женщины вообще легко поддаются материнскому инстинкту по отношению к почти свободному мужчине в процессе развода. Возможно, это и было мелко и не по-мужски, но так понятно, что осуждать Рона Гарри не думал. 

А Перси разбавлял эту занудную роновскую ноту своими бравурными речами о прогрессе: теперь магический мир догонял и перегонял маггловский, заимствуя изобретения, моду, законы. Персиваль называл это свободой и прорывом, но свободой от чего и прорывом куда, он не уточнял, а Гарри не спрашивал.

Потом прошёл слух, что Ханна Эббот купила «Дырявый котёл», а старик Том отправился на покой и переехал в деревню. Вмиг все загорелись энтузиазмом встретиться, поговорить, отпраздновать это событие. Пришли многие. И было даже весело поначалу. Но после первых дежурных вопросов «А ты теперь где?», «Дети есть?», «Женился?», «И сколько получаете в год?», разговоры не клеились. Вялые попытки «а, помните» успеха тоже не имели. После первой волны любопытства, взаимных показов колдографий детей и жён-мужей, первых тостов за встречу и обязательных – за школу, больше не о чем было разговаривать. Совсем. Вежливость не позволяла уйти сразу, несколько смельчаков улизнули под предлогом каких-то дел, а остальные пили пиво, жевали закуски, обсуждали погоду, газетные новости, смущённо и виновато улыбаясь, словно извинялись, что их жизнь такая обычная и ничем не примечательная.

На Гарри смотрели с каким-то ожиданием и со значением кивали, когда он говорил, что всё нормально и жизнь в порядке: ещё бы, аврор, всё понятно – наверняка, ловят тёмных магов, сидят в засадах. Мужественные бойцы за народный покой, которые только брутально хмурятся, если их ранят. Да-да, и красивые женщины-колдомедики все из себя в форме и с формами перевязывают им раны и ругаются, что пациенты не желают отлежать положенный срок лечения. Не служба, а сплошные ролевые игры в медсестёр и полицейских. А что? Не просто же так Поттер не женат, правда ведь?

Они выдумывали истории на ходу от скуки и масляно подмигивали, а Гарри думал, что будет, если на очередной вопрос о своей жизни, он вместо «нормально» скажет: «Живём не тужим, извели кучу народа, но оно того стоило – теперь у нас у всех есть деньги на достойную старость. Повывели, как тараканов, всех слизеринцев – туда змеёнышам и дорога. А насчёт всяких там приключений, ваши эти медсестрички – так, детский лепет. Я вот с Малфоем трахаюсь – горячая штучка. Да-да, он ещё жив пока. А там посмотрим: или как Флинта - в овощ, или, может, просто уберём по-тихому. Ну, вы понимаете…».

Ни в чём не были виноваты эти простые люди с простой жизнью. Ведь именно такой она и должна быть у человека: дом, семья, дети, забота о престарелых родителях, ковыряние в саду по субботам и гости по воскресеньям. Ни в чём они не виноваты, но видеть их Поттер не мог. Не все вокруг были неправильными, а он. Он, который когда-то тоже мечтал о домике, садике, детишках… Которому нахрен не нужно всё это. А что нужно, он и сам не знал.

И, как венец истории, вчера его вызвал Шеклбот. Кингсли был всё такой же – сверкающий белозубой улыбкой, располневший, солидный. Он расспрашивал о службе, о делах, словно продолжая спектакль, начатый у Ханны в пабе. Только вот изучающий хваткий взгляд, всё время что-то выискивавший на лице аврора, был не вялым и не радушным.

\- Как Малфой? – резко перешёл к делу Кинг.  
\- Нормально. Работает, живёт, правил не нарушает.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо… Не буду ходить кругами, Гарри – нам известно, что некая группировка радикально настроенных граждан желает извести под корень всех бывших. Ты понимаешь, о ком я. Гавейн не говорил об этом?  
\- Гавейн наоборот утверждает, что за Малфоем ведётся наблюдение из-за границы, мол, кто-то хочет возрождения былых порядков, - удивился Поттер.  
\- Как видишь, не совсем так, - Кингсли тяжко вздохнул, приобнял Гарри за плечи и повёл к дивану в своем кабинете. – У нас тут есть ещё некоторое… брожение умов. И этого допустить мы не можем никак. Только представь, какой удар по нашей репутации, по престижу Британии мы получим, если Малфоя убьют здесь! Политика – дело довольно хитрое, некоторые могут воспользоваться этим, чтобы пошатнуть наши позиции на международной арене. Поэтому я прошу тебя внимательнее следить за своим подопечным, понимаешь? Он же хочет уехать после срока надзора? Вот и славно, пусть едет и живет там тихо и спокойно. Я готов сам купить ему билет. С глаз долой – из сердца вон, как говорится. А Гавейн… Робардс стал слегка сдавать в последнее время. Жалуется, что устал и служба ему в тягость. Мечтает об отставке, старый вояка. Так что проводим твоего Малфоя, и можешь готовиться принимать кресло Главного аврора, - Шеклбот рассмеялся, увидев выражение лица Гарри. – Что, удивлён? Самый молодой глава Аврората за всю его историю! Кто, как не ты? Родители гордились бы тобой, Гарри.

Поттер усмехнулся, вспоминая, явно заготовленную сухую речь и при этом проникновенное отеческое выражение лица Министра Шеклбота. Хоть слезу умиления пускай.

Нужно было подниматься, идти к Драко и что-то говорить. Гарри не знал, что именно, но сделать это было необходимо. В первую очередь для себя самого – вряд ли Малфой сильно нуждался в исповедях аврора. Так получилось, что именно Хорёк с его молчанием, с его улыбкой и внимательными глазами, оказался тем, кто слушал и слышал Поттера. И так получилось, что чувство вины не отпускало Гарри.

Конечно, нагло скалящийся нелепый коротышка Пирсон врал достаточно умело. И про положение Малфоя в тюрьме, выставляя того дорогой, но всё-таки шлюхой, и про их с Драко договорённость за спиной аврора, и про обещанные деньги. Если не считать секс, то Поттер и Малфой - чужие люди, проверка слов Хорька была вполне естественной. Как и требование гарантий в виде кровной клятвы, но Гарри же не обиделся на это! Тогда почему-то чувствовал вину за то, что сам Малфою не поверил, предпочёл слова какой-то пронырливой твари? И попался-то, как салага-стажёр: засомневался, разъярился, будто никогда раньше не имел дело с подобными лживыми мразями!

Поттер поёжился от промозглого холода, точно проснувшись, вынырнул из собственных размышлений, глядя на разноцветные блики вечерних городских огней на колышущейся воде, трансфигурировал пакет в маленький бумажный кораблик, встал и аппарировал к «Трубе».

\- Поужинать зашёл? – рассмеялся Дейв, пожимая руку. – Давненько тебя видно не было.

\- Забегался. Ужинать не хочу, посижу тут, подожду Дрейка, - Гарри привычно умостился на крайнем стуле.

\- Даже пива не попьёшь? – удивился Лири. – Эй, ты точно Поттер? Ладно-ладно, верю. Случилось что? Можешь рассказывать: у бармена работа такая – выслушивать всякую ерунду. Могу и твою послушать.

\- Да в порядке всё, Дейв. Устал просто, как собака… - отмахнулся Гарри, глядя за спину Лири.

В проёме двери стоял Драко. Увидев Поттера, он кивнул и снова ушёл на кухню.

\- Вы оба смурные какие-то в последнее время. У вас там, в волшебном мире, случилось что-то?

\- Вроде того, - Гарри хмыкнул и постарался придать лицу как можно более серьёзное выражение. – Понимаешь, феи не плодятся. Нет фей – нет волшебной пыльцы, нет пыльцы – не полетаешь особо... Ну, ты понял.

Дейв пару секунд ошарашено смотрел на аврора, а потом заржал:

\- Лучшая шутка, которую я слышал за последний месяц! – не переставая смеяться, он всё-таки налил кружку тёмного и поставил перед Гарри. – Отдыхай, Питер Пэн, небось, весь на нервяках, пока твоя Тинкербелл в загуле! Феи у них не плодятся…

***

\- Феи? – взгляд Малфоя был до краёв полон скепсиса. – У нас не плодятся феи? Если ты что-то принимал, то я предпочту пройтись до дома пешком, Поттер. Мало ли, куда ты решишь аппарировать, запутавшись в собственных галлюцинациях. Ещё расщепишь по дороге.

\- Это из книжки, про Питера Пэна, - Гарри даже не смутился, обрадовавшись, что Драко снова разговаривает с ним. Он протянул руку. – Не важно. Ну… отправляемся?

Малфой пристально смотрел на аврора, пытаясь углядеть какие-то признаки неадекватности, но руку подал, хоть и с сомнением.

Уже в квартире Драко снова стал таким, каким был все прошлые дни: равнодушным и отстранённым. Наверное, Гарри стоило уйти, чтобы дать Малфою время. Наверное, стоило выбрать другой день, когда они оба будут не такими уставшими. Но Поттер не привык жить расплывчатыми категориями, будучи человеком действия. Да и не хотел больше сдерживаться, отпуская контроль за всем и вся. 

\- Ты ещё здесь? – Драко вышел из душа, вытирая голову, отчего взъерошенные волосы топорщились тоненькими иголочками.

\- У тебя найдется время для разговора? – Гарри даже внимания обращать не стал на грубость малфоевского вопроса. Будь он на месте Хорька, вежливо тоже не вышло бы.

Драко только неопределенно махнул рукой и сел, принимаясь за давно приготовленный чай. На лице он старательно удерживал маску безразличия, хотя понятно было, что видеть «гостя» ему не хочется, как и слушать что-либо.

\- После войны было мгновение, когда я тебе позавидовал, - Гарри улыбнулся, поймав удивлённый взгляд Малфоя. – У меня никогда не было выбора, по сути дела, за меня всё решали - как жить, где жить, куда идти и когда сдохнуть. Нет, я мог послать, но… не мог. Ты-то понимаешь. В тот момент, в то время, когда я в тысячный, наверное, раз рассказывал, как и что было, давал показания, интервью, просто говорил с кем-то, я вдруг это осознал – теперь мне предстоит жить самому, а как это – я понятия не имею. 

\- И причём тут зависть ко мне? – Малфой ошарашено хмурился, пытаясь понять главную мысль первых путанных объяснений аврора.

\- Ну, не совсем зависть. Просто подумал о тебе, подумал, что ты сам решил солгать, не узнав меня. Теперь знаю, что сам решил и Скабиора спасти. Пусть даже не понял, почему, но сам, никто не подталкивал и никто не просил, понимаешь? То есть ты уже поступал самостоятельно, начинал жить своим умом, - Поттер провёл рукой по волосам, путая и без того всклокоченные пряди. – В детстве думал, что попал в сказку. Вот уничтожим злого волшебника, и будет «жили долго и счастливо». Хрен там, - широкая ладонь аврора звонко хлопнула по столешнице. – Ох, как травили в аврорской школе, ты не представляешь! Я три года учился и три года дрался до кровавых соплей: у магглов есть военные академии, вот там тоже и новичков прессуют, и обряды посвящения, вроде прописки, и потом грызня, чья свора будет сверху… А я ещё и «герой» - любой мой промах высмеивался, любая победа подвергалась сомнению. Отцы-командиры называли это здоровым соперничеством и боевым духом. А в увольнительной… Я возвращался в Нору, где всё было по-прежнему, только добавился ещё культ молчаливого траура по Фреду. Фредди хорошенько приложил бы своих братьев, узнай, как они будут… Ладно, не об этом. Жаловаться мне не на что: я был сильным и мог вынести всё это дерьмо. Дело в другом: тогда я впервые почувствовал себя отделённым от остальных, понимаешь? Были казармы, тренировки, учёба, ночные драки в туалете или на полосе препятствий, а с утра снова – тренировки, учебники, тренировки, и так до изнеможения. И были Джинни, Рон, Гермиона, Джордж, друзья, которые жили совсем другой жизнью. Привычной, но уже чужой. Был уверен, что обучение закончится, и я смогу к этому вернуться, стану прежним. Как же иначе? У меня была красивая девушка, дом, знакомые - вся жизнь впереди! И понеслось. Сначала работа – она отнимала кучу времени, потому что никто и никогда не даст новичку шанс показать себя в деле вот так запросто. Первое время - архив, старые дела. Потом безнадёжные висяки, или какая-нибудь хрень, вроде поиска пропавших котлов или, что ещё хуже, фамильяров. И тоже давили: герой? Посиди за бумажками, герой, пока настоящие авроры разберутся с плохими дядечками. И снова о тебе вспомнил: ты тоже жил-жил, а потом - раз! - и всё другое, всё не так, как ты хотел. У всех – так, а у меня – нет. И у тебя – нет. Я думал: как ты справлялся? 

Гарри поболтал остатки чая в кружке, понимая, что говорит путано, но это было от чистого сердца, то, что думал. И что очень хотел донести до Драко.

\- Так и начинаешь хитрить и изворачиваться: находишь хорошего информатора, держишь за яйца, шантажируешь тем, что обязан был исполнить свой долг и посадить его года на три, а вместо этого отпускаешь, замалчиваешь небольшие грешки, получая в обмен наводку. А сколько такого дерьма случается не постоянно, а так, на один раз? Ловишь кого-то, готов отправить за решётку, прессуешь пока не сильно, для острастки только, чтобы пугнуть. Но тут он предлагает сделку: ты ему списываешь сопротивление при аресте или там мелочь какую - запрещённые препараты с собой, зелья, - а он тебе информацию о более крупной рыбе. И ты делаешь это! Вроде все довольны: первому срезают срок раза в два меньше, а то и просто штрафом обходится - официальным или нет, тут уж как получится. А ты сажаешь мразь позначительнее и даже получаешь за это премиальные. Так и выбиваешься в люди, зарабатываешь уважение своих же. Тебя принимают в стаю. Хочешь честно? Я гордился этим! Как щенок! Всем всё доказал и теперь…. Теперь приходилось помалкивать, когда Доусон брал взятку, отмазывая какого-то идиота: тот и сам уже усрался после пары суток в камере, и родители за эти деньги ему потом плешь проедят, а у Доусона тройня, да ещё и девки – бантики, заколочки, туфельки. Делаешь вид, что всё в порядке, бывает. Или: компания подростков отмечала совершеннолетие. Напились и решили подшутить над уснувшим товарищем: вытащили на балкон, на самые перила, двое достали палочки, дружно сказали «Вингардиум Левиоса», и вся компашка заорала «караул». Тот проснулся, под ним этажей пятьдесят высоты, а товарищи его от хохота Левиосу держать перестали – каждый думал, что второй-то уж точно… Смешно, блядь. Непреднамеренное убийство. Было у парней светлое будущее, но жизнь дала трещину и стала задницей. Мы дело вели с Риверсом, у того мать после инсульта – младшего брата егеря убили, вот она и слегла. Сумму родственники обвиняемых предложили немалую. Мы взяли. Точнее, брали мы, но мне-то лично без надобности, а Риверсу маму в Мунго, потом на воды. Да и зелья недешёвы. Так горячо меня не благодарили даже после победы! Думал, всю душу через руку вытрясут: «Спасибо, мистер Поттер»! И Риверс потом туда же… А я больше не мог, просто не мог – муторно стало до тошноты. Вот и рассказал лучшему другу. Думаешь, Рон понял? Ответил, чтобы я голову не забивал: ещё легко богатенькие папенькины сынки отделались.

Тонкий крекер на тарелочке хрустко ломался под пальцами аврора.

\- Мордред с ней, с работой! Как тот же Доусон говорил: у меня семья. И я вот тоже думал, что у меня будет семья. Только долго не мог понять, зачем так старательно меня переделывать? Все эти «Гарри, ты должен», «Гарри, так нельзя». Не хватало только «фу, Гарри» или «Гарри, лежать!». Нет, это здорово – девчонка влюблена с детства, сестра лучшего друга и… Её семья стала и мне семьёй. И всю войну ждала, переживала. Да и кто в здравом уме откажется от такой: Крейзи Спарк – горячая Искорка квиддича? Видно, у меня здравого ума никогда не было, вот и ушёл. Может, и не прав, но я хотел, чтобы любили меня, а не героя войны, аврора, будущего Главного аврора, знаменитость и рыцаря в сияющих доспехах из дошкольных девичьих грез. Оказалось, что рыцари должны носить даму сердца на руках, боготворить, заваливать цветами, красоваться перед подружками, не пить ни капли, одеваться солидно и вообще всячески соответствовать, а работа когда-то потом, когда время будет. Только вот у меня, олуха, форма вся в пыли, ботинками опять натоптал, сутки ловил ушлого зельевара, втюхивающего новую дурь, не думая о цветах и подарках. И автографы сопливым пацанам раздавать не люблю, и книжку воспоминаний написать отказался. Что уж говорить про кошмары, про недели в Мунго, про бессонницу и стойкий запах лекарств во всём доме? Понятное дело, в том, что Кричер её не любит и слушаться не собирается, тоже виноват я: мягкохарактерный слишком. Всё на ней, а сам только в Аврорате своём… А после фразы «Мой Гарри никогда не был таким рохлей, а ты превратился в неизвестно что» я собрал пожитки – мы тогда временно в Норе жили - и ушёл на Гриммо. Пусть лучше найдёт «своего Гарри» и будет счастлива, чем всю жизнь меня рихтует под совершенство.

Поттер помешал новую порцию чая, которую Драко не спрашивая поставил перед ним.

\- Она хорошая. Правда, Джинни славная: красивая, целеустремлённая, хозяйственная. Точно знает, чего хочет от жизни, и идёт к этому. Главное – без сомнений. Понимаешь? И как в эту картину вписать меня? Раздражительного после дежурств, с постоянными мигренями, с кошмарами, где снова и снова гибнут дорогие мне люди? Да, я люблю Молли и Артура, но это не моё! А что моё? Кого на свадьбу пригласить? Могилы? Джин только отмахивалась, говорила, что нужно забыть и жить дальше. Да как нехер делать! Забуду грёбанное детство под лестницей, забуду Сириуса, который не ко мне пришёл, если быть честным, а к себе самому – рвался Петтигрю найти, чтобы отомстить за моих родителей. И Ремуса с Тонкс и Грюмом тоже забуду. И Дамблдора. Особенно тот факт, что он меня любил по-своему, но растил всё же на убой, как рождественского гуся, выдавая правду по кусочку в год, а, зная наперед о собственной смерти, не удосужился, наконец, всё рассказать. Кстати, Снейпа тоже можно вычеркнуть из списка гостей: подумаешь, спасал! Зато ненавидел меня за собственное прошлое, третируя всё моё школьное детство. И Фредди, живого и улыбчивого, а не то, во что его сейчас родные превратили, тоже забуду. Все ж как-то вычеркнули, трансфигурировали память в гранитные памятники, забронзовели воспоминаниями и стали жить по-новому. Знаешь, Малфой, мне стоило умереть вместе с Волдемортом - тогда бы и памятник, и бронза, и цветы, и красивые слова, и невеста героя, и новая жизнь без сомнений в её правильности. В общем, был бы толк и смысл. А сейчас…

Поттер замолчал. Он молчал долго и даже дышал неслышно, хотя обычно сопел, как медведь.

\- Может, это и наивно звучит, но когда собственная никчёмность давила на нервы сильнее обычного, я всегда утешался ими: друзьями, ребятами из Аврората – зато теперь всё хорошо, благодаря им всё отлично, как мы и мечтали когда-то, когда до смерти Волдеморта было ещё ого-го сколько! Пусть не идеально, пусть не как в сказках, но всё равно волшебно. Представил? А теперь вспомни, как можно со всей дури получить по роже – примерно так я себя и почувствовал, когда узнал правду. Вертишься, как белка в колесе, уже и не замечаешь, как командуешь, не терпишь возражений, подозреваешь каждого. С приятелями пиво пьешь и думаешь, что кто-то из них бьет жену, кто-то приворовывает, кто-то… И даже вымаравшись в шантаже и взятках – будем всё называть честно своими словами - не можешь никак избавиться от чувства превосходства над ними. Они обычные, а у меня власть в руках. И всё ради Добра, которое почему-то обязательно с кулаками. Я ни разу не задался правильными вопросами, а вот Гермиона задалась. Может, потому, что не увлеклась медными трубами. Всегда считал себя её другом, не говоря уж о том, что был уверен – вижу людей насквозь. Но не увидел же! И что с ней происходит - не увидел. Более того, Драко, я - мужик, аврор - пришел на всё готовенькое, пока она, сидя в своем задрипанном отделе, искала информацию, собирала документы, встречалась с кем-то из бывших… Херовый я друг, да? Но дальше – больше: те, кого я оправдывал за какие-то служебные мелочи, оказались монстрами пострашнее. А тот, с кем рядом сражался и кому верил, как себе, теперь врет в лицо, покупая с потрохами должностью Главного аврора. Снова хотят подергать марионетку Поттера за ниточки: «Не думай, Гарри, вот тебе место, вот тебе работа. И личную жизнь наладим потом, и совесть убаюкаем».

Гарри замолчал резко, словно в легких кончился воздух. Не умом, но чутьем понял, что не расскажет он Малфою о том, как и сам нередко прибегал к насилию: съездить по морде раз-другой особо строптивому, в «солнышко» - особенно разговорчивым… Иногда только вдруг скручивало душу, пострашнее чем Круцио – они всё-таки люди, а он-то тогда кто? Откуда в нем это безразличие к чужой жизни, отвращение и презрение? Ведь пацаном умел сочувствовать, жалеть, щадить… Куда делось в нем всё то, что так ценил Альбус? Но сказать об этом Малфою, который сам прошел через такие же допросы, через равнодушную жестокость охраны… Язык не поворачивался жаловаться, что потерял себя, растратил в погоне за статусом и «своим местом» в Аврорате. Да и чувствовал себя глупо, понимая, как пафосно будут звучать слова о любви и милосердии. Словно лозунги с плакатов, а не разговор по душам.

\- Поттер, - Драко вздохнул и протянул руку за чашкой. – Чай тебе не поможет. Не смотри так – виски тоже. Просто нужно выспаться. Никакая ты не марионетка – только безумцы будут дёргать льва за усы. Тогда выбирать и думать возможностей не было, хотя это не оправдывает твоего любимого Дамблдора, уж прости. Хватит маяться дурью, всё ты делал сам. Как минимум, сам тащил меня из Адского пламени. Рон, помнится, был не слишком доволен этим решением, - Малфой усмехнулся и встал. – Давай спать. Это было чертовски долгое, депрессивное и сумбурное извинение с твоей стороны, и я устал. Даже лень тебе вопросы задавать по существу. Завтра, ладно?

\- Ладно, - Гарри невесело рассмеялся и тоже встал. – Слушай, а может, ко мне? Хоть поспим без опаски.

\- Как скажешь. Меня, по крайней мере, Кричер любит, в отличие от Уизлетты. А что это значит, аврор?

\- Что?

\- Это значит свежее бельё, вычищенная одежда и горячий завтрак, - Драко назидательно поднял палец.

Так, немного неловко похихикивая, они и появились на Гриммо. Разбуженный Кричер, и правда, залопотал, зашамкал беззубым ртом, до странности быстро привёл в порядок спальню, спросил, будут ли распоряжения насчёт завтрака, и исчез.

\- Драко, - Гарри подошёл сзади и обнял Малфоя, утыкаясь носом в шею. – Я должен был поверить тебе, а не какому-то ублюдку Пирсону. Или, как минимум, спокойно всё обсудить. Уж точно не имел никакого права обвинять тебя чёрт знает в чём.

\- Твоя правда, но успокойся, я и не такое слышал про себя!.. Или думаешь, что я слушаю всё, что бы ты там ни говорил, самовлюблённый идиот? – Драко хмыкнул. – Кто угодно сделал бы такой же вывод. Забудем.

\- В том-то и дело, что я не делал никаких выводов, - аврор вздохнул ещё раз. – Я просто приревновал, когда этот Коротышка заявил, что спит с тобой.

Малфой, тонкий, напряжённый под руками Поттера, дышал слишком уж размеренно и медленно. Неправдоподобно.

\- Драко.

\- Что? – почему-то они оба перешли на шёпот.

\- Трахни меня.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Аппарируй-ка нас в душ, - Драко прижался к Поттеру ещё сильнее, откидываясь назад, повернув голову и касаясь губами слегка колючей щеки. Ягодицами он чуть двинул из стороны в сторону, словно намекая на продолжение.

Гарри сосредоточился, что далось с некоторым трудом, ибо шёпот Малфоя был наполнен таким предвкушением, такой хищной радостью и обещанием, что думать уже не хотелось. В ванной комнате Драко сразу же повернулся в кольце рук аврора.

\- Не смей ничего делать без моего разрешения. Это понятно?

Гарри кивнул, будто завороженный удавом кролик, слушая скорее не слова, а бархатистые перекаты звуков в горле Драко.

Малфой аккуратно расстёгивал рубашку, поглаживая каждый обнажающийся кусочек голой кожи подушечками пальцев. Не отвлекаясь ни на что, кроме своей «жертвы», он щёлкнул пряжкой ремня, и следом тихо вжикнула молния. Драко медленно опустился перед Гарри на одно колено. Всё тело Поттера покрылось тонкой вуалью испарины, когда он почувствовал, как брюки сползают вниз, собираясь складками вокруг щиколоток. Малфой смотрел прямо перед собой на внушительный бугор набухающего члена Гарри под тканью белья. 

Колени Гарри не выдержали и на мгновение подогнулись. Драко поднял голову, ловя ответный шальной взгляд, усмехнулся, стянул с бёдер трусы и не торопясь поднялся, проводя по животу и груди аврора ладонями, заползая ими на плечи, под рукава рубашки и ловко спуская её вниз одним плавным движением.

\- В душ, - скомандовал он, чуть прикусывая порозовевшую от ласки мочку уха.

Гарри высвободил одну ногу, потом, наступив на брюки и бельё, вторую, второпях снял носки и сдёрнул рубашку, повисшую на запястьях. Он пятился в душевую кабину и не глядя нашаривал краны, включая воду: не хотел пропустить ни одного мгновения - как чуть изгибается и вытягивается торс Драко, когда тот стаскивает с себя футболку, под тонкой тканью которой только секунду назад были чётко видны твёрдые соски. Как напрягаются хорошо заметные мышцы его живота, как пальцы ловко развязывают веревочный бантик на поясе мягких спортивных брюк.

У Драко были ровные ноги, узкие бёдра, красивый прямой член с некрупной, очень гармонично смотрящейся головкой. Поттер подавил в себе желание выйти из кабинки и просто взять в рот, без прелюдий. А ещё были улыбающиеся, совершенно блядские глаза, выбившиеся из хвостика волосы и красивая ладонь, украшенная парочкой вен – эта самая ладонь сейчас крепко обхватила член и медленно проводила по нему вверх и вниз. Вот чего-чего, а малейших следов стыда у обнажённого улыбающегося Малфоя не было точно.

Гарри двинулся было навстречу, как только Драко вошёл в кабинку вслед за ним, но тот ловко увернулся, разворачивая аврора к себе спиной.

\- Теперь стой так и не шевелись.

Подхватив руки Поттера чуть выше локтей, Малфой мягко заставил его поднять их и упереться в стену. Прижавшись теснее, он чуть потёрся членом между ягодиц Гарри, потянулся через него к полочке и взял мочалку и гель, взбивая белую пузырящуюся пену прямо перед лицом аврора.

Драко что-то такое мурлыкал, немного пошлое и очень возбуждающее, мягко водил по рукам, плечам, спине и груди Гарри мочалкой. Втиснув своё колено между поттеровских ног, он слегка надавил, заставляя аврора расставить их шире.

Каждую ногу Драко мыл тщательно и искушающее неторопливо, кружил мочалкой по голеням и бёдрам, дразняще проходился между ягодиц, чуть сжимал скользкой от пены ладонью поджавшиеся яички, пальцами надавливая на чувствительную точку сразу за мошонкой.

Тугие струи горячей воды тут же смывали остатки пены и чувствительно барабанили по спине заведённого до крайности Поттера.

\- Выключи воду, Гарри.

Мочалка полетела в угол, а руки Драко сжимали, массировали ягодицы Поттера, чуть раздвигая их. Поттер резко крутанул оба крана. Наступила тишина, прерываемая только их шумным дыханием и гулким стуком падения последних капель, срывающихся с тел.

\- Как сжимается, - голос Малфоя прозвучал почти мечтательно, с улыбкой и довольством, когда он развёл ягодицы Поттера сильнее и подул. – Нетерпеливая, жадная дырочка…

\- Малфой… просто… заткнись! - от скабрезности замечания, от предвкушения, от полуболи в сладко напряжённом члене Гарри закрыл глаза и закусил губу, стараясь не упасть, ибо ноги уже не держали. Но если он думал, что сейчас доведён до предела, то сильно ошибался.

Горячий, упругий язык дразняще пробежался вокруг сжатых мышц, пропал, тут же уступая место мгновенной прохладе – Драко подул, удовлетворённо слушая тихий сдержанный стон.

\- Так дело не пойдет, Гарри, - лёгкий, но ощутимый шлепок по заднице вырвал из Поттера уже полноценный вскрик. – Я хочу слышать тебя. Не сдерживайся, иначе мне придется долго… - секундное касание языка, - …долго… - ещё одно, - …бесконечно долго вытягивать из тебя настоящие крики.

В подтверждение своих слов Драко слегка прикусил сначала одну, а затем и другую ягодицу. То, что последовало за этим, не оставило Гарри ни шанса на попытки сдерживаться: он стонал, требовал прекратить, а когда коварный Драко прекращал, просил и умолял продолжать, совершенно потеряв голову от собственной откровенности и открытости. Похотливый проворный язык ввинчивался в Поттера, твёрдые цепкие ладони сильно сжимали бедра, болезненно разводя в стороны ягодицы. Член тяжелел с каждой секундой, с каждым движением.

\- Драко, пожалуйста, мне нужно!.. - Гарри потянулся рукой к паху, но в наказание был тут же довольно зло укушен.

\- Держи. Руки. Подальше, - прошипел Малфой, заставляя повернуться лицом в себе.

Гарри казалось, что он сейчас не заметит, даже если Малфой трахнет его без предварительной растяжки – так хотелось большего, хотелось кончить и опуститься, наконец, на пол, потому что сил не было уже во всем теле. 

Когда предощущение оргазма морозными иголочками прошлось по сведённым от обостренного желания ногам и напряжённому позвоночнику, концентрируясь долгожданной вспышкой в паху, разливаясь расплавленным металлом по венам, Гарри уже не слышал даже собственных криков: кровь тяжело стучала в ушах, мир словно потускнел и замолк, пока член во рту Драко выталкивал из себя сперму порцию за порцией.

Малфой поднялся, медленно вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, прижал Поттера к себе, поддерживая одной рукой, второй снова включил тёплый душ, подставляя лицо, ловил губами воду, улыбался и неспешно целовал шею безвольного, оглушённого и всё ещё иногда судорожно вздрагивающего Гарри.

\- Какой ты отзывчивый, какой чувствительный… - Малфой потянулся, закрутил кран и замер, давая аврору прийти в себя.

\- Я… Это было… - Поттер задыхался и не мог подобрать слов. Да что там, он вообще никак не мог собраться в кучу, ощущая себя не единым целым, а какими-то тряпичными, бесхребетными частями.

\- Почему «было», Гарри? – усмехнулся Малфой и потёрся всё ещё крепким стояком о его бедро. – Мы сейчас вытираемся, выходим из ванной, и ты сделаешь то, о чём думал перед душем, глядя на мой член, – Драко, словно хищник добычу, поволок Гарри из кабинки. – И тогда в награду за послушание ты сможешь спать до утра. А утром… Прямо перед завтраком, да?

Жёсткое полотенце заняло место мочалки в ловких руках Хорька. Удивляясь сам себе, ещё минуту назад уверенный в том, что отрубится раньше, чем дойдет до кровати, Гарри неожиданно почувствовал то самое второе дыхание.

\- Она сейчас такая раскрытая, такая соблазнительная… Шаловливая ненасытная дырочка – разве я могу оставить подобную красоту без внимания? – Драко обошел аврора, долго смотрел в осоловевшие глаза, разгладил большими пальцами пучки тонких морщинок в их уголках и поцеловал не спеша, с толком и расстановкой изучая губы и язык Гарри. Ощущая, как тот отвечает всё более активно, улавливая вновь ускоряющееся дыхание, он прекратил поцелуй, чтобы прошептать в самое ухо, ловя всей кожей дрожь партнёра: – Утром я оттрахаю её так, как она того заслуживает. Хочешь?

\- Д-да, - выдохнул Поттер и снова потянулся к губам.

\- Чего именно ты хочешь? Скажи мне, - дразня близостью, шептал Драко.

\- Тебя. Сейчас, утром… Драко, сукин ты сын, да что ты со мной делаешь?! – простонал Гарри.

Малфой смотрел так открыто, так легко, что Гарри был уверен в ответе, который ещё несколько минут назад показался бы утопичным.

\- Любишь слушать? Мне рассказать, что я с тобой сделаю? – неожиданно ехидно улыбнулся Драко.

Терпеть дольше Гарри не стал и прекратил все дискуссии, целуя и одновременно утягивая его за собой в спальню. Несмотря на ехидство, несмотря на множество слов, за которыми Хорёк прятался ловко и умело, Гарри услышал главное. И это было именно то, чего он ждал и что чувствовал сам, вопреки всем доводам рассудка.


	14. Chapter 14

\- И кто был у тебя первым? Я имею в виду из парней, - Драко сидел на кухне, ел французские тосты с корицей, последнюю порцию которых Гарри в данный момент дожаривал. – То, как ты краснеешь, заставляет меня проявлять настойчивость: это доказывает, что за полыхающими гриффиндорским пожаром ушами скрывается умопомрачительная тайна, - насмешливый взгляд нарочито медленно прошёлся по фигуре аврора от макушки до пяток.

Аврору захотелось бросить тосты к чёртовой матери и устроить кухонному столу боевое крещение ещё одним утренним сексом.

\- Джордж и Фред.

\- Близнецы? Ты меня разыгрываешь! – от удивления Малфой не мог найти слов. – Чёртов Поттер! Ты, шрамоголовый придурок! Я тебя… ненавижу!

Такой реакции Гарри как-то не ожидал и застыл со сковородкой в руках.

– На вид невинен, как фея, а обошёл меня даже тут, гриффиндорский девственник! – Драко уже смеялся. – Мерлина ради! Сразу с двумя?! Почему тебе всё время нужно оставлять меня позади?

\- Можно подумать, тебе не нравится мой вид сзади, - усмехнулся Поттер, сложил тосты на тарелку и сел напротив. – Если тебя это утешит, то инициатива исходила от них. Я тогда только мечтал, что когда-нибудь смогу потрахаться. То есть, был в хр _е_ новой туче миль даже от мысли об этом.

\- Утешил, - иронично хмыкнул Драко, допивая кофе. – В школе? – после ответного согласного кивка он снова улыбнулся. – Ты даже не мечтал, а переспал сразу с близнецами. Я-то думал, что наше с Тео тисканье по углам – это было уже круто.

\- Ну, прости, - Гарри налил себе кофе и добавил молока. – Тем более что ничего путного из моего грандиозного опыта не вышло. Как ты уже сам успел заметить, я не стал чересчур уж искушённым, - он посмотрел на Драко. - Тео? Нотт?

\- Угу, - Драко прожевал очередной кусочек. – К тому времени я уже умел целоваться, в отличие от него, и это преимущество стало главным аргументом в пользу моей роли подающего. Роль слизеринского ловца пришлось уступить на время.* Но у обоих всё закончилось позорно быстро, а потом уже не до того было как-то. 

Гарри улыбался. Всему и сразу: Драко, его словам, сегодняшнему утру и всем прошедшим совместным завтракам и поздним ужинам. Он не мог не радоваться, хотя отчетливо осознавал, что всё закончится. Потому что в этой долбанной жизни всё всегда заканчивается.

Поттер был готов рвать зубами, душить голыми руками и не задумываясь произносить «Авада Кедавра» в ответ на легкий намёк, что эти поводы для улыбок у него отнимут.

Полтора месяца сумасшедшей жизни. Полтора месяца он слушал Робардса, Кингсли, Рона, гоблинов в Гринготтс, спортивные сводки по радио, разговоры Сью, тихие усмешки Лири и сонное дыхание Драко. Он готов был сойти с ума от счастья. И сходил, но по другому поводу – когда думал, что это может прекратиться в один день. После всего он уже вряд ли сможет вот так запросто вернуться к былой монотонной сосредоточенности, как делал раньше, если вдруг заедала тоска и ощущение бессмысленности.

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, даже, казалось бы, к мелочам, к самым незначительным вещам. Например, к тому, что никто не кудахчет и не смотрит жалостливо после его кошмаров, а только будит мягким со сна, недовольным и заботливым одновременно голосом:

\- Поттер! Гарри…

_Драко только что упал в пламя: свалился с метлы, чёртов придурок. Драко только что ушёл за занавес Арки в Отделе Тайн. Драко только что истёк кровью на кухне «Трубы». А ещё он бесшумно умер от Авады прямо на улице – Гарри еле успел подхватить его на руки…_

\- Гарри, - тянул долгое «а» всё ещё сонный Хорёк. – Кошмар?

\- Да. Ты…

\- Я здесь, - Малфой снова отвернулся, зевнул, положив ладонь Гарри себе на сердце. – Слышишь?

«Ту-тук, ту-тук, ту-тук». Гарри слышал.

– Тогда спи.

Иногда кошмары снились самому Малфою: он деревенел, молчал, а на щеках ходуном ходили желваки. И Гарри тоже говорил, что нужно спать, обнимая и следя за тем, чтобы распахнутые в ужасе глаза перестали смотреть будто в никуда.

Гарри жил, как на линии фронта, и стал ловить себя на том, что старается дышать как можно тише, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Он чувствовал себя свободно только тогда, когда аппарировал их с Драко на Гриммо в полную безопасность.

Полтора месяца страха, напряжения, фальшивых улыбок, слежки и снова страха. Поттер боялся спросить Малфоя о будущем. Ему вполне хватало жизненного опыта, чтобы понять, что нет никакого будущего для них, как для пары. Мерлин, слово-то какое – пара!

Аврор невесело улыбался, примеряя его на себя. А что? Сидит неплохо.

Поттер слишком глубоко задумался, завис, сжимая нож так сильно, что тот погнулся в руке, и очнулся от воспоминаний и мыслей только тогда, когда Малфой взял его руку, потянул к себе и чуть сжал.

\- На хуй, - грубое ругательство резало слух, но даже это слизеринскому засранцу шло невероятно. – На хуй всех. Ешь тосты.

Коротко и ясно. Решение и поддержка в малфоевском стиле. 

Гарри усмехнулся, принялся за свой завтрак, понимая, что всё у них случилось быстро, почти мгновенно, но ему уже нравилось это. Поттеру вообще многое нравилось. Но самое главное, он полюбил едва уловимое ощущение единения: впервые в жизни с кем-то на равных, впервые в жизни чувствовать кого-то, как себя. Гарри всегда шёл вперёд ради какой-то цели, но чаще всего – не своей, с чужого плеча. Всегда был кто-то, кто просил о помощи, и Гарри делал, не думая отнекиваться. Пока не споткнулся о колючий взгляд прозрачно-серых глаз, которые ничего не просили.

Малфоя сознательно лишили всего. Сознательно калечили морально и физически. А он жил. Не существовал, а жил! Вокруг Гарри рычали, трясли воображаемыми гривами и мерялись размером гриффиндорские львы, но только у трусливого слизеринского хорька в глазах было больше жизни, чем у всего этого «благородного» прайда вместе взятого. Безумное сочетание блэковского злого упрямства и малфоевской непредсказуемой изворотливости - то, что Гарри хотел для себя, рядом с собой. Драко прав: на хуй всех! С изгаженными ложью призывами к свободе и равенству, с общими целями, размытыми лозунгами. 

Малфой тоже ни на мгновение не забывал и был готов к чему угодно, словно в меру сжатая пружина. Поэтому каждую ночь, каждое утро или вечер их взаимное безумие концентрировалось до густоты, от которой становилось трудно дышать - они знали цену своего времени и не намерены были терять ни минуты.

После завтрака оба поднялись обратно в спальню – просто валяться. Особенное ленивое удовольствие.

\- Что ты будешь делать потом? – Гарри лежал поперёк кровати, положив голову Драко на бедро.

\- Ты уже спрашивал, - Малфой пожал плечами и снова уткнулся взглядом в книгу. - Жить. Учиться. Зарабатывать кучу денег.

Пауза возникла мгновенно и накрыла спальню пологом тишины: оба почувствовали, что ступили на потенциально опасную территорию.

\- У меня нет коварных планов. У меня ничего нет, кроме намерения выжить. По возможности, став другим, без этого… - Драко пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону своей одежды, висящей на стуле. – Надеюсь, это будет совершенно иная жизнь. И я буду иным.

\- Уверен, что так и будет, - Гарри привстал, перевернулся на живот, подтягиваясь выше, к самому лицу Малфоя, и мягко прихватил зубами острый подбородок. – Даже хочется, чтобы ты был другим.

Поттер хотел сказать, что даже если Драко снова превратится в сноба, высокомерную занозу в заднице, ехидну с повышенным содержанием яда в словах и взглядах, то он, Гарри, с этим справился бы. Потому что Малфой будет настоящим. Каким угодно, но настоящим. И сам аврор тоже будет настоящим – это всё, чего он хотел. И в задницу любые страхи! 

Вот только его никто за собой не звал…

Малфой улыбался в ответ – этот Хорёк всегда всё понимает правильно. Телепат чёртов, не иначе!

\- По-о-оттер… - теперь долгое «о».

\- Весь внимание.

\- Минет в твоем исполнении невероятно хорош.

О да, аврор тоже всё правильно понимал. Телепатия, что же ещё…

***

Драко наслаждался каждой минутой последних полутора месяцев. По-настоящему наслаждался, не размениваясь на сомнения.

Не будь войны, приговора, семи лет, не будь всего этого, сколько времени они потратили бы с Поттером на такое вот утро? На совместный завтрак, личные вопросы, игривые взгляды? Он знал, что ушли бы долгие месяцы. Может быть, не один год. Даже наверняка. И ведь совсем не факт, что вообще получилось бы, будь они прежними.

Ночью он долго не мог сомкнуть глаз, лежал, рассматривал тени на потолке и вспоминал последние семь лет. Уже восемь. Почти.

_\- Ты поедешь со мной?_

_Драко полусидел на кровати, опираясь на изголовье и прижимая к себе Скабиора, вольготно расположившегося между его ног. Голова егеря лежала на груди Малфоя, а руки раз за разом повторяли путь от ступней до коленей и обратно: Драко прикрыл глаза, следя за каждым движением из-под ресниц – вот его щиколотки схватили в кольцо, чуть сжали, отпустили, руки поползли вверх, невесомо массируя мышцы голени, добрались до колен, проворные пальцы очертили круг и снова вниз до щиколоток, схватили в кольцо, сжали…_

_Казалось бы, самый ужасный подарок на день рождения - сутки в лазарете. У Драко - якобы вывих стопы, у Скабиора - несуществующая лихорадка. На деле, самый желанный подарок - день вдвоем. И в чистоте! Салазар, в чистоте!_

_\- Нет._

_Усилием воли Малфой заставил себя продолжить поглаживать грудь и плечи партнёра и не сбить дыхание._

_\- Почему?_

_\- Меня будут искать в первую очередь, когда ты исчезнешь. Попетляю немного по городам и подамся на Балканы – там чёрт ногу сломит, прежде чем найдёт кого-либо в лесах. Там такие леса!.. – егерь мечтательно вздохнул и потянулся, поймал ласкающую его руку, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону ладони, прижимаясь губами крепко-крепко._

_\- А если…_

_\- Нет. Я буду знать, где прятаться, они не будут знать, где искать. Стай на Балканах много, уйду к кочевым волкам, поживу в таборе._

_\- Если это так безопасно, почему ты не берешь меня с собой?_

_\- Потому что это не твоя жизнь. И никогда твоей не станет, даже если ты сломаешь себя ради меня, - Скабиор прижал зацелованную ладонь к своему сердцу и накрыл сверху рукой. – Подумай сам, радость моя: тесное подобие комнат, в чём-то похожем на фургоны передвижных цирков. Видел такие? Там кровать из досок, ватные одеяла, лоскутные занавеси, прокопченные печурки, крошечное окошко. Там пахнет лошадьми, навозом, дымом, старым тряпьём, едким табаком, кожей и горячим металлом из походной кузни. Просёлочные тряские дороги, колеи с водой, влажный лес, холодные зимы. Оборотни уходят из табора за неделю до полнолуния, но нет никаких гарантий, что они успеют уйти достаточно далеко, а у кибиток достаточно крепкие стенки, - Скабиор вздохнул. – Это вечная дорога. Рождаются, умирают, женятся – всё в дороге. И нам не будет покоя в одной стае, место придётся менять._

_\- И что?!_

_\- Драко, мальчик мой, очнись! Это здесь и сейчас табор выглядит раем - по сравнению с Азкабаном, что угодно рай земной. Но когда ты покормишь блох – да-да, блох, радость моя! – годик-другой, у тебя энтузиазма поубавится, - егерь извернулся, переворачиваясь и подминая под себя Малфоя. – Твоя мать где-то там, на воле. Одна. Найдём и тоже в кибитку? Не глупи. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы утереть нос министерским убийцам – это выжить и снова стать Малфоем. Как прежде. Понял? – цепкие пальцы обхватили лицо Драко, не позволяя отвернуться от взгляда прищуренных глаз. – Ты понял меня?_

_\- Да!_

_\- Тогда почему говоришь одно, а вижу я совсем другое?_

_\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, понял? – Малфой вернул обратно и вопрос, и тон. – Ты **меня** понял?_

_Целовал Скабиор жёстко, будто отчаянно, так и не отнимая рук от лица Драко._

_\- Я найду тебя, хорошо? Дам охотникам лет пять попотеть в погоне за мной и найду._

_\- Обещаешь? – Драко знал, как наивно и по-детски звучит вопрос, но не мог его не задать. – Обещаешь найти меня где-нибудь… у маяка? В Новом Свете…_

_\- Молчи! Я не должен сейчас знать, где. На всякий случай. Но я… обещаю._

Воспоминания горчили своей несбыточностью и чувством потери. Некоторые из них уже никогда не смогут быть выполнены. И Мерлин свидетель, Драко всё равно цеплялся за жизнь, даже когда не видел в этом смысла.

За спиной застонал и задрожал Поттер, частое дыхание холодило затылок. Опять кошмар приснился…

\- Поттер! Гарри… - Драко чуть повернулся и постарался разбудить мечущегося аврора как можно мягче, чтобы не напугать. П _о_ ходя удивился, каким сонным казался голос при этом. Точно, пора уже и поспать. - Гарри, кошмар?

\- Да. Ты… - Поттер уткнулся лбом в шею, прижимаясь теснее.

\- Я здесь, - Малфой снова отвернулся, неожиданно зевнул и положил ладонь аврора себе на сердце. – Слышишь? – Поттер кивнул. – Тогда спи.

А позже были утро и тосты, и разговоры. И Драко понял, что теперь смысл у него есть. Пусть слишком быстро всё случилось, пусть это тот самый Поттер, пусть аврор со всеми вытекающими из этого привычками и прошлым, но рядом с ним Малфой не задавался больше вопросом: зачем и как? Так нужно: нужно выжить и снова стать тем, кем он и родился. Просто потому, что необходимо – единственная и неоспоримая причина. По крайней мере, в жизни Гарри это безрассудство действовало, почему бы и самому Драко не попробовать в таком случае? 

Он давно уже запер себя где-то очень глубоко внутри, запрещая выходить наружу, запрещая пачкаться о грязь азкабанских камер. Он семь лет лелеял себя настоящего, чтобы не оскотиниться рядом с быдлом, которое окружало его со всех сторон. И постепенно бережно сохраняемое в себе стало казаться чем-то призрачным, словно стерёг сокровище, на которое и взглянуть боялся лишний раз, а оказалось, что оно давно уже истлело. Только Поттер по-прежнему безосновательно не сомневался в Малфое, и это было ново и радостно.

Драко твёрдо решил поверить: всё будет хорошо, всё получится. 

Сейчас, в старинном доме Блэков, на равных с Поттером – что бы ни было, а на равных, пусть и без палочки, - вот это был Малфой. Под пристальным взглядом портрета полубезумной бабки, под подобострастным взглядом такого же безумного эльфа, под внимательным взглядом самого Поттера он прежний медленно поднимался из небытия. Не заносчивый, трусливый мальчишка, и не вечно настороженный заключённый, и уж совсем не сломленная жертва. Драко знал, что выживет любым способом. И знал, что потратит полжизни, но нагнёт в свое время и Робардса, и Шеклбота, ибо эти двое крепко застряли на крючке из денег, шантажа и своей паранойи. Как удачно, что именно Малфои умеют зарабатывать деньги лучше других, что именно у Малфоев совесть даже не пикнет воспользоваться шантажом и именно Малфои так чертовски хороши в доведении своих врагов до нервной диареи.

Ему всё это время везло на покровителей. По-своему, но везло. Но то, что Поттер поверил в него, бесконечно уязвимого сейчас – как раз это и придало Драко сил. Не важно, что чувствует аврор к нему, не важно, останется ли Драко один, в конце концов. Поттер всегда был впереди, он всегда был удачливей, честней, правдивей… Этот Поттер поверил в Малфоя! Неслабая рекомендация, если быть честным. И больше ничьё мнение Драко не интересовало.

Поэтому когда за завтраком аврор в очередной раз ушёл в свои мысли, совсем невеселые, судя по согнутому в руках столовому ножу, Драко не стал ничего спрашивать. Он и так всё понимал. И доверял насколько мог полно, несмотря на то, что точно знал: тот рассказал далеко не всё. Не про себя даже, с этим без лишних слов понятно, а про ситуацию в общем. Не стала бы Грейнджер впадать в отчаяние от одной только истории «падения дома Малфоев». Да ещё в какое отчаяние! Уехать, бросить всё, даже не устроить очередную защитную акцию, громкую и бесполезную, как детские попытки дать свободу домовикам с помощью значков и носков собственного изготовления? Значит, поняла, что на этот раз ничего не выйдет с её любимой справедливостью для каждого. И Поттер это понял, потому и помогает. Но Малфой не винил аврора: он сам до сих пор скрывал то немногое, что привык скрывать ото всех и всегда. Он сам, видя почти влюблённые взгляды, отчаянно желая довериться до конца, молчал про своё будущее и не звал за собой. Может быть, аврору это не нужно, и он останется здесь, где все друзья, близкие, карьера, дом и… будущее. Здесь вся его жизнь, какая бы ни была и как бы ни наскучила. А что там? Там пока и у Драко ничего.

\- Надеюсь, это будет совершенно иная жизнь. И я буду иным, - только и сказал он. Полунамёк - всё, что мог позволить пока.

\- Уверен, что так и будет, - ухмыляющийся Поттер прикусил его подбородок. – Даже хочется, чтобы ты был другим.

Он был не прочь расцеловать сейчас нахального придурка. Или замереть, чтобы не спугнуть момент. Или поверить в них вопреки здравому смыслу. Не иначе, как волшебство.

\- По-о-оттер…

\- Весь внимание, - руки крайне внимательного Гарри уже ползли к малфоевской заднице.

\- Минет в твоем исполнении невероятно хорош.

В ответ лишь смешок. На подобное Поттера уговаривать ещё ни разу не приходилось. Драко сказал «хорош»? Ох, Мерлин!.. Преуменьшение века!


	15. Chapter 15

В бытность совсем ещё желторотым аврором Поттер терпеть не мог сидеть в засаде: долгое ожидание, когда время влачилось, подобно сливочной тянучке из «Сладкого Королевства», раздражало своей унылостью. Иногда просиживали сутки или двое, сменяясь на посту у окна, поглядывая на пыльную, или заснеженную, или туманную, но чаще всего монотонно-дождливую улицу. Минимум разговоров, быстрые перекусы всухомятку, невозможность переодеться, скинуть тяжелые ботинки или форменный плащ, ни душа, ни ванной, в туалет бегом и тут же обратно. Неудивительно, что после слов «вижу объект», на этом самом объекте хотелось отыграться по полной программе. Со временем ко всему привыкаешь. Вот и Гарри привык и даже находил некоторую радость в том, что сидит здесь в тишине и относительном комфорте, а не разгребает кипы бумаг, не составляет отчёты и планы – в общем, не занимается той канцелярщиной, которая составляет большую часть аврорской работы, крайне далёкой от всякого рода романтики.

Но в данную минуту он готов был составлять любые бумаженции, хоть в архиве копаться, хоть протоколы подшивать, лишь бы не сидеть в этом стерильном от постоянных очищающих доме, который не пах жильём, потому что никто тут никогда не жил. А если и жил, то очень много лет назад.

Таких домов у Аврората было два. Один - декорация пригородного жилища с неприметными занавесочками, тусклыми обоями в цветочек, потёртыми креслами, диваном и ещё какой-то мебелью. Второй – с заколоченными окнами, пустой и пыльный, богатый лишь на матрас на полу, на запах мышей да на хлопающее чердачное окно. Обычные явочные дома: сюда приводили информаторов, встречались со связными, или, как сегодня, назначали встречу преступнику, которого ждали вовсе не деньги или информация, а группа захвата.

Вот в такой вот группе захвата и сидел Гарри, ожидая появления «объекта». И всё было бы привычно, если бы не сосущий под ложечкой страх. Время сошло с ума и галопировало со всей дури; стрелки, казалось, только пять минут назад показывавшие полночь, уже приближались к часу ночи; фонарь перед домом помигал минут двадцать и погас, погружая этот угол улицы в темноту; за спиной сопел Кертис, в противоположном углу сидел Гавейн, а на втором этаже расположился Фишберн. 

Скоро закроется «Труба», и Малфой останется без защиты – мантию-невидимку Поттер, как назло, бросил дома, будучи уверенным, что снова аппарирует их с Драко сначала в квартиру, а потом и на Гриммо, как обычно. Значит, Драко пойдет домой один, и Мерлин знает, что может случиться.

Гарри злился. Он понятия не имел, что вызов главы Аврората выйдет ему боком: патронус Робардса застал их с Драко в знакомом проулке позади паба, сообщил, что старшего аврора Поттера срочно ждут в кабинете Главного, и растворился. Оба, и Гарри, и Малфой сделали вид, что всё в порядке: мало ли что - очередная летучка или Гавейну срочно понадобился доклад куратора… Гарри улыбнулся как можно более беспечно. Драко притворился, что поверил. На том и расстались.

Но на самом деле патронус Робардс присылал нечасто, а потому дело пахло керосином. Так и случилось: в спешке и строгой секретности, с каменным выражением лица, отметавшим малейшую возможность вопросов и дополнительных сведений, Главный аврор сообщил, что Поттер, Фишберн и Кертис немедленно отправляются на явку, ибо авроратский агент сообщил о встрече с кем-то из тех, «кто составляет подполье за границей и кто прибыл в Англию, как предполагается, для связи с местной оппозицией». Намёк на Малфоя был более чем прозрачным.

Возможно, Гарри и позволил бы себе скептичную усмешку, если бы не знал, что оба аврора, которые идут с ним, из старой гвардии, прошедшие ещё первую войну с Волдемортом, близкие друзья Гавейна. И совсем уж не до улыбок стало, когда босс сообщил, что четвёртым в группе захвата будет он сам. Весь этот маскарад принимал нешуточный размах, а учитывая уровень секретности, и вовсе заставляло изрядно нервничать.

С самого утра Гарри гадал, кого они ждут? Если Гермиона была не слишком осторожна, то возможно, этот человек – её источник. Может быть, действительно кто-то из бывших, кто решил не молчать и хоть каким-то способом вернуть часть своего имущества. Но страшнее всего было думать, что сюда могут вызвать Драко – подсунуть записку якобы от Гарри, или письмом из Министерства, или тоже письмом, но уже от неожиданно нашедшейся Нарциссы Малфой – что угодно, любой повод. В таком случае у них с Драко мало шансов: три опытных бойца, против одного Поттера с безоружным Малфоем за спиной – дерьмовый расклад, и это если у Гарри будет время добраться до Драко первым, что сомнительно. Очень сомнительно.

Потому он сидел как на иголках и только не молился, дабы неизвестный ему связной несуществующего подполья появился побыстрее, чтобы успеть отправить Малфоя на Гриммо и тогда уже со спокойной душой разбираться что, кто и зачем в этой мутной истории. 

Слабенький «Темпус» высветил четверть второго. Вашу ж мать!

\- Вижу объект, - голос Фишберна положил конец любым поттеровским раздумьям.

Коротко проскрипела калитка, осторожные шаги тихо прошуршали по каменной крошке дорожки к дому. В темноте не удалось разглядеть, кто это, сколько Гарри ни вглядывался.

Когда дверь открылась, и оказалось, что силуэт разглядеть всё же возможно, Гарри успокоился - это, определённо, был не Драко. Низкий рост, квадратная фигура - ничего общего.

Согласно стандартной процедуре, далее должна была прозвучать фраза «Британский Аврорат! Вы арестованы!» Но Кертис вдруг толкнул его, сдавленно крикнув: «Гарри!» Поттер налетел на кресло, еле удержался на ногах, обернулся – всё это заняло считанные секунды. Но в темноте не разобрал, что там у напарника приключилось, а когда снова посмотрел в сторону дверей, то там во всю шла «перестрелка» - что-то спугнуло визитера, а может, интуиция сработала, но он отбивался, засев в ближнем к двери углу.

По сути, участвовать в такой передряге было не впервой: Гарри действовал на автомате, как положено и как был выучен – на поражение не бить, поставить щиты… Было кристально ясно, что долго продержаться этот неизвестный маг не сможет – их трое, да ещё один на лестнице, откуда обзор открыт. Одно плохо – Поттер был прямо на линии огня, мешая Фишберну и Кертису и полностью закрывая обзор Гавейну. Видимо, поэтому Робардс и не участвовал в кутерьме. Но в тот момент, когда аврор решил переместиться, что-то с треском разорвало полу плаща, а через секунду жгучая боль полоснула по икре. Поттер споткнулся, по инерции делая ещё шаг, и упал, заваливая заодно и журнальный столик. Страха не было, а боль была терпимой, просто уж очень неожиданной. Хотя рассечённую ногу сильно жгло, и кровь противной тёплой полосой понемногу стекала в ботинок, пропитывая носок.

Что именно произошло, стало понятно сразу: он или Кертис могли в запале метнуться в одну сторону - и вот, пожалуйста. Всякое бывает, хотя объяснение глупее не придумаешь – Кертис ветеран со стажем, Гарри тоже далеко не новичок. Но Режущее прилетело вовсе не от визитёра. Удар пришелся в спину, тут аврор мог поклясться на чём угодно. Единожды «прилететь» могло, самый малый, но шанс на такое был. Только вот второе Диффиндо, проскочившее буквально в сантиметре от головы, объяснить можно было только одним. И это одно Поттеру ой как не нравилось.

Он постарался отползти подальше от места, где упал. И тут в воздухе прямо над головой столкнулись сразу два заклинания, шипя и осыпаясь искрами, словно фейерверк в ночь Гая Фокса. 

В мигающих красных сполохах Гарри отчётливо увидел лицо того, кого они ждали и кого приказано было «взять». Поттер моментально аппарировал прямо так, полулежа, забыв и о ноге, и о Кертисе с Гавейном: у порога, успев, по всей видимости, только войти и закрыть за собой дверь, лежал Тони Пирсон. Мёртвые, пустые глаза смотрели по-рыбьи бездумно и словно чуть обиженно даже. Никакого связного тут не ждали, и Робардс вовсе не искал подходящий момент. Но в данную минуту это волновало Гарри меньше всего: Гавейн любил этот приём, постоянно добавляя перед началом операций: «Разделяй и властвуй». Достаточно было разделить группу и взять тёпленькими поодиночке, спутав этим карты преступников, застав врасплох и не давая ни минуты на размышления.

Их с Драко разделили. И теперь Пирсон, который, судя по всему, знал немного, но много говорил, тем самым став ненужным свидетелем и очень удобным поводом, был мёртв. С убийством Гарри почему-то вдруг промахнулись, но это потом. А сейчас Драко… Он там один. Он…

Аврор кулем вывалился из воронки аппарации, встал, припадая на раненую ногу, и огляделся – обычная ночь. Компании, музыка, пара машин, скукоженный от холода дилер на углу, свет в незашторенных окнах, прикрытые, в лучшем случае, грязными полотнами простыней… Он взглядом нашёл окно квартиры Драко: темно. Это ни о чём не говорило – Малфой мог по обыкновению сидеть без света, мог ещё не прийти даже. Гарри стоял и ждал, проведя в каком-то оцепенении минуты две или три – сложно сказать, он совсем не думал о времени, собирая в кучу мысли. Аппарировать сразу в квартиру было опасно, если там засада… Можно заглянуть к Лири, но уже поздно, «Труба» наверняка закрыта. Можно поискать Драко, выйдя навстречу, но тот мог поменять маршрут возвращения и пойти дворами из осторожности. 

Коротко рыкнув от досады на самого себя, что не оставил мантию-невидимку Хорьку, Поттер снова поднял голову и в этот момент увидел свет, зажёгшийся в комнатах Драко. Это всё решило, и аврор всё же попытался сдвинуться с места, когда оглушительный хлопок и сразу за ним хрустальный, какой-то жалобный перезвон разбившегося стекла заставили ноги буквально примёрзнуть к асфальту: клубящийся, ревущий цветок пламени вырвался из окон, снося рамы вслед за стёклами. Словно в замедленной съёмке Гарри увидел, как полыхающий обрывок шторы тонет в мареве взрыва, как летят вниз остатки рам и осколки, как по краям пламя темнеет от жирного чёрного дыма.

Он хотел произнести «Драко». Он очень хотел его позвать, но ужас – не страх, а именно ужас – сковал горло. Для Поттера всё это заняло часы, недели, световые года паники, хотя на самом деле и десяти секунд, наверное, не прошло.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет», - как мантру повторял он, аппарируя на площадку черной лёстницы, всего на пролёт ниже малфоевского этажа. Он повторял это, когда бежал, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, когда рвал на себя старую дверь с тугой, проржавевшей и оттого сопротивляющейся всему и вся пружиной. В коридоре аврор закашлялся от удушливого едкого дыма, подталкивал к выходу бегущих в панике людей, но не потому, что хотел спасти, а потому, что они мешали пройти туда, где из дверного проёма вырывалось наружу пламя, где мог быть Драко. Гарри рванул на себе футболку свободной рукой – второй он держал наготове палочку. Ткань поддавалась с трудом, но сейчас Поттер готов был и щипцы для камина согнуть одной левой, а потому футболка не выдержала и затрещала: смочив лоскут Агуаменти, аврор приложил тряпку к лицу – дышать становилось всё труднее, дым разъедал лёгкие и глаза.

\- Дра… кха…ко! Драко!!!

Поттер как мог близко подошёл к тому, что раньше было квартирой Малфоя, оступаясь на кусках бетона и дверях, вырванных с корнем волной взрыва, отшатываясь от жаркого марева горячего воздуха, который проходил сквозь Протего, как нож сквозь масло. Хорошо, что щит держал сам огонь на расстоянии. 

Искать кого-либо во всё не стихающем пожаре было бессмысленно, но Гарри упорно шёл, прикрываясь рукавом от жара, удерживая защитные чары – там, за квартирой 379, были ещё двери, был ещё один кусочек общего коридора. Там оставался ещё кусочек надежды для Поттера.

Он увидел Драко не сразу: серая пыль и плотный дым снижали видимость почти до нуля. Малфоя накрыло сверху каким-то листом железа, может от двери, а может ещё от чего. Аврор кинулся вперед, падая на колени рядом с Хорьком.

Волосы обгорели, спутавшись неаккуратным комком, словно моток паутины на щетке, на лбу ссадины, нога как-то неестественно вывернута, но главное – руки. Скорее всего, Драко прикрывал ими лицо, поэтому от локтя до кисти обе руки были сильно обожжены. Гарри, задыхаясь от боли в разрывающихся от дыма лёгких, с трудом просунул одну свою руку под спину Малфоя, вторую, с зажатой в ней палочкой – под колени, встал, пошатываясь и чуть подпрыгивая, чтобы поудобнее перехватить бесчувственное тело, и аппарировал прочь, наплевав на всё – видели их, нет, нужна ли кому ещё помощь. Всё было не важно, потому что слышать он ничего не мог, а почувствовать хотя бы ладонями чужое дыхание, которое было в данную минуту важнее собственного, никак не удавалось.


	16. Chapter 16

Гарри упорно собирал себя во что-то цельное и крепкое, но попытки терпели крах, а он сам снова и снова будто на куски разваливался: мысли дёрганные, нечёткие, словно лежат на дне очень прозрачного ручья – очертания всё время размываются, края плывут. Ещё недавно, просматривая бумаги Гермионы, то и дело вскакивая от невозможности читать дальше и слишком давящей правды, он запивал вином вкус собственной крови из треснувшей губы и был уверен, что его мир рушится. Нельзя быть ни в чём уверенным в этой жизни. Просто невозможно. «Много замыслов в сердце человека, но состоится только определенное Господом»: книга притчей, глава девятнадцатая, стих двадцать первый - тётя Петунья любила цитировать в минуты возвышенной меланхолии, возвращаясь с воскресной службы. Не сказать, чтобы миссис Дурсль истово верила, но так положено правильной английской домохозяйке – посещать церковь раз в неделю.

Аврор сидел на стуле в изножье кровати и смотрел на беспокойно спящего Малфоя. 

Когда схлынула паника, когда он увидел Драко, всё сразу встало на свои места. Дальше Гарри действовал на автомате: проверить пульс, Кроветворное, очистить раны, поручить Кричеру перебинтовать наливающиеся пузырями обожжённые руки и россыпь ожогов помельче на груди и животе, кинуть диагностирующие, вправить вывихнутую лодыжку и наложить шину, крепко перебинтовав ногу, следом Укрепляющее и Энервейт. Первая помощь – главное, чему учат в школе авроров. Конечно, от них обоих едко пахло дымом, а от Малфоя ещё и горелыми волосами, в горле першило, и Гарри старался сдерживаться от кашля или чиха, а Драко морщился, сдавленно охал и шипел от боли. От помощи, слава Мерлину, не отказывался и даже сам ковылял потом, повиснув на плече Поттера.

\- Живой? – просипел Хорёк.

\- В порядке.

«Совсем не в порядке».

Малфой только кивнул, отцепился и, так и не взглянув в лицо Гарри, кое-как доплёлся до ванной комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь, потребовав Кричера. Домовик появился оттуда только раз, спросил, можно ли взять одежду хозяина для мастера Драко, и, получив согласие, снова исчез. Что уж там делал «мастер Драко» перебинтованными руками, Гарри не понимал, пока Хорёк, пошатываясь, не появился на пороге: без следа пыли на лице или теле, в поттеровской футболке и спортивных штанах, с мутным от боли и упадка сил взглядом, но прямой, как шест и… постриженный, словно только что из салона. За его спиной эльф тщательно собирал в обгоревшую и порванную майку остатки волос. На лице старого ворчуна навеки поселилась восторженная гордость от служения настоящему волшебнику – дорвался, что называется. 

И вот теперь Драко спал, положив руки-мумии поверх одеяла, хмурясь во сне. Даже отсюда были хорошо видны тени на запавших, слишком бледных щеках и тёмные круги под глазами. Вид у Малфоя снова был изможденный, а, казалось, только-только начал приходить в себя. Гарри скинул плащ, вышвырнул разодранную майку, тоже вымылся, допил остывший утренний чай, покрывшийся сизой плёночкой – Кричер не слишком усердствовал по хозяйству. И сидел, смотрел в одну точку, думал. Хотя думалось плохо: обо всём сразу, а, значит, ни о чём конкретно.

Было больно - от предательства своих же. Было пусто - перегруженная нервная система никак не хотела заводиться вновь, посылать мозгу сигналы об усталости и отправлять хозяина в такой необходимый сон. Было страшно - каждый раз, когда он переставал слышать хрипловатое дыхание Малфоя, сердце ёкало, хотя и без причины. Но всё равно.

Гарри запутался. Он перестал понимать, что происходит и вокруг него и с ним самим. А ещё он очень хотел спать. И не мог. Вот и сидел, ждал у моря погоды.

\- Судя по твоему лицу, мы даже не в заднице, а много хуже? – Драко закашлялся, из-под ресниц наблюдая за Поттером.

\- Проснулся, – аврор дёрнулся было встать, но потом передумал – помешает ещё.

\- Только что. Полюбовался на твои терзания – очень выразительная мимика, - Малфой заёрзал, пытаясь без рук подтянуться повыше. – Что ты там расселся? Помоги уже. Я тут корячусь, а ты аллегорию скорби изображаешь!

Гарри хмыкнул, подошёл, помог Драко подтянуться немного и сел рядом, вытягивая ноги. Малфой тут же умостился плечом к плечу. Так определенно было легче – жаться друг к другу и делать вид, что всё хорошо.

\- Докладывайте, старший аврор.

\- Какой я теперь аврор? – махнул Гарри. – Пирсон мёртв. Видно, пошёл со своей информацией не туда. Меня тоже хотели… Не знаю, то ли Кертис пожалел, то ли инвалидности моей им хватило бы. Не знаю, правда. Но пока мы не решим, что дальше, отсюда не выползем. 

\- Дэйв?

\- Отправлю письмо, чтобы больше тебя не ждал.

\- Самовозгорающееся?

\- Естественно.

Помолчали. Драко дышал немного надсадно, а Гарри просто слушал тишину.

\- Миссис Нгалу подловила меня у лифта, - тихо начал Малфой. - Ей срочно требовалось переставить кресло и телевизор – от сквозняка у неё разыгрался ишиас. А я устал, как чёрт, напахался, домой ещё шёл дворами… Переставлял кресло и материл её про себя, на чём свет стоит. Потом она пригласила меня буквально на полчаса – у них этажом ниже кружок эдакий, тесная компания пожилых дам. Картишки, сигары, чай с печеньем и коньячком, как ты понимаешь. Когда взорвалось, я как раз возвращался, был уже в коридоре – еле вырвался из цепких лапок старушек. Это всё. Получается, она мне жизнь спасла.

Гарри повернулся и поцеловал Драко в висок, выдыхая «Господи».

\- По-прежнему уверен, что мне не нужно знать всё? Или всё ещё полагаешь, что я не догадываюсь, что причины не только в моей семье?

Гарри замер.

\- Скажешь, что об остальных не догадался? Для этого ты слишком умный, Драко. Кстати, и сам мне не до конца доверяешь. Мы, правда, так и не заключили договор…

\- К чёрту. Сейчас не до мелочей, Поттер, а тебе я верю. Даже если это ошибка, - Малфой повернулся к нему лицом, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты спрашивал, что я буду делать? - такое же выражение лица было у Драко в поезде, когда парализованный Петрификусом Гарри лежал на полу вагона. Губы презрительно изогнулись, уголки их опустились, а крылья носа то и дело дёргались. Во взгляде смешаны и ненависть, и злоба, и гадливость. Хорёк. Настоящий, памятный с войны Малфой. – Не знаю. Да, найду маму, займусь поиском жилья, но ты не об этом спрашиваешь, так ведь? Тебя интересует, не планирую ли я месть. Поттер, я не сдох прошлой ночью только по счастливой случайности и ещё потому, что за мной пришёл ты! У меня нет никого, кто рискнул бы протянуть руку помощи. Кажется, я балансирую на грани помешательства от безысходности, слабости, гнева и жажды крови этих ублюдков. Так что да, я не знаю, что буду делать и не строю далеко идущих планов. Могу пообещать только одно: как бы мне ни хотелось, я не буду уподобляться тётушке Белле, не кинусь на расправу лично, рискуя встретиться с дементором в качестве наказания. Но и забывать тоже не намерен. Это весь ответ, и другого не будет. 

Гарри встал и вышел, а когда вернулся, то кинул на колени Драко, поражённому подобным поведением аврора, папку.

\- Здесь всё. Вообще всё, не только о твоей семье, - Поттер снова сел напротив. – И, знаешь, я уверен, что врагами мы уже никогда не станем. Ты не идиот, чтобы положить свою жизнь, которую с таким трудом выцарапал, ради очередной кровавой бани. Я помогу тебе в любом случае, но... Просто посмотри, ладно?

Драко читал долго и очень внимательно. Закусывал губу, болезненно хмурился, недоверчиво качал головой. Когда бумаги закончились, он аккуратно закрыл папку и сдвинул её на край кровати. На Гарри Малфой не смотрел.

\- Почему решился? Не из-за моей же вдохновляющей речи.

\- Потому что я тоже тебе верю. Потому что хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько мы в заднице. И, может быть, у тебя возникнет предположение, кто собрал эти доказательства – тогда можно будет думать и о мести.

\- Хочешь нарыть ещё больше и всё-таки поворошить осиное гнездо? Опять за справедливость борешься?

\- Дурак ты, Хорёк, - вздохнул окончательно вымотанный Поттер. – За себя. 

Он стянул футболку через голову, кинул её на пол, заполз под одеяло и притянул к себе Драко.

\- Я очень многого хочу для себя. Прям вот последние месяцы как-то загорелся – хочу и всё. Только давай потом детально всё растолкую? Спать нужно, и голова раскалывается. Рукам не больно?

Малфой промычал в ответ что-то неразборчивое, но явно отрицательное.

\- Тогда… Нокс!


	17. Chapter 17

Измученные, уставшие и, чего греха таить, испуганные - разве они могли что-то решить, что-то сказать логичное, связное? Даже сейчас, когда Драко не спал вот уже минут… много минут - он не считал и не стремился, но думал, думал, думал. Дышал тихо, не дергался, чтобы не тревожить больную ногу и сон Поттера заодно.

\- Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, - голос у аврора ещё не проснулся и звучал сипло. – Но знаю, что ты не спишь. Точнее, слышу.

А вот Драко знал, что сказать. Просто понять не мог, с чего начать, чтобы не скатиться в позорную истерику.

\- Почему я?

Малфой даже зажмурился – не хотел ведь, само как-то вырвалось.

\- «Почему ты» что? – Гарри за спиной зашевелился, поворачиваясь, подползая ближе и почти утыкаясь в спину Драко. 

\- Ты же ненавидел меня. Почему не списал всё на алкоголь после первого раза?

Поттер лежал, закрыв глаза. Он пожал плечом, забыв, что Драко-то его не видит.

\- Не хотел ничего списывать, мне понравилось, - простодушно ответил аврор. - После школы целая жизнь прошла. Я такого насмотрелся, что ты даже с Меткой на руке, даже на Астрономической башне, перестал быть… врагом. Капризный, злой мальчишка, которого нужно было для профилактики хорошенько отодрать ремнём по заднице. А потом и вообще не до тебя стало, если честно, забылось, - Гарри ткнулся лбом в спину Драко, поцеловал между лопаток. – А я почему? Безопасность?

\- А ты хочешь услышать о великой любви с пелёнок и даже раньше? – хмыкнул Малфой. – Ну, считай, что исполняешь мою мечту детства.

\- Какую, интересно знать? – Гарри приподнялся на локте, пытаясь заглянуть Драко в лицо.

\- Всегда хотел, чтобы Гарри Поттер, знаменитый герой, защитил меня.

\- Врёшь! – аврор ухватился за плечо, поворачивая Малфоя на спину.

\- Приукрашиваю, - он вздохнул, потирая лицо ладонями. – Хотя всякое бывало, когда дома жил этот… А теперь смотри, как всё идеально: ты защищаешь меня и только меня, отчего моё же чувство собственничества и тщеславие ликуют и удовлетворённо млеют.

Гарри тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись Драко в висок.

\- Давай бинты сниму, прошло уже всё, наверное.

\- Наверняка. Новая кожа зудит!

Руки были почти полностью покрыты розовой и тонкой на вид кожицей, на груди и животе такие же островки были чуть бледнее. Поттер прикоснулся губами к одному из них.

\- Чешется, - поморщился Драко. – И чувствительно пока ещё.

Гарри только что-то такое буркнул в ответ, продолжая аккуратно целовать. Малфой устало смотрел на его сильнее обычного взлохмаченную со сна макушку.

\- Теперь только два варианта: или запремся в твоём доме в надежде, что нас не выкурят отсюда, как сусликов, или в следующий раз их Бомбардо станет эффективнее.

Поттер замер. Медленно поднял голову, посмотрел в лицо Драко. Пробивающаяся щетина делала щёки аврора серыми, запавшими, но в выражении глаз проблёскивал странный энтузиазм.

\- Мы ещё живы. И я, убей меня Мерлин, не вижу повода сдаваться. Какого чёрта, Малфой? Всё только начинается!

\- Начинается? – Драко не чувствовал раздражения на поттеровское непонимание, на необоснованный оптимизм и браваду. Только внезапное ощущение отчуждённости, отдалённости от Гарри. И это было… больно и одиноко. – Скажи, сколько нормальных, благополучных лет ты помнишь после войны? Год, два, три, пять? Подумай, сколько ты их наберёшь, до того момента, пока не стал понимать, пока не раскрыл глаза и не увидел, что в дерьме по уши? – Малфой встал, стараясь не обращать внимания на покалывание иголочек в пальцах, надел штаны и повернулся к Гарри. – А я помню один день. Полноценный, счастливый день. И всё последнее время. С тобой. Я устал, у меня нет больше сил. Слабак? Пусть. Но я шевелю лапками только потому, что так нужно и ещё где-то там может быть мама, понимаешь? На мне браслет, палочки нет, нет денег, до конца срока ещё две недели, Скабиор умер, отец тоже, а ты… мы... Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мне нужно будет засветиться в Министерстве, чтобы сняться с учёта, подписать бумаги и получить разрешение на выезд. Когда мне его дадут – неизвестно. Да, ты рядом, ты – самая лучшая защита, которую я только мог бы желать. Но ведь и тебя хотели убить, так? Каким бы гриффиндорцем ты ни был, а понимать должен – нас только двое.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Поттер… рассмеялся. 

\- Нас двое, и один сошёл с ума, - Драко смешно не было, скорее уж пусто как-то. А ещё он устал, смертельно. Глаза закрывались.

\- Малфой, ты уникум, клянусь, - Гарри отфыркивал последние смешинки. – Не видишь даже того, что у тебя перед самым носом! Иди сюда. Сам же ответил на все вопросы: нас двое – придумаем что-нибудь, вдвоем же лёгче.

Драко смотрел, как Гарри отсмеивается, как трёт глаза и тянет к нему руки. Может быть, если бы не зудела кожа, не кружилась голова – было сотрясение, лёгкое, но всё же, - не ныла вывихнутая лодыжка, то есть, весь этот разговор состоялся до, а не после, он бы тоже посмеялся. Но сейчас военные марши, блеск знамён и полки отваги в исполнении героического аврора были не к месту, не более чем «идущие на смерть приветствуют тебя». На смерть, как ни крути.

Стоило уйти, поесть, принять душ, заняться ногой. Ещё поспать. Драко нужно было время и место, чтобы забиться в уголок и собраться. Обмозговать, изжить страх и дальше постараться придумать хоть что-то похожее на план. Ему очень нужно было остаться одному, раз уж не получается донести простую мысль до шрамоголового ума: у него нет сил и почти не осталось причин, чтобы сопротивляться.

\- Точно, ты прав, - Малфой улыбнулся одними губами, не желая спорить и пресекая разговор своим согласием, встал, аккуратно выворачиваясь из поттеровских рук, и похромал к двери. – Я, пожалуй, спущусь попить чаю.

Внизу леди Вальбурга вежливо поинтересовалась здоровьем, и Драко ответил, что всё в порядке. Слава Мерлину, что больше она не произнесла ни слова: стоять и делать вид, что всё отлично, не было никакой возможности. Поттер, понятное дело, не успокоился, притопал вниз, шумный, хмурый, бросал косые взгляды. Поставил чайник, заварил чай для Драко («Сиди, не перенапрягай ногу пока»), себе намешал растворимого кофе, достал из шкафчика пачку крекеров.

Драко не особенно хотел разговаривать, но был рад уже и тому, что пока дело обходится без необоснованных заверений «всё будет хорошо». А ещё давил взгляд Поттера, который ловил каждое движение и, совершенно очевидно, обдумывал что-то, что Малфою заранее не нравилось. Но то, что аврор сделал дальше, заставило Драко застыть на стуле каменным изваянием.

Палочка, которую Гарри положил на стол между ними, была знакома до последней трещинки, до мельчайшего рисунка на тёмной полированной поверхности. 

У Драко перехватило горло.

\- Я не знаю, зачем хранил. Думал сдать сначала, потом забыл, а потом просто оставил. Как вообще сохранилась-то в той кутерьме, понятия не имею. Судьба, наверное, - Поттер выглядел смущённым. – Попробуй.

\- На мне запрет, - Малфой взгляда не мог оторвать от неё.

\- Запрет бумажный. Ты и жил-то в совершенно маггловском районе, где каждый всплеск магии регистрировался, о чём мне напрямую докладывали, - аврор пожал плечами.

\- Коротышка Тони аппарировал рядом с «Трубой», - напомнил Драко.

\- И я тоже. Потому регистрацию аппараций сам и отменил – зачем лишние сложности? Вот если бы он ещё что-то применял, а так… - Поттер вздохнул. – Не тяни, бери уже.

Знакомое, давно позабытое, но родное тепло тут же протекло по венам, как только палочка привычно легла в руку. Драко хотел расплакаться, как ребёнок. Или рассмеяться. Или расцеловать чёртового удачливого сукиного сына с его грёбанными сюрпризами не вовремя, но к месту, и… Сердце билось оглушительно и где-то ближе к горлу, по ощущениям.

\- Спасибо, - Малфой смотрел на аврора, думая, что этот человек просто невозможен. Сидит, вот, напротив, улыбается, будто ничего значительного не произошло, просто у Драко… пуговица отвалилась, а Гарри её нашёл и отдал. Словно не он вернул самое драгоценное – возможность быть магом.

\- Не за что, - Гарри пожал плечами. – Не думай, я понимаю, что ты устал, и плохо понимаю, как ты вообще держишься. Не знаю, я бы сломался давно, наверное… Но ты живучий, удачливый, хитрый Хорёк, мстительный и злой – это никуда не делось. И я тебя не понимаю по мелочам. Но мы столько раз били друг другу морду, что чувствовать тебя – что-то вроде приобретённого инстинкта. Как терьер, натасканный на лису – чую тебя за милю. Даже не представляю, сколько ещё раз мы будем драться до крови и сломанных носов, но ты мне нужен. Не проси объяснять зачем, не знаю. Я не Трелони, сказать, что будет дальше, не могу. Но у тебя есть палочка, у нас есть шанс, и мы вдвоем.

Поттер ещё что-то вещал, мягко и настойчиво, словно не говорил, а уговаривал. Но Драко не слушал, просто не мог.

Сначала свобода - ограниченная, убогая, но свобода. Он ещё держался на «заготовках»: за семь лет, за долгие минуты разговоров, за сотню повторений планов на будущее у Малфоя выработалась защитная реакция на момент освобождения. Он затаился, ждал, когда переболеет тюрьмой, когда одни страхи сменятся другими. Но смерть Скабиора, появление Поттера, а потом и эти, нахлынувшие как цунами, отношения, которые оба приняли сразу, без вопросов – всё это выбивало почву из-под ног, медленно подтачивало, образовывая в казавшейся надёжной монолитной малфоевской непрошибаемой уверенности и упорности широкие опасные трещины.

А Поттер продолжал вытаскивать кроликов из шляпы: мантия-невидимка, отпуск, чтобы его сторожить, аппарации, закрытый ненаходимый особняк Блэков. Палочка. Он вообще соображает, что именно делает?! Сколько это стоит и как много значит? Драко не мог понять этой щедрости – отдавать, не жалея, не ожидая ничего в ответ. Бескорыстно. Ему.

Где-то очень глубоко в душе, Малфой не верил, что удастся выжить. Даже когда рядом был Скабиор. Трудно поверить, что ему позволят уехать, найти маму, начать новую жизнь, отстроить новый Малфой-мэнор. Драко не верил, но не сдавался и даже немного гордился этим. В Фермопилах тоже все погибли, а он, совершенно точно, защищал свои Фермопилы. 

Последняя капля стала достаточно увесистой, что обрушить остатки самообладания. Драко успел почувствовать боль ожогов, горячую ударную волну и новую порцию боли – уже от удара головой о стену. А потом, когда пришёл в себя на Гриммо, когда кое-как дополз до ванной и в зеркале увидел… это. В ту минуту он и потерял веру в хэппи-энд окончательно и бесповоротно. И только отчаяние и, пожалуй, чувство юмора – по крайней мере, в гроб положат в приличном виде, - заставило позвать домовика. Тот был достаточно стар, чтобы помнить времена, когда маги доверяли стрижку исключительно своим домашним эльфам, опасаясь порчи. Не дай Мерлин, падёт волос в руки недругов! Оборотка – не самое страшное, до чего можно додуматься, владея тёмной магией. И Драко не прогадал – Кричер расстарался на радостях. Впрочем, выражение лица Поттера тоже было бесценным.

И, может быть, закончись всё только нападением, Драко не испугался бы настолько сильно, но папка… Чёртова папка, чёртова правда, которой иногда лучше не знать! Это не война против Малфоев, это война за деньги, большей части которых уже нет, и за молчание тех, кому эти деньги достались. Обычная такая грызня за власть.

После разговора с Гарри Драко успешно делал вид, что спит, но перед глазами так и мелькали лица – Флинт, Гойл, Панси. Тео.

Выныривая из тёмного провала сна, тяжелого, словно мельничный жернов на шее, Драко уже знал – всё. Это всё, предел. Он больше не может, устал, не получается. Да ещё на голени аврора белел пластырь – видно, вчера было не до лечения себя самого. Вчера – голень, что завтра?

Все вокруг умирали, и Малфою не во что было больше верить. Это не тюрьма, где он с ножом, заточкой, кулаками, но был на равных с врагами и знал правила игры. Теперь – мельче букашки. Раз! И нет больше Малфоев. Ни одного во всем мире…

И снова Поттер, навязчивое желание которого быть рядом так порой раздражало! «Мы столько раз били друг другу морду…» Что стали кровными братьями? Принесли каждый свою клятву на этой крови? Связали ею жизни намертво?

Драко был уверен, что уже всё понимает про существующую действительность. А вот ни черта он не понимал! Он должен отцу за науку признавать свои ошибки и жертвовать всем ради любимых людей. Должен Скабиору за умение выживать, играть, скрываться в тени, ждать, просчитывать и быть гораздо более опасным, чем может казаться. И если эти два долга можно оплатить, уничтожив тех, кто убил их, то чем расплатиться с Гарри?

Малфой поднял голову: что нужно шрамоголовому, взлохмаченному, словно со школьных времён не изменившемуся и в то же время совсем непохожему на себя прошлого Поттеру? Что же такое аврор ищет в нём, в Драко, почему упрямо не отпускает, так просто и обыденно признаваясь первым и не ожидая, в общем-то, ответа?

Где-то в районе солнечного сплетения стало вдруг обжигающе-горячо и очень больно, будто он нечаянно проглотил целый стручок кайенского перца. Поттер что-то говорил ещё, но всё сплавлялось в один сплошной звук, который то опускался, то поднимался, как на гребне волны.

\- Тебе плохо? – Драко пропустил момент, когда аврор оказался прямо перед ним, с тревогой всматриваясь в лицо.

\- Немного… голова кружится, ничего, - Малфой посмотрел в обеспокоенные глаза и улыбнулся, как смог.

\- Пошли-ка. И чего вскочил? Я тоже хорош – тебя приложило от души, а тут разговоры, новости…  
Малфой встал, цепляясь за руки Поттера с такой силой, что наверняка у аврора синяки останутся, постоял, закрыв глаза и пережидая головокружение.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он шепотом, тут же коротко поцеловал Гарри, неожиданно крепко прижимая к себе, и уткнулся в шею. – Спасибо… 

\- Пойдем, – голос у Поттера тоже немного дрожал, а может, показалось. – Пойдем, да? Тебе нужно ещё поспать.

Дальнейшее прошло для Драко, как в тумане: ноги стали неуклюжими и ватно-слабыми, перед глазами всё плыло, голова болела. Малфой провалился в спасительную темноту сна, уже не чувствуя от усталости ни эмоций, ни самой этой усталости.

***

Гарри спать не хотелось вообще. Он уложил заснувшего на ходу Малфоя, укрыл, посмотрел на бледное изнурённое лицо и вышел. В душе жалость накрепко мешалась со злостью на самого себя. Зачем подсунул эту несчастную папку именно сейчас? Видел же, что Драко не в себе и ещё слаб! Палочка Хорька и вовсе доконала…

Он спустился в гостиную, уселся поудобнее и принялся сдирать прилипший пластырь с ноги. Забегался, забыл, теперь вот рвать приходится. Быстренько осмотрев зарубцевавшийся порез, залечил его окончательно, откинулся на спинку дивана и вытянул ноги.

Фигуры на доске поменялись местами слишком быстро. Но это не пугало: он привык, был приучен с детства реагировать мгновенно и мало чему удивляться. Но стремительность событий, да ещё чувство потерянности от предательства не давали как следует подумать. Драко говорил Бомбардо? Когда это оно стало вызывать столп огня и пожар? А удержать Адское пламя сейчас могли немногие, точнее, никто – не было пока магов уровня Тома Реддла или Дамблдора. 

Картинка произошедшего складывалась охотно и выглядела при этом до омерзения хреново. Но в любом случае, оставшиеся две недели Гарри ни под каким предлогом не выпустит Драко отсюда, с этим-то браслетом! А вот сам… Кажется, стоило встретиться с Кингом, а может, и с обоими – недурно и Робардсу в глаза посмотреть. Очная ставка, как ни крути, метод всё ещё действенный.

В холле скрипнула лестница, и Гарри повернулся посмотреть – не Малфой ли проснулся, беспокойная душа? Но нет, просто звуки старого дома.

Мысли плавно перетекли к Драко. Гарри по-настоящему испугался, когда увидел совершенно пустой взгляд Хорька: он ожидал злости, страха, чего угодно, даже отчаяние было бы лучше, чем эта пустота и безжизненность, как будто тот уже умер, сдался. Поэтому и подсунул документы: хотел расшевелить, разозлить, вывести из ступора. Но шоковая терапия не сработала. Малфой смотрел на него, как на несмышлёного ребёнка, который грезит рыцарями и замками – глуповатый мечтатель, упорно не желающий видеть правду.

Он даже не спорил, просто скривился, изображая улыбку, и ушёл. Сгорбленный, хромал и морщился от боли в незалеченной ноге, но шёл. Нет - уходил. Поттер недолго продержался: вскочил, спустился следом, провожаемый как обычно злым, нервным взглядом портрета миссис Блэк.  
Отдать палочку сейчас, а не после освобождения от браслета, Гарри решил спонтанно: в самом деле, ждать уже нечего, а для чистокровного мага, который без палочки, как без рук, это должно значить многое. Оно и значило – Драко замер, пожирая глазами полированное, потемневшее от времени дерево. Никогда и ни у кого раньше аврор не видел такого выражения лица. В какой-то момент показалось, что Хорёк сейчас в обморок упадет, или сердце не выдержит. Порадовал человека, называется. Всё проделал деликатно, как слон в посудной лавке! 

Гарри с силой несколько раз провёл ладонями по лицу: страх. Им до сих пор руководит страх, вмешивая странные мысли и чувства. Он знал, что Малфой живой, что обязательно оправится, придёт в себя, снова будет смотреть насмешливо и отпустит пару колкостей. Снова снисходительно объяснит даже то, что Гарри и сам знает, но всё равно выслушивает с удовольствием: уж очень складно у Хорька выходит раскладывать по полочкам и делать выводы. Но картинка обожжённых рук, крови в спутанных волосах, пыли на лице и тела среди дыма и камней никак не выходила из головы, а из сердца никак не выветривался холодный ужас возможной потери. Хотелось найти исполнителей и превратить их рожи в кровавый фарш, кулаками, по-маггловски. Хотелось подняться в спальню и сидеть рядом, понимая, что всё в порядке. Хотелось убеждать всеми возможными способами, что это не конец, что у них может что-то получиться. Просто будет… труднее. Но это же не значит, что невыполнимо! Собственно, он так много наговорил, что вполне может сойти за признание. И пока Драко не оттолкнул, не сказал, что ничего не выйдет, шанс оставался. Нужно только подождать, пока Малфой придёт в себя, и не требовать от ослабленного Хорька мгновенных решений. Даже если очень хочется – надоело уже состояние неопределенности, прибиться бы к какому-то одному берегу.

Они оба нуждались в успокоительном. Только вопреки всем доводам логики, опыту прошлого и самому факту, что это Драко, Мордред его побери, Малфой, именно Хорёк и был этим успокоительным. Гарри не мог разобраться в себе прямо сейчас, но уже знал – завоевал и не отдаст. Львиные повадки…

Поттер усмехнулся.

Да, он жалел Драко. Да, привычка помогать в отношении Хорька тоже сработала на «отлично». И уж конечно крышесносный секс играл не последнюю роль, ибо как ни крути, а Поттер был мужчиной – высокодуховные тонкие материи им не отрицались, но и на первое место не ставились. А секс это… Это да-а… Но им руководило не геройство, не желание покровительствовать и не похоть. Поттер до чёртиков устал от постоянных изменений в себе и других, он уже не знал, кому верить, а кому нет. И только Малфой остался постоянной величиной, слизеринской гадиной, правда, хорошо потрёпанной жизнью, отчего стал только лучше. Жизнь героя раскачивалась так сильно, что его уже порядком тошнило от «морской болезни». Драко оказался чётким ориентиром, маяком, на котором можно было сосредоточиться и понять, где ты и что ты. Близость к Хорьку вносила достаточную дозу адреналина и здорового азарта при полном отсутствии скуки: уж что-что, а скучать Малфой не даст никогда. Так что, кто тут кому нужнее – большой вопрос. 

Не было у Гарри опыта нормальных отношений. Да и не хотел он нормальных. Он хотел Драко, а здесь, в Англии, его уже ничто не держало, кроме памяти – значит, можно уезжать. Аврор бы слукавил, сказав, что не боится отъезда: тут оставались Рон, Молли, Джордж, Невилл, Хогвартс, Годрикова Лощина и даже дом Блэков, так и не ставший родным. Тут оставалось всё, что Гарри знал, что умел, к чему успел приспособиться. Но он не хотел больше приспосабливаться, прекрасно понимая, что элементарно не сможет. Да и пример Гермионы сыграл не последнюю роль – можно жить вне Англии, вне Лондона, вне Косой аллеи. А страх? Ну, что страх… Обычное дело, все боятся. Вот когда жизнь войдёт в свою колею, тогда уже можно будет думать о всяких «почему» и «как», анализировать чувства и говорить о любви или отношениях. Та же Миона любила повторять, что все проблемы нужно решать по мере поступления. Оно и верно.

Поттер встал, потянулся, хрустнул костяшками пальцев и пошёл на кухню: от Кричера милостей не дождешься, а привести дом в порядок и приготовить еду необходимо. Да и думается лучше, когда руки делом заняты.


	18. Chapter 18

Драко проснулся, заметил стакан воды на прикроватном столике, потянулся, выпил и снова завозился, укладываясь поудобнее и переворачивая подушку прохладной стороной к лицу. Секундный порыв встать и спуститься вниз, к Поттеру, он задавил в зародыше: не готов ещё думать, выяснять причины и следствия. Пока была возможность наслаждаться покоем и тишиной, стоило ею пользоваться. В конце концов, это последние две недели, когда всё ясно и тихо. Что будет потом - одному Мерлину известно.

Он покрутил ступней, удовлетворённо вздохнул, чувствуя, что боли нет - так, слегка ноет, но ненадолго и скоро вовсе пройдёт. Закопался глубже в одеяло, как в кокон, и закрыл глаза. Мысли плавно текли сквозь штиль полудремы.

В Азкабане вообще не думалось о будущем: жили настоящим, прорываясь к собственной цели – выйти. Потом месяцы в крошечной мерзкой квартирке, около осточертевшей плиты, но даже там было не до планов: вытерпеть, продержаться до конца. А теперь вот оно, будущее: проведи пальцем по календарю – семь дней вправо, семь дней влево. Две строчки, две недели, и никак уже не отговоришься, что нет палочки, что нет шанса. Глупый Поттер решил, что Драко научился жить своим умом? Раньше, когда-то в другой вселенной, Малфой и не удивился бы такому признанию, приняв как само собой разумеющееся, пусть это даже отдалённо не было бы похоже на правду. Но сейчас научился оценивать себя трезво: поторопился старший аврор записать его в рациональные, рассудительные натуры. Скрывать страх за презрением и агрессией оказалось вовсе не эффективно, и Драко научился мимикрировать, пряча всё ту же трусость, но уже за другой маской. По сути, он тоже не знал, как жить не за чьей-то спиной. Или за щитом собственной славы, проворно скачущей впереди, как в случае с Гарри. Пусть сходство их ситуаций отдалённое, но оно было, и потому Драко хорошо понимал шрамоголового героя.

Малфой гнал и гнал настырную мыслишку, которая уходить не желала, всем видом призывая к смирению с её существованием - ему страшно не оправдать ожиданий Поттера! Сама формулировка не вызывала ничего, кроме отторжения. Но так оно и было: он боялся, что снова станет трясущейся никчемностью, пешкой, бесполезной обузой, которую нужно спасать, выносить из Адского пламени на метле. Пешкой, которую можно не брать в расчёт. Драко до дрожи не хотел видеть разочарования в глазах аврора. Даже такого, каким сейчас тот стал – со всеми тараканами в голове, далеко не святого и совсем не невинного. И, связанное с Поттером, это чувство для Малфоя стало… новостью.

Разочаровать маму было невозможно: она только смотрела с легкой укоризной, заранее прощая и понимая. Отец? Тот мог наказать, обозлиться - Драко опасался тихих выволочек, которые по традиции устраивались за массивными дверями кабинета Люциуса. Но как бы тот ни ругался, благополучный исход всё равно был неминуем – отцовская любовь была строже, но не меньше материнской. Скабиор с самого начала относился к нему, как к ребёнку: медленно и вдумчиво учил выживать, драться и не бояться боли. В их отношения как бы заранее закладывалась изрядная доля ошибок, которые Драко имел право совершить, и предполагалось, что обязательно это сделает. Даже если бы он так и остался дрожащим комком, ищущим спасения за спиной Скабиора, тот ни за что бы не разочаровался, сказав, что мальчик просто другой. Что просто мальчик…

С Поттером хотелось быть наравне. Потому что тот пришёл и рассказал о себе, вываливая всё подряд, как вещи из старого шкафа, вперемешку, беспорядочно – на, смотри. Ранее незнакомая Драко форма искренности: Гарри отдавался до конца любому занятию – секс, защита, дружба, самобичевание. С размахом, без оглядки и чёткого плана. Как самому Драко при этом не оказаться аутсайдером?

Что он может сейчас? Использовать магию? Да, не забыл, помнил каждое движение, но семь лет без тренировок, без палочки в руках сведут на нет любые навыки. Золото? До него ещё добраться нужно, да и не аргумент вовсе. Малфой уже не в том возрасте, когда не возбраняется просто хвалиться количеством денег: они должны работать и преумножаться – вот он, показатель ума их владельца и повод для гордости. Но до этого тоже далеко-далеко ещё. А получится ли легко сориентироваться в новой жизни, среди магглов, в чужой пока ещё стране Драко не знал. Если не быть наивным и не считать последние полгода за свободу, то семь с половиной лет в заключении не способствуют глубокому познанию немагического мира.

Все планы на будущее были далеки от настоящего. А нужно было действовать уже сейчас. Потому Драко и лежал, засыпая и просыпаясь, снова перемешивая в голове кашу мыслей, но упрямо не вставая. Спешка хороша при ловле блох. А пока такой «удобный» подвернулся случай – сотрясение мозга, - можно выиграть немного времени, чтобы затолкать рефлексию подальше, прикинуть план действий и спуститься вниз уверенной сволочью, которая неожиданно стала нравиться Поттеру.

Опять мимикрия. Но лучше прикинуться опасным хищником, не являясь им по сути, чем дохлым и воняющим комком меха, уподобившись опоссуму.

Драко взглянул на часы, убедился, что уже глубокий вечер, вставать нет никакого смысла и снова заснул, благо вода на столике появлялась регулярно, а есть пока не хотелось. Сквозь дрёму он почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать под тяжестью тела Гарри, потом в лопатку ткнулись холодный нос и губы, а на живот легли тёплые руки. И снова провалился в сон, теперь уже до утра.


	19. Chapter 19

Они решили затаиться на Гриммо на оставшиеся две недели. Впрочем, уже меньше. Помимо очевидных причин – переварить, обдумать, прийти в себя, - хотелось просто отдохнуть. Никуда не спешить, тянуть утро до обеда, трахаться, как весенние кролики, и обжираться вкусностями - благо Кричер готовил так и столько, будто совсем голову потерял от радости – у эльфа аж коленки подгибались и мелко тряслись вялые уши, когда Драко снисходительно, с ноткой брезгливости протягивая гласные, отдавал распоряжения. Гарри не без оснований подозревал, что Хорёк сознательно подыгрывал домовику, позволяя тому снова вернуться в дни его молодости. Так что теперь всё чаще можно было услышать, как старик рассказывал портрету хозяйки, что его голова тоже будет украшать стену холла: «На что Кричер уже и не надеялся, но мастер Драко из уважаемой семьи и чтит традиции…» Поттер сильно сомневался, что Малфой так уж жаждет получить высокое звание палача, но вмешиваться не стал – Кричер, вроде, умирать не собирался, нечего заранее и беспокоиться.

О делах не говорили. Проблем была масса, но с чего начать? Да и не хотелось рушить иллюзию тишины и покоя. Хотя тишина была относительной: они успели и поссориться несколько раз, и побеситься, словно в детство впали. И во вполне взрослых играх Драко не был тихим, да и сам Гарри с трудом мог сдержаться, когда Малфой брался за него всерьёз – тому нравилось ласками доводить аврора до неистовства и слушать, как его умоляют. Не всегда, но такая слабость у Хорька проскакивала. Однако Поттер не возражал – можно и покричать, и поумолять вволю за всё то, что творил этот бесстыжий язык. Нет, ну, честное слово!..

На этом фоне чаще и чаще стал возникать вопрос: что дальше? Если план отправки Хорька за границу – легально, нелегально, - но существовал в общих чертах, то в их отношениях плана не было никакого. Они жили в каком-то другом измерении, вовсе не связанном с реальностью. Никаких клятв, договоров, никаких обещаний Гарри и Драко друг другу так и не дали. Прошлое ими сознательно умалчивалось – это не выход, но иначе они не могли и не хотели. О настоящем не говорили, предпочитая им жить. А будущего странным образом не было и было одновременно: всё могло закончиться уже завтра, а могло тянуться десятилетиями. Нет гарантий успеха, только решимость достичь его, несмотря ни на что. Но даже если не думать о самом худшем варианте развития событий, оставалось ещё одно: никто из них не делал первого шага - Драко не звал с собой, Поттер не предлагал остаться вместе. Эта неопределенность маячила на периферии всех разговоров, как белый слон в гостиной – все видели, но никто о нём не говорил, старательно игнорируя факт присутствия. 

Какой-то сдвиг произошел в конце первой недели их уединения.

Утром Гарри проснулся один - Малфоя в постели не было, и это показалось Поттеру странным. Как настоящая сова, Драко ложился поздно, нередко под утро, зато потом и нежился до полудня. Поэтому отсутствие Хорька на второй половине кровати без четверти девять утра озадачивало.

Он нашёлся на кухне. Делал вид, что внимательно читал газету, хотя было заметно, что смотрел Драко в одну точку.

\- Доброе утро. А ты чего вскочил? – Гарри зевнул и сел напротив.

\- Проснулся, - Малфой пожал плечами, посмотрел на аврора, тут же отводя взгляд, и встал из-за стола. – Ты пока завтракай, а я… книга попалась интересная, хочу дочитать. Ты не против?

\- С чего бы? Читай на здоровье, - ответил Гарри, стараясь не выдать собственного удивления – Драко нервничал, будто его застали врасплох за чем-то не слишком запретным, но всё же постыдным.

С этого утра Хорёк бегал от Поттера по всему дому, то и дело находя причины: он неожиданно вознегодовал и загорелся энтузиазмом привести в порядок библиотечный каталог, который совершенно никому не был нужен до этой минуты; потом выгнал Гарри убирать чердак и чинить чердачное окно, которое, как оказалось, хлопало по ночам и не давало Малфою спать нормально; не прошло и получаса, как он вытащил аврора оттуда, бухтя, что тот возился слишком долго и весь уже изгваздался; тут же отправил его мыться и приводить себя в порядок, «а то зарос, как клубкопух». Терпение Поттера было на пределе, и он, выйдя из ванной и одевшись, отправился искать Драко, чтобы, наконец вытрясти из того правду, но не тут-то было: обнаруженный в гостиной Хорёк дал только начать говорить и тут же потянулся к аврору. Со словами: «Я соскучился», он сноровисто освободил Гарри от одежды и принялся с энтузиазмом вылизывать и выцеловывать на его теле доступное и не очень, потом повалил его на себя, притягивая Поттера ближе, и, хотя и был снизу, вытрахал из героя всю душу, не то, что мысли и слова. В общем, разговор опять не состоялся. Тем более, что после секса, только отдышавшись, Драко подскочил и унёсся раздавать пинки Кричеру – подошло время обеда. «А ты лежи, Гарри, отдыхай», - неправдоподобно заботливо мурлыкнул он, поцеловал Поттера в щёку и исчез. 

Гарри ни на минуту не поверил в эти лисьи хитрости, но сил возражать, останавливать и добиваться объяснений просто-напросто не было. 

Идеальный образец светской беседы был показан Поттеру за обедом: Драко не умолкал ни на минуту, отчего почти не ел сам. Он рассказывал про погоду, вспоминал какие-то случаи из детства, долго рассуждал насчёт кулинарных изысков, спрашивал, удовлетворяясь исключительно кивком, нравится ли Гарри то или иное. Поттер слушал, улыбался, кивал, но ощущение неправильности его не покидало. Казалось, Хорёк вот-вот станет набирать обороты, будет говорить всё быстрее и быстрее, чтобы в финале сорваться на крик, визг или истерику. И это по-настоящему пугало: никогда до этого Поттер не видел, чтобы Малфой так нервничал. К тому же, и повода никакого не наблюдалось.

Критическая точка? Грань, после которой натянутые нервы начнут немного приходить в себя?

Гарри не знал, что делать, как помочь и нужно ли: возможно, лучше дать выплеснуться страхам и слабости, чтобы не держать этот гнойник и не копить в себе отраву?

В конце концов Драко закрылся в ванной и плескался так чуть ли не два часа. Аврор прислушивался к звукам за дверью, лежал и ждал: когда-нибудь Хорьку придётся выйти оттуда. И на этот раз он не отвертится даже с помощью самого фантастического секса в поттеровской жизни.

\- Что происходит? – Гарри постарался задать этот вопрос как можно более спокойным тоном.

Только вышедший из ванной Драко бросил полотенце, которым вытирал голову, сильнее запахнул банный халат и сел в изножье кровати. Плечи как-то разом поникли. Поттеру очень хотелось увидеть его лицо, понять, что стряслось, что на нём написано – страх, отчаяние, усталость?

\- Ты море любишь? – ни с того ни с сего произнёс Малфой.

\- Понятия не имею. Я не люблю пальмы. Правда, один раз был в Плимуте – мне понравилось. А что? – вконец озадаченный аврор приподнялся, опираясь на локти.

\- Есть за Бостонской бухтой, - это в Штатах, атлантическое побережье, - остров. Литтл-Брюстер: кусок скалистой суши ценой в грош. И маяк - так, ничего особенного. Хотя достопримечательность: Бостон-Лайт - исторический памятник, конец восемнадцатого века. Для Америки - сущая древность. Но там красиво, тебе бы понравилось.

\- Маяк?

\- Да, - Драко повернулся, сел боком к аврору, поджав под себя одну ногу. – Там недалеко Гарвард, есть магическое отделение… Студенческий город вроде Кембриджа или Оксфорда. Ты видел американский футбол? Удручающее зрелище, но очень развивает физически, - Хорёк смущался и суетился, совершенно неожиданно и неприкрыто нервничая. - И Бостон - огромный город, где всем на всё насрать: маг, маггл, гей, натурал – что угодно.

Гарри встал на четвереньки, подполз к Малфою, уткнулся носом в его щёку, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не расцеловать, сжимая в объятиях до хруста:

\- Пусть будет маяк. Мне нравится. На Рождество там снег идёт?

\- Это не Майами, - уже гораздо расслабленнее хмыкнул Драко, - идёт.

\- Идёт, - эхом отозвался Поттер, целуя Малфоя. – Знаешь, маяк – отличная идея. Если вдруг затеряешься, всегда можно будет найтись. Даже ночью, если приспичит, там же светло.

\- Практичный грифф? - Драко слабо усмехнулся. - Конец света близок! Но ты прав – ориентир отличный.

И Гарри перестал держать себя в узде: сгреб в охапку, повалил, стал целовать, обхватывая ладонями лицо, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел. Его личному счастью в данную минуту не было предела. 

\- Значит, если вдруг получится, ты поедешь со мной?

\- Поеду, - наверное, нужно было сказать это с каким-то другим, более серьёзным выражением лица, которое подтверждало бы и серьёзность намерений. Но у Поттера просто не было сил не светиться от радости, глупо улыбаясь во все тридцать два. Особенно, когда он смотрел на ранимое, ждущее и всё ещё недоверчивое выражение малфоевского лица. – Обязательно поеду. Нужно было просто спросить и не накручивать себя целый день. Ты же из-за этого?..

\- Ты мне веришь? – перебил его Драко, резко обхватив лицо Гарри ладонями и пытливо глядя прямо в глаза. – Веришь? Пообещай, что бы ни случилось, ты будешь мне верить! Хорошо?

\- Ты о чём? Что должно случиться? Не забивай себе голову, понял? Всё будет хорошо, мы выберемся. Обещаю тебе, - Гарри высвободился и поцеловал Малфоя. – Обещаю что угодно.

Поттер прижал его к себе так сильно, что и самому дышать стало трудно. В ответ только хорёчьи пальцы колко впились в плечи.

***

А на следующее утро Гарри не нашёл Драко дома. Он оббегал всё, что мог, от чердака до подвала, но Малфоя нигде не было. Кричер появился только после угрозы навсегда отправить его в Хогвартс на кухню.

\- Где Драко? Ты знаешь, куда он делся? – Гарри трясло от нехорошего предчувствия, ежовыми иголками коловшимся в животе.

\- Мастер Драко не велел говорить. Он ушёл рано утром, хозяин спал ещё. Только велено было не говорить… - неохотно оправдывался эльф.

\- Не говорить о чём? – потеряно спросил Гарри.

\- О письме. Мастер Драко получил два дня назад письмо. Чужая сова, Кричер такую не помнит. Мастер его сжёг и велел Кричеру не говорить. Кричер себя накажет теперь, - последнее было произнесено с явным укором в сторону Поттера, но он не обратил внимания. – Кричер сохранил это.

С явной брезгливостью на сморщенной мордочке домовик протянул Гарри расстёгнутый следящий браслет. Поттер догадывался, кто мог помочь Малфою избавиться от этого «украшения», но он понятия не имел, зачем и каким образом. И почему Хорёк не сказал об этом самому аврору? И куда, мантикора его сожри, подался этот авантюрист чёртов?!


	20. Chapter 20

Смотреть на мэнор было трудно - никакого другого слова Драко подобрать бы не смог. Правая половина особняка щерилась пустыми оконными рамами, чёрными от влаги стропилами, кривыми, хлопающими на ветру кусками кровельного железа. Пахло прелостью, запустением и почему-то мокрым углём.

Всё оказалось не так, совсем не похоже, будто дом застрял ровно посередине между его воспоминаниями и сегодняшним днём — ни целый, ни разрушенный. Драко подумал, что лучше бы он сгорел дотла, чем оставался медленно умирающим подранком. Хотелось развернуться и уйти, но он заставлял себя смотреть, выискивая взглядом давно знакомое, но такое чужое теперь: облупившуюся лестницу, истлевающие обрывки обоев, останки кресла, сквозь которое пробилось тонкое деревце. Больно, горько, через силу Драко искал не прошлое, а медленно принимал настоящее. И чувствовал, как что-то в душе закрывается навсегда, не отмирает, но рубцуется, исчезая бесследно.

Его вело внутреннее чувство правильности, уверенности в том, что только так и не иначе нужно было поступить. Хотя в львином поттеровском гневе Малфой не сомневался: если всё получится, Гарри будет орать похлеще баньши и, наверное, им придётся подраться, как когда-то в школе. Мысль заставила улыбнуться. Пусть орёт, пусть пытается набить морду, лишь бы получилось выжить им обоим, лишь бы Поттер не просто так, в минутном порыве ляпнул про свою веру в Драко.

«Вот тебе простой пример, мальчик, донельзя утрированный, но понятный: у нас с тобой есть пара отбивных – как мы их съедим? Если спросить обо мне, то, скорее всего, люди скажут, что я съем свою порцию чуть ли не руками или… или потребую скатерть, тарелку, столовые приборы и буду выпендриваться, пуская пыль в глаза своей спесью, пусть даже тарелка будет щербатой, нож - тупым, вилка - гнутой, скатерть - застиранной и с дыркой. Всё потому, что я быдло, так? Ты же никогда не сядешь за такой стол! Твоя салфетка будет сверкать белизной, скатерть - хрустеть от крахмала, отбивная будет лежать на звенящем китайском фарфоре, а вилка и нож - непременно серебряные. И даже в лесу ты будешь есть мясо с ножа, но тоже непременно ровно держать спину, заправив чистейший носовой платок за воротник вместо салфетки. Это, мой хороший, стереотипы. И не нужно против них бороться, наоборот! Хотят в тебе видеть изнеженного аристократа, мальчика без мозгов, но с тугой задницей? Что ж, обидно, но пусть будет так. Не сопротивляйся, не рвись доказать себе и миру собственную состоятельность. Ты вообще никому ничего не должен, если, конечно, не подписал вексель. Итак, я – Чудовище, ты – Красавица. Я жру эту отбивную руками, ты режешь на крошечные кусочки и макаешь в соус. Людям нужна стабильность, они хотят быть уверенными в себе и своих выводах. Так дай им это! Будь капризным, глуповатым, беспомощным. Обманывай людей, но никогда не обманывай их ожиданий! На самом деле, кому какая разница, что Красавица может схарчить отбивную и пальцы облизать, смачно рыгнув после? Мимикрируй, маскируйся, будь шутом и поводом для насмешек. А когда ты сожрёшь с потрохами и очередное Чудовище, для него будет поздно удивляться несоответствию желаемого и действительного. Твоё здоровье!» – Скабиор обмакнул маленький кусочек стейка в соус и отправил в рот с видом непередаваемого блаженства, словно он сидел за столиком лучшего лондонского ресторана, а не ночью в тюремной кухне.

Когда Драко получил письмо, то в первый момент и в самом деле ощутил беспомощность – ему писал Шеклбот. Скорее записка, чем полноценное послание, говорила о многом, что нарочито небрежно было спрятано между строк: даже в доме Поттера, защищённом с Мерлин знает каких времён и такими волшебниками, до мастерства которых всему Аврорату ещё коптить и коптить небо, он, Малфой, не мог оставаться в безопасности. Личный приказ Министра о досрочном освобождении и разрешение на снятие браслета как бонус не в самом письме, а постскриптумом – мол, «незначительная» деталь никоим образом не помогала Аврорату, и даже без этой безделушки, о которой и говорить-то нечего, если только вскользь, припиской в конце, Малфой сбежать не сможет. Насмешливая вежливость проскакивала в каждом слове: слишком героический аврор Поттер, излишне усердный вояка Робардс, уже неинтересный министерскому правосудию Драко – неужели «мистер Малфой» не понимает очевидного? Хотя отсутствие опыта в подобного рода делах можно понять, поэтому Кингсли Шеклбот хочет самостоятельно решить вопрос о выезде Драко раз и навсегда. И даже больше – предложить нечто стоящее, что даст возможность последнему из благородного рода когда-нибудь вернуться на родину со щитом.

От елейной благотворительности хотелось то ли истерично посмеяться, то ли в приступе гнева порвать пергамент на мелкие клочки. Драко его сжёг. Смеяться не стал, как и рассказывать Гарри, хотя Министр прямым текстом написал, что всё это не секрет.

Сначала письмо в руках дрожало – стало банально страшно. Но снисходительность подняла ту самую малфоевскую злость из самых глубин души: угрожает он, дрянь черномазая! Да Люциус в лучшие годы таких министров на завтрак ел!

Драко рассмеялся потом, когда ещё не оформившаяся в план, но уже живущая в нём идея дала о себе знать: Министр Шеклбот хочет видеть согласного на всё, запуганного Малфоя, готового продаться за любую призрачную надежду спасти свою шкуру? Не разочаровывать же почтенного джентльмена, к тому же, Драко учили уважать старших. Запуганный Малфой послушно наденет салфеточку и возьмётся за серебряные вилку и нож. 

Через пару часов после того, как сова принесла свиток с красной сургучной печатью, Драко уже знал, что пойдёт на эту встречу. Пока ещё неясно было, что он станет говорить и как – придётся ориентироваться на месте, по обстановке, не пороть горячку и слушать оппонента, тщательно изображая нечто вроде Петтигрю – трусливую крысу в человеческом обличье. Но говорить Поттеру Малфой ничего не собирался: тот опять станет геройствовать, и без того разочарованный, озлобленный, захочет действовать, крушить, вершить месть, насаждать справедливость. Всё хорошо в своё время: когда-то нужно смелое безрассудство, а когда-то – умение бить из засады и терпение.

Драко хотел, чтобы Поттер уехал с ним в новую жизнь, в идеале – остаться бы с аврором здесь, где дом, и откуда не хочется сбегать, поджав хвост, но... 

Вопреки стереотипам, Малфои умели быть благодарными, а Поттер сделал ничуть не меньше, чем Скабиор или отец, чтобы спасти Драко. А ещё Малфои умели любить – и до чего это оказалось просто! Без раздумий, решений, взвешиваний «за» и «против» осознать и принять в одну минуту, что любишь. Потому что если Драко чему-то и научился, так это мгновенно принимать реальность таковой, какая она была.

Он понятия не имел, что будет делать, как жить, как дышать и куда идти, если Поттер откажется. Если это только секс – самый сумасшедший и феерический, и всё… Наверное, этого Малфой боялся даже больше, чем письма и предстоящей встречи, почти доведя себя до истерики. А всё оказалось просто. Потрясающе и просто.

Поэтому утром, аппарировав к мэнору, где Шеклбот и назначил встречу, Драко не чувствовал себя замершим от ужаса. Предвкушение и опаска – да, паника – нет. Он прошёлся по дому, по самым грустным и заброшенным уголкам, заглянул в свою комнату, освоился, привык, перестал обращать внимание на давящее запустение. 

Старый министерский пёс был слегка предсказуем: как Поттер и обмолвился, авроратская выучка не проходит бесследно, въедаясь в плоть и кровь. Надавить при допросе, сделать вид, что знаешь нечто недоступное, но разоблачающее, дать ощутить своё превосходство над задержанным – знакомые методы, испытанные Малфоем на своей шкуре. Вот только Шеклбот не учёл, что в Азкабане Драко получил гораздо более пугающий опыт, что семь долгих лет почти круглосуточного сосуществования рядом с таким человеком, как Скабиор, не могли пройти незамеченными, что Поттер не из жалости, но по любви подарит Драко гораздо больше, чем убежище. Не допросами же после такого стращать Драко Малфоя! Хотя не оценить тактику он не мог: расшатать нервы видом разрушенного родного гнезда, чувством собственной неприкаянности и бесприютности – это очень хороший козырь. Жаль только, что не сыграл: всё, что он мог пережить в душе, все бури, досаду, шок от первой встречи - всё это Драко успел принять и отпустить простым решением, появившись здесь гораздо раньше, часов за пять до назначенного времени, и, конечно же, предварительно осмотревшись на предмет засад. Замёрзнуть с палочкой в руках ему не грозило, поэтому он сел на диванчик в материнском кабинете, из окон которого открывался прекрасный даже сейчас вид на восточную часть парка. Драко ждал, глядя, как на горизонте скромным розоватым румянцем окрашивается серое облачное небо.

***

Когда Шеклбот показался на подъездной дорожке, Драко не пошевелился, только неотрывно смотрел, как тот прогулочным шагом медленно шел к дверям дома, глубоко дышал прохладным свежим воздухом и осматривался по сторонам, будто на экскурсии. При этом руки из карманов пальто Министр не вынимал.

Малфой подождал для приличия ещё минут семь – всё же Кингсли прибыл чуточку раньше - и аппарировал из комнаты прямо к воротам мэнора.

Министр с отеческой улыбкой ждал его на ступеньках парадного входа, словно в свой дом приглашал чуть припозднившегося гостя. 

\- Доброе утро, Драко! – рукопожатие не состоялось, но выражение крайнего дружелюбия с темнокожего лица не исчезло. – Вы позволите себя так называть? По сравнению с вами я уже старик, да и наш разговор будет иметь достаточно откровенный характер – мне бы хотелось избавиться от ненужного официоза.

\- Располагайте мной, мистер Шеклбот, - немного напряжённо кивнул Малфой.

\- Палочка? – Министр красноречиво посмотрел на него.

\- Поттер сентиментален: хранил её как память о Ремусе Люпине. Если я вернусь, то он ничего не заметит. Надеюсь.

\- Откуда такой пессимизм, Драко? Почему «если»? Вернётесь! Мне не за что вас арестовывать, более того, я бесконечно благодарен, что вы согласились на эту встречу, а не сбежали сразу за границу, как могли бы.

\- И вот тогда у Министерства появился бы повод объявить меня в розыск, - усмехнулся Малфой. – Нет, спасибо, я по горло сыт всяческим криминалом, предпочту подать официальное прошение.

\- Это не может не радовать, - белоснежно улыбнулся Кингсли, огляделся и указал на ближайшую к ним парковую скамейку. – Присядем? Разговор не будет долгим – не хочу тянуть низзла за хвост, но старость – не радость, мои ноги уже не те, что прежде. Проклятая кабинетная работа!

Пока они шли, Шеклбот старался держаться рядом, но всё же за спиной Драко, совсем не слегка этим нервируя. Впрочем, тревожная бледность была Малфою только на руку.

\- Не возражаете? – Кингсли достал сигарету, дождался согласного кивка и закурил. – Я действительно не располагаю большим количеством времени – наша встреча носит частный характер, я никого не предупредил об отлучке…

Драко оценил намёк на то, что Министр настолько не боялся его и так доверял, что не счёл необходимым кого-либо предупреждать о своей встрече с бывшим Пожирателем.

\- …поэтому, во избежание недоразумений, хочу перейти к делу сразу, - Шеклбот стряхнул пепел, и вместе с ним словно бы стряхнулось выражение благодушия с его лица. – До меня дошли сведения, что квартира, которую предоставило вам Министерство, пострадала от пожара?

\- Её взорвали, сказать точнее.

\- Даже так? – чуть раскосые, навыкате глаза цепким взглядом изучали малфоевское лицо. – Вы понимаете, что я должен был точно знать такие вещи? Хотя бы из протокола следствия, из заявления Гарри…

\- Я думал, вы в курсе дела, - растерянно перебил его Драко.

\- И тем не менее нет, - Кингсли жёстко прекратил возможную дискуссию на эту тему, выпустив очередное облако сизого дыма и досадливо причмокнув толстыми губами. – Вы неопытны, но не глупы, наверняка поняли, что взрыв - не досадное недоразумение. К тому же, Гарри сразу перевез вас к себе на Гриммо, в один из самых защищённых домов Лондона – значит, и он догадался, что это было покушение. Несмотря на недвусмысленную очевидность, в отчёте написано о возгорании из-за неисправной проводки.

Драко весь превратился в слух, тщательно сохраняя недоумённое выражение лица.

\- В силу возраста и из-за изолированности от мира в последние годы, - Шеклбот взял себя в руки и по-отечески продолжил, - вы, Драко, не осилили сложную науку политики. Как бы я ни относился к вашему отцу, но он был крупным и опасным игроком на этом поле, невозможно не признать. Я не пытаюсь грубо польстить, рассчитывая получить некие доверительные уступки от вас. Это констатация факта: Малфои всегда были умелыми политиками, уверен, вы вполне обладаете этим знанием. Но пока оно спит и не стало навыком, поясню кое-что: всегда существует противоборствующая сторона…

Драко внимал с самым искренним выражением на лице, кивал в подходящих местах, в подходящих же местах смущённо опускал голову, стараясь не переигрывать. Версия Шеклбота была заманчива, но насквозь фальшива: он рассказывал, что некие силы в Министерстве рвутся к власти ради денег, движимые корыстью и тщеславием, тогда как родина (Министр не постеснялся воспользоваться этим словом и незаметно для самого себя перешёл на канцелярит и плакатность) в тяжелом положении, отчаянно не хватает умелых и знающих представителей за рубежом. Проще говоря, Кингсли весьма непрозрачно намекал на должность шпиона, дипломата и торгаша. Не давал никаких гарантий безопасности, более того, он говорил о необходимости поработать скрытно, как бы полулегально: «Вы же понимаете, что официально назначить вас торговым представителем и тем более дипломатом я не в силах – приговор, прошлое… Должно пройти время».

Малфой был совершенно честен, когда удивлённо смотрел на Министра: только тот думал, что ошеломил неопытного юнца будущими перспективами, каковые ему в тюрьме и не снились, а на самом деле Драко поражался наглости и беспринципности. Мол, молодая кровь, вы – в Европе, Поттер – в Аврорате, а Робардс… что Робардс? Пора на пенсию. Базедовые глаза лихорадочно блестели, Министр уже не мог сидеть - он встал, заложил одну руку за спину, активно жестикулируя второй… Драко хотелось предложить ему аппарировать на один из уцелевших балконов, чтобы было удобнее произносить речь и принимать аплодисменты и выкрики «Дуче! Дуче!» - так сейчас Шеклбот был похож на негритянскую версию Муссолини.

Стало смешно, и Малфой непременно бы расхохотался, но от осознания не хватало сил даже на улыбку: этот человек ради своих планов рискнёт всем. И чего бы Кингсли ни хотел, он не отступится. Но самое страшное, что за этой политической клоунадой, о которой Министр отзывался как об искусстве ещё несколько минут назад, спрятался жадный и хитрый человек. Не политик, но человек. А Драко уже имел сомнительное удовольствие видеть такой типаж в своей жизни: Лорда, помнится, не интересовала бесконечная шахматная партия министерских интриг – Волдеморт тоже был человеком цели. Конечно, сравнивать масштабы личностей даже в голову не приходило, но от узнаваемых методов становилось тошно: пресловутая цель снова оправдывала средства.

Когда изумление чуточку сошло на нет, Драко уловил далеко не затуманенные собственным мнимым величием взгляды Шеклбота. Гарри тоже рассказывал, что Министр любил запутать собеседника пустопорожними словами, скрывая за этим истинную цель. Понимание пришло сразу, как только прозвучало «волшебное» слово:

\- … деньги. Вы же понимаете, что это один из постоянно недостающих ресурсов, пока расходы превалируют… - разливался соловьём Кингсли, но уже не так патетично.

Малфой не пропускал ни намёка, сразу же отсекая лишнее, оставляя только те крохи главного, что по-настоящему хотел сказать велеречивый Министр.

\- Вы наследник части огромного состояния, к тому же, родство или даже простое знакомство с чистокровными семьями Франции, Германии, Италии делает вас, Драко, незаменимым союзником, правда? Уверен, что миссис Малфой с охотой поможет восстановить потерянные связи…

«Наследник части состояния - предполагается, что вторая часть у Нарциссы. Прямой вопрос о её помощи – проверка почвы, знаю ли я, где мама. Хочет получить от последних Малфоев всё – связи, деньги, секреты…»

\- Пока приговор миссис Малфой в силе, но через три года он потеряет её – истечение срока давности. Нарцисса могла бы выйти замуж – конечно, фиктивно! – за кого-то из бывших наших сотрудников, кто обладает связями в Министерстве. Никогда не помешает дополнительная гарантия безопасности…

«Значит, Робардс, старый убежденный холостяк, уйдет на пенсию, в качестве бонуса получив фиктивный брак с Нарциссой Малфой? Умно! Поттер слишком молод, чтобы руководить Авроратом без поддержки и совета своего наставника, а это значит, что, будучи на пенсии, Робардс не потеряет влияния. Нарцисса здесь, я там, оба зависим от матерых министерских политиков, оба – заложники, окружённые дружелюбной стаей авроров».

Теперь они не гуляли: Кингсли медленно подбирался к Драко, который небольшими шажками отступал всё дальше к дому.

\- Не хочется вас торопить, но времени на раздумья совсем немного. Что скажете, Драко?

«Сделать вид, что согласен, дабы выиграть немного времени, не получится – придётся объясняться насчёт мамы. Соглашаться на предложение - как положить башку на колоду для резки птицы, только тут шею не перерубят одним махом, а будут медленно пилить и пить кровь, пока ничего уже не останется: ни пуха, ни пера, ни косточки. И Поттер не поможет: вряд ли Министр не в курсе гавейновской попытки убрать героя».

\- Мне жаль, мистер Шеклбот, но я не смогу вписаться в ваши планы: о маме ничего не известно и боюсь, что уже никогда не станет. Мои связи вовсе не мои – отцовские. К тому же, их трудно будет восстановить после истории с… Волдемортом. К сожалению, ничем не могу помочь.

Министр был вовсе не дурак и ясно уловил, что малфоевское «не могу» - это совершенно однозначное «не хочу».

\- Жаль, - Кингсли вздохнул с притворным разочарованием. – Но я сожалею не об отказе, Драко, в конце концов, вы не были последней надеждой министерства, и уговаривать вас мне ни к чему. Печально, что придётся идти трудным путем из-за глупости жалкого мальчишки.

Наверное, всё это время они держали связь, потому что никаких сигналов Малфой не увидел, но как только Министр закончил говорить, между ними на дорожке появился глава Аврората – Гавейн Робардс.

\- Я тебе сказал, что обоих щенков надо убрать сразу, а не разводить тут хер знает что! Стареешь, Кинг, и нюх теряешь, - рыкнул аврор и развернулся к Драко, явно готовый убить.

Конечно, такой выучки, как у опытного Робардса, у Малфоя не было: он успел только выхватить палочку, надеясь, что Протего не запоздает и даст фору хоть в десять секунд, чтобы успеть аппарировать подальше. Но к тому, что произошло, ни он, ни шеф авроров готовы не были: твердой рукой и недрогнувшим голосом Министр послал в спину старого боевого товарища Аваду. 

С тем же выражением презрительной досады на лице Гавейн упал навзничь, не успев даже пикнуть.

\- Интересно, сильно расстроится Гарри, когда узнает, что, получив свободу, его подопечный первым делом украл палочку, сбежал из-под надзора в запрещённую для посещений зону, убил его начальника и покусился на жизнь самого Министра? М? – Кингсли спрашивал словно вникуда, риторически, преувеличенно внимательно разглядывая тело Гавейна перед собой.

Руки и ноги не слушались, скованные ужасом происходящего. Драко смотрел, как Шеклбот снова поднимает палочку, вызывает патронуса, говорит что-то о нападении Пожирателя, об убийстве офицера, вызывает все силы Аврората… Когда рысь сорвалась серебристым облачком, единственное, на что хватило Малфоя, это аппарация. 

В кабинете матери никого не было. Драко прислушался: громогласно раздавал приказы Шеклбот, кто-то кричал в ответ, под ботинками множества людей противно захрустел гравий на дорожках… Дом окружали и уже замыкали еле видимый купол – аппарировать ещё раз теперь не получилось бы. Да и куда? Конечно, сразу его тут не обнаружат, но разобрать особняк по кирпичику, а то и просто превратить в груду камней - на это у авроров, обозлённых смертью своего шефа, сил и терпения хватит.

Ступая осторожно, чтобы не выдать своё присутствие случайным звуком или промельком в окне, Малфой выглянул в коридор, осмотрелся, но никого не обнаружил. Значит, ничего не вышло. Давний способ связи, придуманный ещё родителями, не сработал, хотя Малфой сделал всё, что нужно сразу же, как появился в мэноре. Но план провалился с треском – без ожидаемой помощи отсюда не выбраться. Не сказать, что Драко не готовился к чему-то похожему, но чёртов Министр переиграл его по всем пунктам – на хладнокровное убийство Главного аврора Малфой не рассчитывал. Хотя причины такого выверта Драко узнал бы с удовольствием, но не сейчас.

Наверное, стоило затеряться в Лондоне, но он не знал города. К Поттеру возвращаться уже не имело смысла, а у Лири найдут в два счета. Драко снова сел в кресло, закрыв лицо ладонями и пытаясь хоть немного сосредоточиться, найти вариант, что-то придумать. Он не отказался бы от обязательного атрибута всех приключенческих романов – подземного хода за пределы мэнора, но такового в их доме не было. Единственная возможность пожить подольше – это играть в прятки, пока не найдут. А найдут обязательно, к Трелони не ходи!

Он не боялся умереть. Может, потому, что не осознавал пока безысходность положения и отсутствие выбора или надеялся на маленькое чудо. Нет, умом понимал, что удача не бесконечна, но принять, что счёт жизни пошёл на минуты, трудно даже при всей очевидности. Единственно, о чём Драко жалел, так это о Гарри: наверняка Поттер уже где-то внизу, тоже командует, оцепляя дом, тоже ненавидит за предательство, хоть и обещал верить, но как тут… А Малфою не оправдаться и не попрощаться. Нелепая какая-то вышла жизнь…


	21. Chapter 21

\- Драко! – придушенный шёпот из-за тонкой деревянной перегородки был еле слышен. – Драко-о-о…

В долгом дрожащем «о» легко различались страх и вот-вот готовые сорваться слёзы. 

«Странная какая галлюцинация. Хотя, может, новое привидение завелось?»

\- Малфой, зараза! Ой, мамочки-и-и-и…

Тонкий девичий голос, то и дело срывающийся с шепота на писк, был настолько реален, насколько и невозможен. Немного не такого ждал Драко, если быть откровенным.

Он поднялся и, пригибаясь, чтобы не углядели снизу, подобрался к стене, откуда шли звуки. Наконец с сухим пыльным скрипом панель повернулась, и из прохода показалась девушка в джинсах и свитере, прижимающая к себе какую-то странную тускло-серебристую штуковину.

\- М-малфой!..

\- Эм… - ничего умнее Драко не придумал. Никто бы не придумал.

\- Ой, - взвизгнула девица, подпрыгивая и поворачиваясь к нему. – Драко?

\- Драко, - кивнул он, совершенно потерявшись в абсурдности ситуации.

\- А я Астория. Астория Гринграсс, - прошептала она, на цыпочках и мелкими шажками подошла ближе и протянула руку.

\- Польщён, - Малфой легонько пожал её ладонь, – несмотря на обстоятельства.

\- Портключ Нарциссы у меня! Но я сразу не могла прийти, а когда пришла, тут уже Министр был, - девушка порылась в кармане, подняла голову. - Ты меня помнишь? Доверься, я знаю, что делаю.

\- Помню - трудно забыть наречённую невесту, знаешь ли, хотя и виделись сто лет назад. Но, если честно, не ожидал.

\- Ха! Никто не ожидал бы, верно? На то и расчёт, - она с довольным видом сжала что-то маленькое в кулаке. – А про помнить – это я от страха чушь сморозила, извини.

Всё ещё испуганная, но уже улыбающаяся Астория подхватила его под руку, прижалась сильнее, зажмурилась, и тут их обоих закрутило, тряхнуло и почти выплюнуло в холле какого-то дома.

\- Слушай, я не настаиваю на немедленных объяснениях, - Малфой потряс головой, словно пытался прийти в себя от непрекращающегося сна, - но ничего не понимаю. 

\- Сейчас-сейчас, - она отцепилась от его руки, открыла крышку у странного вида коробки, которую не выпускала из рук всё это время, и махнула рукой куда-то вправо. – Ты проходи, располагайся. Я на минуту, прям на секундочку!..

Последние слова Асти выкрикивала уже чуть ли не на бегу.

«Как пыльным мешком по голове стукнули» - это выражение очень точно описывало состояние Драко. Он прошёл в уютную маленькую гостиную, где шторы в мелкий цветочек гармонировали с такой же обивкой мягкой мебели; в большом напольном горшке пышно цвел малиново-красный гибискус; на каминной полке стояли фарфоровые статуэтки пастушков, пастушек, овечек и игривых терьеров; высокие спинки парных кресел украшали накрахмаленные кружевные салфетки; небольшой кофейный столик сплошь заставлен колдографиями, а угол закрывала псевдокитайская ширма.

\- Я так рада! – Астория внезапно появилась в комнате, пальцы, прижатые ко рту, подрагивали и глаза были влажными от готовых пролиться слёз. – Я… ох, Драко!

Она порывисто его обняла, и он положил руки ей на плечи, принимаясь успокаивающе поглаживать.

\- Знаю, нужно всё объяснить, ты ждешь, но я… Мерлин великий, это так невероятно и страшно, хотя я должна была привыкнуть, но видеть своими глазами! А если бы он тебя убил?!

\- Не убил же, - как можно более уверенно усмехнулся Малфой, присаживаясь вместе с Асторией на диван.

Необходимость минутной заботы о ком-то, не о себе, отвлекала и приносила покой.

\- Это ты собирала бумаги? Ты отдала их Грейнджер?

Асти кивнула, благодарно принимая из его рук стакан с водой.

\- Поверить не могу! Всю голову себе сломал, кто бы это мог быть, а это ты. Невероятно! – Драко встал. – Чёрт, тебе вдвойне опасно находиться рядом со мной!

\- Нет! Нет, правда, вот уж где, а тут мы с тобой вне опасности, поверь.

\- Ладно, давай тогда успокоимся, и ты расскажешь с самого начала. Потому что я думал… в общем, не совсем тебя ожидал увидеть в мэноре, - Драко снова сел, теперь в кресло напротив, сцепил пальцы в замок и приготовился внимательно слушать.

\- Тогда с самого начала, да? – Асти резко выдохнула справляясь с нервным потрясением.

Драко кивнул.

\- Я вернулась в Лондон из Шармбатона через два года после того, как тут всё закончилось. Вообще, конечно, не закончилось, но мне тогда было как-то не до того - я только после школы… Сначала родители затеяли развод: на все наши с Дафной вопросы они только отмахивались – так надо. Мама получила свою часть, да ещё приданное, которое за ней официально дедушка давал, да ещё содержание на нас с сестрой. Короче, отец остался практически нищим! Сестра с мамой сразу отправились в Австрию в дом её бабушки и дедушки, а папа очень публично заливал своё горе, громко и бестолково пытался пристроиться, но мест не было. Он помаялся и уехал, сказав, что тоже поищет заработок в Европе. К тому времени меня так достало за него стыдиться - я совсем не узнавала папу в этом истеричном нытике! Мне предложили должность в Министерстве, секретарём Перси Уизли. И я осталась, хотя и мама, и папа настаивали на переезде. А когда в отпуск отправилась навестить Дафну и маму, то оказалось, что родители снова поженились и живут все вместе! Они специально так подстроили, чтобы улизнуть потихоньку и чтобы вспоминали Гринграссов не в связи с прошлым, понимаешь.

Астория налила ещё воды, выпила и продолжила.

\- Я тогда упивалась своей взрослой жизнью и самостоятельностью. Не хотела возвращаться ни в какую, да и Дафна готовилась уехать – она замуж собиралась. Но ничего не вышло, - Астория замолчала на минуту, закусив губу. – Чуть меньше, чем через три недели после письма от Дафны о скорой помолвке, мама написала, что сестру устроили в частный пансион, чтобы подлечить нервы.

Она говорила спокойно и собранно, но неспокойные руки выдавали внутреннюю боль.

\- Конечно, я как смогла, так сразу поехала к ней! Дафна была просто разбита, уничтожена. Никогда не видела сестру такой… Она лихорадочно твердила, что это не несчастный случай и уж точно никак не сердечный приступ. Так я узнала, что Теодора Нотта убили, - Асти смотрела прямо и без боязни. – С самого начала я хотела быть журналисткой. Но предлагали какую-то муру: выпускница Шармбатона - куда ж ещё, как не в Ведьмополитен, вести колонку о моде, мужчинах, садоводстве и кулинарии? Для этого вообще не нужно иметь мозги!

\- Охотно верю, - поспешил согласиться Малфой, видя мгновенную перемену настроения.

\- Хотя, образ дурочки, которая только и может, что перепечатывать министерские бумажки в секретарской, очень даже помог. Через нас иногда проходят занятные документы, к тому же, меня повысили – теперь я третий секретарь самого Министра!

\- То есть, ты, не выходя из секретарской, нарыла столько компромата?!

\- Не я одна: Дафна не зря училась на Слизерине, - Асти усмехнулась. – Она действовала там, я тут, курочка по зёрнышку, знаешь ли… А потом я встретила Невилла, и всплыли всякие мелкие препятствия.

\- Так, стоп! Невилла? Лонгботтома?! – Драко казалось, что удивить его сильнее уже невозможно, а поди ж ты! – А! Договор?

\- Угу, - Астория вздохнула, надула губки и снова села напротив, глядя просящими глазами. – Если расторгать наш с тобой помолвочный договор без обоюдного согласия, то наша семья должна будет выплатить большую неустойку. Гигантскую, откровенно говоря.

\- Догадываюсь, - хмыкнул Драко. – Это ещё спасибо сказать надо, что отец не прописал в нём твою невинность до брака - вот была бы досада.

Асти хихикнула и кивнула.

\- Поэтому ты искала меня?

\- Нет, я стала искать миссис Малфой.

Драко очень хотел и очень боялся спросить, даже рта открыть не мог.

\- Я нашла! – Астория метнулась к нему, попыталась обнять. – Точнее, она сама нашла нас, Дафну. С ней всё хорошо, Драко! Ты что? Не нужно так!

\- Я… я в порядке, Асти, в порядке, - у Драко кружилась голова, а перед глазами всё расплывалось почему-то. – Где она? Нет, не говори, не нужно пока.

\- Она сейчас в полной безопасности, там есть кому за ней присмотреть и это место… Ой, молчу! Нарцисса хотела приехать, мы еле уговорили её: ты не знаешь, но на твоей маме тоже Надзор, и если она появится в Лондоне или Хогсмите…

\- Приговор ещё в силе, я в курсе, - Драко благодарно пожал её руки, встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате, пытаясь успокоиться.

\- Нарцисса рассказала о потайной лестнице и балконе, где можно спрятаться и оставаться незамеченной. И отдала мне монету, - Астория протянула её Малфою. – Только я так и не поняла, как именно это действует.

Золотой галлеон тускло поблескивал на ладони Драко.

\- Кажется, что в последний раз держал её в руках в прошлой жизни, - он повертел поистёршийся кругляш в пальцах. И пояснил: – Протеевы чары. У Поттера с друзьями были такие же, только фальшивые. Я узнал, идея показалась разумной, а Беллатрикс зачаровала парочку… Настоящих, конечно, - невесело улыбнулся он. – Один был у мамы, а свой я спрятал ещё до ареста: просто чудо, что он нашелся.

\- Не кисни! Теперь всё будет хорошо.

\- Я пока ещё в Англии, и если убегу, то это будет поводом завести на меня новое дело, - Драко спрятал галлеон в карман, где он глухо звякнул о второй такой же. – Глупости говорю! Я ж теперь убийца!

\- Думаю, Шеклботу будет не до уголовных дел в скором времени, - кровожадно улыбнулась Астория. – Скоро обед, вернётся Невилл, и тогда поговорим, ладно?

\- Буду рад познакомиться с твоим женихом, Асти. Обещаю как можно скорее аннулировать договор - хоть как-то отблагодарю тебя. Кстати, могу помочь с обедом, - Драко пошёл за ней на кухню. - Слушай, мне всё ещё не верится!

\- Я полна сюрпризов! – рассмеялась Астория.

Да уж, она была полна ими. Драко улыбался, всё ещё оглушённый последними событиями, собственной удачей и маленьким чудом спасения. Немного шебутная, так знакомо перескакивающая с мысли на мысль Астория отлично отвлекала. И пока был некий план действий, можно было собраться, успокоиться и разложить по полочкам прошедшие события. Самые важные вопросы – побег и Гарри. Но это слишком много, чтобы решать немедленно, а пока Астория, чай и, Мерлин всемогущий, Невилл Лонгботтом!

\- Кто бы мог подумать… Может, ну его, Лонгботтома, м? – подтрунил он.

\- Драко!

\- Нет, ты подумай, как красиво это могло бы звучать – Астория Малфой. А? Ты бы рассказывала нашим детям, как спасла прекрасного меня, заточённого почти в башне, от злого чёрного дракона, - продолжил он её веселить.

\- Иди ты, - захихикала Асти.

\- Иду, иду. Слушай, а что это ты из мэнора тащила? – отдых отдыхом, а любопытство понемногу поднимало голову.

\- Нев вернётся, и я расскажу, хорошо? Просто… Мне пока ещё не верится.

\- Знаю, Асти. Спасибо.

***

Неразбавленная фонарями или светом из дома ночь не мешала почти полной луне червлёным серебром покрывать ветви старых яблонь в саду, короткую взъерошенную траву и неровную каменную кладку маленького амбара во дворе дома Лонгботтомов. Мерцали звёзды: тысячи, миллионы звёзд – Драко давно уже не видел их столько и так близко. В азкабанских камерах не было окон в привычном понимании, а были крошечные отверстия под самым потолком, которые только дразнили кусочком вечно хмурого неба.

Он поморщился, зажмурился, прогоняя прошлое, и снова залюбовался ночью.

Всё было мирно, покойно, не из его жизни. Точнее, он был не из этой жизни, словно выкинутый на ходу, потом кто-то добросердечный вернулся, подобрал, но это уже не его место и не его время.

За таким же мирным ужином он старательно пытался быть раскованным и радостным, заново знакомился с Лонгботтомом, остро ощущая, что это не Невилл «не тот», а он, Малфой изменился до неузнаваемости. Его пропустили через мельничные жернова, как-то наспех замесили, слепили, и кто он теперь, Драко не знал.

Почву выбили из-под ног.

Будто со стороны он смотрел на самого себя, улыбающегося и удивлённого свалившимися на голову новостями: Августа Лонгботтом и старая кошка Макгонагалл потихоньку превращали загородный дом в надёжное, скрытое от чужих глаз убежище; хрупкая, но цепкая Астория уверенно вертела в руках маггловскую видеокамеру - ту самую незнакомую штуку, с которой Драко видел её в мэноре; весь разговор с Министром, убийство Робардса записано на пленку - это неопровержимое доказательство в их расследовании; Нарцисса была жива и ждала его; Невилл восхищенно любовался своей теперь уже точно невестой и смущенно старался поддерживать разговор с Драко. Жизнь обретала основу, смысл, будущее, а Малфой по-прежнему чувствовал себя в тюрьме. Тянущая, долгая, как песнь баньши, тоска не давала уснуть, нашёптывала, что всё не так, что это не то.

Драко хотел бы безбоязненно выйти из дома, прогуляться по дальней дороге вдоль ряда коренастых вязов, дойти до далекой часовни, от которой только и виден был, что шпиль с крестом. Он хотел бы сходить в Косую аллею, переброситься несколькими незначащими фразами с мадам Малкин. Купить маме коробку её любимых конфет… Да просто обнять её! Не здесь, а дома, в мэноре, даже в таком, какой он сейчас. Почувствовать родной запах, пропитаться им, успокоиться её руками, услышать почти забытое «сыночек». Он бы хотел поужинать в малой гостиной, тихо, по-семейному, а потом лежать, зная, что совсем рядом, в своей комнате, спит Нарцисса. Не спать самому, смотреть в темноту на такие же звёзды и слушать, как размеренно и убаюкивающее сопит в шею Поттер, закинув на него одну руку.

«Я же предупреждал, мальчик, что на воле всё будет совсем не так».

\- Помню.

«Жди. Ты же умеешь ждать, как никто. Всё будет со временем».

\- Я… да. Мне не хватает тебя.

«Уже нет. Уже не меня».

\- Скабиор…

«Всё знаю, можешь даже не трудиться. И я тебя тоже. Всегда. Просто нужно идти дальше».

\- Спасибо…

Драко с трудом дышал, буквально проталкивая воздух сквозь комок в горле.

\- Малфой? Ой, то есть, Драко…

В проёме двери маячил взлохмаченный Лонгботтом в несуразной полосатой пижаме.

\- Как тебе удобнее, так и называй, - хмыкнул Драко.

\- Не спится?

\- Да, не привык. Тихо слишком, - Драко слегка прокашлялся. – А ты что? Тоже бессонница? Или я разбудил, когда спускался? Лестница немного скрипит, извини.

\- Нет, я попить… Показалось, что ты с кем-то разговариваешь, - Невилл вошел в комнату и уселся на диване.

\- Сам с собой, дурная привычка, всё никак не избавлюсь, - Драко отошёл от окна, поворачиваясь так, чтобы в темноте было видно его лицо. – Ты что хотел? Говори, не стесняйся. В конце концов, я у тебя дома и обязан слишком многим.

\- Я не потому вовсе! Просто… Слушай, а ты где жил после?..

\- После тюрьмы? Министерство выделило мне квартиру у черта на рогах и определило на работу. Испытательный срок, чтобы я мог доказать свою благонадёжность.

\- Не понимаю: если они хотели тебя убрать, то самое же простое было… Извини, я как-то не так говорю, - смутился Невилл.

\- Лонгботтом, я семь лет отсидел в общей камере - поверь, там никто не щадил мои уши тактичностью. Почему меня сразу не убили? Видимо, Шеклбот с Робардсом никак не могли договориться. А вот когда пришли к общему мнению, тогда квартиру и взорвали, - Драко не удержался от усмешки.

\- Взорвали?!

\- Угу. То ещё было зрелище. Правда, я его плохо помню, но Гарри сказал, что пожар был нехилый. На совесть сработали.

\- Тебя Гарри спас?

\- Ну, он же герой, ему положено спасать, так? – Драко запнулся, понимая, что беспричинно злится совсем не к месту. – Извини, что-то…

\- Я понимаю, - Невилл тихо рассмеялся и махнул рукой. – Ты был бы не ты, если б не ехидничал.

Малфой оставил это замечание без комментария. И пусть Лонгботтом не имел в виду ничего обидного, но предположение, что Драко любит «ехидничать», показалось ему инфантильным. Они давно уже не в школе и давно не дети: простое правило «думать, а потом говорить» давно не нуждается в ежедневном повторении. Это не ехидство – это чёртова защитная реакция. Впрочем, придираться к пустякам из-за своих страхов и усталости было бы нелепо. 

\- Как думаешь, если мы расскажем Гарри правду... – начал Невилл.

\- … не прибежит ли герой арестовывать тебя, Драко, и нас заодно, как сообщников? – в дверях стояла сонная Астория. – Всем не спится.

Она пожала плечами в ответ на невысказанный вопрос, подошла к дивану и села рядом с женихом, коротко чмокнула его в щёку и потеплее закуталась в толстый халат, отчаянно зевая. Оба смотрели на Драко в ожидании ответа.

\- Меня негласно назначили экспертом по Поттеру? – фыркнул Малфой. – Ты же не просто так выбрала именно Грейнджер, Асти, уж наверное, не хуже меня можешь предугадать действия гриффов.

\- Почти совпадение, - ответила Астория. – Мы обедали вместе, болтали ни о чём. Я просто заметила её состояние. Честно говоря, к тому времени со всеми этими бумагами на руках, со всеми доказательствами я понятия не имела, что делать. Если бы мы опубликовали их не в Англии, то тебя могли…

\- Не «могли», а убрали бы сразу, – согласился Малфой. – Насколько я понял, Робардс уже тогда что-то заподозрил. Если бы не ответный ход Шеклбота – назначение куратором Поттера, - меня бы из Азкабана вперёд ногами вынесли. И всё же я не знаю, как отреагирует Гарри…

\- А если сказать ему только часть правды? – Невилл неожиданно воодушевился идеей. – Если скажу, что у меня есть доказательства убийства Робардса и что убийца – не Малфой.

\- Ты? - Драко внимательно смотрел на Лонгботтома, чуть щуря глаза. – Поттер не в восторге от своего бывшего начальника, уж поверь. Но он всё-таки аврор: вдруг потащит в Аврорат с самыми благими намерениями, а там Министр. И мы будем иметь уже два трупа на руках. Не сразу, конечно: сначала Кингсли лично тебя допросит – это он хорошо умеет. Если не боялся применять одно Непростительное, не побоится применить и другое. В неофициальной обстановке, так сказать.

\- Не передёргивай, - Невилл улыбнулся. – Вы, слизеры, такие перестраховщики!

\- Гриффам зато понятие самосохранения неизвестно, - моментально огрызнулся Драко.

\- Если ты уверен, что Гарри не доверял больше Гавейну, он не станет геройствовать. Хотя ему по статусу положено, как ты тут говорил. Этот риск того стоит!

\- Невилл, - тихо, но очень твёрдо перебила его Астория, - а поставь пока чайник. Раз уж не спим, то я бы выпила чаю. За пару часов придумаем, что делать, да?

Драко не удержался от слабой улыбки: Гринграсс вертела этим увальнем с чисто женским изяществом.

\- Что именно тебе не нравится? – спросила она, как только Лонгботтом вышел за дверь. – Не за моего же Невилла беспокоишься, запугивая смертельной опасностью.

Драко подался вперёд, чтобы его слышала только Астория.

\- Сейчас на Поттера будет направлено всё внимание: он помогал мне, притащил в свой дом, защищённый круче некуда, и прятал до последнего. Эта черномазая крыса глаз с него не спустит! И тут вдруг нарисуется твой Лонгботтом, с которым Гарри, как я понял, только шапочно общается. Что, если ради простого любопытства, интуитивно Шеклбот проверит Невилла? Увидит, что ты живёшь с ним, что дом под чарами даже сверх меры для мирного-то времени? Ты сидишь в его приёмной – пара незначительных вопросов, угостит чаем с Веритасерумом и всё, игры в серьёзную журналистику закончатся! Следующие заголовки будут орать, как Пожиратель Смерти Малфой нанёс второй удар, убив героя войны Лонгботтома и его невесту! Через вас можно выйти на Нарциссу: я благодарен тебе, твоему жениху, его бабушке, старушке Макгонагалл, Дафне, Грейнджер, я буду помогать вам всеми силами, но мама важнее. Вас не обязательно убьют: шантаж гораздо более удобное оружие даже против горящей жаждой мести Дафны. Как долго твой Невилл будет играть в молчанку, если при очередном визите к родителям в Мунго ему тонко намекнут, что такая участь для тебя вовсе не невозможна?

\- Ты знаешь, что с его родителями? – потрясённо спросила Астория.

\- Их пытала моя тётка! Чёрт возьми, я знаю, что с ними приключилось! – зло прошипел Драко, резко замолчал, закрыв глаза, и продолжил ещё тише. – Я тоже пытал людей Непростительными не один раз, а в тюрьме сидел среди всякого сброда и мерзости, выживая угрозами, шантажом, подставами. Если ты думаешь, что я вышел чистеньким, то ошибаешься очень сильно, потому что единственное, чего не делал намеренно, это убийство. Но я никогда не поступал так… прямолинейно.

Он не знал, как объяснить иначе, но Астория поняла.

\- Ты боишься? Потому что не знаешь, как?

\- Потому что не умею. Это у Гарри хорошо получается делать и не бояться. Ты представить себе не можешь, как он... – Драко резко замолчал, выдыхая и успокаиваясь. - Неважно. Просто я сейчас ничего не могу, никак не могу обезопасить себя, вас и, как следствие, Нарциссу. Поэтому чисто гриффье «пойдем расскажем Поттеру» меня не устраивает!

\- Мне тоже страшно. До сегодняшнего дня не было, а после мэнора – жуть! – Астория обняла себя за плечи. – Одно дело - знать, другое – видеть. Поэтому не могла заснуть: всё лежала, думала. Знаешь, чего хотелось больше всего? Сбежать! Взять метлы и лететь, пока ночь не закончится. Мы бы спрятались, переждали и следующей ночью опять… Но это не выход.

\- Не выход, - эхом откликнулся Драко.

\- Нас не трое против всех. Всё может получиться. А Поттер твой – это уже совершенно реальная сила. Это гарантия!

\- Поттер – человек. Он тоже устал, его тоже могут убить. Гарри не универсальное оружие и вовсе никакая не гарантия, - Малфой покрутил головой, хрустнул шейными позвонками и с усталым стоном откинулся на спинку кресла. – И он не мой.

Асти только покачала головой в ответ.

\- Ты знаешь другой выход? Если пойду я, это будет ещё подозрительнее. А Невилл всё-таки его друг, пусть и не самый близкий.

\- К тому же, - Лонгботтом вкатил в комнату столик на колёсах с чайником и чашками, - у Гарри нет сейчас близких друзей, как раньше. Он со всеми мало общается – наверное, из-за работы. Не будет мой визит подозрительным. Тебе с лимоном, Драко?

\- С ядом, - ворчливо ответил Малфой, принимая чашку. – Тогда не завтра: Министерство и Аврорат будут на ушах стоять, скорее всего, Гарри даже дома не будет.

\- Это я узнаю, - откликнулась Астория, опять уютно умащиваясь под боком Невилла. – Послушаю, поохаю над сплетнями. Только тебе придется тут одному как-то целый день. Будь осторожнее, ладно?

Малфой отмахнулся: конечно, он будет осторожнее, но хотя бы кудахтать над ним не надо, даже из лучших побуждений. Только по больной мозоли топтаться – постоянно сидеть взаперти и скрываться уже осточертело! Ещё и поэтому Драко понимал, что бегство из Англии – не выход. Прятаться всю жизнь он не хотел ни по какой причине.


	22. Chapter 22

Веки Гавейна плохо прикрывали глаза. Смотреть на это было неприятно и мерзко как-то. Однако Гарри то и дело ловил себя на том, что снова и снова разглядывал лицо покойного командира, больше заинтересованный его на миллиметр приоткрытыми глазами, чем громкой монументальной речью Шеклбота, полной печальных призывов, героических клятв и прочей херни на постном масле.

Поттера вообще ничто не трогало: будто он заперся в себе и наплевал на очередь из визитеров и просителей – гнев, сожаления, страх, боль… ничего. Две недели с небольшим после побега Драко, переполоха в Аврорате, убийства главы ведомства и покушения на Министра, Гарри молчал, думал, почти не спал ночами, загруженный работой по самые уши, и ждал.

Разговор «по душам» с Кингсли закончился ожидаемо: до конца траура и подписания официальных документов Поттер будет числиться исполняющим обязанности Главного аврора. Как только бумажная волокита закончится, он сразу вступит в должность. Подачка номер раз ожидаемо не вызвала энтузиазма у Гарри. Впрочем, Шеклбот всё списал на стресс и боевую собранность аврора. Восторгов и предсказаний триумфальной победы над последними Пожирателями хватило от газет – репортеры только слюной не захлебывались в упоении: «Магическая Британия может спать спокойно – Герой на страже», «Тот, кто победил Волдеморта, не оставит ни шанса его последователям». 

Тошнотворное дерьмо, запах которого Поттер, будучи хорошей аврорской ищейкой с отменным нюхом, чуял за милю.

Кстати, об ищейках: примерно чего-то в этом роде Гарри и ждал – беготня, суета, дифирамбы печальные и дифирамбы патетичные. Но всё это шло мимо. Как хорошо натасканный пойнтер, аврор чуял лису: будто красной нитью в воздухе висел след Драко. И Поттер замер, всем существом превратившись в сплошное ожидание, готовый пулей сорваться с места и нагнать добычу. Его ничто не тревожило, ничто не интересовало, даже гибель Робардса. Наверное, Гарри должен был чувствовать вину за его смерть или хотя бы вину, что не чувствовал вины… Но срать он хотел на всё. Насрать и розами засыпать! Потому что уже никому не доверял. А то, что это дело как было между ним и Малфоем, так и осталось, в этом он был убежден на все сто. 

Поттер послушно кивал, козырял, благодарил, вешал начищенные медальки на мундир, скорбно хмурился, играл желваками, смотрел на покойника, потом обещал журналистам найти, наказать и всё такое по списку. В общем, решительный, немного по-солдафонски туповатый страж порядка и верный помощник Министра, который, к слову сказать, не спускал с новоиспеченного главы Аврората своих черных глаз навыкате. Судя по всему, то, что Шеклбот видел, полностью его устраивало. Хотя Поттер еле сдерживался, чтобы не сунуть в рот два пальца и не проблеваться прямо на влажные белые лилии траурных венков «славного малого» и «старого боевого товарища» Робардса. 

Впрочем, новая должность имела свои преимущества. Шесть авроров, хорошо знакомых Поттеру ещё по учебке, в две смены круглосуточно охраняли покой Министра Магии. А как же: злобные пожирательские недобитки отняли уже одну жизнь, поколебали Британию, нанеся глубокую рану гибелью Гавейна! Но Поттер на страже, он не допустит, не позволит, самым решительным образом не потерпит и тому подобная дикость, какую очень любят обыватели и газетчики. Шеклбот бесился из-за опеки, но заведенное общественное мнение не давало ему и шагу ступить. А Гарри контролировал каждый визит, каждый вздох окружения Министра. Перси Уизли, вновь назначенный секретарем, тоже помогал изрядно: он готов был и в уборную ходить с патроном, докладывая об этом Главному аврору! В общем, не было больше у Кинга открытых возможностей найти Малфоя или натравить на Гарри своих людишек. 

Ещё до похорон Поттер решил вызвать на разговор Фишберна и Кертиса. Думал побеседовать не в своем кабинете, а в подвалах, где в распоряжении авроров имелись такие неуютные, но очень удобные для работы допросные. Но не вышло: Кертис, оказывается, вышел в отставку сразу после истории с покушениями на Поттера и Малфоя, работал на почте в маленькой деревушке на северных островах, где магов было раз и обчелся и вообще глушь; а у Фишберна «неожиданно» заболела троюродная тетка со стороны маминой бабушки – он срочно уехал в Коста-Рику ухаживать за родственницей. Потянув кое-какие ниточки, Поттер вышел и на других – авроров и не только, - кто оставались верными нынешнему Министру вовсе не из-за высоких патриотических чувств. Как оказалось, новый глава Аврората под таким же полупрозрачным колпаком, под каким ходил у него сам Шеклбот – слишком уж высокие ставки, слишком уж притягательная кормушка, чтобы вдруг отступить. Однако Гарри и не рассчитывал на мгновенную сдачу крепости, но на душе было мерзко, словно туда гадили и гадили. И за Малфоя тоже страшно.

Так что, отскорбев положенный траур, обрубив все возможные хвосты, заставив авроров носом землю рыть, осматривая каждый кирпичик в Лютном и каждый кусточек в Хогсмите, Гарри принялся за решение вопросов о самом Хорьке.

Был ли у Драко план убить Гавейна? Если был, значит, Малфой хитро воспользовался Гарри.

А если не был, – и это вопрос номер два, - то где искать Хорька, которому грозила опасность и который совсем один, без помощи?

В обоих случаях найти Драко должен был лично Поттер. Потом отволочь добычу на Гриммо, расспросить, дать по ушам за самоуправство. Что будет делать, если история с убийством, с мстителями из бывших и прочим дерьмом окажется правдой, он не знал. Первое, что приходило в голову, это набить Хорьку рожу, запереть в подвале и держать там, пока не очухается. Но держать! При себе и для себя.

А если это подстава, то Малфоя надо будет вывозить отсюда. Только вот никаких маяков тогда Гарри уже не светит: ему придется остаться, держать Аврорат в ежовых рукавицах и «меряться членами» с Кингом, чтобы где-то там, в Бостонской бухте, Драко мог жить долго-долго.

От обоих раскладов становилось муторно.

Самым странным и одновременно тревожащим было то, что Кричер не смог найти Малфоя, да и Вальбурга вроде бы согласилась помочь в поисках запропастившегося «последнего из могикан». При этом у домовика появилась новая тема для изводящего бубнежа: «Как же там мастер Драко один, может, и поесть нечего, и голову приклонить…» А миссис Блэк молчала, словно воды в рот набрала, и её растерянный взгляд Поттеру не нравился категорически.

Кричер страдал и ничего путного из еды приготовить не мог, да и Гарри чуть ли не сутками просиживал на работе, питаясь на скорую руку всухомятку. Организм привычно терпел, но не бесконечно: острая резь в бурчащем желудке как бы намекала, что пора питаться нормально. И Поттер пошел в министерскую столовую – за полчаса его обеда Апокалипсис не случится, а если и настанет, то ему оперативно доложат. 

Слава Мерлину, никто не приставал с вопросами, хотя и шушукались на расстоянии, улыбались и всячески демонстративно показывали, как они не мешают занятому Главному аврору. На шепот и взгляды у Гарри с детства выработался иммунитет, так что он набрал полный поднос еды, расплатился и занял столик недалеко от входа.

\- Извините, у вас свободно?

Миловидная шатенка в строгом сером костюме ждала его ответа с вежливой улыбкой. Гарри только рукой махнул, мол, присаживайтесь - он уже имел опыт по части улыбок с набитым ртом и знал, что лучше выглядеть невежливым, чем придурковатым.

\- Астория Гринграсс, - представилась она. – Простите, что отвлекла. Но, во-первых, сейчас самый час-пик – у всех обеденный перерыв, а, во-вторых, иначе вас не поймать, мистер Поттер.

Гарри быстренько прожевал и удивленно спросил:

\- А зачем меня ловить?

\- Посланные к вам совы возвращаются с нераспечатанными письмами, мой жених дважды лично заглядывал к вам домой через каминную сеть и никого не застал, кроме невменяемого домовика, от которого толка не добился. Так что я решила взять дело в свои руки, так сказать, неофициально, раз уж вы тут появились, - она перемешала салат, придирчиво его разглядывая, и, удовлетворившись результатом, продолжила: - Видите ли, я выхожу замуж за вашего школьного товарища, Невилла Лонгботтома. И он очень хотел пригласить вас на помолвку: никого лишних, только парочка друзей – мы с Невом не особенно любим людные сборища. Что скажете? 

\- Невилл женится? – обрадовался Гарри. – Приятная новость. Поздравляю, мисс Гринграсс! Я не уверен, что смогу…

\- Да-да, - она махнула рукой, прерывая его, - конечно же, не уверены. Я понимаю. Только скажите это не мне, а Невиллу, хорошо? Подозреваю, что отказать чужому человеку, вроде меня, - это легко. А видеть расстроенным своего друга – совсем иное дело.

Астория рассмеялась, глядя на выражение его лица.

\- И не говорите, я жутко настырная особа! – она отвлеклась от салата и лукаво посмотрела Гарри в глаза. – Итак, в пятницу вечером я буду ждать вас у фонтана, отговорок не принимаю, если только у вас не случится суперсрочный боевой вызов. Имейте в виду, обмануть меня вам не удастся: я работаю в администрации Министра, третьим секретарем – сами знаете, что теперь любая информация об аврорских форс-мажорах проходит к мистеру Шеклботу на доклад через нас.

\- В эту пятницу?

\- Именно в эту, - Астория продолжила свой обед как ни в чем не бывало. – Но официальное приглашение всё же пришлю: Невилл любит, чтобы всё было по правилам и по порядку, - она мягко улыбнулась. – И, знаете, мне это в нем нравится - то, что он придерживается правил, традиций, принципов. Это делает его надежным. Просто… если ты выбрал человека, то уж верь ему до конца, во всем. С вами так бывало?

\- Да. Да, наверное, - машинально ответил Гарри, смутно ощущая, что за немного неуместным разговором, за чересчур внимательным взглядом Астории кроется что-то большее, чем сказано.

\- А ещё вы недоумеваете, как это вашего скромного, милого друга угораздило попасться в лапы такой нахалке, как я, - снова рассмеялась мисс Гринграсс. – Не отрицайте. Так вот, у меня обед всего тридцать минут: десять на поездки в лифтах и ходьбу по коридорам, пятнадцать на сам обед и оставшиеся пять на сигаретку. Когда я вас приметила тут, вы почти закончили есть. Нужно было брать быка за рога. 

\- Уф, я уж подумал, что вы всегда такая, - разулыбался аврор, всё ещё внимательно наблюдая за собеседницей. – Но вам идет.

\- Нахальство?

\- Энтузиазм.

\- Вот и Гермиона тоже иногда пеняла мне на излишки энтузиазма. Мы немного общались перед её отъездом. Как она сейчас?

\- Не знаю. Она не писала, а я был занят, - смутился Гарри.

\- Передавайте ей привет, когда будете писать. Жаль, что её не будет у нас на ужине.

\- Астория, - начал Гарри, - а мы не были знакомы с вами в Хогвартсе? Знакомая фамилия…

\- Нет, я училась в Шармбатоне. Дафна Гринграсс, моя сестра, – наверное, вы её вспомнили?

Невесомое чувство словно бы погладило аврора по интуиции.

\- Наверное, - согласился он. – И как она сейчас?

\- Не очень, к сожалению. Может быть, вы слышали о Теодоре Нотте? Нелепая смерть, ужасная история. Дафна была его невестой.

Недоказуемая цепочка намеков щелкнула звеньями: Нотт, Гринграсс, Гермиона…

\- Простите, но у меня остались только жалкие четыре минуты, мистер Поттер. А вы всё ещё не согласились прийти к нам. Я знаю, вы заняты, тем более сейчас, но… мы с Невиллом очень рассчитываем на вашу помощь.

\- Помощь?

\- Вы же не откажетесь быть его шафером на свадьбе? – Астория улыбалась одними губами, с легким прищуром глядя Поттеру в глаза. – Только не говорите пока никому: хотим сохранить всё в секрете, избежать шумихи. Я же могу доверять вам?

\- Можете, мисс Гринграсс. Непременно буду у вас в пятницу вечером.

\- Тогда до встречи, мистер Поттер.

Астория встала, кому-то махнула рукой и ушла, цокая каблучками. А внутренняя ищейка в Гарри только не звенела от напряжения.

Он закончил обед не спеша, словно боясь расплескать предощущение будущей развязки событий, вернулся к себе, сказал помощнику, что занят и до конца рабочего дня беспокоить только в самом крайнем случае.

Когда чего-то слишком сильно хочешь, готов обманываться любой мелочью, любым намеком, надуманным или нет – не важно. Лишь бы только надеяться. Гарри надеялся, что Сириус жив. Потом – что жив Дамблдор. Но из Арки никто никогда не возвращался: Блэк не стал исключением. А в куске зеркала мелькал всего лишь Аберфорт. И с тех пор для Поттера не существовало надежды как понятия отвлечённого: он должен был сам увидеть, услышать, пощупать руками, только тогда и верить - опыт быстро учит быть реалистом.

Поэтому вечером, когда Астория Гринграсс вошла в калитку милого сельского домика, прошла по садовой дорожке и постучала в дверь, она и предположить не могла, что как только Невилл откроет, их обоих словно ветром сметет от порога, а буквально из ниоткуда в их прихожей возникнет новоиспеченный глава Аврората, сбрасывая прямо на пол старомодную мантию. И, наверное, если бы он угрожал, давил, кричал, она бы меньше испугалась. Но Поттер был обыденно спокоен, а потому стало очень и очень страшно.

\- Вечер добрый. И где Малфой?

Невилл плечом загородил Асторию, хотел даже поднять палочку, но Гарри только головой покачал, мол, не стоит. И в этот момент открылась дверь гостиной, и на пороге появился Драко. 

\- Нашел-таки. Ну, здравствуй, Поттер.


	23. Chapter 23

Воздух в доме можно было ножом резать и порционно на блюдечках подавать: Гарри неторопливо и вкрадчиво шел к Драко, словно к жертве подбирался. От его еле сдерживаемого гнева в воздухе что-то электрически потрескивало, Астория замерла, совсем по-детски прижав ладони к щекам, бледный Малфой следил за приближением аврора, и только крылья носа нервно подрагивали, выдавая напряжение. Невилл очнулся первым, всё-таки вскинул палочку и даже начал:

\- Петри…

Поттер не глядя махнул рукой, и дверь в гостиную закрылась за ним с оглушающим стуком.

\- Вот сейчас тебе лучше молчать, - сквозь зубы приказал Гарри, хватая Драко за грудки.

При этом аврор и не подумал остановиться, всё так же упорно и неотвратимо шагая дальше по комнате. Малфой только-только успевал перебирать ногами, чтобы не упасть. Но молчал и даже не смотрел на Поттера.

\- Ты что ж, сука, делаешь? – Гарри, не думая, со всей силы впечатал Драко спиной в стену. – Я тебя, блять, спрашиваю? Ты что творишь-то, а?

Он прижал Малфоя к себе и снова шваркнул о стенку. И снова, и снова, и снова…

\- Хоть на сраную секунду задумался, что со мной будет? Я эти дни не спал толком, я домой приходил исключительно проверить – не вернулся ли? 

\- Хотел лично покарать за своего начальничка? – в лучших традициях прошлого прошипел в ответ Драко, морщась от очередного невольного удара головой.

\- На хуй его! Ты, блять, чем думал, когда один поперся? – Гарри, наконец, надоело стучать Малфоем о стену, и он сгреб Хорька в объятия, прижимая к себе так, что и у самого дыхание перехватило.

\- Так было нужно.

\- Нужно? Нужно?! – Поттер отпустил от себя Драко, так и не посмотрев больше на него ни разу. – Ты ж, тварь, меня сам просил верить. И я, как дебил, верил! – кулак впечатался в стену совсем рядом с головой Малфоя.

\- Ты всё-таки… мне?..

\- Хорёк, давай договоримся один раз, но навсегда: я держу свои обещания. Усвоил? А обещаю я только хорошо подумав. Без исключений! Не тот случай, когда что хочешь скажешь, лишь бы присунуть, усёк?

И только теперь Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Драко. И замер. Ни секс, ни разговоры на кухне, ни совместные планы на маяки и прочее – ничто из прошедшего не было откровением, по сравнению с искренностью этой минуты, когда у Малфоя на лице проступало беззащитное, удивленное, открытое выражение.

Безусловно, Драко боялся, что Поттер целиком и полностью встанет на сторону Шеклбота. Он так сильно боялся его потерять, что не думал об этом, отгонял даже тень мысли. Малфой не умер бы, конечно, без Гарри, но вдруг оказалось, что смысл из жизни исчезнет окончательно. Останется инерция, которая будет его тащить дальше, заставлять исполнять долг сына, последнего из рода и прочее, прочее. Это было нелогично, странно, бредово, но истинность своего чувства Драко деть никуда не мог. 

И Гарри понял, что именно с этого мгновения, когда под его руками расслаблялось напряженное тело, когда смягчались, сглаживались острые черты лица, светлели глаза и пока ещё только намек на улыбку слегка кривил губы – именно сейчас Малфой стал его окончательно и бесповоротно.

Слишком много всего сразу происходило с ними обоими одновременно – какие-то сумасшедшие, труднообъяснимые вещи. И, кажется, нужно, чтобы кто-то сказал им: «Дыши». Просто чтобы напомнить.

\- Господи, - совсем по-маггловски прошептал аврор, - ну что ж ты такой тупой-то, если такой умный? 

Злость и страх испарились, оставив после себя слабую внутреннюю дрожь и черную дыру в груди, которая ширилась и грозилась поглотить Гарри целиком. 

В дверь стучали Астория и Невилл, что-то кричали им, но почему-то даже Аллохомора не действовала. Было плевать на всё – Драко и Гарри целовались. Заполошно, мокро, неловко и чуточку больно – глаза, губы, нос, щеки. Они целовались и смеялись, цепляясь друг за друга, как утопающие за спасательный круг. 

\- Если вы не откроете… - глухо из-за двери угрожал Лонгботтом.

\- Да сейчас! – рявкнул Гарри, снова прижимая к себе Драко. – Не знаю, чего хочу больше: трахнуть тебя здесь и сейчас или рожу твою наглую набить. Убил бы. Отлюбил и убил!

\- Радует, что не наоборот, - усмехнулся Драко, потираясь щекой о поттеровскую щеку. – Сейчас Бомбардо будет, наверное.

Гарри хихикнул, шмыгнул носом, тыльной стороной ладони утирая щеки. Он отошел от Драко буквально на шаг и махнул палочкой в сторону двери.

\- Гарри, ты должен сначала выслушать!

\- Мистер Поттер, не порите горячку! У меня есть доказательства…

Невилл ворвался в комнату первым, старательно пряча Асторию за спиной. Но та прятаться не желала и даже подпрыгивала в попытке докричаться.

\- Доказательства, мисс Гринграсс, это хорошо. Замечательно просто, - Гарри взъерошил волосы на затылке и улыбнулся, чувствуя, как рука Малфоя легла на плечо. – Только можно мне чего-нибудь покрепче. От нервов. И лёд к руке приложить. А то я тут… немножко…

***

Намечавшееся чаепитие казалось Гарри неуместным. Ему совсем не хотелось слушать нужную и важную информацию, не хотелось ещё раз извиняться за то, что всех перепугал, что следил, что испортил настенную панель и, вроде бы, ещё где-то что-то разбилось, не выдержав всплеска его магии. Сил не было вежливо улыбаться, изображая мирного недотепу, каким Гарри Поттер был в Хогвартсе, чтобы Невилл перестал нервно озираться и держаться рядом с Асторией, словно аврор вот-вот кинется и покусает. Он бы и кинулся, и покусал, но не своего школьного приятеля и не его невесту. Поттеру хотелось совсем иных вещей.

Когда Драко сказал, что поможет Астории с чаем, то Гарри дернулся за ним. Асти непонимающе переводила взгляд с одного на другого и слегка краснела от смущения. У Малфоя выражение лица не изменилось ни на гран, но взгляд стал очень красноречивым – мол, куда я денусь от тебя, шрамоголовый?

Гарри пропустил добрую половину рассказа Невилла, чутко прислушиваясь к тому, что творится на кухне. Недавняя черная дыра в его груди замерла, вытянулась в стальной трос, который теперь гудел и вибрировал. Было бы лучше, если бы Хорек сейчас сидел непосредственно у Поттера на коленях. А ещё лучше – под кожей, где никто не увидит и не отнимет. Гарри поймал себя на том, что собрался и замер, будто перед прыжком, дышал тяжело, и вежливая улыбка плавно перетекала в гримасу полуоскала. Совершенно обалдевший Лонгботтом замолк, не понимая, почему его рассказ о доме, о бабушке и небольшом ремонте – обычный такой светский треп, чтобы заполнить паузу перед трудным разговором– вызывает у аврора столько эмоций. 

Малфой буквально влетел в гостиную, улыбался, ставил на стол тарелки с крошечными треугольничками сэндвичей и, уходя, провел рукой по поттеровскому плечу. Потом он появился ещё пару раз, ненароком касаясь Гарри, и тот успокаивался, слушал Невилла и даже задавал вопросы об Августе. Лонгботтом старательно отвечал, не выказывая удивления – он же только что… Впрочем, какая разница.

С появлением Хорька легче не стало: судя по всему, у того внутри был такой же трос из нервов и нетерпения, и колебания обоих входили в нешуточный резонанс, грозящий разорвать на клочки.

Гарри встал, схватил Драко за руку, заставил подняться и его:

\- Мы ненадолго, даже чай не остынет. Нам… надо.

И аппарировал на Гриммо – резонировать в родных стенах и без свидетелей.

***

Охнул и хрипло заверещал Кричер, вжикнули по железному карнизу колечки шторок у портрета Вальбурги, домовик исчез из холла с громким хлопком и где-то наверху продолжил ныть и жаловаться. Но двоим, чертыхавшимся, срывавшим одежду, почти рвавшим брючные ремни друг друга, было наплевать. И щепетильный Малфой даже не вякнул о поттеровском способе покидать хозяев дома «на минуточку».

Тискаясь, толкаясь бедрами, целуясь, как сумасшедшие, они вообще забыли про весь мир. Движения были жадными, торопливыми, жаркими. Они не могли оторваться от губ друг друга, несмотря даже на то, что от возбуждения и поцелуев дышать было трудно и душно. Кожа под руками покрывалась потом, скользила, горячая и влажная. Пальцы до боли сжимали волосы, плечи, бока, ягодицы. Хотелось всего и сразу, и сейчас же. Промедление казалось подобным смерти. Какой там ритм или ласка? 

То обхватывая оба члена сразу, то лаская только малфоевский, Гарри с ума сходил от ощущения близости Драко, от его крепкой руки на своем члене, от укусов на шее, от тихих шипящих стонов прямо в ухо и расширившихся омутов зрачков, окаймленных тонкой светлой полоской радужки. И Поттер поскуливал даже, напрашиваясь на ласку, на нежность, на грубость - на что угодно. Принимал всё, что давал Драко, впитывая, как губка, каждое движение и каждый отклик.

Наверное, им и пары минут хватило с головой. Но оба дышали так, словно бежали из Хогсмита до Лондона. Во рту пересохло, язык еле ворочался, и говорить не было ни желания, ни сил.

\- У тебя, - сипло начал Малфой, то и дело сглатывая вязкую слюну, - новая мания - обтирать мной стены?

Гарри тихо засмеялся, уже не так сильно сжимая Драко в объятиях, но и совсем отпустить пока не мог.

\- Ва-а-арвар: подхватил, украл, в коридоре отлюбил.

\- Не хочу никуда, - прокряхтел сухим языком Гарри.

\- Не могу никуда, - в тон ему ответил Малфой, - но надо.

Они с трудом завозились, приводя в порядок себя и одежду. Гарри призвал с кухни кружку и успел выпить почти половину, прежде чем наглый Хорек не вырвал её из рук и не допил остатки, снова наполняя её Агуаменти. Острый кадык ходил по его запрокинутому открытому горлу, и было невозможно удержаться от легкого намека на поцелуй.

\- Даже не начинай! – Драко снова наполнил кружку, протянул её Поттеру и провел пальцами по губам, стирая с них влагу.

\- Охальники! Совершенно неподобающее поведение! Ужасающая невоспитанность! Здравствуй, Драко, - вклинилась в разговор миссис Блэк.

\- Простите, леди Вальбурга. Не удержались, - Малфой тихонько ущипнул готового сказать этой грымзе пару ласковых Поттера. – Рад вас видеть снова.

\- И Кричер рад. Мастер Драко жив и здоров – Кричер счастлив, - проскрипел домовик, появляясь у ног.

Малфой потрепал старика по ушам, и тот исчез снова, благодарно и радостно бубня где-то на втором этаже.

\- Всё, отправляемся, - Гарри посмотрел на довольного, как ленивый кот, Драко. – Было плохой идеей вот так срываться, нужно извиниться.

\- Это было отличной идеей. Лучшей из всех, - серьезно ответил Малфой, снова обнимая его за плечи.

\- Я должен был… Мне было нужно … - Гарри хотел объяснить, что это была не похоть. Он так боялся всё это время, но не мог даже вида подать, вот и накопилось, выплескиваясь почти истеричным желанием физически убедиться, что всё хорошо. Насколько возможно.

Малфой только улыбался, не переставая ласкаться, успокаивающе проводя руками по спине и оставляя невесомые поцелуи на лице. Ещё неизвестно, кому это было нужно сильнее, просто Драко привык помалкивать, умело говоря о главном совсем другими способами. 

Гарри всматривался в его лицо и улыбался в ответ.

– Аппарируй нас, - вздохнул Драко, потираясь носом о его нос.


	24. Chapter 24

У Малфоя есть невеста. И даже если её родители, Невилл и ещё кто-то там считают её без пяти минут невестой Лонгботтома, фактически она всё ещё нареченная Драко. По закону, так сказать. Не то чтобы Поттер всегда и дословно действовал по букве этого самого закона, но факты заставляли ревновать.

Мордред с ними. Можно оставить лирику.

По крайней мере, у счастливой парочки почти помолвленных оказались объяснимые поводы для спасения Малфоя. Потому что чистейший воды энтузиазм под соусом «справедливость для всех» Поттеру не понравился бы категорически. Как и месть. 

Как и факт наличия у Малфоя невесты.

Зараза, Хорек…

Гарри несколько раз просмотрел запись с камеры Астории. Вежливо, но настойчиво отказался от информации насчет миссис Малфой: существенной роли лично для него она сейчас не сыграет. Если Нев утверждал, что Нарцисса в полной безопасности, не было повода не верить. А меньше знаешь – меньше из тебя можно вытянуть.

И только сам Драко упорно посылал тревожные сигналы всем своим видом. Он ненавязчиво так отодвинулся подальше от Поттера, оставаясь при этом на том же диване и вроде бы как не дистанцируясь. Вроде бы. Нога на ногу. Скрещенные руки нарочито спокойно лежали на бедре. Пальцы медленно выстукивали непонятный ритм. Красные пятна поднимались от груди к шее: Гарри уже успел выучить, что смущенный или испуганный Хорек бледнеет, как мел. А вот злой или растерянный краснеет. Прямо как сейчас.

Малфой закрылся и понемногу переходил в оборонительную позицию: что-то такое думал, что собирался настырно отстаивать и делать всё по-своему. Примерно так и было перед тем, как эта белобрысая сволочь свалила совершать подвиги в мэнор. Не сказать, что у Гарри имелся запас терпения и нервов на ещё один такой хорёчий фокус. Поэтому план-перехват надо было вводить немедленно.

\- Мы с Драко будем жить на Гриммо, - перебил Гарри Лонгботтома. – Если я смог найти вас здесь, то и Кинг найдет. При всем уважении к твоей бабушке и профессору МакГонагалл, их защита на этом доме хоть и мощная, однако… неумная. Это как пушка против воробьев – полный ноль без палочки.

Малфой привстал, забрал у Гарри из рук пустую чашку, поставил её на стол и снова сел, но на этот раз уже ближе.

\- И, боюсь, помолвку вам придется отложить, ребята.

Гарри повернулся к Драко, чуть пожал плечами на немой вопрос: «Ты в порядке?» И был вознагражден расслабившимися малфоевскими руками, вытянувшимися вдоль спинки дивана в его сторону.

\- Не роясь в документах, я нашел связь между Драко и Асторией за несколько минут, - объяснил он растерянной парочке напротив. – Даже если у Шеклбота не настолько развитая интуиция, поднять бумаги и выяснить насчет помолвки слизеринки Дафны Гринграсс и Теодора Нотта ему не составит труда. Более того, он это может сделать в официальном порядке, даже не прячась особо. А отследить родственные связи – следующий обязательный шаг для любого аврора. Веритасерум в чае вычислить невозможно, кстати говоря. Это вам, Астория, нужно помнить. 

\- Министр с секретарями чай не пьет, - немного запальчиво ответила Асти.

\- С секретарями – нет. Но пригласить одну из них на разговор, похвалить, отметить успехи, предложить новую должность, даже немаленькую – это он может. Постараться купить тебя в дружеской обстановке за чаем с бисквитами.

Рядом согласно фыркнул Малфой.

\- Я не принижаю твой ум и успехи, Астория. Но не стоит недооценивать Кингсли. Никому из нас, - Гарри поспешил как можно мягче пояснить свою точку зрения, видя, как Гринграсс собралась поспорить.

\- Так что же нам делать? У нас есть компромат, есть доказательства…

\- Ты что скажешь? – Поттер посмотрел на Драко.

\- Пустите компромат в ход и получите локальную войну. С полгодика будет трясти всё Министерство, полетят головы, назначат новые, те тоже полетят. И никакой справедливости ваша бархатная революция не принесет. Хотя, если честно, мне на это наплевать, по большому счету. Если запахнет жареным, то вам смыться будет легко: Лонгботтом свалит под лапу старой кошки в Хог, ты поедешь с ним, мы с мамой и Гарри потеряемся где-нибудь в Европе быстрее, чем вы скажете «Люмос». И гори тут всё синим пламенем! Но.

Драко вздохнул.

\- Но мне нужен мой мэнор и возможность спокойно, словно ничего не было, жить в Англии. Ходить на квиддич, приглашать к нам домой друзей и знакомых. И пока возможность свободы существует, я упускать её не намерен. Поэтому, простите меня, но никаких документов насчет помолвки я не подпишу. Извини, Лонгботтом, ничего личного, просто… 

\- Драко! – взвилась Астория.

Малфой, эгоистичный сукин сын, улыбался пакостно. Гарри это нравилось так сильно, что он бы разложил Хорька прямо на этом диванчике, наплевав на свидетелей. 

\- Упреждая ваши аргументы, - начал Драко, уже совершенно взявший себя в руки, заметно расслабленный. – Я ждал свободы много лет, гораздо дольше, чем сидел в тюрьме, поверьте. А как давно вы с Асти решили обменяться кольцами? Год? Честное слово, подождать ещё полгодика вы сможете. Хотя бы из сочувствия, так ведь? Ну или из страха за её, - Драко кивнул в сторону Астории, - жизнь. Если я подпишу документы о расторжении помолвки, а Кингсли выйдет на Асти, то тут и дураку будет ясно, что она или кто-то из Гринграссов со мной встречались. С Пожирателем в розыске! И умолчали об этом, не доложив в Аврорат. Поттер прав – не нужно недооценивать Министра. Выйдя на вас, он выйдет и на Грейнджер, и на МакГонагалл, и на мою мать. Поместив всё это на одну чашу весов, а на другую – вашу помолвку, скажите мне, положа руку на сердце, – я по-прежнему эгоист, во всем ищущий выгоду?

\- Хорошо, - Астория согласилась, хотя и было видно, как ей этого не хотелось на самом деле. – Ладно, я… мы подождем, - она посмотрела на Невилла, и тот слегка сжал её ладонь. – Но что тогда с этой записью? Я думала, мы можем устроить громкое разоблачение… Ведь вы же Главный аврор, мистер Поттер, значит, нам нечего особо бояться.

\- Аврор, а не весь Аврорат, - хмыкнул Малфой.

\- Зовите уже меня по имени, Астория, - Гарри снял очки и устало потер переносицу. – Звание не предполагает, что весь состав подчиняется мне безоговорочно. У меня есть надежные люди, но они есть и у Кингсли. И последних гораздо больше, поверьте мне. Дело не в Аврорате, дело… в людях, простите за тавтологию. Я скажу, что Шеклбот убил Гавейна, а Кинг скажет, что маггловской технике доверять нельзя и это всё монтаж и спецэффекты. Документы? Там нигде нет его имени, всё на подставных лиц. И пока суд да дело, полезет грязное бельё из всех шкафов, включая мой собственный. А уж объявить меня безумцем вообще проще простого! Снимут с должности, отправят полечиться. Астория, у вас есть семья, у Невилла есть семья: достаточно намекнуть, только чуть-чуть, слегка припугнуть… Невилл знает, что значит потерять близких. И я знаю. И как бы мне ни хотелось справедливости для всех, я буду ждать, молчать и ужом извиваться ради своих родных. 

\- Мы слишком обрадовались доказательствам, - Невилл поцеловал Асторию в макушку и прикрыл глаза. – Это не конец истории, но… мы подождем, правда. Дело ведь не только в нас с тобой.

\- А запись пригодится в любом случае! Не думай, что здесь никто этого не оценил, - Драко наклонился вперед, ближе к Астории. – Ты хочешь отомстить за Дафну и Тео, хочешь стать журналисткой, а не пятой секретаршей во втором ряду. Ты хочешь уже замуж, и чтобы не нужно было бояться.

Малфой аккуратно сжал пальцы Асти в своих ладонях и посмотрел на неё совершенно серьезно, без улыбки.

\- Я обещаю, что никто не будет сидеть на берегу и ждать, пока мимо не проплывут трупы врагов. Но заканчивать игру с хорошими картами на руках нет смысла. Поднимем ставки, м?

\- А почему все меня уговаривают? – для приличия возмутилась Астория, хотя по выражению глаз было видно, что она согласна с Драко.

\- Потому что тебе завтра идти на работу в Министерство под бок к Кингсли, - ответил Поттер, ревниво сжимавший колено Малфоя, который уже выпустил руки Гринграсс и снова сел рядом, закидывая ногу на ногу.

\- А кого уговаривать ещё? – хохотнул Драко. – Меня не нужно, Поттера тоже. Лонгботтома? Он парень разумный и начнет геройствовать, только если тебе будет угрожать опасность, так, Невилл? Ну вот! А ещё ты женщина – у нас, мужчин, срабатывает инстинкт защищать и ухаживать.

\- Так, ладно, - Поттер резко поднялся. – Время уже позднее, нам всем не мешало бы отдохнуть. Решили: Драко будет со мной, вы спрячьте эти записи понадежнее, чтобы даже с официальным обыском не нашли. И пока не придумаем, как именно нам поступить, ждем и делаем вид, что всё, как всегда. На ночь глядя ничего толкового всё равно не родим.

Он схватил за руку вставшего рядом Малфоя.

\- И будьте осторожны.

\- Гарри, ты наш галлеон не потерял? – Невилл встал, пожимая на прощание им руки. – Если что, держи при себе.

\- Буду, - кивнул совсем уже насупившийся Поттер и аппарировал, чуть ли не дергая на себя Драко, который поцеловал руку Астории и приготовился было что-то сказать, но не успел.


	25. Chapter 25

Это был странный вечер. Аппарировав на Гриммо, они оба молчали. Для ужина было поздно, поэтому, приняв душ, переодевшись в пижамы, они легли в кровать, и Гарри погасил свет. В темноте комнаты на потолке проступили пятна света от уличного фонаря. Тихо поскрипывал дом, иногда от напора ветра деревянно и глухо щелкала оконная рама. 

\- Помолвка ничего не значит, - Драко нарушил молчание первым.

С тихим шорохом Поттер провел рукой по одеялу, пока не нашел малфоевскую и не сжал теплую сухую ладонь, потом переплел их пальцы.

\- Да. Но дело не в ней. Не только в ней.

\- А что ещё?

Оранжевое кружево света бестолково металось по потолку.

\- Твоя жизнь не началась с той квартиры. И я понятия не имею, что было до этого.

Гарри очень хотел узнать, услышать что-то такое, что успокоит, убедит в том, что Малфой – его. Но спрашивать, объяснять своё угрюмое молчание… такое трудновато было представить. Потому что обычно все подобные вопросы выдавали в спрашивающем приторного идиота. Какие слова не находи, всё одно получится «ты меня не любишь» и ножкой топ-топ.

\- Астория мне нравится. Решительная, волевая и при этом женственная. Красивая. Вообще люблю умных и целеустремленных женщин. Правда, такие большая редкость. И обычно я получаю от них в нос, - Малфой хмыкнул. – Но она совершенно не годится на роль будущей миссис Малфой. Боюсь, теперь уже никто не годится.

\- Поищешь ещё.

\- Никто не будет лучше моей мамы. А хуже мне не надо. И потом, - Драко вздохнул и повернулся на бок, лицом к Гарри, – ты нарываешься на комплимент? На признание? Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь.

\- Скабиор, - наконец буквально вытолкнул из себя Поттер. – Ты его любил?

\- А ты Джинни?

Длинную паузу успешно заполнял набирающий силу ветер, который так и рвался в окно.

\- Я ему доверял. Готов был подставиться за него. Учился. Восхищался. Любил. Теперь понимаю, что не осмысленно, не понимая. Не друг, не брат, не любовник и не наставник – гораздо больше этого. Но не достаточно, чтобы стать чем-то по-настоящему серьезным, неотделимой частью меня. В Азкабане всё казалось правильным. Казалось, что только так теперь и должно быть. Я не понимал, почему он не хочет идти со мной и не зовет к себе. У Скабиора был абсолютно практичный взгляд на вещи и людей, а я очень обижался на это, - Драко подвинулся ещё ближе. – Моя жизнь, безусловно, не началась в той квартире. Но в ком ты не уверен – во мне или в себе? 

Гарри мгновенно перекатился на бок, обхватывая одной рукой Малфоя, прижимаясь к нему так близко, как только мог.

\- Я уверен, что не хочу переживать ещё один раз такой же страх, который я чувствовал, пока тебя не было. Ждать не моё. Меня дико бесит, что я никак не могу придумать, как провернуть историю с убийством Гавейна. Все уверены, что это сделал ты! И если мы решим скрыть правду о Кингсли…

\- Тебе придется отпустить меня. Просто поверить на слово, отпустить и всё-таки ждать.

\- Что? – Гарри отстранился, старательно вглядываясь в лицо Драко.

\- Если всё оставить, как есть, то придется вертеться ужом, прикрывая Асторию, меня и себя. Будь ты трижды герой, но у тебя не хватит сил. Первое, что полезет проверять Шеклбот – этот дом. Закроешься тут со мной наглухо до скончания веков? Если Министр так легко убирает своих же, значит, деньги ему нужны очень сильно. Он не забудет про Малфоев, даже если уже сотню раз облизал наши сейфы в Гринготтсе и убедился, что они пусты.

\- Так может откупиться? У меня…

\- Не смеши, Поттер! У тебя нет и не было столько. 

\- Так отдай ты их, если у тебя есть! Неужели сотня тысяч галлеонов стоит того, чтобы рисковать жизнью? 

\- Сотня тысяч? – как-то ехидно хихикнул Малфой. – Мне даже нравится твоя гриффиндорская наивность. Ты думаешь, что власть можно удержать сотней-другой тысяч? Думаешь у Фаджа этих сотен не было на счету? И где теперь Фадж, м? Гарри, родной ты мой, власть – это не должность, не награды и не слава. Власть – это столько денег, что даже выйдя в отставку с поста Министра Магии, можно держать в своих руках всё Министерство со всеми департаментами и чиновниками. Это не сотни тысяч, это сотни миллионов!

\- Миллионов?

\- Именно. За такие деньги наш Министр перережет глотку тебе, мне, Астории и половине Визенгамота. 

\- Но… откуда?

\- Магглы, - прошептал улыбающийся Драко. – Добыча бриллиантов, банки, недвижимость, войны... Магглов в сотни раз больше, чем магов. И денег у них крутится в тысячи раз больше, чем в нашем мире. Это ещё Брутус Малфой понял.

\- Который книжку написал про то, что чистокровному и одним-то воздухом с грязнокровками дышать зазорно?

\- Угу, - Драко приподнялся на локте, практически сияя от радости. – Умно, да? Никто бы после такого и не подумал, что наша семья может зарабатывать на инвестициях в маггловский бизнес! Но деньги-то не пахнут. 

\- И Кинг знает о них?

\- Никто не знает, Гарри, только ты, я и Нарцисса. Твой Шеклбот рискует, ставя на карту очень многое, основываясь на слухах и намеках старого козла Фаджа. Но этого достаточно, чтобы попытаться в случае выигрыша получить всё на свете. 

Гарри смотрел на Драко и никак не мог подобрать слова к тому неприятному и неясному ощущению, которое неумолимо захватывало его по мере рассказа.

\- Я родился среди денег. И знаю, что это такое – совершенное одиночество, потому что нет никакой уверенности в искренности друзей и возлюбленных. Мне неинтересно играть в эти игры. Я же говорил: всё, чего хочу – это простая, спокойная жизнь, - Драко уткнулся лбом в поттеровское плечо и тяжело вздохнул. – Скабиор любил деньги. Но не как цель, а как средство. Он любил жить красиво. И поэтому я ему поверил – он хотел всего меня, не вставая в позу нищей гордости, но и не принимая богатство за смысл. Сначала для него был Драко Малфой, потом – всё остальное. Ещё и поэтому я доверяю тебе: для тебя деньги вообще пшик.

\- Ты не сначала, - возразил Гарри, заставляя Драко поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза. - Вообще нет никакого начала, никакой точки отсчета в том, что касается нас. Но я всё ещё не понимаю, почему бы не отдать им всё и не жить спокойно.

\- Да ты с ума сошел! И потом, Шеклбот не в долг просит или пожертвование на благие цели. Он хочет себе! А свидетели всегда лишние. Да и кто даст гарантию, что Малфои, так долго скрывавшие кучу денег, отдали всё до кната? Мало ли, где что завалялось.

Поттер подполз ближе, ткнулся губами в висок.

\- Я понимаю, но всё это какой-то чудовищный бред. Вся ситуация. Просто поверить не могу иногда.

\- А в то, что я в твоем доме и твоей постели - в это ты поверить можешь? - хмыкнул улыбающийся Малфой.

\- Хагрид меня нашел в грозу, где-то у черта на куличиках, куда от страха свалили мои родственнички. Он вошел, сунул в руки помятый торт, сказал, что я маг и… я просто пошел за ним. С тех пор верю во всё, что случается в нашем мире. Хотя ты бьёшь все рекорды по… волшебности, - Гарри тихо засмеялся, водя носом по малфоевскому виску.

Драко потянулся всем телом, подлез под руку, повозился, укладываясь удобнее, и затих.

\- Тогда поверь и мне: будет лучше, если ты меня отпустишь.

\- Даже если я соглашусь, - Гарри перешел на шепот, уткнувшись Драко в макушку, - как ты отсюда уедешь?

\- У меня было время продумать план, - Малфой вздохнул, словно собирался в воду с обрыва прыгать, и продолжил: - Только ты мне поможешь. И… не ругай Кричера.

После таких заявлений сон у Поттера как рукой сняло.


	26. Chapter 26

Каким самонадеянным он был, давая обещания ждать, не рваться вслед, терпеть и мириться с вынужденным бездействием! Он был таким… героем. Смешно и нелепо.

На самом деле, ни к чему нельзя быть полностью готовым. Невозможно даже представить то, с чем придется столкнуться, подготовиться к постоянному чувству тяжести на душе, словно её вынули и спрятали под многотонной плитой – ты не ощущаешь физической боли, живешь, исполняешь обязанности, несешь ответственность, но каждую секунду чувствуешь груз тоски и страха.

Да, страха… Сотню, тысячу раз Поттер пожалел, что согласился, что не смог придумать ничего иного, что отпустил. Но как мог не отпустить? Драко правильно сказал – его не простят, ему не поверят, не сейчас, когда проклятые лилии на могиле бывшего главы Аврората ещё и сгнить не успели. Не говоря уж про самого Робартса - пусть ему будет там спокойно на его раскаленной добела адской сковороде.

Гарри всего лишь аврор. Он мог сидеть в засаде, мог заполнять протоколы, мог допрашивать, выслеживать. Мог даже пойти и умереть. Но придумать, как защитить единственного близкого человека, он не в силах. И никогда не был, отчасти поэтому и погиб Сириус. И как только приходили мысли о крестном, Поттер даже зажмуривался от страха, скрещивая пальцы – не надо, только не опять, только не с Драко теперь. Гарри боялся даже думать, чтобы не сглазить – Драко не погибнет так же, как погиб Бродяга. Он останется невредим, потому что обещал! А Малфои…

Малфои тоже люди. И нелепо верить, что Драко настолько всемогущ, что сможет выполнить обещание вопреки…

Нет. Нет-нет-нет! Просто нет, и всё.

Гарри ждал. Не бездействовал – у него был план, шаг за шагом аврор продвигался к цели, выигрывал по пяди земли у противника, убирал подальше от службы одних людей, находил других, хитрил, юлил, как мог. Он редко задерживался дома дольше необходимого: не столько потому, что пустая комната и разворошенная постель живо напоминали о жизненно важном и кололи сердце острыми бандерильями, а потому, что некогда было. Ну и бандерильи, конечно, не без этого.

А ещё он стал бояться перемен. Та самая разворошенная постель оставалась таковой с последней их совместной ночи. И на спинке стула лежала малфоевская футболка, на прикроватном столике – кружка, в ванной – вторая зубная щетка. Всё было так, словно Драко спустился на кухню, не ушел совсем. Наверняка это было сумасшествием, но Гарри панически боялся трогать что-либо из вещей Малфоя, словно, убрав их на место, он уберет самого Драко. Обезличит, сотрет из памяти и из жизни. Это была простая магия – хранить неповрежденным след, остаток тепла, намек на присутствие, чтобы где-то там человек был в безопасности. Вся эта чушь – залетевшие в окно птицы, треснувшие зеркала или упавший портрет – обрели вдруг значимость. Потому что ничего, кроме страхов и бессилия, у Гарри не осталось. И он цеплялся за полнейшие глупости, чтобы просто не сойти с ума, поддерживая иллюзию помощи.

Он запечатал спальню, переселился в небольшую комнатку рядом, ночевал на диване и ел на кухне. Только когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Гарри открывал дверь, заходил, садился на своей стороне кровати и легко водил пальцами по второй половине, по смятой простыне, по еле заметному следу на подушке.

Поттер будто раздвоился: для одного Гарри время мчалось вприпрыжку, давилось заботами, людьми, разговорами, для другого – остановилось, стало вязким и душным. И, да, он очень устал, но теперь не хотел бездействия, не чувствовал отупелости и нежелания делать что-либо. Он был бегуном на старте – вот-вот прозвучит выстрел, и можно будет рвануть жилы в первой и единственной попытке дойти до финиша. Тогда всё закончится. И наступит время отдышаться, вернуться домой, в совсем не пустую спальню.

Господи, Мерлин и кто там ещё – пожалуйста!

Между делом Гарри написал Гермионе. Ни к чему не обязывающий трёп и дружеские призывы возвращаться: мол, твои проекты перспективные, и нельзя их бросать сейчас! Гарри не сомневался, что Гермиона поймет, что речь вовсе не о домовиках или защите магглов.

Естественно, она всё поняла правильно. И даже не сомневалась – написала, что билеты куплены и что будет здорово, если Гарри встретит её.

Поттер и встречал. Неожиданно для себя выдыхая, немного расслабляясь в шуме и суете аэропорта: в этом месте он был никем – одним из таких же прилетающе-улетающих, безликий парень, мимо которого шли и шли люди, даже не приглядываясь особенно. Он растворялся в толпе вместе со своими тревогами. Пусть даже на считанные минуты. 

С непривычки Гарри долго искал выход, откуда должна была появиться Гермиона, глянул на часы, осмотрелся на всякий случай и приготовился ждать. С большим удовольствием он бы оказался здесь не для того, чтобы встретить подругу, а чтобы свалить самому на одном из огромных самолетов, которые разбегались и поднимались в воздух. Из окон зала были видны взлетные полосы, и Поттер, непривыкший к зрелищу, засмотрелся, пропустив момент, когда Гермиона наконец-то вышла.

\- Гарри! – она помахала рукой с зажатыми в ней бумажками. – Гарри!

Чемоданный монстр на колесиках шустро катился за ней, на нем тряслась переноска с котом, небольшая сумочка норовила свалиться с плеча, билет или что-то типа него, она всё ещё держала в руках, при этом спешила пробраться через сновавших людей к Поттеру. И всё это выглядело, как маленькая катастрофа. Гарри не смог не улыбнуться, шагнул навстречу, перехватил ручку чемодана и обнял её.

\- Ну, привет, путешественница.

\- Привет, - Гермиона расчувствовалась и сорвалась на всхлип. – Я так соскучилась.

\- И я.

За всей суетой последних месяцев он как-то не думал об этом, даже когда написал ей и получил ответ, не представлял, что тоже сильно скучал. И вот сейчас вдруг накатило.

\- Шикарно выглядишь – загар и... вообще.

Гермиона улыбалась, полная жизни, её глаза просто светились, как, впрочем, и вся она.

\- И вообще, ага, - она чмокнула его в щеку. – Мы аппарируем? Я несколько часов летела, с пересадкой и устала так, что еле шевелю ногами. Хочется побыстрее в душ и поесть. И поговорить хоть немного. Мне кажется, я тебя не видела несколько лет!

\- Нет, прости, возьмем такси. И поговорим, - Гарри обнял её за плечи, поудобнее перехватил ручку чемодана и пошел на выход из аэропорта. – Вот сейчас смотрю на тебя и понимаю – ты правильно сделала, что уехала.

Она ничего не ответила, только слегка боднула его плечо и прижалась сильнее, подстраиваясь под шаг.

\- А мне кажется, я правильно делаю, что возвращаюсь.

\- Один наш общий знакомый сейчас сказал бы «я же говорил», - тихо усмехнулся Гарри.

Гермиона коротко взглянула на него и промолчала, продолжая улыбаться.

Они не разговаривали, пока искали выход, поймали такси, запихали сумки в багажник и сели, глядя, как медленно, но верно машина выбирается из хаотично сновавшей толпы. Гарри достал палочку, взмахнул раз, другой и повернулся к Гермионе:

\- Можно говорить спокойно.

Она кивнула в ответ и приготовилась слушать. И было в этом что-то родное и успокаивающее – снова рядом Гермиона, снова слушает и готова думать, помогать и предлагать решения. 

Гарри рассказал про Асторию с Невиллом, про Гавейна, про взрыв в квартире Драко. Чётко, без эмоций и ненужных деталей: он знал, что позже Гермиона обязательно ещё раз всё обстоятельно выяснит у той же Астории, сам же Поттер поймал себя на мысли, что не хотел говорить всё. В смысле, совсем всё, даже то, что не относится к делу. Он отвык доверять кому-то, опасался истины, что там, где знают двое, знают все. Идиотская мысль – уж кто-кто, а Гермиона никогда… Но это был тот же страх, что и с вещами Драко на Гриммо – молчи, и будет всё хорошо.

Но когда он рассказал, что Драко нет в Англии, то не удержался от легкого сарказма:

\- Живоглот? Серьезно, портключ у кота на ошейнике?

Грейнджер тихонько рассмеялась и пожала плечами:

\- Кричер сказал?

\- Сказал, - кивнул Поттер, - но не мне. 

\- Твоя подруга предусмотрительнее, чем кажется.

\- Подруга? Гермиона?

\- Кричер поделился секретом, что она как-то оставляла здесь своего кота, - Драко перевернулся на живот, вытянулся в струнку, подложив руки под грудь.

\- Было дело, - согласился Гарри, прижимаясь ближе и водя пальцами вдоль малфоевской спины. – Причем тут Живоглот?

\- Эльф сразу же обнаружил у него на ошейнике артефакт. Только эльф-то у тебя чокнутый – Кричер что, коллекционирует их? В его каморке чего только нет, завал барахла!

Удовлетворившись в ответ невнятным хмыканьем, Драко продолжил:

\- Он показал мне. Представляешь, сообразил и ждал, когда можно будет передать портключ.

У Поттера даже слов не нашлось. В немом удивлении он смотрел на хихикавшего Малфоя.

\- Вот-вот, совсем распустил домовика! – Драко потянулся, подставляясь под ласку. – Грейнджер наверняка что-то планировала, типа запасного пути отступления. Может, Астория в курсе, куда меня выбросит? Но, в любом случае, я могу уйти с помощью этого портключа, а уж оттуда добраться до… Ну, ты знаешь. 

Конечно, Гарри «отмер» и засыпал Драко вопросами. Они обсуждали каждую деталь малфоевского плана до самого рассвета, пока откровенно зевающий Драко демонстративно не закуклился в одеяло и не закрыл глаза.

Малфой спал, размеренно дышал Гарри в шею, изредка трогательно тихонько свистел носом, пару раз вздыхал. А ещё Драко закинул на него ногу, и, хотя Поттеру было тяжело и жарко, он не хотел её сбрасывать, прижимая к себе теплое бедро. Второй рукой он обхватил тонкое малфоевское запястье - под подушечками пальцев спокойно и чуть замедленно бился пульс. 

Гарри так и не сомкнул глаз, сначала слишком взбудораженный идеями Драко, откровенно напуганный, а потом его пронзила такая острая, такая болезненная нежность, что стало совершенно точно не до сна.

Он хотел засыпать так каждую ночь. Он хотел, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. Он хотел сбежать вместе с Драко к любым маякам, куда угодно, лишь бы не отпускать никогда! Гарри много чего хотел. И много чего боялся. Но ко времени, когда прозвонил будильник, Поттер уже успокоился достаточно, чтобы понять: Малфой прав, нужно остаться в Лондоне, вертеться ужом, успевать везде и всюду, чтобы отвлечь внимание на себя, чтобы отсечь этой гидре, которая нацелилась на Драко, каждую из голов и надежно прижечь раны, дабы больше не росли. И уж, конечно, Малфой там выкрутится: Хорёк достаточно хитер, его не остановят лишние сантименты, но и фатальных глупостей не наделает – для этого Драко достаточно трус, по его же словам. Гарри не сомневался в нем и доверял бесконечно… а ещё так влюбился, что дышать становилось трудно от одной только мысли о расставании.

\- Понимаешь, я тогда была не в себе. Всё так давило, так… дезориентировало! А портключ мне передала Астория, это их, семейный, на всякий случай. Дома хранить было негде, вот я его под кулон на ошейнике и замаскировала… Не рассчитывала, что всё получится, но Живоглотик всегда был умницей, а домовики и коты очень друг друга чувствуют – наверное, как-то этот проныра смог объяснить Кричеру, что артефакт надо спрятать. Честно, я думала сначала тебе сказать, но потом закрутилась, забыла, всё откладывала.

\- И правильно сделала, наверное. Отправить Драко раньше я бы всё равно не смог. А так… получилось, как получилось.

Гермиона сжала его плечо в мягком безмолвном извинении.

\- А Малфой?..

\- Ну, там долго рассказывать, - мотнул головой Поттер. – И не в такси. Сегодня отдохнешь, а завтра нас будет ждать Невилл – там поговорим. 

\- Ладно.

\- Ты точно остановишься у Джинни? Если хочешь, можно у меня… - Гарри чувствовал, что обязан был предложить это. А ещё укол вины, потому что не хотел, чтобы Гермиона соглашалась, нарушая хрупкий мнимый покой дома на Гриммо.

\- Ты с ума сошел! – притворно возмутилась она. – Сам подумай, какие пойдут слухи. Нам обоим житья не дадут, если я останусь у тебя. Джинни сейчас на сборах, квартира пустует, и если ты беспокоишься из-за Рона, то не стоит.

\- Наверное, ты знаешь… - начал он.

\- О Лаванде? Конечно, знаю. Не мучайся рассказывать, - Гермиона выпрямилась и вздохнула, но на её лице не отразилось ни тени печали или расстройства. – Так даже лучше. Правда! Я рада за него, давно пора было. Всё-таки я перед ним тоже виновата. А теперь могу сосредоточиться и понять, чего же хочу сама. Так что всё к лучшему, не пытайся делать вид, что тема деликатная, надо как-то увиливать, а ты сама тактичность.

\- Вот ещё, - усмехнулся Гарри, получив шутливый тычок под ребра.

\- А что Астория? - понизив голос, с оглядкой на таксиста спросила Гермиона. – Ты сказал, нас будет ждать Невилл, а она?..

\- Асти, она… уф-ф-ф, - выдохнул Поттер, потирая переносицу. – Сумасшедшая женщина! У Лонгботтома вместо нервов должны быть драконьи жилы, чтобы терпеть это всё. Астория уволилась из Министерства и теперь выносит мозги мне и Невиллу. Слава Мерлину, ему больше! 

Гермиона хихикнула.

\- Ты знала, что она хочет стать журналисткой? И не колонку моды вести, не светские сплетни, а… такой, ну понимаешь, расследования, разоблачения, политика. Делает вид, что путешествует, а сама сует нос во все щели! Заставила меня устроить ей встречу с оборотнями. А потом мне же по голове настучал Кингсли за серию репортажей некоего Астера Лонга в австрийском подобии «Пророка» - там и превышение полномочий нашими аврорами, и намеренное отсутствие медицинской помощи и образования, и рейды против балканских цыган-оборотней… - Гарри снова вздохнул. – Главное, я-то знаю, кто ей подкинул идею насчет балканских стай, но она ещё и меня раскрутила, да так ловко! «Гарри, у тебя же есть информаторы, мне только небольшое интервью». 

Гермиона уже открыто смеялась над его негодованием.

\- Она молодец. Но сейчас это опасно.

\- Опасно, - согласилась Грейнджер. – Зато Астория оттягивает на себя большую часть внимания. И потом, у неё в жизни тоже много всякого было, но она не знает, что такое война. Хорошо, что не знает, но… Слишком живой и нетерпеливый у Гринграсс характер. Малфой правильно решил отвлекать её. Что? – Гермиона только рукой махнула в ответ на удивленный взгляд Поттера. – Да ладно тебе, я просто сложила два и два: Малфой же манипулятор, каких поискать. 

\- Не всегда, - ответил Гарри, похлопывая её ладонь, – не всегда.

Гермиона не стала ничего говорить на это. И дальше они ехали в молчании до самого дома Джинни. Гарри помог занести вещи в квартиру и отправился в Аврорат, оставив Гермиону отдыхать и приходить в себя после перелета и новостей.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Официально меня здесь нет, - Астория устало опустилась на кресло напротив Гарри, - поэтому я не свечусь особо. Но от безделья готова уже на стену лезть! Не представляю, как Драко выдерживал… 

\- Ты статью готовишь, какое безделье, - спокойно возразил Невилл, усаживаясь рядом на стул. 

Асти потянулась к нему, и они переплели ненадолго руки. Гермиона посмотрела на них, перевела взгляд на Гарри и мягко понимающе улыбнулась. 

Поттер не стал отвечать, что у Драко в Азкабане - да и на воле - было не так уж много времени, чтобы «лезть на стены» от безделья. Гарри вытащил небольшой матерчатый кошель и кинул его на стол: 

\- Здесь фальшивые галлеоны. У меня есть, у Гермионы и Невилла, - он дождался кивка Лонгботтома, - есть такие. Герм, я тебя попрошу, зачаруй эти. Там три монеты: одна Астории и парочка на всякий случай, мало ли. 

\- А, - начал Невилл, - можно я один отдам бабушке? 

\- Можно, но зачем? – не понял Гарри. 

\- Если что-то случится - а оно случится, раз ты принес их, - она сможет предупредить МакГонагалл. 

\- И… зачем? 

\- Ну, мало ли, - взгляд Невилла метнулся в сторону. 

\- В том, что я собираюсь сделать, мне ни директор, ни твоя бабушка не будут нужны. При всём уважении к ним обеим. 

Невилл снова замялся, но тут Астория выпрямилась и, видимо, приняла какое-то решение за своего жениха: 

\- Это «что-то» затронет нас всех, так? Будет лучше, если Августа и директор успеют хорошенько спрятаться… 

\- От кого? Им ничего… - перебил Гарри. 

Но Астория настойчиво продолжила: 

\- …потому что Нарцисса в Хогвартсе. Давно. Если начнется переполох, нужно будет дать им знак. 

Поттер замер. 

\- Миссис Малфой в Хоге? Драко знал? 

\- Нет. Он сам просил не говорить ему ничего – не дай Мерлин что… Я только передала Нарциссе пару писем и, ну, рассказывала иногда о нём. Но она тоже не хотела его подставлять встречами. 

Гарри почувствовал, как комок встал в горле: Драко жертвовал слишком многим! Какой там мэнор – Поттер обязан будет ему мир на блюдечке принести за всё! 

\- Гарри. 

Судя по всему, Гермиона звала его не первый раз: она обеспокоенно заглядывала ему в лицо, пожимая предплечье. 

\- Порядок, задумался. 

\- Я зачарую их, - ободряюще улыбнулась она и забрала кошель себе. – И передам вам сразу же, Невилл. 

\- Но это не всё, - Поттер потер лоб. 

Он не знал, как продолжить: конечно, объяснение было, но, представляя себя на месте друзей, Гарри понимал – это не то, что они ожидали услышать. Мягко говоря. 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы Шеклбот узнал очень важную для него информацию. Напрямую сказать ему я не могу, нужно как-то… слухами, в обход. Вот, решил с вами посоветоваться. 

\- А что за информация? – в Астории тут же навострил уши начинающий журналист. 

\- Я хочу… в общем… нужно дать ему зацепку, где сейчас Драко. 

Тишина установилась ошеломительная. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Министр узнал, где сейчас прячется Малфой… - осторожно начал Невилл. 

\- … и клюнул на наживку, да. Мы с Драко это уже обсуждали. Перед его, хм, отъездом. 

\- Вы оба чокнутые, - Астория расслабленно откинулась на спинку кресла. – Но его там не будет? Это ловушка, чтобы поймать с поличным министерскую крысу, а не как в мэноре было? 

\- Именно, - кивнул Поттер. 

\- Ну-у-у, - протянула она, устремляя задумчивый взгляд к потолку, - я могу встретиться с приятельницами с работы. Если ты не знал, - Астория посмотрела на Гарри, - секретариат – тот ещё гадюшник. Серпентарием называть - только комплимент делать. И я знаю кое-кого, кто знает кое-кого, кто спит с нашим Министром! 

\- Эм… - честно, Поттер начинал побаиваться эту женщину. 

\- Стареющая мадам, ни кожи ни рожи, но умная и стервозная: она рассказывает своему любовничку всё и обо всех. Тем более и должность позволяет – в кадрах всегда в курсе последних событий. Ты же знаешь миссис Племни? 

\- А почему напрямую не можешь сказать Кингсли? – спросил Невилл. 

\- Потому что тогда ему придется поднимать всю королевскую конницу. Официально, - ответила за всё ещё ошарашенного Поттера Гермиона. – Кстати, я тоже могу шепнуть кое-кому пару словечек. Например, Перси – Шеклбот получит информацию из двух источников, так надежнее. А что? Скажу, что до возвращения встречалась с Асторией, мы приятельствуем, и она мне рассказала про Малфоя, бла-бла-бла. Мы ещё придумаем детали, что именно сказать. 

У Гарри не нашлось слов. Он-то уже голову сломал, как подсунуть информацию Шеклботу в обход Аврората и информаторов, а тут… Аврор только потрясенно взмахнул руками. 

\- Да, я знаю, - ответил на его невысказанное удивление Лонгботтом. 

Кроме невесты, у Невилла ведь ещё была бабушка, которая дружила с МакГонагалл, и, видимо, его опыт позволял ничему подобному не удивляться.

***

Вечер оказался не менее утомительным, чем весь день, хотя и продуктивным – они разобрали по косточкам все детали, обговорили «легенду», которую девочки должны были преподнести от себя. И когда вопросы пошли по третьему кругу, Гермиона решительно заявила, что уже хватит и нужно отдохнуть. В крайнем случае, мелочь можно будет и потом по-быстрому обсудить.

Они с Гарри вышли из дома, когда на улице было уже довольно темно. Поттер распрямил спину, повертел головой, щелкая суставами в шее, достал сигареты и прикурил. 

\- Не провожай меня, давай-ка сразу по домам, - Гермиона стояла очень близко к нему, застегивая куртку. 

Гарри кивнул, выдыхая дым и глядя, как тот рассеивается в воздухе. 

\- Вы с Малфоем образовали на удивление эффективный тандем, как я погляжу. 

\- Сам не ожидал, - снова согласился он. 

\- Хотела бы сказать, что я удивлена твоим безрассудством, но не буду тебе врать, - лукаво усмехнулась Гермиона. – Но что меня действительно поразило - как ты его отпустил. Это… Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Ты же помнишь, что я всегда готова тебе помочь? Или ему. 

\- Хотел бы я сказать, что удивлен твоей проницательностью, - усмехнулся Гарри, - но нет, - он обнял её за плечи и слегка прижал к себе. – Спасибо. 

\- Тогда не удивлю тебя ещё раз: что на самом деле вы придумали? Когда Кингсли клюнет на наживку и пошлет людей за Малфоем, ты не сможешь им ничего предъявить официально. Ну, приедут они в Бостон, ну, поищут Драко без толку – что в этом такого? Просто ради того, чтобы узнать, кто именно исполняет приказы Министра? 

\- Не совсем так. Дело в том, что Малфой будет в Бостоне. Точнее, в Гарварде, как я и говорил. 

\- Но это… это… - Гермиона зажала себе рот ладонью. 

\- Это его план. Драко сказал, что если уж Министр хочет видеть мертвого Малфоя, то он получит желаемое. Назвал план «большой игрой». Ещё и смеялся, что девиз Гарварда подходит как нельзя лучше – Veritas. 

\- Истина, - автоматически перевела Гермиона. 

\- Именно. Мол, убитый Драко никому не будет интересен, а радость мнимой победы затмит Шеклботу разум. И тут уж я должен буду покрепче взять его за яйца, чтобы докопаться до истины. 

\- Как?! 

\- Отвлеку чем-нибудь своих ребят, а сам спокойно и тихо поговорю с Кингсли с глазу на глаз. Покажу ему запись с видеокамеры Астории и твои документы, скажу, что денег он не увидит, что за ним больше никого нет и, наверное, он очень хочет на пенсию. Куда-нибудь в маленький домик достаточно далеко от Англии, чтобы я его не нашел. 

\- О господи, - выдохнула Гермиона. – Вы с огнем играете, ты понимаешь?! Его же там… и ты здесь один... 

\- Мы могли бы сбежать, да. Жить где-нибудь… в Индии. Но он хочет мэнор, хочет достойную жизнь для Нарциссы, а я хочу его и не трястись каждую минуту. А трястись бы пришлось – дело не в политике, Герм, дело в деньгах. Оказалось, что в очень больших деньгах, просто невероятные суммы. А Шеклбот не дурак, он уже узнал достаточно, значит, докопается и до остального. И когда это случится… Знаешь, я уже один раз получил Режущее в спину, а Малфоя вообще взорвать пытались. 

\- Взорвать? 

\- Якобы бытовой газ. Просто чудо, что Драко тогда не было дома, - Гарри выбросил окурок, затушил носком ботинка и потянулся за следующей сигаретой. – Я так завидую Рону! Он самый простой из нас, живет обычной жизнью, пусть ошибается и несет чушь, но, знаешь, дом, дети… что-то важное и упорядоченное. А у меня свербит опять сделать хоть что-то правильно! И Малфой ещё, у которого масштабы вообще зашкаливают. В общем, хаос. Но я знаю, что так нужно сделать. Только… если бы я мог его не отпускать! 

\- Вы вместе, - даже не спросила Гермиона, а просто озвучила очевидное. 

Гарри только смущенно пожал плечами. 

\- Это… круто, - неожиданно лукаво захихикала она. 

И Поттер не удержался от ответного смешка. 

\- Я и сам не понял, как вдруг всё завертелось. Времени было мало для самокопания – хоп! – и мы уже… Он не такой, каким был раньше. 

\- Никто из нас больше не такой, - Гермиона поплотнее закуталась в пальто. – Что требуется от меня? Кроме чар и слухов. 

\- Завтра с утра будешь на Гриммо? Открою тебе дом: когда всё случится, думаю, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Или ты сможешь спрятаться там, может, кого-то спрятать, понимаешь? И когда будешь отдавать Невиллу монеты, скажи, чтобы придержал Асторию – не нужно, чтобы она мешалась, пусть все отсидятся где-нибудь, пока не дам отмашку. Гринграсс, конечно, ничего плохого не сделает, но она слишком хороший журналист, как оказалось, прирожденный даже – такие что угодно могут выкинуть! 

Гермиона рассмеялась, закрыв лицо руками: 

\- Я должна была догадаться уже давно: ты сейчас от Астории шарахаешься так же, как от Джинни в своё время, когда она пыталась взять тебя в оборот. И твоя удивительная «ловкость» с Чанг! Не складывается у тебя с девушками. 

\- Хватит ржать! – притворно возмутился Гарри, хотя и сам уже еле сдерживался. 

\- Не-не, Драко для тебя – идеальный выход! Когда он вернется, я хочу вас видеть – наверное, то ещё зрелище. 

\- Боже, Гермиона, о чем ты думаешь! 

\- Тебе лучше не знать, - она кокетливо ткнула его наманикюренным пальчиком в плечо. – Ладно, рано утром буду у тебя, потом сразу к Невиллу. Тянуть нельзя, так? Значит, уже завтра всё будет готово. 

\- Если бы только знала, как я рад, что ты вернулась, - Гарри легко поцеловал её в лоб. 

Гермиона не стала отвечать, улыбнулась, отодвинулась и аппарировала.

***

Дом встретил Гарри привычной тишиной. Поттер снял плащ, кое-как стянул ботинки, наступая на задники, зевнул и потер лицо ладонями.

\- Кричер. 

Но домовик не отозвался, что, вообще-то, не сильно удивляло – в последнее время эльф сильно сдал и стал туговат на ухо. 

\- Кричер! 

Шторки перед портретом Вальбурги разъехались в стороны, и миссис Блэк молча уставилась на аврора. Что-то в её взгляде сильно Поттеру не понравилось: обычно старая перечница не упускала случая проорать очередную гадость, спуская пар после долгого скучного дня в одиночестве. 

Гарри напрягся и аккуратно вытащил палочку. Но Вальбурга только покачала головой и всё-таки соизволила открыть рот: 

\- На кухне посмотри. 

И отвернулась. 

Странная это штука – понимание. Миссис Блэк и не сказала ничего толком, но Гарри уже точно знал, что произошло. Ещё до того, как в каморке на кухне увидел лежащего на боку домовика. Кричер повернулся спиной, и маленькая сухонькая лапка безжизненно повисла сбоку. 

\- Отнеси его в подвал, под Стазис. Не бегать на ночь глядя с этим, - донесся до Гарри глухой голос Вальбурги из холла. 

Поттер так и сделал: отнес тело Кричера в подвал, накинул на него Стазис и немного постоял рядом. Эльфа было просто жалко, по-человечески: не сказать, что Гарри привязался к нему, что его смерть стала ударом, но всё же домовик был частью этого дома – его ворчание, ругань и восторженное обожание Малфоя… А сейчас эльф просто лежал на холодной лавке в холодном подвале, словно деревянная страшная кукла, и, странное дело, улыбался. Кричер был слишком старым и уставшим домовиком, но это не делало его смерть закономерной. 

Гарри поднялся наверх и устало сел прямо на ступеньках лестницы напротив блэковского портрета. 

\- Он убрал твою спальню, - начала разговор Вальбурга. – Сказал, что это совсем уже непорядок. Просил передать, что должен был умереть за одного молодого хозяина, но раз не сделал этого, и его время пришло сейчас, то примет на себя смерть за другого. Чтобы ты не волновался из-за уборки. 

\- За Драко, - догадался Гарри. 

Миссис Блэк только поджала губы в ответ. 

\- Нет никакого портрета директора Блэка в Министерстве, да? Когда вы мне рассказали, откуда узнали о Драко и выходе из Азкабана – это же Нарцисса просила передать через Финеаса? 

\- Ну раз знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь? - хмыкнула Вальбурга. 

\- Не спрашиваю – уточняю. Тогда, как он появится опять, попросите передать миссис Малфой, что я обо всём позабочусь, у Драко всё будет в порядке. 

\- Передам, - неожиданно покладисто согласись старуха. – А ты сам-то в это веришь? План уже придумал? 

\- Я сегодня эти планы обсуждал до мозолей на языке! Мелочи остались только. И верить мне не надо – если что не так, я тут всем глотки перегрызу. 

\- Ух, грозный какой, - не удержалась она от ехидности. – Твоему языку не помешают мозоли от разговоров. Для разнообразия. Может, тогда не будешь его пихать Малфою в рот, когда тот вернется, бесстыдник! 

\- Ой, не до вашего ханжества сейчас, - вяло отмахнулся Поттер. 

\- Что там за мелочи ты не продумал? – любопытная Вальбурга сделала вид, что не услышала ответ, и сменила тему. 

\- Да надо будет чем-то отвлечь моих ребят, только ума не приложу пока, чем: это не парочку авроров на дежурство послать, надо как-то парочку десятков согнать в один угол… - неожиданно разоткровенничался Гарри. 

Он замолчал, слишком уставший и опустошенный, чтобы двигаться хоть куда-то. 

\- Подстрой нападение на себя, - после долгой паузы сказала Вальбурга. 

\- В каком смысле? 

\- Подожги дом, объяви тревогу и общий сбор, или как у вас там это называется? Пока суд да дело, пока соберутся, оцепят, проверят, потушат. А соберутся все – как же, на Главного аврора напали! Им второго терять несподручно. 

\- Поджечь дом? Вы совсем с ума сошли? – Гарри даже взбодрился от такого заявления. 

\- Ты за мой-то ум не беспокойся, ты за себя переживай. Посмотри, в чем живешь: всё не твоё, не дом, а музей – трясешься над старой пылью. Что тебе тут? Тряпки Сириуса – ах, крестный по этой лестнице ходил, на этом матрасе спал! Это ты сошел с ума окончательно – даже домовик понял, не вытерпел перед смертью и убрался. Завел, понимаешь, вторую мемориальную комнату! Молодой ещё, вся жизнь впереди – оставь уже прошлое прошлому. 

\- Но дом сгорит! 

\- Починишь. Малфой твой вернется и научит, как заново начинать. Только и видела, как ты на него собачьими глазками смотришь: мол, какой Драко сильный, какой весь такой! А ты-то что? Чахнешь тут, заживо себя хоронишь. Что ты прицепился к могилам?! Придет твой час, получишь свою, тогда и наслаждайся, - окончательно разъярилась Вальбурга. 

\- Но… вы же тоже можете… - пролепетал совершенно обескураженный гневной отповедью Гарри. 

\- Мальчик, я всего лишь портрет. И даже для меня не осталось ничего интересного: всё, чем жила, что любила и чем дорожила та, с кого меня написали - всё это давно кануло в Лету вместе с ней самой. Думаешь, куску холста и краскам есть чего бояться? 

\- Ладно… я обдумаю это как следует. 

\- Обдумай, теперь тебе по должности думать положено – привыкай к новым ощущениям. А пока шел бы спать. И меня не утомлял. 

Шторки на портрете съехались, оставляя Гарри в полной прострации. Он ещё с минуту посидел, потом встал и пошел спать.


	28. Chapter 28

Гарри думал, что будет много споров, но Гермиона выслушала его рассказ насчет дома на Гриммо и долго молчала, внимательно разглядывая его лицо, словно пыталась найти там ответы. И просто согласилась. Обещала, что всё сделает, как только получит предупреждение. И с Кричером помогла – просто забрала тело домовика, сказав, что позаботится и об этом. 

Невилл передал ему камеру с записью, успокоил, что копий у него ещё много – если Кингсли захочет уничтожить эту, то пусть тешится на здоровье, всё равно не поможет. И насчет Астории тоже – пообещал, она не будет никуда рваться.

В общем, груз всяких мелочей, которые он планировал сделать сам, держал всё время в голове, друзья как-то незаметно сняли с его плеч. Осталось только самое важное, последний рывок.

Поттер думал, что это будет похоже на дуэль: горячка, собранность, гнев. Но всё началось буднично, он даже не почувствовал обычной адреналиновой дрожи предвкушения. Только ёкнуло сердце, когда Шеклбот прислал срочное сообщение: «В Америке при сопротивлении аресту убит Драко Малфой. Срочное совещание глав всех ведомств через тридцать минут».

Гарри достал галлеон, отослал сообщение друзьям и аппарировал в Министерство, прямо в приемную к Кингсли. Зажав в руке камеру, он открыл двери кабинета, не обращая внимания на протесты секретаря, зашел и накинул Коллопортус, чтобы не мешали.

\- Отмени совещание, Кинг, - тихо и слишком спокойно сказал он, одновременно разворачивая маленький экран камеры, чтобы включить запись.

\- Какого лысого баньши ты… - начал Министр.

Гарри развернул дисплей камеры так, чтобы Шеклбот видел запись, как под его Авадой падает мертвый Гавейн:

\- Отмени, Кинг. Нам есть о чем поговорить.

Шеклбот с минуту смотрел на экранчик, потом грузно осел в кресло, словно из него весь воздух выпустили. Он махнул палочкой: на листе бумаги появилась записка, потом лист сложился в самолетик и отправился секретарям.

\- Экспеллиармус. 

Палочка Министра прыгнула в руку Гарри сразу же, как записка исчезла из кабинета, а сам Поттер выдвинул из-за стола ближайший стул, поставил напротив Шеклбота и сел. Он вытащил из кармана уменьшенную папку с документами, кинул её на стол перед Кингсли и вернул прежний размер.

\- Смотри. Ничего нового ты там не увидишь, так что я пока расскажу кое-что. Гарантирую, никто не убил Драко ни в какой Америке. Это раз. Два: оригиналы документов и видео хорошо спрятаны, это копии. Их, кстати, много – тоже на всякий случай. Три: малфоевских денег ни ты, ни кто-либо из твоих людей не получите в любом случае. Ни кната, поверь. Я не мстить и не наказывать пришел, но кое-что должно закончиться сейчас.

Он сидел и ждал, когда Шеклбот осознает всё происходящее и начнет говорить. И чувствовал себя Поттер на удивление хладнокровно и собранно. А ещё они с Министром оба были уставшие, только у Гарри это была усталость хорошо потрудившегося человека, за которой обязательно последует что-то новое, а вот у Кингсли ничего нового больше не предвиделось.

\- А я ведь ещё тебя, щенка, защищал, жизнь спасал…

\- Спасал, - согласился Гарри, - поэтому я и пришел завершить это без публичных скандалов. Хотя в какой-то момент очень хотелось набить тебе морду. По-простому. Мы давно друг друга знаем и, вроде, не чужие люди. Так что давай с самого начала: я ещё понимаю опустошенные сейфы покойных Лестрейнджей, малфоевский, блэковский и даже дамблдоровский. Хрен с ними, с этими побрякушками – гоблинов они устроили и слава Мерлину. Но дальше… я не понимаю. 

\- Умел бы деньги считать, понял бы, - окрысился Кингсли. - Как думаешь, сколько стоят незаданные вопросы: где был Аврорат, когда егеря охотились за магглорожденными, почему никто в Министерстве не додумался организовать хотя бы подпольную помощь? Почему, почему, почему… Никто не интересовался только одним: почему нас должен защищать совсем зеленый ещё пацан – только потому, что о нем пророчество было?

\- Ты на мою геройскую педаль не дави, я сам как-нибудь её покручу. Ты мне объясни, почему предпочел откупиться чужими жизнями и деньгами, но не сказать правду. Кресло в кабинете Министра Магии такое удобное, или, например, твоей старшей сестре настолько полюбилась квартира Гойлов в Лондоне?

\- Квартира… Да я только за одного Гавейна отдал столько, что можно было десяток таких квартир купить! Это же он просрал появление Волдеморта у школы! Что я должен был сказать той же Молли Уизли?! Что её сын погиб из-за аврорской тупости?

\- Не надо про Уизли, Кинг. Херовая попытка выжать из меня чувства, - отмахнулся Гарри от заранее проигрышной попытки Шеклбота его усовестить. - И да, именно так ты и должен был сделать. А знаешь, почему не сделал? Потому что Гавейн не стал бы молчать – потянул тебя за собой паровозиком. Ведь ты знал, что Волдеморт в мэноре, это ты решил, что его можно будет там тепленьким взять – не будет же такой крутой темный маг со школьниками драться!

\- Да! – рявкнул Кингсли. – Да, я именно так и решил. Потому что нихера не знал! А откуда мне знать было?! От Ордена остались жалкие ошметки: Ремус таскался с оборотнями, и это пиздец как помогало, но только не мне, а тем, на кого эти твари собирались нападать вместе с егерями! От кого ещё я должен был получить нужную информацию? Грюм погиб, Альбус погиб, а кто остался в живых, те мелко плавали, - он усмехнулся и отвернулся от Гарри, словно обиделся на обвинения и непонимание, на то, что его, Шеклбота, жертву не хотели оценить по достоинству. - Ты хоть знаешь, какую цену пришлось заплатить за информацию о твоих обожаемых Малфоях и их мэноре, в котором Волдеморт ошивался? И разговор не о деньгах, твою мать, о людях! Позволь тебе напомнить, что единственный человек, который мог рассказать о планах этого сраного Лорда, – это был Снейп. А благодаря кому мы все дружно записали его во враги номер один? Не припоминаешь, как ты верещал, что он убийца?!

\- Припоминаю. И дня не было, чтобы я не пожалел об этом, - Гарри совладал с порывом сорваться на ответный крик. – Только я за свои ошибки отвечаю сам. И, позволь тебе напомнить, сам же и умер в той битве. Однако сюда пришел не членами меряться и не шрамы на заднице считать. Так что ты завязывай с истерикой и рассказывай дальше, как докатился до убийств. И без оправданий, только факты – я тебе не святой отец, и у нас тут не исповедь.

Шеклбот ещё пару секунд тяжело и шумно дышал, яростно смотрел и молчал, прежде чем взять себя в руки и продолжить.

\- Этого, - он вытащил из общей кучи листок бумаги с именем Теодора Нотта, - убрали люди Гавейна. Я не отдавал такого приказа, но пожирательский сукин сын заартачился, когда ему предложили вернуться с полной реабилитацией на родину в обмен на очень щедрое пожертвование.

\- Реабилитацией? Нотт ничего не сделал, зачем ему было покупать себе прощение? – удивился Гарри.

\- Вот и он так сказал. И вывел из себя Робардса.

\- Как хорошо, что у твоей старой любовницы миссис Племни кузен - нотариус, да? Удобно было подделать бумаги задним числом от имени покойника. А дальше по накатанной схеме? И везде ты в выигрыше: с одной стороны Гавейн за пределами Министерства ищет новые доходы и жертвы, с другой – Племни с прихлебателями внутри собирает слухи и сплетни. Затягивает, м? Мне можешь не рассказывать, как это – в говне вымараться по самые яйца и находить оправдания чему угодно, - бросил в ответ Поттер.

Шеклбот только гневно фыркнул и снова отвернулся.

\- Робардса-то за что? И нахера было Малфоя вербовать?

\- Если бы этот сучонок согласился, он бы у меня до конца жизни был курицей на золотых яйцах: и деньги, и связи, и изворотливый, как угорь. Думаешь, я был в восторге от методов Гавейна? Хера с два! Змееныш приносил бы не меньше, если не больше, зато без крови. А Робардс зарвался окончательно, решил, что я хватку теряю и теперь ему самая дорога в Министры. Стоило убрать в любом случае.

\- На что рассчитывал, подставляя Драко? Опять на схему с нотариусом и якобы завещанием? Забыл, что у Малфоя есть наследники и поближе тебя? – через силу усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Да нашли бы мы эту старую стерву – его мать!

\- Это вряд ли. Но в любом случае, оно бы не помогло. Малфои такие хитросделанные, ты бы знал! У них пера из павлиньей жопы задарма не допросишься, тем более возможности наложить лапу на деньги. Во-первых, чтобы тебе обидно не было, знай - денег у Драко нет. В твоем понимании – сейфы, галлеоны – ничегошеньки! Во-вторых, есть настоящее завещание, которое ты бы всё равно хрен достал. И по нему наследник всего движимого и недвижимого – я. Как ближайший родственник: круто иметь в предках Блэков, я уже оценил.

\- Нахера тебе завещание, если, как ты говоришь, гадёныш жив?

\- А мы, гадёныши, предусмотрительные.

Они смотрели друг на друга: уже не близкие друзья, не люди, которые знают и доверяют. Именно сейчас ушло, растворилось без остатка всё то, что их связывало вместе – служба, прошлые долги, общие потери. Но Гарри не испытывал ненависти. Возможно, переживи он в себе опустошение, смирись, прекрати брыкаться, удовольствовавшись дурманно-обманчивым «зато», он стал бы таким же, как Кингсли. Пусть не получилось правильно, зато всё хорошо, все родные живы и здоровы; пусть были жертвы, грех на душе и кровь на руках, зато теперь всё правильно, сыто и мирно. У Шеклбота было утешительное убогое оправдание, а у Гарри - Малфой, которому и говорить ничего не нужно было, Поттер сам тянулся за его невидимой планкой: не лги себе, не предавай себя, не ломай и не отступай. И поэтому Гарри не злился, не испытывал ненависти: было отвращение и презрение, желание побыстрее закончить и не мараться больше.

\- Ладно, от меня ты чего хочешь? Немедленной отставки и кресло Министра? – спросил Кингсли, словно в лицо пытался плюнуть.

\- Отставку – да, но не сейчас. Тихо уйдешь на пенсию по состоянию здоровья и от общей усталости. Через месяцок, примерно. Дела сдашь и уедешь. Далеко уедешь, Кинг - не думай, что я позволю оставаться тебе и твоему крысятнику у меня под боком. А за кресло не трясись, оно мне и даром не сдалось, - Гарри поднялся, отодвинул стул, который противно заскрипел ножками по полу. – Миссис Племни с тобой уходит, а вот её кузена выкупить не получится – пойдет по делу о махинациях и прочих приятных вещах с большими сроками. Отнимать добро у твоих родственников никто не собирается, но лучше им поискать работу где-то ещё – в Министерстве ноги их не будет, даже самолетики шваброй собирать не доверю.

Гарри двинулся к выходу, не забыв прихватить камеру, а документы оставил – ну их. Он не ждал ответа от Шеклбота, потому что как минимум не спрашивал его ни о чем, просто ставил перед фактом. Кингсли хоть и тварь порядочная, но не идиот – он должен был понимать, что проиграл и рыпаться некуда.

Должен. Но не понял. Или слишком уж сильно не хотел принимать правду: вжикнул открывающийся ящик стола, что-то стукнуло, и Кинг вытащил вторую палочку. Бывших авроров не бывает – эту истину Гарри повторял себе не единожды и всегда убеждался в её правдивости. Шеклбот исключением не стал.

На стороне уже почти бывшего Министра была фора в несколько секунд и то, что Поттер оказался к нему спиной; на стороне Гарри – постоянные тренировки реакции и молодость. Дуэль началась внезапно и продолжилась молча. В воздух взлетели бумаги, перья, защелкали разноцветные вспышки заклинаний, но Кинсли потерял преимущество внезапности и поддавался собственной ярости, в отличие от спокойного Поттера.

\- Я весь Аврорат на ноги подниму сейчас, - задыхаясь, рявкнул Шеклбот. – Ни тебе, ни твоему гребаному змеенышу никуда не деться – оба сгниете в Азкабане, если раньше не подохнете!

Гарри выставил очередной щит, огляделся, отвлек Министра обманной атакой, чтобы простым неизящным заклинанием поднять в воздух стул и слегка прибить им Кингсли по голове.

Инкарцеро завершило небольшое сражение.

\- Сначала делай, а потом говори, Кинг. На этой простой ошибке ещё Волдеморт погорел, - Гарри Энервейтом привел Шеклбота в чувство, усадил его в кресло, заставил исчезнуть беспорядок в кабинете, огляделся и продолжил: - Никого ты не вызовешь, почти весь Аврорат в панике бегает, тряся задами – на дом их нового шефа только что напали неизвестные, подожгли и всячески надругались. Наверное, даже журналисты и те все туда свалили. Тебе просто некого звать, Шеклбот: пока ты тут мне про справедливость втирал, всех, кого надо, мои люди уже взяли и в камеры рассадили. Помнишь, ты меня чихвостил за Астора Лонга? Не сегодня-завтра выйдет интересная его статья – с документами, с доказательствами, как Гавейн убирал людей за их деньги, как Драко Малфой всё это время был двойным агентом, как ты по старости всё просрал и раскаиваешься отставкой, а героический я опять спас Англию… В общем, ты в жопе, Кинг, так что не маши палочкой, не гони волну, потому как вот именно сейчас я начинаю тебя ненавидеть.

Наверное, в эту секунду, глядя в хладнокровные и обманчиво-спокойные глаза не просто Гарри Поттера, а настоящего главы Аврората, бывший Министр окончательно понял, что проиграл. Гарри забрал и вторую его палочку, снял Инкарцеро и спокойно пошел к выходу, а Кингсли Шеклбот остался сидеть в своем кресле, за которое продал душу и, кажется, даже больше.

***

На снятие тревоги и оцепления, бумаги и простые проявления радости знакомых и друзей у Гарри ушло ещё часа три. Журналистам обещали пресс-конференцию, быстренько определили те вопросы, которые нужно на время убрать под гриф секретности в интересах следствия, в подвалах потихоньку шли допросы и заполнялись протоколы: огромная машина бюрократии и формализма скрипела шестеренками, но раскручивалась ходко. И можно было отправляться спать. Куда-нибудь. Но сначала Гарри всё-таки заглянул на Гриммо.

Он думал, что его встретит Гермиона, но на крыльце дома сидел Невилл.

Небо на востоке неотвратимо светлело новым днем, пахло гарью и сыростью пожара, входная дверь была выломана, но почему-то так и не восстановлена – наверное, никто не подумал в спешке. У Невилла на щеке размазалась сажа.

\- Как всё прошло? – сразу поинтересовался Лонгботтом, пододвигаясь на ступеньке, чтобы Гарри сел рядом.

\- Хорошо, - Поттер сел, достал сигареты, закурил. – Всё теперь будет хорошо. А у вас как?

\- Странно, - хмыкнул Невилл и достал из внутреннего кармана куртки фляжку. – Я ещё никогда не поджигал дома своих друзей по их же просьбе. Ощущение – не подобрать слов. Будешь?

Он протянул фляжку Гарри.

\- А что там?

\- Настойка на травах, мягко идёт.

Поттер кивнул, принял флягу, глотнул настойки. Она действительно мягким теплом прокатилась по гортани.

\- Хорошая вещь.

\- Сам делаю, - ответил Невилл и тоже выпил. – А Драко когда возвращается?

\- Не знаю, - Гарри затянулся и потер лицо.

\- Он нам оставил бумаги на расторжение договора с Гринграссами. Подписанные, - Невилл повертел фляжку в руках, снова отпил и передал Гарри. – Давай-ка я смотаюсь за ним, а? Что-то вы темнили с этим Гарвардом, да? Все эти завещания, расторжения, поджоги… Может, я всё-таки?..

\- Знаешь что, Нев, - начал Гарри и положил руку на плечо Лонгботтома, - ты самый классный друг! Честное слово. И когда я думаю о твоей бабушке, об Астории, о школьниках, которым ты травологию преподаешь, я готов дать тебе второй орден Мерлина – аврором быть проще, даже главным. Спасибо тебе.

\- Не за что, - Невилл, ничуть не смутившись, пожал плечами. – Нафиг мне твой орден, лучше вы с Драко на помолвку приходите и шаферами быть соглашайтесь.

Они оба рассмеялись.

\- Может, у нас переночуешь?

\- Нет, ночевать мне есть где. Сейчас только дверь отрепарю и пойду. Денек будет тот ещё. Ты лучше миссис Малфой передай, что всё хорошо. Да! Надзор я снял, приказ с сегодняшнего дня действует.

\- А это не Министр должен делать?

\- Неа, - Гарри зевнул, встал и потянулся. – Министр, наверное, в Мунго пару недель до отставки полежит. Сердечко подлечит. Пока у нас чрезвычайное положение, я решаю и подписываю, а через день-другой пусть Визенгамот отдувается до новых выборов. Как раз завтра и займусь этим, приглашу МакГонагалл и твою бабушку туда и свалю в родной Аврорат – строить по Уставу и допрашивать по форме. Кстати, а девчонки-то где?

\- Гермиона тут была, мы вдвоем поджигали, а потом она к Астории аппарировала – они втроем с Ксенофилиусом ваяют срочный выпуск «Придиры» со статьей Асти. Хотят выпустить её завтра, сразу, как пресс-конференция закончится. 

\- Хорошо, что не до этого. Иначе меня бы сожрали с потрохами. Ладно, по домам, что ли?

\- Если что нужно будет, дай знать сразу, - Невилл пожал протянутую ему руку.

\- Даже если не нужно, буду держать вас в курсе.

Поттер поднимался по ступенькам в дом, когда Лонгботтом его окликнул:

\- Гарри, а кто будет новым Министром?

\- А я откуда знаю? Кого выберут, тот и будет. 

Невилл беззвучно рассмеялся и аппарировал.


	29. Эпилог

Бюрократия и рутина – вот, чем обернулась их маленькая победа. Нельзя сказать, что Гарри ожидал чего-то иного. Впрочем, он вообще ничего не ожидал. 

Кингсли лежал в Мунго, то ли имитируя больное сердце, то ли и вправду оно не выдержало – отставка Министра ждала в любом случае. Визенгамот лихорадило – так или иначе, но некоторые документы из досье Гермионы и Астории пришлось показывать как свидетельства обвинения. Хотя заседания шли при закрытых дверях, так что волноваться было особо не о чем. Единственное условие, которое поставил Гарри – не мусолить имя Малфоев ещё больше. Газеты и без того заходились визгом после скандального выпуска «Придиры» с гринграссовской статьей. Лавгуду пришлось выпускать тираж ещё трижды – околошпионскую историю Астора Лонга расхватывали, как горячие пирожки. Так что о Драко Малфое, который сотрудничал с Гарри Поттером, не говорил только ленивый. Припомнили и Снейпа, тут же углядев параллели в историях и надумав новых подробностей: мол, покойный зельевар передал ученику явки, шифры и пароли, и хоть слизеринцы не мёд с сахаром, но всё-таки какие молодцы оказались! 

Гарри нравилось во всей этой истории только одно – секретность. Он, как попугай, повторял всем журналистам: «Информация не раскрывается в интересах следствия». А когда спрашивали о самом Драко, то Гарри уходил, кидая сухое: «Без комментариев».

Вообще всё, что касалось Малфоя, в его жизни осталось без комментариев. Холст портрета директора Блэка пострадал сильно и без возможности восстановления, портрет Вальбурги тоже задело, но не так, чтобы очень - старая карга не горела даже в огне и пока измывалась над реставратором. Пускай Гарри и был рад не слышать её какое-то время, но новости из Хогвартса он бы получил с радостью. Невилл клялся и божился, что Нарцисса уехала, скорее всего за сыном, но пока писем от миссис Малфой не было. Лонгботтом утешал сомнительным «отсутствие новостей – лучшие новости», и Гарри хотелось послать друга подальше: у него вся жизнь - отсутствие новостей, пора уже прибиться к какому-то берегу!

Время тянулось бесконечно. Нервное беспокойство из стадии страха за всех и вся перешло в злость: неужели так трудно послать сообщение? Два простых слова – я жив. Всё! 

Нет, умом Гарри понимал: это не из Уилтшира сову прислать, почта через океан идет небыстро даже в магическом мире. К тому же, прошла всего неделя – не такой долгий срок. Но понимать и чувствовать – разные вещи. Хотелось сейчас же, немедленно. Поттер просто устал ждать, беспокоиться, держать всё в себе и опять ждать, по сотому разу прокручивая в голове одно и то же. Единственное, что он знал точно – Драко жив. Гарри просто… хотел убедиться и уже, наконец, успокоиться.

Он очень хотел, чтобы всё закончилось.

Небольшой пакет, туго перевязанный бечевкой, скрепленной сургучной печатью, сова принесла сразу после ланча. Он даже не сразу обратил внимание: пакетов, как и писем, как и самолетиков-записок, было много – только успевай отвечать. Поэтому попросил секретаря посмотреть. И только когда тот удивленно хмыкнул и сказал: «Здесь какая-то маггловская книга, мистер Поттер», что-то такое вроде звоночка интуиции Гарри и услышал.

На обложке - бежево-песочный берег бухты переходил в серо-голубое море, крупным шрифтом было написано имя автора – Вирджиния Вульф. И название – «На маяк».

Сердце забилось неровно и мелко, по спине и рукам побежали мурашки, закололо в груди. Гарри смотрел на книгу и беззвучно смеялся – он наверняка выглядел сейчас, как влюбленная школьница! Сто процентов сидел и глупо улыбался, глядя на обычную книжку, как на самый дорогой артефакт.

Первая волна облегчения и растерянности сошла на нет, Поттер подхватил плащ, успел продеть одну руку в рукав и не никак не мог поймать второй… Гарри уже собирался мчаться в Америку, в Бостонскую бухту, на остров Литтл-Брюстер и к Бостон-лайт, когда вдруг резко затормозил и совершенно безумными глазами посмотрел на вконец ошарашенного секретаря:

\- Ты не знаешь?.. Хотя откуда... Дай-ка, – Поттер практически вырвал перо из его рук, кое-как черканул записку, сложил кривой самолётик и срочно отправил куда-то. – Да мать твою за ногу!

Главный Аврор, растеряв всю солидность и суровость, крутился на месте в попытке всё-таки достать второй рукав, который, как назло, болтался где-то за спиной. Секретарь с легкой опаской подошел, помог надеть плащ как следует и молча отошел за свой стол.

\- Извини за… шухер, - отдышался Гарри. – Меня сегодня не будет, наверное. Точно не будет! И, может, завтра. Я пока ничего не знаю, как получится. Но всё в порядке, не надо вызывать кавалерию – на меня никто не нападет. Короче, ты держи тут оборону, я… на задании! Или в Визенгамоте. Или у черта на рогах! Только чтобы меня никто не трогал хотя бы до завтра, ага?

\- Ага, - покладисто кивнул секретарь.

Тут вернулся самолетик, Гарри поспешно его развернул, прочитал ответ и разулыбался пуще прежнего:

\- Гермиона всегда всё знает! – он схватил секретаря за плечи, сжал, радостно потряс и аппарировал из приемной, наплевав на запрет аппарации в Министерстве.

В брошенной на пол записке рукой Гермионы было написано: «Да, Вирджиния Вульф - английская писательница. А тебе зачем?»

***

Малфой-мэнор не изменился с того дня, когда Гарри был здесь в последний раз. И не должен был меняться, собственно, но всё-таки что-то неуловимое, как шлейф запаха в воздухе, чувствовалось.

Поттер и десяти шагов не успел пройти, как ему навстречу вышел Драко. Он был именно таким, каким его хотел видеть Гарри - холёный, с нарочитой ленцой движений, с насмешливым и немного высокомерным выражением лица. Настоящий Малфой, взаправдашний и хорёчный. И весь его, если судить по тому, как быстро слетела с Драко эта шелуха – глаза радостно заблестели, уголки губ подрагивали, а размеренность движений сменилась быстрым шагом. Плевать хотел Малфой на вид и условности, и видит Бог, Мерлин или кто там есть на белом свете, это было лучшее из признаний.

А Гарри бежал. Как мальчишка! Так вот на бегу и поймал Драко в объятия, прижал крепко-крепко, аж у самого дыхание зашлось, ни шелохнуться не мог, ни сказать ничего – просто стоял и впитывал ощущение близости. Вот сейчас всё встало на свои места, сделалось правильным. Под закрытыми веками мелькали калейдоскопом картинки прошлого: Азкабан, качающаяся лампа над казенным столом, серые ульи маггловских высоток, убогая квартирка, нелепая кружка с ирисами, барная стойка «Трубы» и телевизор над ней, узкий проулок у черного входа, дом на Гриммо, полутемная спальня, цветастая обивка дивана в гостиной Лонгботтома. И везде был Драко, живой, красивый, со своими этими наглыми и смеющимися взглядами, бесконечно длинными ногами, жаркий и гибкий, командующий, уверенный, податливый. Как будто прошла целая жизнь вместе, а потом ещё одна по отдельности. Поттер почти задыхался от того, как всего было много, оказывается!

Он буквально заставил себя отлепиться от Драко, который рук так и не разжал, тепло и щекотно дыша в шею.

\- Какой же красивый! – прошептал Гарри, обнимая лицо Малфоя ладонями. – Как же я по тебе соскучился.

Было невероятно сладко и нежно целоваться вот так, вскользь. Чертыхались и божились, поминая Мерлина, Моргану, касались мокрыми губами, всхлипывали, вздыхали, смеялись и снова губами к губам.

\- Я не мог раньше, - шептал Драко, - пока вернулся, пока мама… Ты же понимаешь.

\- Понимаю, - кивал Поттер, готовый сейчас согласиться с чем угодно. – А где ты остановился?

\- Ещё нигде, - Драко пожал плечами. – Только сегодня и вернулся. Может, к тебе?

\- К нам! – категорично заявил Гарри. – Только не получится, я там всё сжег. Ну, не я, а Гермиона с Невиллом. И не всё, но капитальный ремонт нужен.

\- Поттер, - совершенно обалдевший Малфой отклонился назад в кольце его рук и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. – Ты сжег дом? 

\- Не я…

\- Наплевать! Ты сжег дом, мэнор тоже для жилья пока не годится, и где мы собираемся жить в таком случае?

Радовало, что Драко не возмущался, хотя старательно делал подходящий вид и даже морщил нос, но не слишком убедительно.

\- Не знаю. Я на работе ночевал. Будем тискаться, как подростки, в парке или в подъездах, - Гарри посмотрел на своего Хорька и вдруг рассмеялся: - Да шучу я, шучу!

\- А я, наверное, не против, - задумчиво и с улыбкой ответил Малфой. – Всё равно никогда ничего подобного у меня не было.

У Поттера в горле встал предательский комок, и, чтобы не пустить тут слезу и не раскиснуть окончательно, он снова сгреб в охапку Драко, и сказал:

\- И у меня ничего не было. Никого и никогда.

***

Наблюдать за Малфоем было одно удовольствие: решив, что пункт с тисканьем в парке они успешно выполнили, Драко предложил снять номер в какой-нибудь приличной маггловской гостинице. Уверенно очаровывая администратора за стойкой шикарного отеля, на название которого Поттер и внимания не обратил – не до того да и плевать – Драко то и дело косил глазом на Гарри, пока доставал кредитную карту, расплачивался, козырял документами. Удостоверившись, что Поттер по достоинству оценил его навыки обращения с магглами, Драко стал благодушнее прежнего, расцвел, чуть не до обморочной влюбленности доводя миловидную девушку-портье. А потом повернулся к Гарри, поцеловал его и как ни в чем не бывало пошел к лифту, небрежно поигрывая ключ-картой.

Поттеру было искренне жаль молодую особу за стойкой, но что поделать? За годы ожидания в Хорьке накопилось столько позёрства и самолюбования, столько желания влюблять в себя мир просто так, что, по сути, эта бедняжка ещё легко отделалась. А что будет, когда Малфой вовсю развернется!.. Гарри наглядеться не мог на своего Драко, а вкупе с предвкушением целого дня вместе, он разрывался между желанием носить на руках своё павлинье счастье или, не раздевая даже, отыметь прямо в холле их номера.

Впрочем, Малфой сам решил эту проблему, выбрав второй вариант с холлом: бубнил из-за нерасторопности, путался в одежде сам, прогибался, стонал, кусался и ластился. И всё это вместе было невыразимо прекрасно! 

И когда Гарри уже лежал на огромной кровати, обнимая мягкую подушку, только после душа, в котором теперь, кажется, решил утопиться Хорёк, он подумал, что оно того стоило. Даже десятикратно болезненнее, дольше и мучительнее – стоило. Не потому, что вдруг ощутил себя героем и возжаждал подвигов, а просто… ради Драко можно было бы вытерпеть и большее. 

\- Что? – он не заметил, что Малфой уже вышел и стоял в дверях.

\- Любуюсь, - Драко плавно опустился на кровать, оглаживая плечи и спину, пальцами проходясь по пояснице и целуя в лопатку. – Соскучился.

\- Рассказывай, как ты провернул дело в Бостоне, - Гарри не стал поворачиваться, полностью отдаваясь на волю Драко.

\- Не один. Пока я в Европе поднял кое-какие старые связи Скабиора, нашел и Гринграссов заодно. Оформил расторжение договора с Асторией и встретил Дафну. Она перевезла из Африки Флинта, и тот уже успел прийти в себя. В общем, нужны были деньги и хорошие колдомедики, а так у капитана всё излечимо. Маркус, когда узнал, что я затеваю, напросился помогать – у него к этим сволочам были нехилые счеты, как ты понимаешь. Так что Флинт полетел со мной, там его быстренько подлатали, и мы стали ждать. 

\- Вдвоем?

\- Нет, кое-кому помог, мне кое-кто помог, так что в Бостоне у нас были друзья среди оборотней.

Гарри только кивнул – он помнил, что Скабиор с оборотнями якшался, и если Драко поднял его старые связи, то…

\- В общем, когда прибыли эти авроры, у нас уже был план. Нарядили подходящего парня в мои шмотки, волосы ему перекрасили, и он бродил по кампусу, шлялся по клубам и старался как можно сильнее засветиться везде, где можно. Флинт этих двоих узнал – они и его пасли, да он значения тогда не придал. Короче говоря, авроры решили убрать меня простым маггловским способом.

\- Как в квартире, - согласился Гарри.

\- Вроде того. Значит, всё-таки не Бомбардо? Я примерно так и думал, только не знал…

\- Газ, - Поттер повернулся на бок, обнимая Малфоя. – Мои люди потом покопались: там открыли конфорки, пустили полную квартиру газа, любая искра - и всё. А искр хватало в проводке. Скорее всего, твой сосед решил тебя ограбить – маггловская полиция нашла его тело. Что осталось.

\- Как неизящно! Никто не уважает магические традиции, - притворно сокрушался Драко.

\- Зато и на магов смерти списать тоже никто не смог бы. Это они после Нотта решили. Ладно, что там с твоей историей?

\- Ничего особенного: два аврора устроили перестрелку, навели панику, никого не ранили и не убили, но в подставного меня стреляли. Без толку, конечно, однако парень очень живо изобразил труп. А когда эта парочка отчиталась перед Шеклботом и решила покутить перед отъездом, то тут их тепленькими и взяли. Я только обстоятельства выяснил, чтобы тебе рассказать, и оставил их с Флинтом. 

\- Имена?

\- Фишберн…

\- …и Кертис, - покивал Гарри. – И что, Флинт их?..

\- Маркус не убийца! – оскорбился за друга Хорек. - Отбил о них кулаки хорошенько и отпустил. Вернуться им не удастся, за этим мои люди проследят.

\- Твои люди?!

\- Ой, да не зацикливайся на пустяках! – Драко махнул рукой и перевернул Гарри на спину, наваливаясь сверху. – Ничего криминального, просто иногда обмен информации на деньги. Хорошие люди, не беспокойся.

\- Я с тобой поседею раньше срока! – Гарри вздохнул и обнял Малфоя.

\- Поттер, не строй из себя королеву драмы. Давай мы потом всё обговорим, или сам у Флинта спросишь – они с Дафной вернутся, как только Марк закончит курс реабилитации. А я не хочу пока говорить о других – к черту всех.

Гарри улыбался нежно и счастливо, убирая свисавшие пряди волос Драко за ухо, притягивая его ближе и целуя, наконец. Подушечки пальцев проходились по мягким коротким волоскам на шее, и эта чувственная щекотка возбуждала не хуже самых откровенных ласк. Прохладная после душа кожа согревалась под руками, Малфой медленно двигал бедрами вверх и вниз, потираясь, словно большой изящный кот, и, кажется, у него ещё и глаза светились.

В эту минуту, отдаваясь рукам и губам Драко, ощущая его всем телом и слушая, как всё чаще и чаще бьется чужое сердце, Гарри понял, что просто счастлив. И в ответном взгляде Малфоя он видел отражение, принятие и абсолютное понимание своих чувств, которые словами описать невозможно, как ни старайся. 

На самом деле, ничто не закончилось - всё только начиналось…

\- fin -


End file.
